Raging Moon Sequel to Dark Heart
by Phoenix333
Summary: SEQUEL TO DARK HEART. -AU- BUFFY & ANGELUS ARE WOLVES.NEW CHALLENGES ARISE FOR BUFFY AND ANGELUS WHEN A CHARACTER FROM ANGELUS' PAST SHOWS UP,HOW WILL THEY DEAL?
1. Chapters 1 to 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REPOSTING THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I REACHED MY DOCUMENT LIMIT ON **

**I EDITED A BIT HERE AND THERE. HOPE YOU LIKE. X X**

TITLE: RAGING MOON– SEQUEL TO DARK HEART

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

DISTRIBUTION: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT GOES ANYWHERE.

SUMMARY: SEQUEL TO DARK HEART - AU. BUFFY AND ANGELUS ARE WOLVES. NEW CHALANGES ARISE FOR BUFFY AND ANGELUS WHEN AN UNEXPECTED CHARACTER FROM ANGELUS' PAST SHOWS UP, HOW WIL BUFFY DEAL?

TIMELINE: SET ABOUT A YEAR AFTER THE END OF DARK HEART.

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. IT FUELS THE MUSE!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

**I'M REPOSTING THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I REACHED MY DOCUMENT LIMIT ON **

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED AND SENT FEEDBACK ON DARK HEART!

I KNOW I HAVE BEEN PROMISING A SEQUEL FOR A WHILE NOW AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND KEEPING EVERYONE WAITING. I PLAN ON WORKING ON IT AS MUCH AS I CAN AND I HOPE TO HAVE IT FINISHED SOON. THIS STORY IS MY BABY AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT FINISHED SO NO WORRIES….THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS ONLY A TEASER AND IT'S A VERY ROUGH DRAFT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL AND THERE ARE MISTAKES. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE FEEDBACK!

CHAPTER 1

LOS ANGELES, HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy slowly became aware of her surroundings. Rolling over in the plush bed she was sleeping in, she stretched her aching muscles. She reached over searching for the body that had been warming hers last night but her hand only met air.

A sudden fear crept into her soul. He had been next to her just a few hours ago. Feeling panic starting to rise she got up from the bed, wrapping the black silk sheet around her naked body to cover her naked flesh.

Moving into the bathroom she found it empty, the mirror was still fogged up signaling that the shower had recently been used. Turning around she made her way over to the bedroom door. Just as she was about to reach for the handle the door opened revealing Angelus with a tray.

"Up already my love? I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed?" Came his reply.

"I was looking for you" Buffy said relieved

"I'm right here, get back into bed then we can eat" Angelus reassured her. Angelus' voice in the morning was always husky and made her head spin. It was one of the most seductive sounds that were purely Angelus.

Settling back into his large poster bed Buffy tucked the sheet around herself. He set the tray down and joined her. "How did you sleep?" Angelus asked concerned as he looked at her delicate face.

Not looking at him and deciding to focus on a bagel instead Buffy replied off-handedly "Fine thanx, you?"

Quiet at first, Angelus regarded the petite blond next to him. He knew she didn't sleep 'fine'. Most nights he had to shake her awake. Her dreams had gotten more vivid, more real and it didn't just scare Buffy, he was now worried as well.

"No use in trying to hide it Buffy. I was next to you all night. I felt you shaking, I heard you talking and I felt your body dripping with sweat from the panic" Angelus stated in a flat voice. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to tell him about it.

Dragging her eyes up to Angelus she looked at him silently for a few seconds. Sighing she rubbed her hand over her forehead, she had a massive headache once again, like most mornings these days.

"It's very vague. I can't see the faces of the people in my dream. We were in your office at the Hyperion talking, then you said something that upset me but I couldn't hear what it was. We started fighting and just as I was about to leave another woman came storming into your office. She ran to you and grabbed you buy the neck then she jumped with you through the window and you both burst into flames. I woke up shortly after"

Chewing his food Angelus wasn't sure what to say at first. The dream sounded pretty upsetting to him, he could only imagine what the images of the dream would have felt like for Buffy. He couldn't help but think how he would react if the roles were reversed and something like that would have happened to Buffy while he looked on.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind he looked at Buffy once again. He lightly took her by the elbow and brought her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head and held her to him. "Don't worry baby. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

Buffy just nodded but didn't reply. She was worried sick that something would happen to Angelus. But unlike him she believed her dreams were trying to tell her something.

"I was thinking, maybe we could get a shaman to read you. Maybe they can shed some light on theses dreams you keep having." He knew Buffy wasn't very fond of supernatural remedies but he was getting really worried about her. He can't remember the last time she had gotten a decent night's sleep.

The fact that he couldn't keep watch over her every night made it that much worse.

Despite things going great between them for the past year Buffy still hadn't agreed to move back to Los Angeles yet. She spent weekends with him and the pack but she still lived in Sunnydale. She was scared of moving too fast.

He felt like he wanted to shake her by the shoulders. Some nights he got so worried he drove to Sunnydale in the middle of the night, ending up on her doorstep at 2am. She never complained or said anything. Just took him to her room and fell asleep in his arms. The next morning he would beg her to come back with him. But she never gave in, claiming she was not ready yet. Although he wanted her with him, he didn't want to pressure her when she still wasn't ready.

"I was hoping you could spend the week with me here." Angelus said, hoping she would agree. Although he knew she might probably say no, he still kept trying.

Buffy gave him a small hesitant smile "Only this week?"

Angelus was silent at first then her words dawned on him. He couldn't keep the smile from spreading on his face. "You mean…?" he stuttered a reply between bites of food.

"If you still want me, yeah" her reply was silent, uncertainty evident in her voice.

Throwing his toast down on the plate he grabbed Buffy and hoisted her into his lap hugging her to him. "Yes! You know I want you to move back with me. You have no idea how happy you just made me" Angelus nearly shouted. He was smiling so broadly his face was starting to hurt. Not that he cared; all he wanted was to have Buffy back with him and the pack. After months and months of trying, she had finally agreed.

"Oh, I thought I made you happy last night…" she trailed off into a giggle kissing Angelus and pushing him down into the bed. He landed between the pillows with a soft thud. Placing his hand on her neck he pulled her mouth down to his. For the next few hours he showed Buffy just how happy she made him.

####

A few hours later, Angelus had yet to fall asleep. His mind kept drifting back to what Buffy had said earlier. After more than a year of pleading she had finally agreed to move back to L.A. After what had happened with Spike she had refused to rush back into things. He understood that she was still uncertain, he would have been too if he were in here shoes.

So they agreed to take things slow. He had no doubt that the pack would be happy to have her back as well. The kids asked him every day when she would return to them. Just like him, Morgan & Cooper were crazy about Buffy.

When she was visiting she often spent time with them when Angelus was working. He knew Buffy loved them to bits. She was always so gentle and careful with them and they loved it when she went out running with them in the forest.

Turning to lay on his side he looked at Buffy's sleeping face. To him she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her caring and compassionate nature touched everyone. He still had difficulty dealing with what happened last year. Spike had almost killed her, she would have been lost to him forever.

And that all out of jealousy. Angelus had never picked up on Spike's feelings. But he had been blind. Whenever Buffy was near Spike, his entire aura changed. He would look at her in a certain way that Angelus couldn't place.

Buffy had never said anything to him but he had known she felt uncomfortable around Spike. He found it odd because she was very comfortable with all the other members of the pack. He never gave it much thought as he figured that their personalities were just very different and that was the why of it.

If he had known how deep Spike's obsession had gone he would have stepped in and addressed the situation. Granted he wasn't sure what he would have done. At that time he had only know Buffy for a very short time while Spike had been part of the pack for a few years.

Angelus was still very ashamed of his reaction when everything happened. He had believed Spike over Buffy and had her thrown from his life, and he had almost paid the price. In the back of his mind he knew Buffy was innocent but Spike was a great manipulator and he had Angelus fooled. Luckily for them, Willow had seen right through him.

Angelus could not imagine his life without Buffy anymore. The joy he felt when she agreed to move back in with him could not be described. He vowed he would do whatever it took to make her happy again. He pulled her tiny frame against his own and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in months.

###

"Good morning, glad to see you've decided to join us on this fine morning" Gunn said to Buffy and Angelus when they entered the kitchen the following morning.

Buffy blushed a bright shade of red and tried to hide the embarrassment on her face. Angelus ignored Gunn's remark and went to grab two plates for the buffet that Fred and Lark had prepared. Gunn often joked around with Buffy but she was still getting used to it. Her shy nature still made her blush at the faintest remarks, and he found that irresistible.

"Morning Gunn. Glad to see you slept well" Buffy replied in a friendly voice, her cheeks still burning from his previous comment. She knew he meant nothing by it and she was glad that he always made those jokes with her, even if she got embarrassed sometimes.

"Always. Slept like a baby. Here try this, Alyssa sure knows how to make waffles." Gunn said as he handed a half eaten waffle over to Buffy. She just giggled at him and took the offered food then stuffed it into her mouth.

"Wow, this really is good. I've almost forgotten how good a cook she is." A moan nearly escaped her mouth as the wonderful taste assaulted her taste buds.

"Yeah well if you lived here you wouldn't forget such valuable information." Gunn joked as he was filling his plate with food.

Before Buffy could utter a reply Angelus beat her to it. "Lucky for us, your fine persuasion skills have finally paid off. Buffy is moving back next week" He said with a smile on his face.

Gunn was shocked speechless at first then a broad smile broke on his face as well. "Hell yeah! Glad you came to your senses! Come here blondie…" Gunn said while grabbing Buffy and embraced her in a tight hug.

Buffy was surprised at first but then welcomed the hug and returned it with equal enthusiasm. Over the past year she had started to feel a special brotherly bond with the friendly man. He was always in a great mood no matter what. Often cracking jokes to get everyone else in on the good mood, and Buffy had to admit, it always worked.

"It's going to be great to have you back. Old Angelus over there was starting to work on my nerves with his constant brooding. Now we can all start to relax again. The kids are going to be delighted to hear this." Then Gunn disappeared into the dining room.

Angelus came over and handed a plate filled with food to Buffy. "There is no way I can eat all this." She said to him as she stared in wonder at the plate stacked with food. Stacked didn't fully describe it, it looked more like a mountain of food that was about to spill over at any second.

"Nonsense. You've eaten a lot more at times, I've seen it. Come on let's get to the dining room. You've made me work up a huge appetite." Angelus grinned mischievously at her and gave her bum a squeeze to emphasize his point.

When they entered the dining room Buffy was suddenly embraced by Morgan and Cooper. Grabbing her plate Angelus just smiled and moved to take his place at the large table. He had seen the two kids running up to them before they even entered the room. Buffy was a strong wolf but there was no way she could handle the two kids embracing her and keep her plate off the floor.

"Were so glad you're moving back here Buffy." Embracing them in return, Buffy smiled down at them, "So am I kids, I missed you guys very much and I couldn't bear to be away from everyone."

Angelus carefully watched the exchange between Buffy and the kids. She was great with them, everyone could see it. She always had this certain air about her when the kids were around. He had no doubt that she would be a great mother one day.

As the day went by each member expressed their joy that Buffy was moving back. She had been somewhat uncertain about her decision in the beginning, but not anymore. She was starting to feel a certain sense of peace settle over her. She was back where she belonged.

Later that night Buffy regarded Angelus as she lay on his bed. He had just gotten out of the shower and was busy putting on a pair of boxers. They hadn't gotten much time to talk during the day.

"Angel?" Buffy said in a sweet voice trying to get his attention.

"Yes my love?" Angelus knew that tone of voice very well and a grin spread over his face as he waited for her to continue

"Are you sure you want me to move back here with you? Maybe I should get an apartment first and then we can take it from there."

Angelus was slightly taken aback at what she was saying. He moved over to the bed and got in next to Buffy, pulling her into his lap. "No. There is no way I'm letting you stay at some apartment building. I want you here with me, next to me every night" Angelus said with certainty in his voice.

Buffy smiled then moved to kiss him. Angelus' eyes drifted shut at the sensations she caused in him. He quickly flipped them over and settled above her. Placing feather light kisses from her jaw to her neck, he heard Buffy utter a soft moan of enjoyment. "Do you still have doubts that I want you here with me every night?"

"Well, it's getting less. Maybe you should just continue a bit more just to fully erase any doubts I might have" Buffy panted between breaths. It was very hard for her to concentrate on anything when he was kissing her.

"Whatever you want my love." Angelus grinned and continued to do just that and much more. He had no problem at all with that suggestion. A smiled tugged at the corners of his lips as he placed soft kisses farther down her body.

_END CHAPTER ONE_

CHAPTER TWO

HYPERION HOTEL

"Good Morning Buffy. I can't tell you how excited I am that you're moving back here. It was getting pretty lonely without you here you know. And Angelus was grouchy, well…more than normal." Fred rambled on. Buffy just smiled and nodded at the dark haired girl.

Fred was very sweet and also a very intelligent human girl. She started working for Angelus about six months ago, running the science division of Wolfram and Hart. Although Fred was very shy and insecure she sure had a few of the male members of the packin a twist.

Both Wesley and Gunn were taken with the mousy girl even though neither said anything. These days Wesley conducted most of his work near the science wing, which also happens to be were Fred was working. When Lark and Groo teased Wesley about this he would just smile and gather his things then head back to his office without uttering a word.

Fred was also a very calm and understanding person. Buffy remembered not too long ago Fred stumbled upon Gunn late one evening and saw him change into his wolf form. Everyone suspected that she would run screaming and blast it out for everyone willing to listen. She did neither.

She cautiously approached Gunn and studied him through her glasses. Gunn, who was still reeling from the shock of being discovered stood still as she peered at him. One moment she was looking at him the next she got up and dragged him to the lab. Fred talked and talked but no-one understood a word what she was saying.

When all the excitement had finally died down she explained that she was going to study his biology and his "inner workings." Angelus arrived later from a meeting only to find everyone going nearly insane. As he approached Fred she spun around and asked him the last thing he would have thought "Are you one too? This is amazing. I can't believe it. Come look at this Angelus. His DNA samples changed when he changed. The molecular structure totally re-arranged itself to accompany the change. Amazing!"

Everyone feared that they had a crazy woman on their hands but had not needed to worry. The next day Fred came to see Angelus in his office. She could not conceal her excitement at all. "Can I research this farther please? I promise to take your secret to my grave. Do you know how exciting this is? Wow…it's just…wow. Werewolves, who would have thought that my boss is a wolf? It's amazing!" She finished with a shout.

After a while Angelus couldn't help but join in on her excitement. He knew he could trust Fred with the secret they all shared. He agreed to let her research them, but each pack member was to decide on their own if they wanted to be studied. So far everyone had joined in except Buffy. Fred sometimes joined them out in the woods when they were out running and studied their behavior.

The pack welcomed her with open arms. Although Buffy and Fred were not best friends they got along great. Just like Buffy she didn't have any family in L.A. so the pack was the closest thing to a family she had.

"What do you think about Gunn? I've been studying him and I must say…he's a real interesting specimen." Fred said and blushed

Buffy was silent at first. Had Fred just expressed her interest in Gunn to her? "I think he's great. A real gentleman."

Once again Fred smiled and moved close to Buffy "Don't tell anyone but I think I have a crush on him."

Crush? Buffy hadn't heard that word since she had been in junior high. "I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual Fred"

"Really? Oh my. Really? I have to get back to work. See ya" and just like that she was gone. Buffy laughed to herself then left to go find Willow.

_####_

WOLFRAM & HART

MEDICAL WING

"Buffy, hey. I was wondering when you were going to drop by." Willow smiled as she placed a folder in the filing cabinet. Willow believed in organized chaos and her office was a great reflection of that. Her desk was littered with papers and her filling cabined was getting too small.

"Hey Wills. Sorry I haven't been around to see you earlier, things have just been a bit crazy" Buffy said trying to explain why she hadn't been around to see her friend yet.

"You're telling me. So what's up?" Willow knew that all too well. She herself was being buried under all the work.

"I was wondering if you would go to the mall with me tonight. Angelus said we're going to some ball and I need a dress" Buffy asked not sure if Willow would be able to join her. She didn't want to go alone and she needed another woman's opinion. It was common knowledge that women needed their friend's approval before buying anything.

"Oh the charity ball for the homeless shelter. Now that you mentioned it, I still have to get a dress as well. Sure thing we can leave after work." If Buffy hadn't reminded her she would have completely forgotten about the ball. Tara would not be happy with her if she forgot again because it would then mean that she would have to go looking for a dress for Willow.

"Great. Thanx Will. See you after work then" Just as she was about to leave Willow called her. "It's good to have you back" She said sincerely. She had missed Buffy terribly and was very happy that Buffy had decided to move back.

"It's good to be back" Buffy smiled at her then left her.

_####_

Buffy had probably tried on seven dresses and still not found what she was looking for. She was getting tired and almost wanted to give up on the search for the perfect dress. Feeling frustrated Buffy was on the verge of telling Angelus that she would not join him to the charity ball.

Cordelia had overheard them speaking about dress shopping and joined them. Her crazy shopping addiction was driving Buffy and Willow insane. Cordelia found no less than four dresses for the ball. Willow was looking at a stunning dark blue off the shoulder dress and by the looks of things she had just found her dress for the ball.

Sighing with irritability Buffy hung back the yellow dress she had just tried on. She was never going to find anything. It wasn't like she could wear something in her closet because she didn't have those types of formal dresses.

She had never even been to anything resembling a formal dress function, much less a charity ball where all the richest people of L.A. we going to be. Buffy knew she was going to stick out from all the beautiful people who would be there and then Angelus would be ashamed to been seen with her. It would probably be better if he just went on his own.

"Buffy. Look at this dress. It would look perfect on you! You have to try it on." Cordelia called from behind her. Buffy was not in the mood to try on another of Cordelia's unusual dresses. Buffy had gone along with it in the beginning but not anymore. Cordelia acted as if Buffy was her own personal dress up doll.

As she turned around she came face to face with the most stunning white dress she had ever seen. It was plain yet every elegant with white silk fabric. It's was long, asymmetrical design with one shoulder hugged her slim figure in all the right places and sloped at the rear, stopping a few inches above her bum.

Cordelia didn't even have to march her to the dressing room to try on the dress. Once Buffy tried the dress on she fell in love with it. She could hardly stop looking at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous, she almost felt like a fairy princess in the dress.

"See. What did I tell you? I'm a genius. Come look how gorgeous she looks Willow" Cordelia said as she poked her head into Buffy's dressing room. Cordelia couldn't see Willow from where she was standing so she decided to shout in hopes of locating the redhead. It caused a few heads to turn in their direction. Not that Cordelia cared, she just went back to looking what else the boutique had.

"It looks perfect on you. Angelus will love it" Willow voiced her approval once she emerged from the other dressing room.

Looking at her reflection in the wall to wall mirrors Buffy just smiled and turned to look herself over once again. Her delicate back was on display in a tasteful manner and the slit showed only a hint of her creamy upper thigh. She most definitely wouldn't look out of place at the ball now.

####

WOLFRAM & HART OFFICES

"No. There is no way I'm asking him Cordelia so just forget about it" Buffy said in a stern voice as she glared at Cordelia, hoping to stare her down.

"Why the hell not? You're supposed to ask him. Well not ask really, just take. I do it all the time and Groo doesn't mind one bit. He never complains. Why can't you just do the same?" Cordelia was at her wits end. She didn't for the life of her understand what Buffy was going on about.

"I just can't ok? Look I don't have to ask him anything, I'm going to do it myself anyway. What's the big deal?" Buffy said as she turned and walked back to the lobby. Try as she might she didn't know why Cordelia could not just drop the subject. Her mind was made up and nothing Cordelia said would change it.

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding me? You can't wear that gorgeous dress and do your hair and nails yourself. It's just morally wrong. Tara please explain to Buffy that because I'm not getting it thorough to her" Cordelia threw her hands into the air and looked over at the shy woman in hopes of getting some help.

"What are we talking about exactly?" Tara asked attentively. From the looks of things Buffy and Cordelia were in a rather heated argument. Both women were very strong willed and she didn't know what was going on.

"Buffy has this great dress for the charity ball, it's beautiful Tara you should see it. But now she doesn't want to ask Angelus for money so that she can go do her hair and nails. She wants to do it herself. Pfft!" Cordelia replied in a huff before Buffy could even get a word in.

"I can do it myself if I want to and that's the end of it. I'm not going to ask Angelus anything." Buffy shot back with equal fever.

"Fine!" Cordelia seemed to be giving in. Obviously it was too much trouble arguing with Buffy further about.

"Fine then." Buffy shot back, relieved that Cordelia was finally letting up. She was worried at one point that Cordelia would never give in.

Both women turned on their heels and walked in separate directions. Tara stared at the two women walking in opposite directions with wide eyes. What the hell just happened? Tara thought to herself as she shook her head.

Just as Buffy neared the exit she heard Cordelia say in a raised, stern voice, "I'll ask him for you then"

Buffy's hand halted above the door handle as she heard the words. Looking over her shoulder she saw Cordelia make her way over to Angelus' office. Buffy turned and started to sprint in her direction although she knew that she was going to be too late. Cordelia was only a few feet away from Angelus' office and she was nearly out of the lobby. "Cordelia don't!" But she was already inside Angelus' office.

Cordelia threw open his office door, not caring if he was in a meeting with clients or not, "Angelus you have to give Buffy some money so that she can do her hair and stuff for the ball next weeeek…" The last word came out in a howl as Buffy nearly tackled her to the ground.

Angelus could not believe the scene before him. Cordelia and Buffy were grabbing and pulling at each other like two school girls. Buffy was breathing hard and wasn't wearing any shoes, obviously having lost them while chasing after Cordelia. Seconds later Tara entered into his office as well. As her eyes made contact with his, Tara halted and grabbed the door to keep from topping over.

He was silent at first then he shook his head to clear the confusion that was forming. "What the hell is going on?" He said in a stern voice and both females halted their struggles to look at the alpha male before them. They let go of each other and stood up straight at the sound of his voice..

Angelus looked to Gunn and Wesley but they both just shrugged and kept on staring wide eyed at the two ladies.

"Buffy doesn't want to ask you for money so that she can do her hair and nails for the ball next week" Cordelia quickly answered.

"Cordelia! I swear I'm going to get you for this" Buffy mumbled softly but Angelus' keen hearing picked it up.

"Guys, would you excuse us for a minute please" Angelus asked the other members who were sitting in his office. Everyone except Cordelia quickly left the office.

"This is insane Angelus, you should see the beautiful dress she got for the ball but now she doesn't want to ask you so that she can get her hair and nails done. I'm not saying she's not going to look good but come on, it's all part of the experience. Talk some sense into her please." Cordelia said exasperated

"Thank you Cordelia. I can handle it from here" Angelus just wanted to talk to Buffy alone. Cordelia was usually a drama queen and he never paid her much attention when she acted like that. But if she had gone through all the trouble to come see him he knew it was a 'serious' matter, in her eyes anyway.

"Great. Ok, I'm out of here. My tanning appointment starts in 15 minutes and I hate to be late. See you guys later" Cordelia said as she rushed out of his office. By the look on her face she was unfazed by what had just happed, as if it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Baby?" Angelus asked as he approached Buffy slowly, she looked about ready to bolt from his office.

"Ok I don't know what just happened but just forget her little outburst and then I will see you at home tonight. Bye." Buffy made a dash for the door but didn't make it. Angelus moved at a speed she rarely saw him use. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily.

His fingers softly gripped her elbow stopping her movement and then she felt his strong muscular arms circle her waist, effectively halting her escape. She looked up at the man towering over her. As her eyes met his dark brooding ones she couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

Angelus felt all resistance leave her body as she became soft in his embrace. "Please tell me why you don't want to ask me for money." He said as he nuzzled the soft area where her neck and should met. Buffy's head fell forward and she closed her eyes at his ministrations but placed her hands on his chest, pushed lightly and tried to dislodge his embrace.

Feeling her pushing at him he tightened his grip slightly and pulled her body fully against his own. If only she would give up and tell him what was going on. No matter, he had some very good persuasion skills that he loved using on her. The feel of her soft skin against his lips made his body respond in kind.

She felt his arm around her waist pulling her more fully against him and then he was lifting her into the air and straight into his waiting arms. As he cradled her against him he moved them over to the plush leather coach in the corner of his office and sat down with Buffy straddling his waist.

After making himself comfortable he looked up into her emerald eyes and asked her again. "Tell me please." He had some trouble concentrating on the matter at hand. With Buffy straddling him he could only think of taking her body against his and having his way with her. Now was not the time and he forced himself to regain control.

Buffy sighed and kept quiet at first, not daring to look at him. She was too embarrassed and didn't know what to say. She felt Angelus' hand move from her hip and down her thigh. He slowly inched his hand under her sundress and cupped her firm bottom in his large able hand. Squealing in delight she braced her hands on either side of his head then placed a slow, lingering kiss on his lips.

Angelus smiled at her attempt to draw his attention away. "Hmm, a very effective tactic but not working in your favor at the moment I'm afraid" Angelus said as he drew back to look at her once again. He didn't remove his hand from her bum though, he liked the feel of it in his hand way too much to let it go now.

"I just don't feel right asking you for money" Buffy said in a small voice as she once again looked away from him. She couldn't bare to see the look on his face right now.

"Why? You know I would never deny you anything." Angelus answered, still not really understanding what the problem was.

"It just feels strange. I don't like asking for things. I have no problem doing things for myself so why should I waste your money on unnecessary things like that. It's not right." The words just rushed out of her mouth. She tried getting up but he held her firmly in place.

Angelus frowned at her. Finally, the answer he had been waiting for. Buffy never asked for much. In fact, she never asked for anything at all come to think of it. She never went out shopping with the girls and didn't go out for cocktails with them either. All his previous female companions had done that quite often but Buffy never did, he just thought she didn't like those kinds of stuff. What an idiot he had been.

Angelus wanted to slap himself as it dawned on him. He knew Buffy didn't have lots of money. She worked at a small restaurant back at Sunnydale and he knew she didn't make much except for tips. After agreeing to move back to L.A. she quit her job and had yet to get a new job.

He didn't expect her to work, wouldn't mind if she didn't want to work again but he knew she wanted to. Her money must have run out rather quickly especially when she had to pay for a dress for the ball.

It never occurred to him to give her his credit card before they went. He had been so absorbed in work that he only realized afterwards that she had gone dress shopping after she came back from the mall with Willow and Cordelia.

Knowing Cordelia she must have taken them to the most expensive boutiques in L.A. No wonder she wanted to do her preparations herself, she didn't have money to spend on stuff like that. Buffy would die before asking anyone for anything. She had too much pride and self respect for her own good.

Feeling like a total idiot he closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. /Nice going Angelus. She moves all this way for you but you neglect to care for her. What a great partner you are.\\

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't think of this before. You should have told me you needed money. I'm still new at this whole thing so you have to help me when I forget or don't do the right thing. Or we will have another repeat of Cordelia's performance."

"I can't ask that of you Angel. I'm going for a job interview tomorrow and if all goes well I'll be employed by the end of the week." Buffy told him, proud of herself that she might get a new job so quickly.

"I don't care if you never work again. You don't have to work Buffy. I want to take care of you. What's mine is yours, I've told you this before. You can take my credit card till yours is delivered. And please, don't be shy to use it ok?" Angelus said as he looked into her eyes. He wanted her to know he meant every word.

Buffy smiled and nodded at him thankfully, once again counting her blessings.

"Now why haven't you told me you have a job interview tomorrow?" Angelus said getting serious again.

"They just phoned me. That's why I was here, I wanted to come tell you but Cordelia ran into me in the lobby and that's when this whole fiasco started." It was getting harder for her to concentrate on the current conversation. Angelus had gently started to knead her bum again and it was having an effect on her.

"Where is it? What position?" He could tell he was making it hard for her. Her breath came out in shallow gasps and she was taking rather long to reply. He could not get enough of the woman on top of him. Looking past her to make sure the door was closed he returned his attention back to Buffy. As much as he liked playing games he didn't want any other males to see her during the throws of passion or her naked body. That was his and only his right.

And that was exactly what he was planning on doing…get her naked and ravish her right there on the couch. He didn't mind that it was in his office, people didn't dare to just barge in without knocking.

"It's at Urban Dynamics, it's for an assistant research position…" Buffy trailed off. It was becoming very obvious what Angelus had in mind and she would prefer if they ended this discussion very soon, there were more important things to deal with right now.

"Oh…?" Angelus' reply was muffled by her neck. He started to trail kisses all over and was now reaching her collar bone, paying attention to the delicate soft skin there. Her creamy skin tasted sweet and had a hint of vanilla, no doubt the body lotion she used. Try as he might he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Maybe I should…." Buffy tried to move, she wanted to make sure the door to his office was locked but his hands held firm around her hips, effectively holding her in place. From the bulge she felt beneath her she was sure she wouldn't be leaving his office anytime soon. Perfectly fine with her.

"No…stay still…" Angelus growled. If she dared to move… His control was very close to snapping. Buffy always did that to him. Where she was concerned he had trouble keeping himself under wraps. He heard her speak but the words didn't register in his brain. Nothing did for the next hour…

_END CHAPTER TWO_

CHAPTER THREE

The week passed in a blur. Finally the night of the ball arrived and everyone was running around making the last arrangements and getting ready. Cordelia had been out all day, Willow and Tara were no-where in sight and Fred had also left earlier to go to the salon and start preparing for the ball later that evening.

Fred had been very excited when Gunn asked her to accompany him to the ball. Although Wesley was disappointed, he met a young, sophisticated woman named Virginia on a recent case and asked her to join him, it was their first official date. Wesley had never been a huge fan of dates but he was actually looking forward to their 'date' that night. Neither Lark nor Groo and dared to make fun of him again.

The men were all relaxing in the lobby of the Hyperion while the women were getting ready for the big night. One by one the girls emerged to meet their partners. Buffy was starting to get nervous. She had never been to anything resembling a fancy dress party and this was one of the most talked about events in L.A. At least she knew that Fred was just as nervous as her so she felt somewhat better. They could be nervous together.

Standing at the top of the stairs Buffy took a deep breath to try and steady her racing nerves. Making her way to the lobby she felt Angelus' eyes on her. She looked up to see the most handsome man. Angelus wore a tailored black suit with a deep crimson shirt and black tie. He was busy adjusting the cufflinks on his jacket and she could see the suit stretching to accommodate his muscular arms and back. Smiling at him she hopped he approved of the dress she wore.

Angelus was at a loss for words. Never had he seen Buffy look as stunning as she did tonight. The white silk dress caressed her body as she moved and the slit moved slightly higher on her leg revealing the smooth, tan skin underneath.

Her hair was styled in loose curls that fell softly around her subtly made up face. Her neck was bear and the dress emphasized her ample bust even more. Buffy came to a halt just a few feet before him and looked lovingly at her date. "You look very handsome tonight Mr. O'Rourke." Buffy said as she smiled up at him.

Angelus was silent at first, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I'm most definitely the luckiest man at the party tonight. You look absolutely gorgeous Buffy." Angelus smiled at her. He was awestruck at her beauty.

Taking her hand in his, he led her out to the waiting limo. The other pack members had already left in their own rides. Once settled inside, the driver eased the car into the busy streets. Angelus moved slightly back and looked into her eyes. "I have something for you" He then reached to retrieve a medium sized square black box.

Angelus opened it to reveal a diamond encrusted necklace that took her breath away.

"Angel…I…" Buffy stammered, at a loss for word. She had never seen a piece of jewelry as stunning as this before.

"Don't say anything. Here let me put it on for you." He removed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. After fastening the clasp he moved his hand softly over her shoulder. "Beautiful"

"Angel, I don't know what to say…" Buffy moved her fingers very lightly over the piece of jewelry that was now adorning her neck. She still couldn't believe that he had just given it to her. It was obviously a very expensive piece and she couldn't help but worry that she might lose it.

"Well, you could tell me if you like it or not. I could always exchange it if you don't like it…" Angelus' eyes traced the movement of her fingers. He could see the disbelief and worry in her eyes and wanted to wipe it away right away. This was a gift and it fitted her beautifully.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you." Buffy placed her hand on his thigh and gave a soft squeeze.

Instead of saying something he kissed her passionately.

####

_CHARITY BALL AT THE HILTON HOTEL_

They had been at the ball for nearly two hours and Buffy was having a great time. The food was define and the company even better. The auction had started a while ago but everyone was taking a short break to re-fill their drinks.

Angelus had left with Groo to get them more champagne and Buffy was chatting with Fred and Tara. The conference room was tastefully decorated in an 1800's theme, with the waiters dressed in matching clothes.

"There sure are a lot more people here than last year" Tara said as she looked at all the people around them. The charity ball usually attracted a lot of wealthy people and it just seemed to grow every year. She wasn't a fan of these events but as it went for a good cause she was more than happy to be a part of it.

"Oh? I thought this was the average size crowd." Fred answered also overlooking the crowd. Her eyes were big and taking in everything in the room. Gunn had enjoyed her amazement very much but wouldn't say so to anyone. He liked that Fred was so down to earth and easy-going.

Even though he was now a successful man, he was still grounded and never forgotten his roots. He had grown up on the harsh streets of L.A after his parents died when he was sixteen. It was only after the death of his parents that he found out he was born with wolf genes. His sister was normal but had stood by him during his first transformation.

Suddenly he was forced to grow up and look after his younger sister of twelve. Gunn had a few run-ins with the law but quickly decided that he had to be more responsible, not only for his own sake but his sisters as well.

He started doing some delivery work for people he knew. His reputation had gotten him more and more clients and soon he was offered a position at a security firm. After working for them for nearly a year he was assigned to work a case with the well known Angelus O'Rourke.

No one wanted to take on the case because Angelus was such a ruthless business man and an 'asshole' as some revered to him. Gunn had heard of him but never paid the rumors much mind. His goal was to do the job and do it well. After a run in with a very angry client, Gunn had handled the situation with ease and calm. Angelus offered him a job the very next day. Gunn was now running the security division on all of Angelus' businesses.

Angelus had always been a bit secretive but Gunn didn't mind, he had his own secrets to hide. When Angelus called him into his office one day, Gunn had expected to discuss a case with him. When Angelus asked him about his wolf status Gunn had been shocked into silence. How the hell did he know?

Angelus explained that he knew from the first time he saw him and that was why he wanted him. Gunn was the best at what he did and Angelus would settle for nothing less. They had been like brothers ever since and Gunn had never looked back.

Looking at Fred now, he felt like his life was starting to head in a new direction. He no longer lived for his job, Fred had changed that. She had opened his eyes to a whole new world. A world he didn't even know existed. Fred had shown him love and he would be forever grateful that he now had her in his life.

Buffy scanned the crowd and saw everyone chatting with enthusiasm. Willow and Tara were chatting with people a few tables away from her. Cordelia was posing for photos while Groo silently stood by and chatted with the photographers. Gunn and Fred were obviously lost in the conversation they were having with each other. Wesley and Victoria were dancing to the soft music and by the look on his face they were enjoying each other's company very much.

Her eyes soon landed on Angelus and a blond woman talking. They were standing at the bar and Angelus had two champagne glasses in his hands. The blond woman was leaning into Angelus and casually touched his arm.

Buffy felt her heart lurch into her throat. She didn't like the way she was touching her man. Who the hell was she? Angelus didn't look very uncomfortable and was allowing it, which made her even more upset.

Tara was talking to her but Buffy didn't hear a word she said, she hadn't even noticed that she and Willow were back at the table until she touched her arm. "Buffy?" Tara asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh sorry Tara. Who's that woman with Angelus?" Buffy asked not taking her eyes of off them.

Tara looked to where Angelus was standing and recognized the woman right away, "That's Kate Lockley. She's a…acquaintance of Angelus'. She's a detective with the LAPD." Tara knew the reason Buffy wanted to know. She had seen the look on Buffy's face while she was watching the interaction between Angelus and Kate.

Acquaintance? It didn't like an acquaintance from where she was standing. The woman looked much too comfortable with him. She even took the one champagne glass from his hand and was now casually sipping on it. Feeling her agitation grow, Buffy made her way over to the two people.

"Angel, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you." She stood on her toes to give him a soft peck on the lips, making her presence known. Out of the corner of her eye she was glad to see the other woman's eyes bulge from their sockets.

A feeling of satisfaction settled in her stomach. Who did this woman think she was feeling Angelus up in a public place when his girlfriend was just a few feet away? The way she had touched Angelus' arms a few seconds earlier just seemed too…comfortable.

Angelus looked bewildered at Buffy then back to Kate. Buffy's scent had taken on a husky tinge which he didn't recognize and that worried him a bit. He hadn't smelled it on her before. Quickly coming to his senses he regained his voice. "Buffy this is Kate Lockley, she's a detective with the LAPD. Kate, Buffy." The introduction was short and to the point, Buffy gathered that he didn't want to elaborate more.

"Nice to meet you Kate." Buffy said extending her hand out to the other woman. Still reeling from shock, Kate just extended her hand and shook Buffy's offered one. Looking up questioningly at Angelus, she got no answer from him and settled her gaze on the smaller woman standing next to him.

"I'm sorry, Angelus has never mentioned you before. How do you know each other?" Kate asked with sweet but a biting tone. That ought to get a response from the little wench. There was no mistaking what she meant whit that comment.

Buffy waited for Angelus to answer but he didn't, fueling the flame burning inside her. He obviously worked with Kate often but had failed to mention to her that he had a live-in girlfriend. What angered her even more was that it seemed he was trying to hide it from her.

"Oh?" Buffy answered in a sweet voice and turned her head to look at Angelus. He had a somewhat guilty look on his face. Facing Kate once more Buffy was just about to answer her when Angelus finally spoke up. "Buffy is my girlfriend, she just moved here from Sunnydale." He said as he slipped his arm around her waist, Kate caught the movement of his arm but couldn't help looking down at it.

Kate could not hide her amazement at his reply. "Really? I didn't know you were into monogamous relationships Angelus." She then turned to Buffy and smugly said "I've know Angelus for a long time and he never came across as someone who would settle down with one person." The evil smile that graced her face made Buffy want to smack her. She was absolutely boiling inside but she would not show her feelings.

Kate would never admit it to anyone but she was jealous. Jealous because this scrap of a girl had Angelus. Something she had had once. She would never wake up next to Angelus like this girl did each morning. She had Angelus to warm her body with his while Kate slept alone each night.

It was no secret that Kate and Angelus had once shared a physical relationship. But he never took her out on dates, he slept over at her place once or twice but he was gone the next morning when she woke up. Kate had lusted after Angelus for years before he noticed her and acted on the attraction.

She tried to get him to commit to her but he never did. Kate was very upset when Angelus shot her down a few months ago when she called him up and tried to meet with him. Now she knew why he discarded her. He obviously had something new to play with. No matter, she believed he would tire of her soon enough then she could have another go at him.

Anger coursed through Buffy's blood like wildfire. She felt she could throw her champagne out in Kate's face. "Well, looks like you don't know Angelus as well as you thought." Buffy answered sweetly and then smiled politely to Kate then she excused herself to the bathroom. She needed some space to clear her head otherwise she might do something she would regret later.

Angelus could tell Buffy was furious. He could smell the anger vibrating off her. She all but wrenched herself from his grasp and left. Her sweet reply and polite excuse didn't fool him, he knew her better than that. He knew he probably should have handled the situation better but he was totally caught off guard by both Kate's suggestive hints and Buffy's sudden arrival.

Angelus realized Buffy was jealous…and he liked it. Not that she had anything to be jealous about. Kate paled in comparison to Buffy and he had never given Kate a second thought. Not until she approached him at the bar. He and Kate and never shared anything special, Gunn and Lark revered to her as his 'Booty call' and that was the extent of their 'relationship'. Kate was a warm willing body when he needed relief and nothing more.

Without looking at Kate he retrieved another glass of champagne for himself, muttered a polite "Excuse me Kate" without sparing her another glance. Then he turned in search of his distraught girlfriend. He had some explaining to do and hopefully he didn't receive a slap in his face. After looking everywhere for nearly 15minutes he gave up and returned to the table.

He flopped down in his seat, "Have any of you seen Buffy?" Everyone shook their heads but did keep an eye out for the missing blonde. Moments later the auction started again but Buffy was still nowhere in sight. Angelus' eyes roamed the room but to no avail. Taking his champagne glass he downed the entire contents in one gulp. Gunn cocked his eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. The grin on his face said he knew Angelus was in big trouble.

###

Looking into her reflection Buffy tried to calm down. Her hands were still shaking. Closing her eyes again she clenched her hand to her chest. A sudden burning had flared up in the spot where her scar used to be. Try as she might, nothing stopped the burning sensation ripping through her faded scar. Buffy had no clue what to make of it. At times she even forgot she ever had a scar there once, not now though.

She was very upset at what had just happened. Angelus had just stood there saying nothing. How could he? She didn't understand why he didn't tell Kate the truth. He didn't even say anything when Kate made that insulting remark about his personal life. Did he not care or was he hoping to rekindle something with Kate? By the look of things he had enjoyed chatting with her until she came along and spoiled the moment. The bewildered expression on his face was proof of that.

Regaining her composure as best she could, she went back to the table. She saw Angelus scanning the crowd. Was he looking for her or Kate? She eased into her chair then ignored Angelus' questioning gaze which gave her a little bit of satisfaction. When she didn't acknowledge him at all he took matters into his own hands.

Pulling her chair subtly closer to his, he leaned towards her and placed his arm around her shoulders then whispered into her ear "Where were you?" His voice was hoarse, not that she cared.

At that moment she hated that he could tell in what mood she was by just smelling at her. No matter how hard she tried she could never do that. Her senses were enhanced when in her wolf form but even then she couldn't tell his mood. Sometimes Angelus was a closed book and try as she might, she couldn't pry him open.

"Ladies room." Buffy answered shortly, still not looking at him. Angelus wasn't being very subtle. When he pulled her chair closer to his it made a screeching noise against the floor but he didn't seem to notice as a few people looked over at them.

Pressing his lips together he tried to keep his temper in check. He understood why Buffy was reacting the way she was. He would have felt and reacted the same if the situation had been reversed. If he had seen her chatting at the bar with an old flame he would be consumed by anger and jealousy. Luckily for him Buffy had no old flames in L.A that he had to worry about. Still, he could have handled the situation a lot better.

Taking her hand in his he clasped it and brought it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes shot too his surprised. What was he doing? There was no way she was going to forgive him that quickly. Buffy looked away from him again and instead tried to focus on the auction.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what happened. I should have said something." Angelus said sincerely. His eyes searched her face but he saw nothing. Her eyes usually told him so much but her shields were firmly in place now. Angelus knew he was in the dog house for good reason.

Buffy remained silent, she didn't look at him either. She could feel his eyes boring into her. There was no way she was giving in that easily. She was too upset and hurt by his actions. Ignoring him was her tactic for the time being.

The night continued with Buffy ignoring Angelus for the most part. Talking with Willow, Tara and Fred kept her mind occupied. Although Buffy felt slightly bad for ignoring him it didn't outweigh the hurt she was feeling. Angelus could handle the silent treatment, no hair of his back.

####

_HYPERION HOTEL_

When they arrived back at the Hyperion Hotel Buffy was still not speaking to Angelus and he felt his guilt shift into overdrive. Before he could say anything to her when they entered their room, she had shut the bathroom door in his face and locked it for good measure. He could easily break it down with a slight nudge but he decided to give her some space. Sighing to himself Angelus started to remove his tie and jacket. Deciding to take a quick shower in the room next to theirs, he hoped Buffy would have calmed down a bit when he got back. Not likely, his inner voice screamed at him.

Twenty minutes later Buffy was still in the bathroom. Angelus was already in bed but Buffy had yet to emerge. He was just about to go break the door down when he heard the lock turn and a freshly showered Buffy emerged. Silently she got into the bed next to him and turned her back to him.

"Buffy, please. You can't keep ignoring me." When he got no reply he tried again. "Baby, I'm really sorry about what happened with Kate. I should have told her we were dating and I should have warned you about her. I didn't handle the situation accordingly, I'm sorry." He was expecting her to remain silent but was surprised when he heard her soft reply.

"What would you have said? How would you have warned me Angelus?" Her voice sounded hard…and wounded, he think it had affected her that much. Obviously the encounter with Kate held more meaning to her than he initially thought.

Unsure how to answer he tried to gather his bearings. "I…I would have told you she might be at the ball. I should have told you I had a brief relationship with her. I was only physical but I ended it shortly after we met. She never meant anything to me." Angelus knew it wasn't the best explanation, but it was an honest one.

Buffy turned and looked at him. She had guessed that Kate and Angelus had a history. It just felt so much worse and real when he said it out loud. She's not naïve, she knew Angelus had lots of lovers before her, it didn't mean she had to be comfortable with it.

She turned back and stared ahead of her into the bathroom. Buffy had cried silent tears while in the bathroom over this whole situation. The stream from the shower had erased the tears but she still felt the effects. To her relief, Angelus hadn't come in after her when she locked the door in his face. She knew the door lock wouldn't keep him out but she used it as a clear sign that she didn't want to see him right then.

"Kate and the firm sometimes work together but I swear to you that I have never overstepped the bounds since I met you. I don't want Kate. I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you, I just didn't know it right away. Kate could never compare to you love.

I told Kate you're my girlfriend, not to make you happy, not to ease the tension but because it's the truth and I want everyone to know it. You're the only one I want." Angelus hoped his small speech would soften Buffy up. It didn't. Her back was still turned on him.

He knew it was useless trying to force the situation anymore at that moment. Buffy was hurt and she would only feel better after she allowed herself to. Females always worked themselves up more and more when they had some time to think the situation through. Angelus was very sure that the wheels in Buffy's head hadn't stopped turning yet.

Angelus took a deep breath and settled down into the pillows. Buffy still hadn't answered him, he didn't expect her to either. Switching off his bed lamp, he looked up at the ceiling mentally kicking himself once again.

What had he been thinking talking to Kate? When she had approached him at the bar he was a bit shocked. After he ended their 'relationship' she had been distant and a total bitch. Angelus didn't care, her feelings didn't matter to him.

He just wanted to keep the relationship professional. They still worked together sometimes and he wasn't going to let that affect his work. If Kate couldn't keep things professional, that was her problem.

Angelus glanced at the bedside clock and saw that he was staring at the ceiling for more than an hour. Looking over at Buffy she was still curled up on her side, away from him. His eyelids were starting to droop when he felt Buffy scooting closer to him, she wiggled around then settled down. She was still on her side facing away from him but she was pressing her back and bum against him. It wasn't much but subconsciously she was starting to forgive him.

He would take whatever he got. He turned into her and placed his arm around her, pulling her tight against him as he fell asleep.

END CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER FOUR

Over the next few weeks things at Wolfram and Hart were crazy. New cases ensured that Angelus and most of the male members worked late most nights. Angelus sometimes worked till the early hours of the morning leaving Buffy to her own devises.

Willow and Tara went on a short vacation to Dubai. They both needed the break from the hectic life. Just before they flew to Dubai, Willow said goodbye to all the pack members, sad that she was leaving but also happy and looking forward to spending some much needed quality time with Tara.

Thankfully Tara was a very understanding person. She never minded when Willow had to work late. Willow met Tara when she was still working at the one of the Los Angeles Private Hospitals. Tara was admitted after suffering severe migraines. Willow had been her attending doctor. Tara, ever the shy young woman had liked Willow but was too unsure to say anything.

Willow, being a wolf, had picked up Tara's signals and her aura. She also liked Tara and decided to make a move. Tara immediately said yes when Willow asked her if they could go for coffee sometime. Things progressed quickly after that.

When Willow was offered a position at Wolfram and Hart she didn't even think twice. When would she get another chance to run the entire medical division of a company as big as Wolfram and Hart? Never. Tara hadn't known Willow was a wolf and she desperately wanted to share the secret with her.

After dating for six months, Willow took Tara to the medical wing and told her the secret. Tara was stunned and it looked like she wasn't going to believe her so Willow had shown her. Willow was scared senseless, she loved Tara and didn't want to lose her but she didn't want to continue lying to her.

Tara took one look at Willow then rushed over and gave her a hug. She accepted Willow, wolf form and all. Willow was relieved beyond imagination. They had been dating for four wonderful years now.

Fred was also working late with her new research. It was no secret that Gunn and Fred were an item. Research was not the only thing Gunn was helping Fred with. On top off her usual work load she was also conducting the research on the pack. It kept her busy till late most nights but she loved it. Gunn also didn't mind in the least as he was also working most nights. They didn't get to spend all that much time together but they made it work.

Buffy stared work at Urban Dynamics a few weeks ago and her work was keeping her busy as well. Since Angelus had been very busy with work lately, Buffy decided to put in over-time at her job too. Figuring that Angelus would most likely not be home until much later, she threw herself into her work.

When Buffy arrived at the Hyperion she was met with silence. Everyone was either not there or already sleeping. Craning her neck she tried to ease the tension a little by rubbing it. It had been weeks since they had gone for a run in the forest and she was starting to feel the tension all the way to her bones. No one's schedules allowed time for running in the woods. They were also too tired after work to out anyway.

Hoping things would change, or at least slow down a bit soon Buffy tiredly made her way up to their room. She was dead on her feet. She didn't get much sleep either and it was catching up to her now. Closing the door behind her she turned and started to make her way into the dark room when she walked into a hard unyielding chest.

Startled she jumped back and switched on the light. There stood Angelus, with nothing but a pair of boxers. His face and hair was sleep -rumpled, indicating that he had been fast asleep just a few minutes ago. She hadn't even smelled or sensed him. Usually she could sense when he was in the hotel. That was a clear sign that her senses were also suffering from her lack of sleep.

"Buffy? What time is it?" His voice was groggy but she loved the sound.

"Angel, you scared me. I didn't know you would be home already. It's nearly eleven. When did you get here?" Buffy asked as she placed her bag on the nearby chair.

"Sorry. I tried phoning you but your cell was off. Were you still at work?" Angelus said as he moved closer to her to give her a kiss. When he got home he was surprised to see that she wasn't home yet. She left a message with Harmony earlier that day saying she was going to be work late so he knew where she was. He hadn't thought she would be working that late though.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to be at work till late so I figured I'd put in some extra time at work too." Buffy explained

Angelus got back into bed and waited for Buffy to join him after her shower. When she finally got in next to him he pulled her closer, "I know work has been keeping me pretty busy lately but I was thinking we could go for a run tomorrow night. I cleared my schedule because I want to spend some time with you. We haven't been seeing that much of each other lately and I miss you" Angelus said as his eyes started to drift closed again.

Sure they saw each other at night but it wasn't real quality time they spent together. Like all the other members of the pack he was eager to go out for a run in the forest again. His body ached with the need to transform and let loose some tension.

"That would be nice." She murmured as she snuggled into him. She thanked the heavens, she couldn't even remember when last they transformed and went for a run together. Whenever she got off work early she would take Morgan and Cooper out for a short run. It helped to release some tension but she missed going out with Angelus.

Those moments they spent together in the forest were wonderful and she missed it very much.

She cuddled into his welcoming warmth and closed her eyes. She was bone tired and the stress from work was only adding to the load. _"_I missed you too_"_ Buffy whispered before she also fell asleep.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus woke up at 4:15am the next morning feeling rested and full of renewed energy. Deciding to get a short workout before heading to work he eased out of the bed. Buffy was still fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. Her dreams were still plagued with nightmares but it seemed to be getting better.

It had been a while since she woke up screaming and it seemed like her nightmares were easing up. He was really relieved because it worried him and he hated seeing her suffer like that even though she acted like it wasn't bothering her.

Gunn and Groo were also hitting the gym when he entered a few minutes later. "Morning boss. Didn't expect to see you here?" Gunn said with a smile on his face. Angelus had been punching in the hours with their most recent case. Thank goodness they were closing the case today. Fred had also complained that he didn't spend any time with her.

It was one of their more recent high profile cases and they were all working hard and trying to get a good outcome. The judge and jury had been a hard bunch but with all the right evidence, they were leaning in their favor.

"Yeah. Everyone has been pretty busy the last couple of weeks. I can't wait for this to be over." Groo added as he threw a right hook into the punching bag. Fred usually lost herself in her work but even she was complaining that they never saw each other anymore. Gunn missed spending time with his lady and work was making it difficult the last couple of weeks.

"At least it ends today" Angelus said as he started on the bench press. He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. The case was driving him up the wall. When the firm took on the case he knew it was going to be a long a tedious process. He couldn't wait to get to the court and finish it up. The judge was a real tough guy but he was known to rule fair and honest so it looked to be in their favor.

"You can say that again." Gunn for one was very eager for things to get back to normal.

They all finished their workouts and started getting ready for work. Today's court hearing would take up most of their day again and they still had to review a few things before they went in. After taking a hot shower he gave Buffy a quick kiss and reminded her of their outing that night then he was out the door and on his way. He still had one stop before going to work.

####

Buffy finished work early for once, she wanted to get home as soon as possible and take a hot bath before she and Angelus went out for their run. To say she was surprised to hear that none of the other pack members was joining them was an understatement. Since everyone had been so busy she thought they would all be jumping for the chance to go out for a run. Maybe they just couldn't make it tonight.

Willow and Tara were only due to arrive back from their latest trip much later that night and she was sure that they would be too tired to join them anyway. Lark was away on business and Alyssa was taking the kids out to see a movie at the cinema. They had been nagging her to go see the newest animated movie and Alyssa couldn't say no when they pulled their famous 'puppy eyes' on her.

Cordelia told her she and Groo were going to have dinner with her parents so that meant that they would also be a no show for the run. She told Buffy that it was her parents wedding anniversary and she was planning on taking them out to a nice restaurant to celebrate.

Groo and Cordelia's parents got along very well. It's hard to believe that they didn't approve of Groo when he and Cordelia first started dating. They thought he was the typical 'bad boy' and that he would only break her heart. Cordelia luckily didn't pay them any mind.

Groo was a the sweetest person with the biggest heart she had ever met and she didn't care if they didn't approve. It was her live and she would decide whit whom she would spend it. Groo had worked very hard to prove himself to them and it finally paid off when they heard him and Cordelia fighting one night.

Actually it was Cordelia fighting and Groo taking everything in stride. He was used to her moods and handled the situation like a pro. Where most men would have screamed and argued their point, Groo listened and talked calmly and lovingly.

He was really the only person who knew how to handle the very hard headed Cordelia. Her parents were astonished at what happened and then realized what a great person her was, they gave their blessing and ever since they loved him to bits. It was actually his idea to take them out and celebrate together.

Buffy didn't mind in the least. It had been ages since she and Angelus had gone out for a run alone and she would love to have her man all to herself. She had to share him with the pack and with work so she was going to enjoy every single moment when she had him to herself.

The ever tactless Cordelia had once told her that she and Groo often went out alone to the forest, things usually got very heated very quickly and soon she and Groo were making love under the stars. Buffy didn't know what to make of that. It was common knowledge that Cordelia spoke without thinking but she had never expected the other woman to share details of her sex life with her.

She and Angelus had only ever made love in their human form, never while they were transformed. Cordelia said it was a total different experience and something Buffy should try very soon. After all, it was their truest form and it's only natural that they should embark on the finer things that came with being a primal creature.

That thought had been running through Buffy's mind more and more often ever since Cordelia had told her. She couldn't deny that the thought of making love with Angelus in his wolf form turned her on. To be with Angelus in his most primal state was a very appealing thought.

Buffy hadn't said anything to Angelus; she felt he had to make the first move. She wasn't even sure if he liked it or not. Had he even tried it before? Who was she kidding, of course he had. The thing was… did he want to do it with her? He obviously knew she had never done it like that before and she didn't know what he thought of that.

Angelus was a very open minded person, he was laid back and spoke his mind, not caring who was near or what they thought. He was sometimes very verbal when they got intimate, another of his traits that she found irresistible, and sent her over the edge very easily. Angelus voiced whatever he was thinking in times of passion so she figured she would ask him about it next time they were together. Angelus was always brutally honest, even more so when they were making love so she could be sure of a honest answer.

Going into the bathroom she started to draw a hot bath and lit a few scented candles. Vanilla candles always relaxed her and she needed to relax. Throwing her clothes into the nearby basket she got into the bath and settled back into the soothing heat. Her muscles immediately started to loosen up.

As she lay in the warm bath soaking she wished Angelus was there to join her. It had been a while since they had made love and Buffy's hormones were starting to kick into over drive. Having a desirable man like Angelus O'Rourke next to you every night did things to a girl.

They both had very healthy sex drives and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she missed being with him. Maybe she should stop by Victoria's secret sometime. Angelus was a sucker for lingerie and she used that to her advantage every change she got.

Angelus never complained though, he loved that she knew how to lay on some of his 'weaknesses'. With that thought in mind Buffy closed her eyes and drifted off to a light snooze.

####

Angelus arrived at the Hyperion a while after five and found Buffy soaking in the tub. The bathroom was fogged up from the warm water and candles created soft lighting. Her body was hidden from his hungry gaze by a mountain of foam and her eyes were closed and she had earphones on. She enjoyed relaxing with good music and a hot bath.

It was obvious that she was still unaware of his arrival. Angelus liked that her sensed weren't as advanced as his was. Most times she would pick up his scent and know her was near but it still slipped past her sometimes. Sneaking up on her from time to time filled him with playful joy.

She looked utterly delectable laying there. Bubbles covered most of her body but the peaks of her breasts poked out teasingly. Deciding it was too good an opportunity to let it pass by, Angelus quickly took of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He toed off his shoes and removed his socks but left his pants on at first.

Buffy's eyes were still closed as he quietly kneeled behind the tub. With slow movements he raised his arms and slipped them into the water right above her shoulders. He felt her jump slightly at the contact but she quickly realized it was him and settled back down with a smile spreading on her face.

Smiling into her hair he kissed her cheek. Moving over her shoulders with his strong hands, he gently massaged her muscles then he moved lower, over her chest then back slowly to her arms, purposely avoiding her breasts. Buffy loved massages and he enjoyed giving them to her.

"Hmm, that feels nice." Buffy whispered into his ear before taking it in her mouth and played it with her tongue.

The sensation made his eyes drift shut. His answer was to move his hands to her lower abdomen then up again to cup her breasts in his palm. Goosebumps rose all over her skin instantly at the contact and he smiled at the reaction. He loved feeling the weight of them in his hands, they fit perfectly.

It pleased him tremendously to see the effect he had on her. Male pride swelled in his chest to know that he could cause such a powerful reaction in such a beautiful woman. Buffy was very a very responsive lover. She gave as good as she got and he had loved teaching her. That first night they spent together was still fresh in his memory.

He would never say anything but he was very proud to say that he was her first and only lover. Before they had gotten intimate he often wondered how many lovers she had before him and that thought instantly made him jealous. He craved Buffy with a need he had never felt before.

Sure he had his fair share of lovers before her but they paled in comparison to Buffy. When he was with Buffy he could feel her loved reflected through each move and every breath. Each time with her felt new and different, like he learned more and more about her. The fact that she knew just how to drive him wild with a slight touch or a certain sound made the experience so much better. No one had ever caused the reactions he got when he was with Buffy.

He took her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked it. A breathy moan escaped her parted lips and he felt his groin tighten at the sound. Moving down again he trailed his hands over her stomach and into her belly button, then settled one hand on her hip bone where her faded scar lay.

She was sometimes still very self conscious about the faded scar but he loved paying extra attention there to ease her mind. He accepted and loved each part of her and he would show her that every single day to easy her mind about her insecurities.

Kissing her fully then, her tongue snaked into his mouth and massaged his. One of her hands also trailed up his arm and settled on his shoulder. Using her momentary distraction to his advantage he moved his hand down to her center and inserted a finger into her tight opening.

Her mouth was ripped from his as a gasp of surprise rose from her. Nails dug into his shoulder as she ached up closer to him. His thumb stroked her into a frenzy as his finger pumped her closer to the edge. Her eyes were tightly closed and he loved watching her face as she reacted to his touch. She was beautiful when in the throws of passion.

"Angel … please…" When she spoke in that lust filled tone Angelus thought he was going to loose all control. Kissing her again he removed his hand from her nether regions. Ignoring her moan of protest he stood up and quickly took off his trousers.

Getting into the large tub with her his skin tingled from the warmth of the water. As he settled back against the side of the tub, Buffy smiled at him and straddled his waist but didn't settle down just jet. Standing on her knees she circled her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Evidence of his arousal was pressing insistently into her soft folds. He gripped her hips with delicate persistence and tried to guide her where he wanted her but she remained suspended above him. A groan from deep in his through made its way out.

Just like him, Buffy enjoyed playing and making him wait sometimes. She never thought that she would be able to have some sort of power over a strong man like him but she did and used it to her advantage, reveling in the knowledge that she could cause such a reaction in him.

One moment they were kissing passionately and the next she sank down on him, effectively embedding him in her soft flesh. A harsh groan escaped Angelus' throat from the surprise of her sudden movement.. Both closed their eyes at the wonderful feeling of fullness. The emotions that coursed through him were indescribable.

This small woman did things to him that he couldn't describe. No-one had ever captured him the way Buffy did. She was unselfish and gave her entire being over to him, she trusted him totally. Her love for him shone through everything she did. Her acceptance of him was undeniable. In moments like these he felt complete.

/This is where I belong, right here with this women in my arms. Everything is as it should be. Perfect./ Angelus thought to himself as he felt her inner walls quiver and surrounding him.

Buffy shuddered above him, signaling that her climax was fast approaching. Gripping her hips tightly with barely restrained power, he slammed her down on him then lifted her off him a few more times and felt her walls gripping him more tightly. He enjoyed it slow just as much as he enjoyed with when they where a little more rushed.

Just as their climaxes washed over them, Angelus bit down on the delicate column of her neck and drained blood. Effectively marking her as his. Buffy shook as another climax shot through her body at his bite. Her blood flowed freely into his welcoming mouth, filling him with a sweet, coppery taste that tasted purely like Buffy. She moaned as she bit her lower lip at the pleasure overtook her entire being.

When his teeth made contact with her flesh Buffy lost all thought. Her mind went totally blank as the pleasure overtook her. She had never experienced anything so erotic before. The feeling of Angelus filling her core then biting her was mind blowing.

Soon she slumped against him after she calmed down from her high. Both she and Angelus were fully sated. They stayed like that for a while as neither spoke a word, just enjoying the silence and feel of each other. When the water started to cool down and he felt Buffy shiver Angelus stood up with Buffy still cradled against his chest.

Placing a large fluffy towel around her shoulders he moved into their bedroom. After depositing her on the bed, he strolled back into the bathroom to get a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist, then started drying Buffy off. Picking her up again he placed her naked body in the bed then joined her. Looking into her eyes he knew he had never been happier.

A smile slowly graced her features. "That was …amazing. Different, but amazing." Her eyes wanted to drift shut just thinking about how wonderful it felt.

"I love you" Angelus said truthfully.

"I love you too" Her heart always swelled when he spoke those words to her.

An hour later Angelus was the first to speak. "Buffy?" Unsure if she was asleep he kept his voice low.

"Hmm?" It was only a mumble but an answer not the less. "You still want to go out for the run?" If she was too tired he would let her rest, although he hoped she still wanted to go.

"Yes, if you don't mind?" She said as she looked up at him.

"I don't mind at all, whatever you want to do is fine with me." In his mind Angelus smiled. Time to get this show on the road. Satisfied at her answer.

####

Twenty minutes later he and Buffy were running around in the forest. It felt good to be out again. Buffy was still stretching her limbs getting used to the change but Angelus wasted no time in doing a few laps, pushing his powerful body forward. His body and wolf delighted at the change it was long denied.

They strolled slowly along the borders of the forest doing a quick sweep of the area. Buffy followed Angelus as he led her to the meadow. To her wonder there was a large blanket spread out near the small pond of water.

Angelus reached it first and then transformed back into his human form. Buffy looked on unsure. When she changed back to her human for Angelus motioned for her to lie down next to him. She could not hide the amusement and wonder on her face. His naked body brought naughty images into her mind and she could think of many ways to satisfy her curiosity.

They both lay down naked on the blanket. "What's all this?" Buffy asked him surprise evident on her face.

"I wanted you to see how clear the sky is tonight_"_ Angelus said as he settled comfortably on his back. Buffy lay down next to him and looked up at the sky. The sight that greeted her was amazing. Every single star could be seen. The full moon gave the atmosphere a clear glow.

"This is beautiful. I've never seen the sky so clear before." Buffy said in amazement.

They stayed like that for a long while, both admiring the scene. Soon Angelus got up and retrieved a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Handing one glass to her he poured himself one and quickly drained it.

Amused Buffy asked "Thirsty?" At his bewildered expression she giggled.

"Buffy I …" He trailed off. The look on his face was making her nervous. Getting up she looked at him worried. Before she could ask he went on "I love you. I realize it more and more every day. You have brought something to my life that I hadn't realized I'd been missing.

Before we met, I was only focused on two things and that was the pack and running Wolfram and Hart. Work kept me busy and my mind occupied but, I never realized that I was longing for more.

That day we met in the Hyperion, after I chased you down in the woods, I started thinking farther ahead. You opened my eyes to a whole new world. A world I didn't know existed. I have never felt loved, or given it unconditionally until I met you.

What I'm trying to say is… I can't imagine my life without you there with me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" His mouth was dry. Looking up into her eyes he was scared for her reply. Shock clouded her face but was quickly replaced with joy.

A huge smile broke out on her face then she threw herself onto him saying, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you Angel!" Words could not describe how happy Buffy was at that moment. Everything in her life had fallen into place. She never imagined she would be so lucky to find such a wonderful man who understood and accepted her fully.

Angelus kissed her passionately. He was scared she would say no, he realized now how silly he had been to doubt her love for him. They loved each other, he had no doubt about that anymore. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy and he could see the same in her eyes. They still had a long way ahead of them but they loved each other unconditionally and that was all that mattered.

END CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FIVE

WOLFRAM AND HART

"Harmony, can you please let Wesley know I want to see him in my office." Angelus buzzed Harmony early the next morning.

"Sure thing boss. He's down in the lab with Fred and Gunn. I'll let him know right away." Harmony's cheerful voice answered. She was in a surprisingly good mood today. Usually she was a bit grumpy until she had her decaf fat free latte. If the fresh flowers on her desk were anything to go by, Angelus was sure she had a new boyfriend.

Looking down at the mountain of paperwork on his desk he wondered if he shouldn't get another assistant. Sure he had Harmony but she didn't count, there was no way she would be able to handle the paper load he had alone. Most people at Wolfram and Hart had two assistants, maybe he should also join the bandwagon, it would most probably make things much easier for him in the long run.

Writing another note on the notepad beside him he mentally checked it quickly. A soft knock at his door informed him Wesley had arrived and was waiting to be let in.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Wesley dressed in a fancy new suit. Cocking his eyebrow at the sight he didn't say anything. Seeing Angelus eyebrow at his new suit Wesley offered an explanation. "Virginia said I needed some…color. She took it upon herself and took me out shopping a few days ago. I was totally exhausted by the time we were finished." By the look on his face Angelus knew that wasn't a total lie.

"Color…? It suits you Wes. Virginia sure knows her brands." It wasn't easy for Angelus to stifle his laugh. Wesley was very 'old school' and believed only in neutral colors. Before Virginia came along he wouldn't be caught dead wearing color. Cordelia and Harmony had tried to give him a make-over once. They failed miserably.

Wesley caught on and offered a small laugh in return. "It's Armarie …or something or other." Wesley said as he settled down in the chair across from Angelus smoothing his tie down. He hated when his clothing was creased and was constantly smoothing his clothes down.

"Armani?" Angelus offered. Wesley sure was totally clueless it seemed.

Wesley's face lit up at the name. "Yes that's the one."

Still smiling Angelus regarded Wesley. He had been pretty upset when Fred and Gunn announced their relationship. Everyone knew Wesley secretly liked the shy scientist. At least he found Virginia a short while later. They were equally matched and Wesley was totally taken with the outspoken redhead.

She was totally opposite from Wesley but they balanced each other out well. It was a good thing because he was now very more sociable. Virginia dragged him to almost every event and Wesley was starting to enjoy it. It seemed Wesley was starting to get with the twenty first century. Kudos to Virginia.

"I proposed to Buffy yesterday." It wasn't exactly how he planned on breaking the news but it just fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Angelus rubbed his eyes in frustration with himself. He was usually not so idiotic.

An unmistakable smile spread over Wesley's face. "Well, I'd say congratulations are in order." Wesley said as he stood up to shake Angelus' hand eagerly. Wesley was surprised it had taken Angelus so long to propose to the tiny blond. He was obviously head over heels in love with her.

"I'm sure everyone will be delighted to hear. It's been a long time coming. We were wondering when you were going to pop the question, well actually the girls were all wondering, they placed bets. Have you set a date yet?" Wesley laughed as he saw Angelus' eyes grow big. It was typical of the girls to do something like that.

"No not yet. We decided to take things slow for now. Enjoy the engagement and then start planning a bit later." Angelus answered.

"Good. I must say, you couldn't have chosen a more suitable partner Angelus." Wesley was very fond of Buffy like everyone else. She wasn't shallow and mean like the previous girlfriends Angelus had. She treated everyone with respect and kindness. He knew Buffy hadn't had an easy life and understood and respected that about her.

Sobering up again, Angelus looked at the desk pad in front of him. "The other reason I wanted to see you was I want to set up a trust fund for Buffy. Just to make sure she's taken care of, should anything happen."

"Of course. How much do you want to start the fund with?" Wesley took out a note pad and was vigorously scribbling away. Making notes of everything.

"Let start with 15milion then deposit 1 mil every month starting next month. Could you also please set up a bank account in her name? She doesn't have any credit cards so get her one and link it to my accounts. Wait, rather make that two credit cards. You know how woman can be." Angelus chuckled.

Buffy wasn't like any other woman he had ever met. She didn't go on wild shopping sprees like Cordelia and he sometimes wondered how Groo put up with her. She could spend an entire pay check in one afternoon. The modeling world was very good to her and she obviously made lots of money if her spending was anything to go by.

Looking up from his notes Wesley nodded, "Ok then. I'll bring the paper work around later for you to sign. Buffy will have to sign also, are you going to have her come in or will she sign at home?" Wesley asked as he made sure he didn't forget anything.

"I'll let her sign at home tonight. She's been working pretty hard these last few weeks and doesn't really get time to take a break." Angelus frowned at the thought. Buffy was putting in lots of time at work, it just showed how determined she was and he respected that. He just wished she was free more often to do things with him.

"Very well then. I'll start arranging things right away." Wesley then stood up and left Angelus' office. He was a great accountant and handled most of the firm's financial matters, as well as several other companies Angelus owned. Wesley was the most trustworthy person Angelus knew and he knew he could trust Wesley with anything.

Picking up the receiver of his phone he dialed a familiar number. Soon he heard the sweetest voice. "Hey you, I was just thinking about you" Angelus could hear she was smiling.

"Oh really? Well I was just thinking about you too. Are you busy?" He asked Buffy turning serious.

"I'm always busy, but not too busy to talk to you" Came her sweet and honest answer. She laughed as she answered his question. Sometimes she was amazed at how he could change his tone from friendly to serious so quickly.

Smiling at that he knew she wasn't just teasing him. "Can we have lunch tomorrow? I want to go show you something." Angelus said as he thought about just what he wanted to show her. It brought a smile to his face.

"Sure thing. What do you want to show me?" She was always so curious.

"Can't spoil the surprise. See you at home baby. Bye" He cut the conversation short. He knew if she nagged him enough he might just give in and tell her and he didn't want that to happen.

"Spoil sport. Fine. See you later, bye" She knew he wouldn't tell her but she had to try. Angelus sometimes found it very difficult to say no to her.

####

Looking down at the ring on her finger Buffy smiled. She couldn't stop looking at it. Not only was it enormous but it was also the most beautiful and expensive piece of jewelry she had ever owned. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Angelus would propose to her. Sure she had dreamed about it, hoped, fantasized but none of her fantasies measured up to how he had proposed to her.

All her colleagues congratulated her on the fine catch. She was engaged to Angelus O'Rourke, the most handsome man in L.A. At least he was off the most eligible bachelor list. They were having dinner tonight with all the pack members to announce their great news. She was finally going to be one of them, a true member of their pack. Idly she wondered what Angelus wanted to show her. She liked surprises but sometimes they made her nervous as well.

When she arrived at the Hyperion after work she was nearly knocked over by a over excited Cordelia. Willow, Tara, Fred and the other ladies of the pack soon joined them in the lobby. They grabbed at her hand wanting to see the ring Angelus had gotten her. So much for waiting till dinner… No doubt Angelus had spilled the beans.

"Oh my god this thing is huge! It's gorgeous. Man Angelus has good taste!" The women all spoke at once, confusing and exciting Buffy at the same time.

"Have you guys decided on a date yet? Because you have to let me help you with the arrangements!" Cordelia stated.

Uncertainly Buffy answered "Not yet. We just want to take a slow for now, enjoy the engagement you know." She laughed nervously. If Cordelia got any ideas she was done for. It was no secret that Cordelia liked to go all out but Buffy had her own ideas. She would love for Cordelia to help with the wedding planning but they weren't that far yet.

"What a great idea. But don't enjoy it too long, planning the wedding is the best part." Once again all the females started talking together and Buffy could only smile at them. Over their shoulder she noticed Angelus enter. She cast a helpless glance at him but he ignored her with a smile and went to talk to the guys, leaving her to fend for herself.

Much later that night, after having dinner and discussing every detail of how Angelus proposed, Buffy flopped down on their bed. Feeling tired she hoped Angelus wouldn't take too long to join her. Soon after, he entered the room.

"Thank you for your help down there, I was nearly eaten alive and you didn't even spare me a glance. Traitor." She teased him.

Chuckling at her he answered "You looked like you were handling yourself just fine." Getting into the bed next to her he pulled her against him and snuggled his face in the nape of her neck. Her scent was the most intoxicating aroma he had ever smelled and he was not ashamed to admit he was addicted to it.

The feel of his strong arms encasing her set her mind at ease. Relaxing into him she felt her body give in to the tiredness. It had been a long day, but a good day none the less.

"I have some papers that I want you to sign tomorrow. We're still on for lunch right?" Angelus asked as he also settled down.

"Jip were still on for lunch." Buffy confirmed with a kiss. "Do I have to have a lawyer present when signing these papers?" She asked in a playful tone. Angelus' eyes were shut but she knew he was still wide awake.

Laughing softly at her playfulness "No, you don't need one, but I would be more than happy to stand in for you. It's just some papers from the bank but I'll explain everything tomorrow. Sleep, you've had a rough day." Placing a kiss on her temple he also settled down once again and let slumber overtake him.

####

The next day Buffy left work early to meet with Angelus for lunch. It wasn't a special date but she looked forward to seeing him. Because of work they haven't been able to spend as much time together anymore and she would use every opportunity they got even if it only was for a few minutes.

When she arrived at the restaurant she expected to be there before him, but he was already waiting for her sipping on a coffee. Standing up from the table he greeted her then pulled the chair out for her and motioned for her to sit down. A waiter brought her a skinny late Angelus had ordered when he arrived. Buffy missed the glances they got from the other people who were also sitting at the restaurant.

"You're early." Buffy smiled at him, he was always punctual but sometimes she tried to beat him, so far she had lost every time. They made idle chit chat for a while till after they had a small lunch. With their stomachs full, Angelus handed her the papers and showed her where to sign.

"Am I signing my life away or just a pre-nup?" Buffy asked with a light tone while signing where he indicated.

Angelus was slightly taken aback by her joking statement. "You think I would expect that from you?" He asked her seriously.

Looking up from the last document she signed she kept her smile firmly in place "I don't mind. I mean I understand, you have to look out for the well being of the company and the 'family' so I don't mind signing it." She leaved through the papers she had just signed Angelus noticed. Not saying anything he waited for her to discover the real reason.

A little while later Buffy looked up at Angelus with shock in her eyes. "Wait, this is a contract for a trust fund. Why would I be signing for a trust fund? I don't have one." she said as she went over the contract again, hoping to find out what they meant.

"You have a trust fund now. I had Wesley set one up for you. The other papers are for a joint bank account." Angelus said as he took the papers from her. From the look on her face she could not believe it and he had to pry the papers from her small fingers. "I said I would take care of you. You're going to become my wife soon, I'm just getting everything in place." Angelus explained. He finally got the papers out of her hands and frowned at the marks her fingers had left from gripping it so tightly. He could only laugh at her reaction.

"Angel…this is…" she started, not sure what to say.

"What is mine is yours, you have to start accepting, and enjoying it love." Smiling at the look on her face he took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "Now finish up, we still have one more stop."

Finishing up he paid the bill and escorted Buffy to his car. He drove through the busy streets with ease to their destination. When they stopped in front of a car dealership Buffy looked at Angelus questioningly.

Angelus just ignored the look she gave him, not wanting to spoil the surprise. He led her in and greeted some people inside. Together with an unknown man they walked over to a car covered with a huge red ribbon. Motioning to her he said "For you." then he stepped away and left her to check out her gift.

Before her stood a brand new, white Range Rover Sport. Buffy was unable to utter a word. She moved over to the car then the man handed the key over to Buffy. "Are you serious?" At his nod she turned back to the car.

Just as Angelus turned to nod at Derrick, the sales director he heard an ear shattering squeal. It was so high pitched, Derrick covered his ears and the people around them turned and looked at them with shock on their faces. The staff smiled and the women smiled approvingly at them.

Buffy jumped onto him and hugged him to her. "Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She jumped off him again then ran to look at the car. Derrick gave her a quick run over of all the features of the car.

Angelus could only smile at the sight before him. He loved showering her with gifts at every opportunity. She always thanked him with enthusiasm but the look on her face was more than good enough for him. Although he had never gotten her anything like a car before he wondered if she could drive. Did she even have a driver's license? When they were seated in her new car alone he turned all his attention back to Buffy.

"I take it you like it. You can drive right? I never thought to ask." Angelus asked with a frown on his face. He was now actually second guessing his decision, wondering if it had been such a good idea to get her a car. What if she couldn't drive, or put herself in danger. What if she got in an accident?

"I love it, and yes I can drive. Thank you so much." She said as she kissed him again. All doubt left his mind after that. After all, the car was state of the art in safety…Buffy couldn't possibly hurt herself in this thing, she only had to be careful because with her anything was possible.

"Now you have your own car and no longer have to take those god forsaken cabs anymore. I really hate those things, crazy drivers. The thought of you driving in those things unnerves me to no end." Angelus said as he thought about how much he hated her taking those things. He offered to drive her or give her a driver but she always declined, insisting that taking a cab was perfectly fine with her.

"I don't know what to say. This is amazing. I can't thank you enough. Although…I can think of another way to thank you..." Buffy smiled mischievously. Angelus knew exactly what she had in mind and was not about to object.

"Hmm, I'm liking the sound of that very much. But It will have to wait for tonight. Unfortunately I have to get going. I'll see you tonight?" He gave her a quick kiss then ran to his car to make his next meeting. If he stayed with her a second longer he would take her up on her offer and then he would never get back to the office. Looking back at her new car Buffy smiled broadly and moved to get in and take it for a spin.

####

WOLFRAM AND HART

Arriving back at his office, Angelus took the file from Harmony. He ignored her stern look, he was already ten minutes late meeting his new client. Harmony phoned him a few minutes prior and reminded him of the appointment he had with Mrs. Delaney. For some or other reason Harmony was very uptight about being on time for appointments, which he couldn't understand.

The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Must have been a former client of the firm or someone he must have represented at one time. Placing the folder under his arm he made his way to his office hurriedly. He didn't like making his client's wait but it couldn't be helped, traffic was terrible and even if he had left a few minutes earlier he still would have been late.

Stepping into his large office he saw a blond haired woman sitting with her back to him in the chair across from his table. He couldn't see her face as he moved to greet her. "I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Delaney. My previous appointment ran longer than I indented." He apologized still looking at the information in the folder.

"That's quite all right. I haven't been waiting long." At the sound of her voice Angelus' head reared up and looked at her shocked, there was no mistaking that voice. She looked up into the handsome face she hadn't seen in nearly three years. Three years too long. At his shocked expression she smiled an evil smile, liking the effect she was having on him. Being unpredictable was one of her many traits, and she was sure Angelus hadn't forgotten.

"Hello Lover" She said in that seductive tone of voice she always used on him. Once upon a time he loved hearing that sensual voice, the same voice that once ran shivers up his spine and promised him hours of pleasure and enjoyment.

"Darla?"

END CHAPTER FIVE


	2. Chapters 6 to 11

TITLE: RAGING MOON– SEQUEL TO DARK HEART

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

DISTRIBUTION: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT GOES ANYWHERE.

SUMMARY: SEQUEL TO DARK HEART - AU. BUFFY AND ANGELUS ARE WOLVES. NEW CHALANGES ARISE FOR BUFFY AND ANGELUS WHEN AN UNEXPECTED CHARACTER FROM ANGELUS' PAST SHOWS UP, HOW WIL BUFFY DEAL?

TIMELINE: SET ABOUT A YEAR AFTER THE END OF DARK HEART.

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. IT FUELS THE MUSE!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

**I'M REPOSTING THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I REACHED MY DOCUMENT LIMIT ON AND I HAVE RE-EDITED THE CHAPTERS. I'VE ADDED AND REMOVED A FEW THINGS AND MADE SOME CHANGES. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED AND SENT FEEDBACK ON DARK HEART!

TITLE: RAGING MOON - SEQUEL TO DARK HEART

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

CHAPTER SIX

WOLFRAM & HART OFFICES

"Darla?" Angelus asked astonished to see the woman stand before him. He wanted to pinch himself, sure it was a bad dream and he just needed to wake up. "Wha ?...What are you doing here?" He could not believe she stood in front of him. Never in a hundred years did he expect to see her here again after what had happened. Blinking his eyes he tried to focus on her again. At first he thought he was imagining it but to his disappointment, she was still standing before him..

"I came to visit an old friend." Darla said cryptically. She smiled at the bewildered look on his face. It was good seeing him again. He looked better than she remembered. Still the prime, graceful male she had once called her lover.

Three years had passed since they last saw each other and she had to be honest, the last three years had treated him very well. He was more muscular in build than she remembered, it was clear he worked out more often. The Armani Suit he wore fitted him to a T. Although his eyes now held something that she could not place at that moment.

"What? No warm welcome?" Darla said casually as she moved to give him a hug. As she placed her arms around his broad shoulders she felt him stiffen. Frowning at his reaction, she released him from her grasp. Holding him at arms length she tried to study his face but he pulled away to her disappointment and moved farther away from her. Angelus had never shown his feeling when they were together and it obviously hadn't changed in the past few years.

Angelus moved back around his desk and sat down. "Why are you here Darla?" His tone was flat and straight to the point. He looked her straight in the eye, daring her to lie to him. When they had been together he had often caught her in lies but never said anything about it, he wouldn't stand for her lies this time.

Darla also moved to sit down again. "Like I said, I wanted to visit an old friend. I tried phoning you but your cell number was changed. So I phoned Wolfram & Hart. Imagine my amazement when they told me you were now the head of your Uncle's company." She waited for Angelus to say something but he only stared back at her so she continued "I left messages, why didn't you return my calls?" She hated when people ignored her, even more so when Angelus ignored her and she wanted answers.

Without hesitation Angelus answered "A lot has changed these past few years, you are no longer part of my life. I didn't see the need to wake something of the past." Angelus was stern, he didn't want her getting any ideas or recalling anything of what happened in their past.

"That's not very nice lover. I missed you and came all this way to see you. You could at least treat me with a little more respect." Darla purred, she knew just how to press his buttons, after all, she had years of experience when it came to Angelus O'Rourke.

Angelus was taken aback by her statement. Darla was never shy, very far from it but he expected her to act appropriately, not like this. He hadn't been rude to her and she was misinterpreting the situation, no doubt trying to make him feel bad. When he didn't answer she continued, "Don't tell me you haven't at least thought about me?"

Darla had gotten up from the chair and was slowly making her way over to him, trailing her fingers along his desk as she moved. Her hips swayed gently from side to side and she looked him straight in the eye, there was no mistaking what she had in mind.

Things were very straight forward with Darla; you never had to guess what was on her mind because only a few things mattered to her...Namely money, sex and living a lavish lifestyle. Moving to stand between his legs, she gripped his upper thighs with firm hands and squeezed the muscles there, then she lowered herself and breathed into his ear "I need some help and figured you'd be able to …assist me…" The low cut top she wore shoved off her cleavage and she insistently forced her bust into his face so that he could get an eye full.

Angelus' eyes fluttered closed as memories of a time once forgotten flooded his mind. A time when he and Darla were still together, when Darla was the only one who mattered to him. She had been the centre of his world once, showing him things he never thought existed. They had shared a passion like no other, the things they had done together had blown his mind.

Gripping her hands which were now around his neck, he loosened them and pushed her slightly back. Looking into his eyes he saw the same, vicious female she had been…probably still was…

"I'm not the same man you left behind Darla, things change, people change. Obviously you haven't. What do you want?" His emotions where threatening to spill over the edges. He was overcome to the point of losing his mind. She was causing him to feel things he didn't want or need to feel. She had no palace being here.

"Oh you have changed. Ok then, you know how I love to role play so I will play your little game for now Lover. Let's get down to business shall we?" She moved back around the table and sat down again, crossing her legs so that the fabric from her could fall open and expose her legs.

"I'm getting a divorce and I want a good lawyer, you're the best so I came to you." Darla stated in a flat voice. She wasn't proud to say that she wanted a divorce, least of all to her ex-lover but she had no other choice.

Angelus had not been expecting that. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Suddenly it all fell into place. "Delaney, Jake Delaney?" He stated. At her smile he knew his suspicion had been accurate. Actually the admission shouldn't have surprised him.

"Yes, actually..." Darla smiled at the look that crossed over Angelus' face. He had never really been jealous when they were together, try as she might she could never get a reaction from him. Could it be that he was hiding a bit of resentment under that stone façade of his, she wondered.

"You married him?" Angelus asked stunned. He had broken all contact with her after what happened. It was news to him that she had actually married the man she had cheated on him with.

According to her, it had happened accidentally, one moment of weakness…more like a few months of weakness if you asked him.

He could not forget the disappointment and betrayal he had felt when he walked into his condo and found Darla and Jake together in his bed. Darla was on top of Jake and they were both lost in the throws of passion. Neither noticed him until he slammed the door to his bedroom shut. The door slammed s hard the windows and paintings hanging from the walls rattled .

Darla and Jake flew off the bed and started gathering their clothes. Jake tried to explain to his best friend but Angelus didn't listen, he was too shocked and angry. He never expected that of his friend. Darla had franticly said it happened by accident. Angelus didn't believe that affairs happened 'by accident', people knew what they were getting into when they got naked with someone.

To be honest, Angelus always knew when Darla was with other men, they had never been exclusive although they had been with each other for a few years. He never really minded really, he liked juggling a few women at a time himself even when he had Darla. He was very open-minded when it came to sex, having tried everything there was at one point.

But he had stopped seeing other women for a few months when things between him and Darla had gotten more serious. He thought he and Darla were happy together. At that time she gave no indication that she lusted after other men, least of all his very good friend Jake. Their history together had made him think that she would never seek another man, but obviously he had been wrong.

After the confrontation Jake came to see him and apologized, he told him they had secretly been seeing each other for months during which he had fallen in love with Darla and he couldn't help how he felt.

Angelus broke off all contact with them both after that. Even went so far as to change his phone number. He wanted no reminders of either of them and sold his condo soon after as well. It was then when he found the Hyperion Hotel and his entire pack had moved in together. An arrangement that worked very good for him.

"I did yes. I don't have to tell you that it was a huge mistake on my part. One I want to correct as soon as possible. You will help me, won't you Lover?" Darla knew Angelus was reeling from everything she had just told him. Not that she minded, it was all part of her 'grand' plan and she figured he would recover from the shock soon enough anyway. Angelus wasn't easily shocked.

Darla's marriage to Jake Delany had lasted only two short years. In her opinion it had felt like an eternity. She only married Angelus' friend to make him jealous and hoped she would get a large sum of money when they finally when their separate way. Darla knew all along she and Jake would go their separate ways…no one had ever measured up to Angelus.

"Have dinner with me at my hotel tonight and then we can discuss the particulars?" Once again she spoke in that seductive voice of hers. Darla knew very well the effect she had on him when she spoke to him like that. Smiling to herself she thought "This is going to be easier than I thought." She walked out of his office not bothering to wait for an answer, she knew he would be there.

####

"Angelus, there you are. I have been meaning to come see you. Has Buffy signed the papers yet?" Wesley asked when he walked into Angelus in the cafeteria in Wolfram & Hart. He looked everywhere for Angelus that morning but couldn't find him anywhere.

Angelus looked up from his untouched sandwich but didn't reply at first. Wesley saw the vacant look in Angelus' eyes and sat down. "Is everything alright? Did something happen with Buffy?" Wesley asked concerned.

"Buffy? No, everything's fine. The papers are in my office, Buffy signed them yesterday. Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. I'll send Harmony with the papers right away." Angelus replied as he once again focused on nothing in particular.

Settling back into the chair Wesley regarded the man before him. He had only ever seen Angelus act like this twice. To say it worried him was an understatement. "Angelus? What is troubling you?" Wesley asked in a gentle tone, hoping he would confide in him. Angelus always kept his concerns to himself, he didn't like sharing and Wesley was well aware of the fact.

Angelus looked up into Wesley's wise face, knowing he could trust the older man, he started talking. "Darla came to see me today. She married Jake Delaney and now she wants me to represent her in the divorce case. She also asked me to join her for dinner tonight so that we can discuss the case." Angelus rubbed his face in frustration.

Wesley was shocked at what Angelus told him, he knew of Angelus and Darla's history having witnessed most of it. He also knew that where Darla was concerned, this could not end well. "May I ask if you agreed in seeing her tonight?" Wesley asked after a while.

"Yes, I'm meeting her at the 'Le Grande Mondior' at seven." The dread was evident in this voice. "I don't know what to do Wesley. I never expected to see her again. Seeing her, it threw me." Angelus confessed.

"I can't tell you what to do Angelus, I can only offer my advice. But first, tell me, how do you feel about seeing Darla again? Do you still have feelings for her?" Hoping Angelus would answer in the negative Wesley waited for his answer.

"I don't know Wes. Darla and I…we had a… complicated history. I wanted to marry her, and now she shows up and she's married the man she had an affair with not to mention my a guy I considered a friend once…I'm not sure how I feel." He confided in Wesley

Nodding his head Wesley said "I know it must be confusing seeing her again. But you must also remember, you are not just responsible for yourself anymore. A lot has changed since Darla. If you feel you have unfinished business with Darla, settle it. But remember, Buffy is also a factor to consider. What I remember of Darla is not very pleasant. Are you sure you want to be a part of something like that again?"

Angelus nodded his head and knew what Wesley said was true. He had more responsibilities now, lots of people depended on him. He had enjoyed being care free at one stage in his life but he was over that now. He was moving forward now, creating a live with his pack and with Buffy. Thanking him he stood and made his way to his office.

When he passed Harmony's desk she told him he had a call waiting on line one. Walking to his desk he answered the call, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now but Harmony put the call through before he could tell her to take a message.

"Hey you." Buffy's soothing voice reached his ears, calming him immediately. She always had that effect on him.

"Hey back" he said with a smile on his face, feeling somewhat better.

"Are you busy? Should I phone later?" Buffy asked unsure, not wanting to bother him if he was with clients.

Angelus smiled at her thoughtfulness "I'm never too busy to talk to you love. What's on your mind?" he asked while settling back in his chair and listening to her soft voice.

"Well I was wondering, there is a new restaurant opening at the 'Mondior' Casino, maybe we could go tonight?" She asked. What a coincidence that Buffy wanted to go to the same restaurant that he was meeting his ex. That alone should have been a sign to Angelus, but no…

Hating himself for what he was about to do, Angelus took a deep breath. "I can't tonight. I'm meeting with a client to discuss a case and I'm not sure at what time I'll be done." Angelus lied, for the first time he lied to Buffy. Surely she didn't deserve it. How could he lie to the woman he loved? The woman he was going to marry and spend the rest of his life with?

He could hear the disappointment in her voice before she managed to hide it. He knew her too well, she was trying her best and here he was, lying to her. And not for any good reason either. He was lying to her to go see his lying, deceitful ex. Something Buffy would never do. Buffy would never deceive him like Darla did.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Buffy could hear in his voice that something was bothering him. She knew he wouldn't discuss it over the phone and she hopped he would talk to her when he got home. Saying their goodbyes they hung up the phone.

Rubbing his head in frustration Angelus sighed. Thinking about this situation with Darla did him no good, he was not supposed to think about her. Buffy was supposed to be the only woman in his thoughts. Then why couldn't he get Darla out of his mind? Maybe it was just because she caught him so off guard.

After doing nothing else the most of the day, Angelus finally decided on a course of action. Darla had to know she had no place in his life anymore. He was engaged now and starting a new life. Taking her case would not be beneficial for him or his company and he would tell her that then tell her not to contact him again.

They had no future together, what happened with them would stay in the past where it belonged. Darla knew very little about him and he saw it that day they last saw each other. She didn't even know about him being a wolf. How would they have survived it he kept the most crucial part of himself hidden from her?

It would be no life for either of them. How would he and the pack be able to go out at nights and run in the woods if Darla was present, living with them and being there every single day? No one in the pack could stand Darla and even he got irritated with her sometimes.

Their relationship had never been perfect and they lied to each other constantly. Relationships could not survive on lies and deceit. She could never even begin to compare to Buffy. She was shallow and deceitful. He hadn't minded when he only had to look after himself but it was different now, the entire pack relied on him.

Turning back to the computer he tried to get himself focused before his meeting with Darla. He felt relieved now that he had a plan of action.

END CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SEVEN

LE GRANDE MONDIOR' HOTEL & CASINO

Darla nursed a glass of red wine while she waited for time to tick by. It was still another hour before Angelus would arrive and she couldn't wait to see him again. She was dressed in only a tiny black camisole and entertained the idea of greeting Angelus in only her underwear. She remembered very well how much Angelus used to love it when she greeting him clad skimpily at the end of the day.

Thinking back to the meeting in his office she had to admit that she was very surprised to see him. He looked the same for the most part, but in a way he also…didn't. Where his eyes had once held adoration for her, they were now stone cold. He said things had changed, and he was right. Both of them had changed over the past three years.

It was evident in his eyes that he still resented her for her betrayal. Her apologies had fallen on deaf ears and when Angelus had refused to see her again she went back to Jason Delaney out of loneliness. She hated being alone and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be with a wealthy man. He proposed a few months later and they tied the knot soon after.

Darla thought that Angelus would come running back to her if he heard of her engagement but he never did. He never even so much as called. When she went to his condo she was shocked to hear he sold the place and the new tenants were already moved in.

No matter how hard she tried to get into contact with him, she couldn't get a hold of him. She even phoned his uncle Giles at Wolfram and Hart but he had been very curt with her when he told her Angelus didn't want to hear from her again and then hung up before she could reply. Giles had never been her favorite person and she resented him for the relationship he had with Angelus. He admired his uncle greatly and would always take his advice into account.

She was distraught on her wedding day, crying to her mother and bridesmaids that she didn't want to marry Jason, but her mother had insisted that she follow through with the wedding. "You can always get a divorce later. Can it be that bad to marry Jason? After all, he's wealthy and charming. We both know you will never marry anyone who doesn't have a small fortune stashed away." He mother had said.

It was true, Darla fancied a lavish lifestyle and would settle for nothing less. Her mother had suffered while raising her and she promised herself that she would never we in such a situation where she didn't have money to even eat. On some level she was very angry with her mother for not providing her with better. That all changed when Darla's mother married a very wealthy man twenty years her senior when Darla was fifteen. Her mother had taught her well after that.

Little did they all know that Jason was not as wealthy as he claimed. Darla, along with everyone else believed he was very wealthy seeing as he lived in a huge house and had a new car nearly every month.

Darla only realized it after they had been married for nearly a year. They had been living excessively and it finally caught up to them. Jason had just purchased a new home in the Alps and when they returned the bomb went off.

She still remembered that day clearly, she found nearly a dozen letters in the mail stating that their accounts were overdue. Jason denied it at first when she confronted him but he finally came out with it. He had told her he was wealthy to impress her, getting loans from anywhere he could to satisfy her daily spending. She was livid when she found out, throwing a fit and glass fazes at him until she calmed down a few hours later.

Jason later told her that he did have some money when they first met but all the funds had run out with his excessive spending. His late father had promised him wealth in his will but it had yet to pay out. The paperwork had yet to be finalized and the attorneys will still working through everything.

Jason had hoped to ease her by telling her it would just be a few more weeks before they could go back normal. So Darla had believed him and promised to stay. Weeks turned into months and she was done waiting.

More bills ensure that they fought constantly. Jake was an emotional wreck and she couldn't stand it anymore, so she took all his cards and booked herself into the most expensive hotel she could find. There was no way she was giving up her lifestyle just because he couldn't afford it anymore. He would just have to come up with the money and she didn't care how he did it. Until the divorce was finalized Jake would have to pay for everything.

She wanted a divorce and she was going to make sure she got most of the money his late father had promised him. Darla loved to live in the lap of luxury and she was not ashamed to admit it. She always dated the richest men, after all, that was how she had met Angelus.

A friend of Darla's had told her of a dinner party hosted by Mr. O'Rourke, and invited her to join them. Angelus caught her eye immediately. He was talking with a few members of the company when she spotted him. Even if she didn't know he was wealth she would have seen him. With his intimidating muscular build and deep dark eyes he caught every female's attention.

Her friend told her he was set to inherit a large law firm in the area. It was music to her ears. Not only was he handsome, he was also very rich, exactly what she looked for in a man. She causally strolled over and asked if he cared to dance with her. After he agreed to dance with her, the rest, as they say, was history.

They started a whirlwind romance that lasted nearly five years. Although Angelus was sometimes very secretive she chose to ignore it. He had more money than she could ever dream of and she figured she could keep herself busy with his money while he was away on business most nights.

She knew when he had been with other women, she always smelled their perfume on him but she did her best to keep her composure. He always returned to her after he was through with them and that counted to her. Obviously she was more important to him than any of his other conquests.

Closing her eyes at the memories that ran threw her mind, Darla smiled. The passion they shared was carnal; the things they did together would make even the most experienced sex worker blush. According to Darla they were an equally matched pair, their lust for each other drove them to new heights.

Angelus was the perfect man for her. He was literate, drop dead gorgeous loaded. She knew some people referred to her as a 'gold-digger' but she couldn't care less. Everyone had to label everything these days. So she wanted a wealth man, what was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing.

If only she had known then what she knew now. Knowledge really is power. She should have secured her place by Angelus' side with marriage and a child. Truth was she never cared for children, couldn't stand them in fact but knew that if she carried his child within her she would be looked after till the end of her days.

If it meant she had to offer her body for nine months to secure a fortune she had no trouble with that. Even then Angelus would have had more than enough money to hire a full time nanny. There was no way in hell she would raise a child, even if it was her own.

Children had never even been a thought when they were together. Darla had been extremely grateful for that. Angelus had never voiced any desire that he wanted children and Darla had left it at that. But she would have used it to her advantage non the less.

She could sense the reluctance in him earlier and knew she had to work very delicately with Angelus. It would do her no good to force herself back into his life too quickly. She suspected he would just push her away again if she did. He needed time to get used to the idea again, get familiar with having her around him again.

Darla knew the only way was to take things slow with him. She had to ease her way back into his life. Not that she minded, she had plenty of time to work her way back into his life and heart. What she and Angelus had shared could never be replaced or forgotten, she was sure of that and she would remind him of the fact that very night.

He just needed a repeat performance of what she could do to him, do for him and he would be begging her to get back into his bed. Angelus only needed to remember how hot they were for each other. No one or thing could replace that, she was sure of it.

####

WOLFRAM AND HART – ANGELUS' OFFICE

Splashing cold water on his face Angelus looked at himself in the mirror. Ever since Darla's visit he had been unable to concentrate on anything. His guilt had flared up when he spoke to Buffy earlier. Closing his eyes again, his mind and guilt worked at him.

Buffy didn't deserve to be lied to, least of all from him. She trusted him and would never lie to him, so why was he doing it to her? It didn't matter how he tried to reason with himself, he could not justify his actions. His actions couldn't be justified because he knew he was wrong.

He should be taking Buffy out to dinner at the new restaurant, not his ex-lover. Buffy never asked for anything and the first time she asked him something he made up excuses and said no. No wonder she never asked him anything. The possibility of his answer being no was just too big and she obviously didn't want to risk disappointment.

Grabbing a towel he patted his face dry and re-adjusted his tie. Looking at himself once again, he left to meet with Darla. He just wanted to get this over and done with. Darla was cause havoc in his life once again and he wouldn't stand for it. The sooner he told her to take a hike the sooner he would feel better.

####

LE GRANDE MONDIOR HOTEL & CASINO

Darla waited anxiously for Angelus' arrival. Looking at her watch again for the fort time she felt her agitation grow. He should have been there ten minutes ago and he still hadn't shown up. Had Angelus decided not to meet with her? Was he standing her up? Grabbing her wine glass she took a swig and drained the entire contents.

Pacing in her room she felt like throwing the glass against the wall. Angelus was not going to do this to her... Just then the phone rang. The hotel management notified her that she had a visitor waiting in the lobby. Smiling despite herself , checked her appearance in the full length mirror then she nearly sprinted down to the elevator.

As the door opened she scanned the crowd looking for Angelus. Soon her eyes found him. He was admiring a painting with his back turned to her. She stood there for a few seconds admiring the sight of him. He still had the best gum she had ever seen and she couldn't wait to feel it again.

Strolling to him she stopped just a few feet behind him. Seeing him brought all her once repressed feeling to the surface. She missed everything about this man. His large, able hands, the strength he held in his powerful physique, the smell of his cologne, the way he held himself… the way he could make her feel with just one single brush of his hands against her skin…

At that moment Angelus turned around and came face to face with the women who once again haunted his mind. "Darla. Shall we?" He motioned to the dining area and turned without waiting to take her arm.

"They are fully booked. Looks like we will have to enjoy dinner in my room," Darla said then started to move back to the elevator but was stopped by Angelus' voice cautioning her, "Darla…" Satisfaction spread through her body at the thought of having her all to herself where no one would bother them. That's what she hated about crowded restaurants, she didn't want any interruptions when she wanted to get down and dirty.

"Oh don't worry lover, I won't do anything you won't like." Angelus sighed but allowed her to lead him back to her room. Closing the door behind him she smiled at how far she had gotten him. Angelus looked very uncomfortable so she set out about rectifying it. Handing him a glass of champagne he reluctantly accepted it but still eyed her every move.

She loved feeling his eyes on her body again, it thrilled her to know he was watching her. She just didn't know he watching her with caution.

"I've ordered your favorite dish. Room service will deliver it within the next twenty minutes. Why don't we sit and talk a little while we wait?" Darla motioned to the couch. Moving to where she indicated Angelus sat down and made himself as comfortable as the small couch would allow. This was way beyond wrong. Angelus felt so uncomfortable he wanted to jump out of his skin.

Darla sat down as well and moved closer till their knees were touching. She tried to ease the tension between them by making idle chit chat and talking about old times. He responded for the most part but he wasn't responding as well as she hoped he would.

Darla felt she was making progress none the less and decided to press on a bit more. "It's good to see you again Angelus. You have been in my thoughts constantly." Her hand rested on his thigh now, gentry rubbing small circles.

Looking down at her hand he looked up into her face, "Darla…" Before he could continue she moved and pressed herself against his broad chest then kissed him full force, "Shh…don't say anything. Just feel… feel what we once had, what we can have again…" then she placed her lips on his neck, kissing him softly like she knew he liked to be kissed.

Feeling her desire flare up to new heights she moved to sit on his lap and pulled her dress up around her waist while pressing her groin into his. Her lips seared his as she kissed him harder trying to make him feel the passion they once shared. Angelus had yet to say anything or make a move but she figured he was just still under a bit of shock. Grabbing him by the collar she bit at his lips. Groaning loudly Darla gasped for breath "I want you now Lover."

That quickly snapped Angelus out of his trance. He suddenly realized she was sitting in his lap and her underwear was exposed. Grabbing her hands in his he pushed her back with insistent force. "Darla, stop this. Listen to me. I can't do this, I'm engaged."

Darla was stunned speechless at what he said. "What?" she almost screamed "Your engaged? To whom?" She had never expected that. According to her source Angelus was not seeing anyone exclusively. Ripping her hands from his she stood up and started pacing the room for a few steps then stopped in front of him, waiting for him to answer her.

Angelus also stood up and looked at her. He was still reeling from how she acted and he had to take a breath to gather his bearings, "You don't know her, and I don't want you going anywhere near her. You are not a part of my life anymore Darla. What we had was good when it lasted but it wasn't meant to be. It ended for a reason.

I'm sorry but I won't be representing you in the divorce, I will recommend a colleague but I won't work your case. It's best if we stay away from each other"

Unable to believe what she was hearing Darla shook her head at him. "You can't say that. What we had was something special. You can't possibly have that with her. You can't replace me!" So what if he was seeing anyone, he was still supposed to respond to her sexually. She only now realized that she hadn't felt anything showing his arousal when she was in his lap.

Shaking his head at her reaction Angelus moved to the door when he felt her hand grabbing his forearm and turning him to her. "You can't mean that Angelus. We were meant to be together" Darla all but pleaded as Angelus pried her fingers from him and left her standing gaping at him. Before he was out the door Darla made one more attempt "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

That gave Angelus pause for a few seconds but he left before she could use it to her advantage. He didn't want to replace her, he never wanted anything like what he had with her ever again. What he had with Buffy was totally new, it wasn't just based on lust, it was about love as well. Something Darla was incapable of.

Grabbing the glass that had been in her hands only a few moments prior she threw it against the door as she let loose a scream. How could he reject her? Had he forgotten everything they did together?

"This is not over Angelus. I will have you back in my bed and in my life before you know it. I'll make sure you forget about that little trap in no time. Once I'm done with you, you won't even remember her name."

To say Darla was angry was an understatement. Fuming would have been a better word.

This cannot be happening. How dare he? After everything we had been through together he chooses someone else over me? Does he not remember what we shared? Maybe he just needs a reminder. A evil smile crossed her lips at the thought.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER EIGHT

HYPERION HOTEL

Checking his watch as he stepped into the Hyperion, Angelus cursed under his breath as he saw it was well after midnight. Running his fingers through his hair, he once again thought of what had happened with Darla. He went there expecting to have dinner with her and to tell her he won't represent her, not have her sitting in his lap trying to rip his clothes off. He was a fool to think he could have a decent conversation with her.

He knew it was his own fault. Things with Darla were never what they seemed and he was supposed to know that about her. It was evident that she wanted him back. Her actions tonight erased all doubt he might have had. How naïve he had been to think she was speaking the truth when she said she wanted him to represent her. Sure she might want a divorce but it was only to benefit herself in the long run.

Making his way up to his room he dragged his feet. He could not believe he had kissed her back. Even if had only been for a second he should not have done that. What would Buffy do if she found out? It would totally shatter her. He was engaged for heaven's sake, he wasn't supposed to be kissing his ex-lover. At least he now knew how he felt about her. He wanted nothing to do with her.

As he pushed the door open he could see from the dim light that sneaked in that Buffy was already asleep. Stepping over to the bed he sat down next to her sleeping form. Stroking her soft cheek with his hand he cursed himself again.

How can you do this to her? She is your fiancée. If she found out she will be devastated. He thought to himself. Getting up he made his way to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower to get Darla's smell of her before Buffy picked it up.

One thing was for sure, Buffy's keen wolf sense would pick Darla's scent up in a second. When he had dated Darla he never worried that she might pick up the scent of another woman. With Buffy he didn't have that luxury. Luxury? Who are you kidding Angelus. Hiding things from Buffy shouldn't feel like a luxury. You have never before so why are you doing it now you fool?Try as he might he could not get those thoughts from his mind.

Stepping under the warm stream he started to clean himself, he couldn't help but feel dirty and ashamed. He had cheated on Buffy. It amazed even himself. He loved Buffy, so why did he do it?

Finishing up and drying off he didn't even bother putting on anything, he just slid under the covers naked. Pulling Buffy's sleeping form to him he started lightly rubbing her back, effectively waking her up.

Buffy slowly woke up to find a highly aroused Angelus stoking her back. Turning to him she smiled as he kissed her passionately. Rolling over she settled above him and continued to show him just how much she loved him, unbeknown to her that he was kissing another woman just a few hours prior.

####

Angelus woke the next morning with a guilty feeling in his heart. Touching the space next to him he felt only the pillow. When he turned to look for Buffy he saw her space vacant and dread settled over him. Where was she? Jumping out of bed he pulled on a pair of pants and went to search for his mate.

Once out of the room he went to the kitchen, thinking she might be there having breakfast with the other females. They usually dragged her from their room to gossip and chat before everyone started their day. As he peeked his head into the large kitchen he saw only a few of the pack members sitting around, Buffy was nowhere in sight.

Seeing Fred and Tara in the lobby he turned to go and ask them if they've seen her but was stopped by an over-zealous Fred wanting to ask him something. He was as giddy as a kid, nearly jumping up and down right in front him. He thought of Gunn again, how did he handle this woman?

"Morning Angelus. I was hoping to see you. I know it's the weekend and you don't want to think about anything work related but I just have to ask you before I lose my courage" At his unsure yet bewildered nod she went on "I want to start an extensive research program about wolves. I'll have to interview and run tests on each member extensively but I want your permission first. Please?"

"It's fine by me Fred, as long as the pack members agree you're free to continue with the research. Have you perhaps seen Buffy around?" he asked but received no definite answer. "I didn't see her this morning. I think she went to work to get a few things done." Fred smiled at him then disappeared as quickly as she arrived. He sometimes wondered if she wasn't a species of her own. She was very good at her work and a valuable asset to the company but he just couldn't help but wonder where she got all the enthusiasm from.

Why would Buffy go into work on the weekend? She would have told him if she had any plans on going in. Then again, he had returned late so she wouldn't have had a chance to tell him anyway. Returning to his vacant room, he texted her and eagerly waited for a reply. Tapping his foot for a few seconds he deciding to start the shower while he waited for her to reply.

His message tone alerted him of a new message but it was not from who he would have hoped. It was from Darla, saying she wanted to apologize for what happened, and was hoping she could see him again to apologize in person. Shaking his head at the nerve she had, he deleted her text then threw the phone on the bed and left the room to take a much needed shower. Darla just spoiled his day. How the hell did she do it? He was getting angrier by the second. Darla had to be put in her place once and for all.

Emerging from the bathroom Angelus had a towel wrapped around his waist while rubbing his wet hair with a smaller one. Glancing at the mobile on the bed he picked it up once again. There was still no reply from Buffy. A nagging feeling crept into the pit of his stomach but he decided not to jump to conclusions. It was still early and he could wait a hour longer before rushing out of the house and scour the city looking for Buffy.

After getting dressed he went down to the kitchen and grabbed a waffle from the stack Alyssa had just made. Morgan and Cooper soon made their presence know and distracted Angelus from his thoughts.

Nearly an hour later Angelus was beat, the kids had no end. Idly Angelus wondered where they got all that energy from. Cooper and Megan's excited laughter alerted him that Buffy had returned. Rounding the corner he saw them cling to her as she eagerly hugged them back.

"Buffy! We missed you. Mom made some waffled come have one! They taste great." Cooper's excited voice rang out as he pulled Buffy by the hand into the kitchen. She didn't put up any resistance, just happily went along with whatever they wanted. Buffy still hadn't noticed he was nearby and continued to interact with the kids.

"Sure thing, but only if I can have strawberry syrup with mine." Buffy said smiling as she was pulled by the hyper active kids into the kitchen. He also noticed she was carrying two large shopping bags. 'So that's where she went'. Looks like Cordelia has finally rubbed off on his Buffy.

She sat down and ate a strawberry waffle with the kids as Angelus lurked off the side and quietly watched her. She was so good with kids, never treating them like minors but always with kindness and care. After they placed their dishes in the sink she called them over and handed them each a gift.

Cooper's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the off-road remote control car Buffy got him. He jumped into her arms just as Morgan did and they all went tumbling to the ground and fits of laughter and joy. Looks like the two cubs were starting to get stronger.

Morgan got a new make-up kit with the cutest piggy shaped 'piggy bank' which he knew she would love. He had seen her eyeing it on more than one occasion. Angelus saw the love Buffy held for the kids and it made his heart ache even more for what he had done. Buffy never deserve to be treated with disrespect or lies. She would never do that to anyone, especially not to him.

Emerging from his position he saw her face light up when she finally saw him. She smiled from ear to ear and greeted him with a lingering kiss and warm embrace. "Hey"

"Hey yourself. I was wondering what happened to you" Angelus said with a slight frown on his face. It still unnerved him about how worried get got that morning when he woke up and she wasn't next to him. Thinking about it, he realized that it was because he cared so much about her and couldn't bare the thought if something happened to her.

"I got your text but I kind of had my hands full. I'm here now though." Buffy explained about to replying to his message. She did have her hands full at the moment he texted her. She was busy in the toy shop looking for something to get for Morgan and Cooper and the sales assistant had been a little bit too friendly, shoving nearly everything in Buffy's face to try and 'help her make a decision. Luckily Groo found her and helped her get out of the shop in one piece.

"Yes you are my love. I missed you" He said between kisses. Having her back in his arms made him feel a sense of relief, as if he had been worried that something might have happened to her again. Hugging her tighter to him he inhaled her scent. Closing his eyes he reveled in the feeling of having her so close to him.

"Let's go away for a few days. Just me and you, I feel like we never see each other anymore." Angelus said without letting her go. A smile graced her features as she nodded her approval. They sat down at the kitchen table and discussed where they might go and when would be the best time that suited them both.

Angelus could not forget what had happened with Darla and felt he had to tell her but didn't want to risk losing her. Deciding to wait a while he kept quiet and just enjoyed the time they spent together.

Later Groo and the kids came to join them at the table. Groo flopped down in the chair next to them and tried to catch his breath. "I swear those two will be the death of me one day." Buffy and Angelus laughed at that. Few members of the pack could keep up with the kids.

"Ahh Groo. Who would they play with if you died? No one would be up to the task then." Angelus joked. Groo lifted his head and smiled also "I'm sure Buffy would love to take my place. She seems to be the only one who doesn't get tired when she plays with them." Groo answered as he took a waffle from one of the plates.

Tara came in and saw him just as he stuffed the entire thing down his mouth. Seems like he had stolen the waffle from her plate but she just laughed at him. He tried to smile back but had to shut his mouth as the waffle almost tumbled out.

Groo and Buffy lightly joked about the kids and Angelus felt himself getting slightly jealous. He didn't know Buffy played with the kids so much, how did Groo know? Had Groo been joining Buffy and the kids on outings that he didn't know about? Angelus had been working longer hours than usual the last couple of weeks so it was normal for him to not know of everything that happened in his absence.

Groo seemed to know more about that aspect than him. The subtle comments he made were not lost on Angelus. Groo knew Buffy went out with the kids at least every other day for a short walk in the park or in the forest. He also knew Buffy's famous secret hiding place while playing hide and seek with Cooper and Morgan. Angelus also realized Groo had been with Buffy while she had been out shopping for gifts for the kids.

Where was Cordelia then? Was she away on a fashion shoot that he didn't know about? Groo always accompanied her when he could but sometimes his work schedule didn't allow it. Had he and Buffy been spending more time together while their significant others had been busy with work?

Angelus knew he had no reason to be jealous of Groo but he couldn't help the feelings stirring in him. Buffy loved him and Groo loved Cordelia, he had no doubt in that, but the fact that Buffy had been spending more time with Groo had made Angelus jealous. Jealous that he had been absent and she had enjoyed that time with another man… Another man had the pleasure of seeing her…

It was not lost on Angelus that all the males of the pack were very taken with Buffy, he often heard them speaking how much they liked her and how well suited she was for him. On more than one occasion he had seen men looking appreciatively at her. Buffy was a beautiful and charming woman and men always noticed her. Had he been taking her for granted?

"Angel?" Buffy asked and he then realized Groo no longer sat with them, it was only the two of them sitting alone in the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Turning his full attention back to her he took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Has Fred spoken to you about her new research program yet?" Buffy asked a bit unsurely.

"She asked me this morning yes. I told her its fine by me if it's alright with the members of the pack. Why do you ask?" He looked at her. There was a certain tone in her voice and he knew she wanted to ask or say something important.

"Great, because I want to join in. Maybe she can find out something about the wolf that changed me. I know it's a long shot but I'm willing to give it a try if you don't mind." She really hoped he didn't mind. She would drop it if she felt any unease from him but so far she sensed nothing.

He knew she wanted to know more about the wolf who had attacked her that night. Angelus himself would like to track the wolf down and rip him to shreds. It might be a good way to get some leads on the wolf because so far his team hadn't gotten very far.

Angelus just hoped Buffy knew that they might discover something she did not like. If they could find out something about the wolf that attacked her and Buffy could get some closure he would be happy for her.

But what if she didn't like what they found? The bond between a male and female wolf was very complex and intense and Angelus wasn't sure Buffy fully understood it. She might have been changed a few years ago but she was still inexperienced in most things regarding her wolf status. She didn't have all the experience to know how to deal with such a situation and he didn't want her entering into it blindly.

Like his pack Angelus was born a wolf and his parents and elders had taught him everything there was to know. Some things were also just instinct. Buffy had never had anyone guide or educated her. Were Angelus had a long line of wolves to look up to, Buffy only had the little information she had gathered from the internet and that was sketchy at best. In all truth she didn't even have the slightest idea.

He hated that she had been deprived of the knowledge and experiences she deserved to fully appreciate what she had become. Buffy had been changed against her will and it's only normal to feel resentment and fear for what she had become. He would have felt the same if he were in her situation.

He was very privileged to have had a good upbringing and parents who were both born wolves. He never had to wonder or be unsure of anything in his life because he had a support system he could rely on.

He knew Buffy was curious to learn but he wasn't sure how to teach or explain most of their nature to her. Some things were carnal and he didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. How could he tell her that they were actually vicious creatures when he knew she was the most gentle soul he had ever met?

Angelus doubted that she had ever killed a fly in her life, he on the other had had done much worse but would never tell her. Sure, times have changed and wolves had evolved and now lived a more civilized lifestyle but the fact remained that they were wild, carnal animals and that was rooted in their DNA. No amount of time could change that.

What if this wolf that attacked her was a wolf of the old traditions? There was no doubt in Angelus' mind that it was a male that attacked her. If he was of the old age he would believe Buffy to be his and would to anything to claim her as his. Was she just a random victim or had he been stalking her, waiting for the right moment to take her?

Just thinking about it made Angelus so angry he felt he could shout. Buffy had definitely not been a random victim. That damned wolf attacked her with intent. Intent he was not certain about but the possibilities were endless. He must have lost control when he finally had Buffy in his grasp. Being inexperienced or overeager had had dire consequences in Buffy's case and she still suffered from it no matter how long ago it was.

"Sure thing my love. As long as you're up for it then we can give it a try" Angelus reassured her. Deciding to keep his concerns for himself for now he kept quiet and only gave a quick smile. Should the research yield anything they could take it from there. Buffy needed his support and he would give it to her, along with anything else she may need.

Buffy went to talk to Alyssa as he went back up to their room and wait for her. Just as he entered the room he saw the light on his cell flashing. Yet another text from Darla. Quickly erasing it before Buffy could see, he placed his mobile on his night stand.

Darla was nothing if not persistent. He had to take care of it as soon as possible. Darla could cause him some unwanted trouble and Angelus was not willing to lose Buffy over something to petty. Making a mental note to call Darla later, he hoped it would go down smoothly. He didn't want a repeat performance of what happened in her room so he had to make that very clear to her.

Buffy soon joined him in their room again and they made idle chit-chat for a while. Buffy fell asleep after a while and he left her to sleep peacefully. She needed all the rest she could get.

Heading downstairs once again he inspected the freezer, not finding anything to his liking he had himself a cup of coffee and then went to watch a show on TV. His mind once again lingered towards Darla. Angelus was confused at his feelings and reaction to her. When he was with Darla the other day, things felt oddly familiar yet …new.

Darla had been such a crucial part of his life once, but their break-up had been a great revelation. He felt guilty towards Buffy. Angelus loved her dearly. What he felt for Buffy was nothing like he had once felt for Darla. It was so much more than what he felt towards Darla.

He lusted after Darla when they had been together. It was no secret to anyone that he also had other relationships while he and Darla had been 'together', but she had never said anything. Either that or she just didn't care. He never felt the need to mention anything to her seeing as they were not exclusive and Darla had understood the fact that he didn't want to be tied down.

Their relationship had been platonic and based purely on lust. Angelus had enjoyed in immensely while it had lasted but had been somewhat relieved when it ended. He thought he loved her once, almost even proposed to her. Luckily for him he never got the chance. Darla had landed in his friend's bed before he had even purchased a ring.

They had never bothered with intimate discussions or talks of future plans while they had been together. When Angelus realized that he wanted to start settling down and focus more on his career he had hoped Darla would share that passion with him.

Unfortunately there was no stopping Darla. She was as wild as ever and only wanted to go out to parties and functions and be seen in the lime light. Something Angelus hated. He didn't want glitz and glamour. He wanted a family and a career and a loving wife. He had spent enough time I the spotlight and tired of it very quickly. If there was one thing he learned it was that the fame could swallow you whole then spit you out just as easily.

Angelus came from a big family and even his pack was big so it was his dream to see his own eyes staring back at him through the small features of an infant. His mother constantly nagged him to bring Buffy and introduce her to his family. He was ashamed that he had not yet introduced her to his family now that they were engaged.

His mother and father constantly threatened him with visits if he didn't hurry up and bring her to meet them. They had been planning on visiting them in Italy last year but things with the firm had been too busy for him to leave and he had postponed the visit to a later date.

Now this happened. Darla was not welcome anywhere near his family, and for good reason. His parents and siblings couldn't stand the sight of her. Darla was a 'mean skinny vampire bitch' as his sister had once called her.

Rubbing his head he knew he had to do something about his current situation. He could not lie to Buffy but he also didn't want to tell her about Darla. Why upset Buffy by telling her now when there was nothing to worry about? He would tell her later when this whole fiasco was over and done with.

Taking his mobile out from his pocket he replied to Darla's previous text saying they should have a meeting at a nearby restaurant.

Darla soon replied her consent and Angelus went to get ready. When he entered the room he saw Buffy was still sleeping. He headed to the shower and quickly dressed in fresh clothing before leaving a still sleeping Buffy behind. He didn't want to wake her and then have her ask him where he was going. No need for more lies.

Just as he was about to leave Wesley saw him. "You are heading out Angelus?" Wesley was suspicious but didn't voice it. According to him Angelus had been acting strange since his return from the meeting with Darla.

"Yes, I'm just going to meet a client quickly" Then he closed the door in Wesley's face without another word. Wesley didn't want to interfere in Angelus' life, he knew Angelus would make the right decision.

####

LE GRANDE MONDIOR' HOTEL & CASINO

Upon his arrival at the restaurant he found Darla waiting for him in a dimly lit area in the back. She had obviously chosen the table farthest away from the rest of the tables.

"Angelus, I'm glad you came." Darla smiled as she stood up. She wanted to greet him with a hg but the look on his face made her stop in her tracks.

"Darla." Angelus nodded his greeting. There was no doubt that Darla is a beautiful woman, a desirable woman that any man would consider a prize. A prize that had once been his. But she didn't compare to Buffy's beauty and grace. No in the least.

They sipped wine and talked shortly about everyday things, Angelus was surprised that they so easily fell back into their old routine. While they had been together they had often met up at exclusive restaurants after work to relax after the busy day.

Everything felt so … comfortable, familiar. He had been shocked and angry by her betrayal. People always complemented them on what a perfect couple they were when they had still been together and he noticed their gazes lingering on them now.

He found himself smiling at her from across the table. After a while she moved her hand closer to his then settled it on his much larger one. When her soft palm came in contact with his, he instinctively grasped her hand in his. When he noticed what he had done he pulled his hand away from hers and placed it on his thigh under the table.

Darla smiled softy at him, she was finally getting somewhere, and she just had to take things slow. "I've missed you Angelus" Darla admitted

When Angelus didn't reply in kind she frowned. "Angelus? Is something wrong?" She could see by the look on his face that he wasn't as comfortable as he had been a few minutes earlier.

"I have someone in my life now Darla. It's nothing like what we once had. It's very new and different with her. I love her and I've asked her to marry me. What he shared once…it was good but that's part of the past now.

You're not part of my life anymore Darla. We both knew it was only a passing sensation. I'm sorry about what happened, sorry that things didn't work out between you and your husband but you're a beautiful woman, and will soon find someone else to share your life with." With those last few words Angelus rose from the table and placed a few bills next to his plate.

Darla was shocked to her core at what Angelus had just said to her "Are you serious? She's so young she can't possibly know what love is. She can't have the faintest idea how to make you happy or keep you satisfied like I did…like I still can." Darla spoke desperately to his raised from

"Goodbye Darla" Then Angelus left her sitting shocked and alone at the table. After saying those words to Darla he felt a huge weight lifted of his shoulders and relief settle into his stomach. He should have handled the situation better but at least now it was over.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus tried to sneak back into his and Buffy's room but his attempt was unsuccessful. Buffy was awake, waiting for him. "Angel?" Buffy questioned from her spot on the chair in the far corner of the room.

He removed his jacket and threw it over a nearby chair. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just went out to meet with a client quickly" Lying shouldn't have been so easy for him Angelus realized with disgust.

Buffy didn't reply at first, just regarded him. She also noticed he was acting differently the last couple of days. "Oh" was her only reply then she moved to get into bed. Turning away from him she hugged her pillow close to her chest. It was happening all over again, she could feel it. Angelus was slipping away from her. He was hiding something from her, she was sure of it.

"You've been meeting with clients late at night more often recently." She stated in a flat voice, still facing away from him.

Angelus picked it up and felt annoyed at her. "It's work Buffy."

His anger filtered through into his voice Buffy realized with shock. He had never treated her like this before, he was usually calm and loving. Now he was just …annoyed. A silent tear made its way down her cheek. "Ok"

As soon as he heard her soft reply he felt guilt overwhelm him. Buffy had done nothing wrong to deserve such harsh treatment from him. Sighing at himself he knew he couldn't take his frustration out on her. It was natural for her to wonder where he had been.

Softening his voice he moved closer to her and tried to touch her but she shied away, startling him with her reaction. "Baby I'm sorry. Work has just been getting to me, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Buffy merely nodded her head and moved farther away from him.

Not knowing what else to do he stayed on his side and tried to give her some space. After a while he could hear her breathing evening out, signaling that she was sleeping. Angelus woke a few times during the night but was surprised to find Buffy snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest.

Buffy didn't wake and he knew she wouldn't as he often pulled her onto him at night. When he was with her like this, nothing else mattered to him. Buffy completed him and he loved her with all his heart. The thought of losing her made his stomach turn and his anger flare. Her caring and gentle nature made her a suitable mate and one day, mother of his children.

He could choose no better mate than Buffy. Hugging Buffy closer to him he was glad he had told Darla about Buffy and that she should leave him alone.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER NINE

WOLFRAM & HART – SCIENCE DIVISION

"Morning Willow" Fred greeted the redhead friendly.

"Fred! You must be excited about today" Willow could see the excitement bubbling within Fred. She had been jabbering about the research program non-stop for days.

"You can't even imagine. I didn't sleep at all last night. Poor Gunn, he was exhausted last night but since I couldn't sleep I kept him up most of the night running through scenarios. I'm so glad Buffy approached me with this. I've learned a lot of interesting things these last couple of weeks I tell ya." Fred rambled on and all Willow could do was smile and nod at her.

Everyone knew how excited Fred was about studying them and making new discoveries. To Fred's delight, Buffy had approached her a few days ago and asked if Fred could help her in trying to find out more about her wolf form and hopefully uncover something about the wolf that changed her.

Willow knew Buffy had never really felt she belonged anywhere and she hoped Fred could help her in finding some answers or even just closure. The attack had affected Buffy more than she led on and she often tried to hide her discomfort when the pack discussed things related to their ancestry.

"I was wondering if you would maybe like to help me with Buffy's research, the medical stuff ya know. You and Buffy are close and I'm sure she would feel a bit more comfortable if you were there with her." Fred asked. She had put a lot of thought into planning Buffy's program. She knew it might get uncomfortable at times and figured Buffy could use someone to lean on. Buffy and willow were very good friends and it could only be beneficial if Willow agreed to help.

Joy filled Willows eyes as she looked at the brunet "Yes, I would love to. Thank you Fred." Fred only smiled shyly at her then continued with the preparations for Buffy's first test. Willow loved doing research as well and would offer her services and expertise to hospitals and clinics from time to time.

The fact that they were conducting their own research program excited her and she was ecstatic when Willow asked her to help with the medical aspects. At times like these she could not be happier.

Twenty minutes later Buffy stepped into the lab with a very nervous expression on her face. She wasn't sure what to expect but knew she could trust Fred. Apprehension filled her heart and she hoped Fred could help her shed some light on her past and the wolf that changed her. She felt a strange sense of dread creeping into her stomach as well.

Pushing it down she greeted Fred and was pleasantly surprised to find Willow would be assisting Fred in some of the tests.

Lying down on the cold sterile table Buffy couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. She hated hospitals and this oddly felt the same. Needles had always scared her and now she was going to be poked and probed by her own request.

Fred saw that Buffy was scared and did her best to appease the tiny blond. "We can stop at any time you want Buffy. If you feel uncertain we could wait." Fred really hoped that Buffy would not pull out but would understand and respect her decision should she want to stop. To her delight Buffy said she wanted to continue and they stared the first round of tests.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Buffy? Are you still alright? I think we should take a break, you don't look very good." Fred asked a pale, ashen looking Buffy. Due to the blood samples they had taken Buffy looked very pale and Fred was sure Buffy felt weak due to the loss. They had run a series of extensive test and she only had one more to go before they were finished for the day.

Willow also looked up from the clipboard she was writing on to look at Buffy. Fred was right; Buffy didn't look good at all. Moving over to her she touched her finger to Buffy's writs, feeling her pulse. Everything seemed fine and it was normal to feel weak after giving blood. With the amount they had taken from Buffy it was no wonder she looked so pale.

"No I'm fine. It's only one more to go right? I can take it. Please continue." Buffy spoke from the table with more energy than she felt. There was no way she was stopping now; they were so far she didn't want to give in now. The thought that she might learn something from this was her driving force. Fred was very supportive and understanding, Buffy didn't feel pressured at all. She knew tests like these could take a lot out of someone but she chose not to think about it.

"Ok. Just one more then you'll be done. I just have to take one more blood sample and a scan. You can close your eyes and rest a bit if you want." Fred said as she prepared the scanning equipment. Willow took one last blood sample from Buffy then wrote on her report sheet. Fred was very excited to start the test results and wanted this over as soon as possible. She didn't like seeing Buffy like she was now and wished there could have been an easier way.

When they were done Buffy wasn't so sure she made the right decision to carry on. Her eyelids fluttered closed every few seconds and her arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton. Maybe she should have eaten something before they started like Willow had suggested. She had been so nervous about the testing she couldn't stomach the idea of food and skipped it. She didn't want to puke on the table.

She heard Fred talking on the phone with Gunn but couldn't make out what she was saying. It felt like she had cotton stuffed in her ears and was totally of balance. Her head kept falling to the side and she had trouble keeping her arms on the table.

"Buffy? Gunn's going to take you back to the Hyperion. Megan will be waiting for you to arrive and she'll look after and monitor you for the next three hours while you recover. You did very well. I'm very optimistic about the results." Fred said as a way to try and reassure Buffy. There was no way Buffy would make it home on her own and luckily she had told Gunn as much the previous night. He offered to take her home.

Buffy just nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement, even that took more energy out of her than she realized. Gunn arrived a few minutes later and wheeled Buffy to the underground parking lot of the firm. She fell asleep before he had even lifted her into his car.

####

Angelus tossed the last folder to the side of his table. It had taken him nearly all day to get everything on his table sorted out. Harmony nearly had a heart attack when she saw how far behind he was with his paperwork. He insisted that he sort out the mess before he left for the day. Harmony hated doing his paper work when he failed to finish it at the end of the day.

He felt just about ready to pull the hair from his head when his phone rang. It rang five times before he answered. "What Harmony?" I told you to hold all my calls." He wasn't in the mood to argue with her now.

"I see you haven't lost that temper of yours." The voice on the other end of the phone was soft and it calmed his anger a bit. "Darla? I apologize, I thought it was my secretary." Angelus said in an apologetic tone. He was sure it was Harmony as she never put any calls through without confirming with him first.

"No need to apologize lover. Harmony told me you were not to be disturbed but I convinced her to put me through. You sound stressed, rough day?" Darla was trying to playing her cards just right. His moodiness usually worked to her advantage, he just had to take the bait.

Angelus sighed before answering "Yes. Was there something that you wanted Darla?" He got straight to the point, not wanting to talk with her any longer than he needed to. He had told her not to contact him and she just ignored him.

There was a short pause before Darla replied "Yes, actually. I was hoping you could give me your college's number. I still need a representative for my divorce case seeing as you won't help me." The bite in her tone didn't go unnoticed by Angelus but he ignored it. Her tricks were working on him this time.

"I'll put you through to Harmony she will give you Clive Stuart's number. I thought she had already called you with the number…" Angelus trailed off. He knew Harmony had given the number to Darla. She told him right after she made the call. This was probably an attempt to get him to speak to her. It wasn't going to work.

"She did, I just misplaced my purse and now I can't find the number. Thank you Angelus." Darla replied in a sweet voice, hoping he would continue with the conversation.

Angelus didn't even bother saying goodbye, just transferred the call back to Harmony and continued with his work. It felt like he was forgetting something but he just couldn't place his finger on what. He usually wrote everything down but according to his diary he didn't miss anything.

He made another note in his diary to phone the jeweler to get a gift for Buffy. He felt very guilty over what happened a few nights ago with Buffy. He had snapped at her after his dinner with Darla and he wanted to say he was sorry.

Buffy had left early the next morning while he had been in the gym and been avoiding him ever since. He had yet to apologize to her and wanted to drop by her work later with a small gift, hoping that she would forgive him. He originally planned on going in early, just before she left for lunch but he couldn't get away. As soon as he noticed what time it was he decided to leave it till the next day.

####

LE GRANDE MONDIOR HOTEL

Darla slammed the phone down in frustration. She couldn't believe how easily Angelus had discarded her. Harmony had snottily given her the number again then put the phone down without so much as a 'good bye'. Although she and Harmony had never seen eye to eye she expected the other woman to treat her with a little respect. Harmony obviously didn't agree.

After their dinner meeting the other night Darla felt discouraged. She had been so sure Angelus would fall back into her arms. It never occurred to her that he would go back to that little tramp of a girlfriend of his. It seemed like he had changed more than she anticipated. She had never been rejected by any man and her pride had taken a beating when Angelus didn't even think twice about saying no to her.

Darla had done some digging into Angelus' past and the results had not been to her liking. According to the news papers he had a life-in fiancé. Buffy Summers was the picture of perfection. Born and raised in the small town of Sunnydale California, Buffy was the typical girl-next-door.

At eight years Angelus' junior, Darla saw the little girl as a 'wannabe cheerleader' and had voiced this to Angelus the other night. He had not been impressed with her. Darla had tried to get some dirt on the cheerleader but found nothing. She was squeaky clean. Not one to give up to easily Darla comforted herself that the game was still far from being over, and she still had lots of other options open to her.

####

They day was nearly over and Angelus had still not heard from Buffy. Dialing her cell number he waited for her to answer. She usually answered after right away but didn't do so today. Shaking his head as he replaced the receiver he tried her work number.

It was possible that she was busy and could not answer her phone at that moment…the other possibility was that she was avoiding him. Angelus could not blame her if she did. He had been a total A-hole to her and deserved much worse. Not that Buffy would ever treat him badly. The farthest she would go is to give him the silent treatment or avoid him for a few days and even then she would apologize for the 'nasty' treatment towards him.

The hurt and shock had not only been evident in her voice that night, the aftershock had remained in her pained eyes. The fact that she avoided him was also a dead give-away. Buffy had never been one to avoid confrontation but she had seemed uneasy around him ever since. They hadn't even spoken more than a few words to each other since that night either.

Crystal's cheerful voice greeted him after three short rings. "Good afternoon Mr. O'Rourke. How's your day?"

Angelus liked Crystal because of her cheerful and pleasant nature. She was one of the few people at Buffy's work that he liked. She was also from a small town and had only recently moved to L.A. The harsh city hadn't made it's mark on her yet.

"All good thank you Crystal. May I speak to Buffy please?"

Crystal was silent on the other end for a few seconds. "Um…she didn't come in today sir. She asked for a day of absence last week. I assumed she would be with you…" was her uncertain reply. Crystal liked Buffy and didn't want to get her in trouble with her fiancé. Unfortunately Buffy hadn't given her any details as to where she would be so she was of little help to Angelus.

Angelus couldn't control the fear or uncertainly that washed over him after the call with Crystal. Why would Buffy not be at work today? Apparently she had arranged for the off day last week, before they had the fight so it couldn't be because of that that she wasn't at work today.

Suddenly it dawned on Angelus. Buffy had started with the preliminary test with Fred today. She had gone in early that morning. It wasn't a big deal but he had hoped she would have called him to give an update on how things were going.

Closing the case file in front of him he grabbed his jacked and made his way down to the science division of Wolfram and Hart. Work could wait for a few minutes while he checked in on his fiancé.

####

When he reached the lab he saw Willow and Fred perched over their computers. By the look of things they couldn't care less about what was going on around them. Clearing his throat he saw both females start at his sudden appearance and look at him with wide eyes.

Willow was so engrossed in what they were doing that she didn't even smell her pack alpha enter the room. "Angelus. What are you doing here? I thought you would be home with Buffy." She asked stunned .She was sure he would be home with Buffy considering how sick she felt after the tests.

"What do you mean, I thought she was still here?" Angelus answered. Buffy had assured him that she would be fine alone while they did the test, now he was not so sure. She had told him that before they had the fight. Maybe she didn't want to tell him anything because she was still upset over what happened.

"Gunn took Buffy home nearly two hours ago. She felt sick after the tests and we had Gunn drive her home. I thought you were waiting for her at the Hyperion." Willow saw that Angelus had no idea what she was talking about and found it very odd.

Before she could say anything, Angelus was already out the door. Fred and Willow looked at each other with confusion, shrugged their shoulders then returned to their work. Their significant others knew not to expect them home early that night.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus' car skidded to a halt at the Hyperion so fast he could smell the brakes and tires. Taking the stairs three at a time Angelus didn't spare a glance at the startled pack members he left behind him. Fear gripped at his heart's edges. Was Buffy ok? Was there something about the tests that she had not told him? He was sure Fred would have notified him if she had any concerns but she didn't say anything when he saw her at the lab earlier.

He threw the door to their bedroom open and was relieved to find Buffy sound asleep. The small bedside lamp offered only a vague light but even with so little illumination his wolf senses could see she was pale as a sheet. As he trailed his hand softly over her delicate face Buffy woke up.

"Angel?" her voice was so soft he only barely heard her.

"It's me love. Are you alright? Willow said you felt sick after the tests?" Angelus asked worriedly

"Hmm…donno" she smiled and leaned her face farther into his warm palm "hmm, so warm…" Angelus frowned at her strange behavior; she was shivering all over and very groggy.

"Are you cold?" the only answer he got was her chattering teeth. Angelus moved to the closet and took out and extra blanket which he threw over her shaking form. He was just about to start removing his clothes when he heard a knock at the door.

It was Megan, she had been watching over Buffy for the last couple of hours and she said everything was fine. She just needed some rest and nourishment then she should be feeling better in the morning.

After speaking with her he removed his clothes and climbed in behind Buffy's shaking form. Pulling her flush against his warm body he felt her shivering gradually ease up as she soaked up his body heat.

"Thank you" Buffy smiled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. His scent immediately made her feel better. When Gunn had just brought her home she felt like she was going to die. Everything around her spun and she could barely keep herself up straight, Gunn had to pick her up and carry her to her bed.

"Angel…I'm sorry about the other night…" Buffy started to say.

"Rest my love. We'll talk when you're feeling better." Angelus' voice was so calm it soothed her and in no time she was fast asleep.

Angelus was even more worried now. He didn't know much about medical procedures but he knew that this was not normal after a few blood tests and scans. Maybe Buffy had a bad reaction to one of the drugs they gave her. He was sure to find out first thing in the morning.

END CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER TEN

HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy slept silently the whole night. She didn't even fidget or changed her position once, her body was still in the same place Angelus had turned her the previous night. Her head was on his chest with her hair fanned over his chest and her small hand held him loosely around his neck, like she was just about to pull him down for a kiss.

Waking up Angelus felt her slight body heat touching him all over. Without realizing it a smile crept up on his face. He was struck by her beauty more and more every day. Her gentle soul shined brightly through her whole being. He loved waking up next to her every day, he enjoyed if even more when she woke him up first. That usually meant she wanted him and he wasn't one to reject the lady's needs.

His keen wolf hearing picked up the movements and happenings of downstairs. Gunn and Groo were busy working out in the gym. Willow and Tara were engaging in some very private time, Cordelia was busy getting ready for her photo shoot later that day. Alyssa and Lark were talking in the kitchen while making breakfast for the kids while they were running around in the hotel lobby.

Laughing softly to himself at the two pups of the pack, Angelus gently disentangled himself from Buffy's grasp while trying not to wake her. Her skin was no longer as pale but it was obvious that she had not regained all her color yet, and she had slight dark circles under her eyes.

Pulling on a shirt and sweatpants Angelus headed downstairs to get her some breakfast before she woke up. Before he even reached the last few steps Morgan and Cooper came running to greet him. Picking both up and carrying them with him to the kitchen Angelus greeted all the pack members assembled in the large kitchen.

Luckily for everyone Alyssa was a great cook and home-maker. She loved cooking for everyone and prepared fresh meals for the pack every day. Angelus didn't know how he had survived without her superb cooking for those few months he had been a nomad wolf. As the pack had grown bigger, he told Alyssa to hire a few extra chefs and staff to help her. If she had to cook for the whole pack on her own she would have no life outside the kitchen.

Staking some pancakes, eggs, toast and fresh fruit in a plate for Buffy he made his way back upstairs. Like many other members of his pack, Buffy didn't function without her first cup of coffee for the day. Whenever he was awake first he would bring her an extra strong blend. Buffy always said it was her 'daily saving grace'. As soon as she had her cup she was up and ready to go.

When Angelus entered the room he expected to find Buffy still sleeping, but she was already in the shower. Deciding to give her some time he waited for her on the bed and ate a few stuff from the plates until she came out. Shortly after the water shut off, signaling she was about to come out at any minute.

Buffy emerged wrapped up in a fluffy white towel, her wet hair falling around her shapely cream shoulders. "I thought you went to the gym." Buffy said, startled at seeing him sitting on the bed. Usually he was either at the gym or already out to work by this time and she wasn't expecting to see him there. She didn't mind in the least, she enjoyed the few extra minutes they spent together.

Angelus was dismayed at her unsure expression. Usually she would have smiled and moved over to him to kiss him. "I thought I'd bring you some breakfast in bed. You didn't look too good last night and I figured you might be hungry." Angelus said in an even tone. Buffy's body language told him she was still unsure and didn't know how to act around him.

Angelus was saddened at her reaction to him. He knew they had to talk about what happened but wasn't sure if Buffy was up to it yet. She was obviously still hurt at what had happened. She had said she was sorry last night but he didn't want her to say she was sorry. After all, she had done nothing wrong. He wanted to apologize to her.

Despite her uncertainty she sat down and took a sip on her coffee and a bite of a small waffle. Neither of them spoke and Buffy avoided his eyes as best she could. They carried on for that for a few minutes until Angelus could no longer stand it. When had things started being like this? Buffy seemed scared and reluctant and she had no reason to be.

Standing up and kneeling before her, he placed his hand under her chin he lifted it to meet his gaze then pressed a light kiss on her lips. Buffy's eyes closed of their own accord at the familiar feeling of having Angelus' lips on her.

His body immediately started to respond to her. Angelus pulled her closer toward him, her legs parted to make way for his broad chest. All he wanted to do was pull the towel from her body and kiss her all over.

After a brief kiss, Angelus spoke in a rough voice, he had trouble keeping his arousal at bay, "Baby, I'm really sorry about the other night. I was a total asshole for snapping at you and I'm really sorry. I had a difficult case I was working on….not that it's any reason…but I'm very sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Her eyes didn't meet his at first which worried him. Maybe he had caused more damage than he thought. Slowly her emerald eyes lifted to meet his dark orbs. Her eyes held such knowledge and understanding Angelus was momentarily taken aback.

Chewing on her bottom lip Buffy glanced up at Angelus. "Is something else bothering you? You seem distant lately. I understand work and the pack puts you under a lot of stress but you know you can talk to me about anything. I want to know what you're feeling and what you think."

Of all the things she could have said, that was the last thing he expected. Even after his nasty treatment of her the other night she was patient with him. Once again he realized what a kind and generous person she was. He didn't deserve her. No matter what happened she understood and supported him. He would do everything in hid power to make it up to her.

"I know baby. It's just work. I think I need to take a break, or at least just take things a bit slower…how did I get such a wonderful fiancé? I couldn't have asked for anything more." he smiled at her as he placed another kiss on her parted lips.

"If you're sure that's all that's bothering you. Please, you can tell me anything. I want to understand what's going on with you." Buffy said softly to him. She could see he was still holding back but knew he wouldn't say anything until he felt ready to share.

Angelus could always read her body and moods just by looking at her or smelling her scent. She wished her wolf sense were as good as his but knew they never would be. Being the pack alpha, his senses were more advanced than any of the members and he was also born a wolf so he had more time to hone and learn about his abilities. She on the other hand was still learning about all her enhanced senses. She still had a long way to go.

Angelus' heart felt about to burst from the joy and love he felt at that moment. He kissed her fully then pulled the towel from her body in a quick movement, startling Buffy but she laughed at him and accepted his weight as he landed on top of her.

####

WOLFRAM AND HEART SCIENCE DIVISION

"Fred, come take a look at this." Willow called as she scanned over the papers in front of her.

At the sound of Willows worried voice Fred was on alert immediately. Willow showed her Buffy's medical report from the tests they had done on her. Frowning at the report Fred was not sure what to make if it. "That can't be right…can it?" Fred asked uncertainly. Never in all her live as a scientist had she ever encountered anything like this before. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and thought of asking for a re-test. Someone must have made a mistake.

Willow looked just as stunned as Fred was. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. Medically, it can't be possible but the results are accurate. I double checked them again after I got the results. I even ordered a re-test when they initially brought the results back. But the second tests revealed the same results. Buffy has two blood types. Have you ever heard of anything like this before because I sure haven't." Willow said.

Fred took the file from Willow again and looked over the results another time. "Amazing… is it even possible? I've never heard of anything even resembling this."

"I'm getting Buffy's full medical history, this can't be right, or there has to be a reasonable explanation." Willow said as she left to make a few calls.

Staring at the results in front of her, Fred contemplated the possibilities. As far as science was concerned, she had never come across anything like this before. The blood tests showed Buffy had multiple blood and DNA chromosomes. It clearly showed Buffy's wolf and human chromosomes but it also showed another unidentifiable chromosome 'fighting' with hers.

Willow returned a few minutes later "I spoke to Sunnydale General Hospital, they will send me her medical reports within the next few minutes. Let's hope we find something helpful."

Fred only nodded. She didn't know what to think or what to do. There were a series of test they could do to try and get some answers but even that would take a few days to get any results. She called her assistant and ordered a more extensive testing to be done on the blood samples they took from Buffy. She was not about to give in just because they hit a bump in the road.

She was a scientist and she thrived on finding out the truth. Fred figured they were going to want the tests done later anyway so she might as well get it started. The sooner they started the sooner they could get the results. Buffy was also eagerly waiting to hear what they uncovered from the tests and she didn't want to keep her in the dark much longer.

####

SUNNYDALE GENERAL HOSPITAL

"Doctor Webber? I'm sorry to disturb you sir but miss Willow Rosenberg from Wolfram and Hart phoned. She requested that we forward all the medical information we have on a miss Buffy Anne Summers to her direct number. I have all the files and her number with me. I just wanted to make sure it's alright if I send it to her?" nurse Maggie asked quietly to the attending physician.

She had to run everything by one of her senior before making any decisions and she didn't want to get in trouble. The hospital didn't give out patient information but when a hot shot like Willow Rosenburg asked, they jumped to get the information to her as soon as possible.

Dr Ben Webber looked at the nurse with a bewildered expression on his face. "The doctor Willow Rosenberg?'' he asked the nurse. Everyone in the state knew of Doctor Rosenberg. She's a widely know physician and most hospitals would pay big money to have her give only one presentation to their staff.

It seemed odd that she would want information from their small town hospital but he couldn't deny her the information she asked for. The hospital directors made it very clear that they would give their full co-operation to anything she might want. She had given a short seminar at the hospital once and they greatly appreciated that she chose them. They wanted to get her to do another seminar so they were more than willing to kiss her ass if it meant she might come again.

"Yes sir. Can I forward the files to her?" Maggie knew to run every request like this past doctor Ben Webber first, some control had to be maintained and they could not just send private information to any random person, she knew of doctor Rosenburg, admired the woman very much but she couldn't go over the heads of her superiors.

"Its fine, send them to her. Please let me know as soon as you're done. I will follow up with her myself when you're done. Thank you Maggie." Ben answered to Maggie's retreating form.

He never expected doctor Willow Rosenberg to ask any information from their hospital. He tried on numerous occasions to talk with her but her schedule was fully booked. The nearest opening her assistant could give him was only a year from now.

Why would she request information about a patient they had few years ago? Buffy Summers was a local girl that always kept out of trouble. Hopefully it was nothing serious. Luckily no one was present to see the deep from that crossed Ben's face. He didn't like that some hot shot doctor from the big city was poking around in his territory. Unfortunately he had no say in the matter and could only wait to speak to her then try to find out why she wanted the information.

Maggie came back a few minutes later and told him everything was sent through. He immediately phoned the Wolfram and Hart Medical division to talk to her. Her assistant only said she wouldn't be available for the next few days and that he could leave a message. He knew it was useless. If Willow Rosenburg didn't want to speak with him specifically there was no why he was getting hold of her.

####

WOLFRAM & HART OFFICES

Angelus arrived at the office much later than he usually did, not that he had anyone to answer to though. He had spent some much needed quality time with Buffy that morning. She had kept him busy and he had to pry himself from her just to get to work. Angelus hated leaving her when she was so eager to please him but he had no choice. He would have liked to spend the entire day with her but he had meetings that could not be rescheduled.

Calling Harmony into his office he went over his diary with her and moved a few appointments around. Harmony looked shocked at first but he couldn't miss the small grin that spread over her face. Angelus moved most of his appointments to next week and shuffled some clients around to the other members of the firm.

There was no need that he should carry the entire load himself. The firm was talking over his life and he never wanted that. His uncle had warned him about it but he only now realized how far things had gone.

Angelus had worked very hard and he figured he deserved to take it easy once in a while. God knew he needed it. The work load was not easing up and he couldn't handle so many cases alone. His uncle didn't leave the company to him just so that he could run himself into the ground with the workload. No, Giles was a very intelligent man and knew he could trust Angelus to run the company with skill and integrity.

Wolfram and Hart had more than fifty lawyers in its employ and that ensured that he as the CEO could distribute the cases among them. If he needed he could hire some more people and right now it sounded like a very good idea.

After sorting things out with Harmony for nearly an hour Angelus felt relieved. His diary was actually manageable now. Seeing no more than five clients per day for the next couple of days ensured that he could spend some time on himself and Buffy and the pack. Things at home needed his attention and now he could actually fit everything into one day.

He had not realized how much time he had been spending apart from Buffy until last night. It had gotten so bad that he had forgotten about the trail tests she was talking. Angelus felt very guilty about not being there with her yesterday. It also snapped him back to reality. He and Buffy needed to spend some time together.

Tidying up his table as best he could, Angelus looked over the case file of the next client he was about to see. Twenty minutes later Harmony phoned Angelus to let him know that his next client had arrived. Mr. Wilcox, dressed in an expensive suit with graying hair strolled in to greet Angelus.

Wilcox was an accomplished hotel chain owner with a friendly face and relaxed manner. According to his file he was 61 years old and divorcing from his second wife, 15 years his junior. It seemed sad that he was divorcing at his age, he was nearing his retirement and he would probably retire alone now.

Angelus had heard of Mr. Wilcox but never had the pleasure of meeting him. Wesley had handled previous cases of Wilcox's but since Wesley was unavailable at the moment Angelus had agreed to take on his case. While talking with Mr. Wilcox, Angelus felt very much at ease with the older man. Wilcox reminded him a lot of his father with his caring eyes and respectable personality.

Angelus wondered if he had grandchildren, he would certainly make a very good grandfather. As the meeting progressed Angelus could not help but ask why his wife wanted a divorce. Sadness crosses the man's eyes before he answered "It's what she wants. I love her to death and will give her whatever her heart desires and this is what she wants, so I'm giving her the divorce."

Angelus was shocked and Wilcox picked it up and tried to explain "When you love someone unconditionally you will do whatever you have to do to keep them happy. I love my wife dearly but she feels our lives have gone in different directions. Of course I don't agree but I love her that much that I will do anything for her.

Angelus admired the man greatly. It said a lot about a person's inner being to give up what this man was letting go. It couldn't be easy for the older man, he could tell that he loved his wife. Some part of him wished they could settle things and sort out their problems. Mr. Wilcox deserved to be happy.

"I don't want to contest her demands. Give her whatever she wants. I've got more than enough to last me three lifetimes. The least I can do is compensate her for the five years she stood by me and waited for me at home while I worked till midnight each night. She deserves much more than I could ever offer her." Wilcox said with certainty in his voice. Nodding his head at the man Angelus did as he asked.

END CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Driving home after work Angelus decided to phone his mother. They hadn't spoken in a while and he knew he should phone her more often. His sister called him often and nagged him about when he was going to bring his girlfriend and introduce her to the family.

It's not like he didn't want to introduce Buffy to his family, he just wanted to spare her the 'ordeal'. His parents were great and he loved them very much but he knew they could be a bit much to handle if people weren't used to them. Dialing the number he knew by heart he waited for her to answer.

"Angelus O'Rourke...I thought you had forgotten all about us." said his mother's warm tone.

Smiling at the age old greeting he could not help but chuckle. "Halo to you too mother. How are you?" Obviously it was still going very good when she greeted him like that.

"I would be better if my son would come to visit us more often. Other than that I'm doing well. How are you doing dear?" Grace asked her son. She couldn't believe it was him calling. He was just about to pack her bags and head over to L.A. and go check on him. She hated it when he took so long to call her.

"Things are going very good mom. I'm on my way home from work just now. How's dad doing?"

"You're father is driving me insane as always. I thought he would calm down after buying that plane but nooo…he wants a remote boat or something like that. I swear, sometimes he worse that a little boy. He is also wondering when we are going to see you again…" she trailed off. She didn't need do hint at anything. Angelus knew very well that his visit was long overdue.

Laughing at her Angelus replied "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to bring Buffy to meet the family…" his last few words trailed off as he waited for his mother's reaction. In his brief calls to his family he only mentioned Buffy, his parents had yet to find out he proposed to her. He liked to keep some of his life private but knew he couldn't always keep Buffy to himself.

The other end of the line was silent for a few minutes before an ear shattering scream made him pull the phone away from his ear. "Yes my dear! That is so wonderful. When are you coming? Will it be soon? I can't wait to tell your father. He is going to be ecstatic! I'm phoning your sister right now to tell her the wonderful news. You have to come this weekend. You have kept us waiting so long to bring that girl of yours here and I want you here this weekend." as his mother rambled on Angelus could hardly get a word in.

As soon as you got Grace O'Rourke started there was no stopping her. Laughing with her Angelus waited till she calmed down before even trying to speak to her.

"Mom, calm down. It's only going to be a short visit. I want Buffy to meet you guys. I'm going to take a few days off work so I thought this might be a great time to come visit. If that's alright with you of course…?" Angelus knew he didn't have to ask, his parents were retired and living comfortably in Italy.

His mother always complained that the house was too big and empty without her children and she would be very pleased to have them over. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to see him and his lady love.

He spoke with his mom for a few minutes more then she handed the phone over to his father. They caught up with each other a bit and his father expressed his joy that Angelus was finally coming to visit them. While they were speaking, he could hear his mother in the background talking first to his sister then to his brother, already arranging everything for their visit. There was no doubt in his mind that she would go all out again. She loved organizing and preparing for special occasions.

By her excited squeals it was evident that she was organizing a big family gathering for the weekend they were going to be there. After hanging up the phone he still had a smile on his face. He missed his parents and siblings dearly and was looking forward to seeing them again. It had been way too long since his last visit.

Angelus just hoped Buffy would also be as excited as he was about going to see his family. Angelus had only introduced one of his girlfriends to them before and it ended very badly. He didn't even bother with the other women that were in his life, they were only the flavor of the moment and he knew he wouldn't settle with any of them.

He hoped his parents would approve of Buffy. They could sometimes be very judgmental and he knew it was only because they wanted what was best for him. He knew that he his mother would like Buffy, it was just his sister he worried about the most. She had no problem speaking her mind and had driven more than a few of his girlfriends away in the past.

His parents had tried to set him up with random girls for years but they had always been unsuccessful. They couldn't choose a mate for him, only he could do that. Luckily for him, they soon realized it as well and left him to make his own decisions.

Seeing the Hyperion come into view Angelus hoped he had done the right thing about arranging with his parents before he had even talked to Buffy. He wasn't sure how she felt about meeting the family. He wished he could have met Buffy's mother before she died. She raised her daughter very well and he would have liked to meet the older woman, even if it was just to say thank you for giving him Buffy.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Laughter and cheerful voices greeted him as soon as he stepped into the lobby. Alyssa was ushering everyone into the dining room where she had prepared another large delicious looking feast. Nearly everyone was assembled, only Morgan and Cooper where absent, as usual. The two cubs ensured that their mother was always running around after them.

Greeting everyone he was nearly ran over as the two young pups ran up to him in greeting. Just like all the members of the pack, they were surprised to see him home so early. Looking over their heads at Buffy he winked at her then focused his attention back on the kids.

Cooper had always looked up to Angelus and he tried to spend as much time as he could with the pack alpha. His mother had to go het him from Angel and Buffy's room on more than one occasion. Sometimes he would slip down to their room when his mother thought he was already asleep, then he would kiss them both good night before going back to bed.

"I didn't know you were joining us for dinner Angel. We asked Buffy but she said you were working late again tonight." Morgan said to the large male as he picked them both up and carried them over to their seats.

"Well, I decided I wanted to eat dinner with my two favorite pups in the world." Angelus said. They giggled and made some more jokes with him until they were all seated in their chairs and ready to eat.

Alyssa, Buffy and Tara started bring out food and everyone fell into talking about how their day had been. Some of the males spoke with Angelus for a while about random things and work then settled down next to their partners.

When he felt Buffy sit down next to him he slipped his hand to her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. She was wearing a summer dress that stopped just below her knees. It would be very easy to slip his hands underneath but would dare it at the table. The kids were too hyper active and might slip under the table and catch them.

While everyone enjoyed the huge meal they talked together and sipped on wine. Afterwards the kitchen staff cleared the table then served dessert. Some pack members retreated to their rooms while others stayed to chat some more.

Angelus left briefly to discuss some security matters with Gunn and when he returned to the table he no longer had a seat. Cooper had taken his chair while Morgan was seated in Buffy's lap. The two cubs were so infatuated with Buffy he could hardly believe it. They were trained to her every move. When she moved they ran after her, she didn't seem to mind at all.

Whenever they got the chance they were with her talking and playing. No other member of the pack held their interest like Buffy did, and Angelus could understand why. Buffy was great with kids. Whenever Lark and Alyssa wanted to go out Buffy offered to look after the kids and they enjoyed it immensely.

Laughing to himself he could only look at the wonderful sight before him. Buffy looked good with Morgan in her lap. No doubt Buffy would make a great mother one day. For the first time ever, Angelus opened up to the idea of having children. It had never crossed his mind with any of the other females he had been with. He didn't even want kids at one stage but now he did, not right away but sometime in the future…with Buffy. No doubt his mother would jump for joy if she heard him now. She constantly nagged him, she wanted more grandchildren to spoil.

Lark must have noticed Angelus looking at the kids because he soon ushered them up to their rooms to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Taking Buffy's hand in his he said goodnight to the pack and they made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

Closing the door behind him with a soft thud, Buffy went into the bathroom while he removed his jacket and shoes. He heard the shower starting to run and Buffy soon appeared before him clad only in her underwear. His body reacted to the sight instantly.

Angelus took a seat on the bed and decided to enjoy the show. Coming to stand between his parted thighs she looked down at the soulful dark orbs staring up at her. Angelus wound his arms around her waist and placed soft kisses on her flat stomach.

"You're home early tonight…" She said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah. I moved some of my clients and appointments around. I've spent way too little time with my gorgeous fiancé lately." he said around his kisses.

Buffy giggled softly while he continued his ministrations on her midriff. "It's nice having you home early. You should move your appointments around more often."

"Hmm…" That was a very good idea. Now that he was home early for once he was already starting to get greedy. He wanted to spend more time with her. Buffy never neglected him and he knew he had been skimping on her.

He slowly moved his hands around her legs then moved up. He lightly squeezed her bum then he moved farther up. He had her bra unhooked and tossed across the room before she even realized what happened.

Picking her up and urging her to wind her legs around his waist, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

####

Much later Angelus was waiting in bed for Buffy while she went downstairs to get some ice-cream. For some or other reason she always had a craving for choc-chip ice-cream after they were intimate. The only thing he craved after being with her like that was …more…he wanted to be with her again and again. No matter how many times they were together, he couldn't get enough of her. Buffy never complained, it seemed like she felt exactly the same.

When she returned she spoon fed him some while taking frequent spoonfuls herself. Angelus figured now was a good a time as any to ask her about meeting his parents. Ho hoped it would go down well.

Buffy was staring intently at her next bite when he asked her, "Would you like to meet my family?"

Her eyes shot up to his at his sudden question. Meeting the family had never come up before now. Secretly she wondered if Angelus would ever introduce her to his parents but she didn't press the issue. Angelus was a private person and she didn't want to bring it up in case he might feel uncomfortable with it.

Buffy herself wished she could introduce Angel to her mother but sadly that was not possible. Buffy always wished she had met Angelus a few years earlier while her mother was still alive. Joyce was not the easiest women to get along with but Buffy was sure Angelus would have won her over with his charm.

As for introducing him to her father, that was never going to happen. Hank Summers could care less about his first child and they didn't have any contact with each other. As far as Buffy was concerned, she never wanted to see him again.

While Buffy had been silently contemplating with herself, the scoop of ice cream she had scooped up was starting to melt and spill over the spoon's edges.

A sudden hiss snapped Buffy back to her senses and both her and Angelus' eyes landed on the ice cream that was now dripping onto his muscular chest. As if sensing his distress at the sudden cold that seeped into his skin, Buffy smirked wickedly to Angelus and bent down to lick the chocolaty goodness from his skin.

Angelus sucked in his breath and could barely contain his growl of approval as he saw her pink tongue snake out to remove the cold substance into her delicious mouth. His body moved of its own accord, the spoon and ice cream landed on the floor without spilling a single drop and he had Buffy pinned beneath his unyielding body.

Having effectively trapped her beneath him, he moved his mouth to her delicate throat and started kissing her in a slow manner. Moving to the sensitive spot behind her ear he paid special attention there before whispering in her ear, "So…? Is that a yes?"

Buffy's eyes were closed as she moved her neck more to the side to give Angelus better access, "Yes, I'd love to meet your family…" Before she could say anything else, Angelus gripped the hem of her shirt and pushed it up over her head while kissing all over her body.

####

WOLDRAM AND HART

Arriving at work the next day Angelus was bombarded with calls, meetings and paperwork. The ever useful Harmony chose the busiest day to announce that he had been invited to a work function by one on their clients. If she did her work on time he would have known about the event weeks in advance.

Yet she had left it till the last minute and now Angelus had no choice but to go. It was probably better. Powel Inc was one of Wolfram and Hart's biggest clients and he did not want to disappoint them by not attending. He couldn't help but think Harmony deliberately waited till now to tell him…she was out to get him.

As soon as he got a break from seeing clients and reviewing case files, Angelus phoned Buffy telling her about the event they had to attend tomorrow night. He dreaded telling her…as he knew women always needed a few days advance notice but he knew this could not be helped.

Buffy assured him that she understood, seeing as she had met Harmony on numerous occasions. Harmony probably had too much on her plate as well. Angelus wasn't the easiest person to get along with, much less work for.

So far Harmony had lasted the longest of all his assistants. They usually ran screaming after only a week working for him. Buffy was sure it was because she didn't allow Angelus to get to her, she usually ignored him or only heard what she wanted to hear. Angelus definitely needed another assistant.

Buffy told him that she would head out to the shops after work to go look for a dress and then they would meet afterwards at a restaurant for dinner then head home. Thank the heavens he had a understanding fiancé.

####

Placing the phone back on the receiver Buffy sighed. She and Angelus would be attending a work function tomorrow night which did not leave her much time to prepare. Buffy never liked fancy dress events and this one was going to be one of the most formal events she had ever attended in her life.

The charity event they had attended a few months ago didn't even come close to the formal dress code this party required. Buffy wished they could just stay at home together tomorrow night. She had been feeling somewhat run down the last couple of days and she couldn't understand why. Sure work kept her busy but she had never had trouble before.

Maybe it had something to do with the test Willow and Fred had done. Thinking of the tests again she wondered if Fred had gotten the results back yet and made a mental note to phone her later and ask. Hearing the results scared her a bit but she wanted to know even more.

Dreading what she had to do next Buffy retrieved her cell from her bag and dialed. The phone rang so long Buffy was about to hang up when the familiar voice finally answered. Gulping back a breath Buffy greeted back in the same friendly voice as on the other end.

"Hi Cordelia…" Before Buffy could get another word in Cordelia rambled on, "Buffy? Is that actually you? Is something wrong?"

Buffy gave an awkward laugh " Uhm, yes. No everything is fine. Look I'm sorry to bother you, if you're busy I can phone back later…"

"Don't be silly, of course I can talk." Cordelia rushed. It wasn't every day that she got a phone call from Buffy and she was eager to hear what the blond wanted.

"Angelus just phoned me and we've been invited to an event at Powel Inc. and I need some help. The event is tomorrow night and I have no idea where to go for a dress. You know all the boutiques and I was hoping you could tell me where I could get a suitable dress."

"Oh my god I can't believe Harmony forgot to tell Angelus about that, that's so typical of her. Anyway, don't worry you're pretty little head. I'll arrange with my stylist to come do your hair and make-up at home.

Go to Saint Boulevard's, they have to best dresses in town. Don't even bother going anywhere else. I'll phone Trish right now to get some dresses in your size ready for you. Don't even worry about shoes they have it all there and she'll put some out for you that you can choose from.

Are you going after work?" Cordelia couldn't believe Buffy was asking her for help. Buffy was usually shy and she didn't think Buffy cared a lot about fashion. Of course she came to me, I'm been on the best dressed list more than I can count! Cordelia smugly thought to herself.

"Yes I'm meeting Angelus there then we are going to have dinner afterwards. Thank you so much Cordelia. I really appreciate it." Buffy said, thankful to know she could always count on Cordelia in situations like these.

"No Problem. I'll see you at home then. Can't wait to see what you get. Bye" Just the thought made Cordelia all giddy with excitement. If only she could get Buffy to go with her next time she went shopping…

Feeling relieved after the call to Cordelia, Buffy got back to work. No use worrying about it anymore now. She would just have to wait and see what Trish set out for her.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN


	3. Chapters 12 to 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REPOSTING THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I REACHED MY DOCUMENT LIMIT ON **

**I ALSO RE-EDITED A BIT HERE AND THERE. NOTHING TOO BIF BUT I DID MAKE A FEW CHANGES. HOPE YOU LIKE. X X**

TITLE: RAGING MOON– SEQUEL TO DARK HEART

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

DISTRIBUTION: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT GOES ANYWHERE.

SUMMARY: SEQUEL TO DARK HEART - AU. BUFFY AND ANGELUS ARE WOLVES. NEW CHALANGES ARISE FOR BUFFY AND ANGELUS WHEN AN UNEXPECTED CHARACTER FROM ANGELUS' PAST SHOWS UP, HOW WIL BUFFY DEAL?

TIMELINE: SET ABOUT A YEAR AFTER THE END OF DARK HEART.

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. IT FUELS THE MUSE!

CHAPTER TWELVE

HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy arrived at the hotel in record time. No one had to know she broke a few speed limits and got a fine to prove it. Not that she could worry about that now. Angelus better not go sniffing around her car otherwise she was going to be in trouble.

She had no less than two hours to get ready and Cordelia's stylist was going to arrive within the next ten minutes which didn't leave her with much time. Rushing up the stairs she dumped her bags on the bed and jumped in the shower.

Finishing with only a few minutes to spare Buffy put on a robe and towel dried her hair while she waited for Cordelia and Kandy. Minutes later they arrived and Buffy was pulled over to the vanity while Kandy started on her hair and Cordelia checked over the dress and shoes Buffy had bought from Saint Boulevards.

Buffy was relieved to hear that Cordelia loved the dress and shoes. If Cordelia approved she was sure she would fit in fine with the other guests. She had been so scared that she wouldn't find anything suitable to wear. Cordelia had great taste and Trish had selected no less than five outfits for her to choose from. She loved them all and it was difficult to choose but she made the right chose in the end.

Angelus arrived soon after just to collect his suit then left the ladies to finish their preparations. Cordelia quickly ushered him from the room, she didn't want him to see Buffy before she was done. Buffy couldn't hide the amused expression on her face and Cordelia told her that she always surprised Groo and Buffy should to it as well…not a bad idea actually.

Angelus went down to the kitchen to join the other male members of the pack for a snack then they all went out to the games room to enjoy a game a pool and a drink while they waited for their partners.

Lark and Gunn was busy with their first game when the other members arrived. They discussed work and everyday stuff. Groo was telling them that Cordelia was leaving for a photo shoot in a few days and he was unable to accompany her which he didn't like but was relieved that she would have a body guard to watch over her.

Gunn joked with him about how 'whipped' he had become since meeting Cordelia and Lark chose that moment to move in on the conversation. "Talking about whipped, you most certainly have joined the club my man. You and Fred are almost inseparable, and you have yet to give us details. So, let's hear it Gunn…what happened…?"

All the members laughed at Gunn's shocked expression. Clearly he had not been expecting to be the topic of discussion. Lark usually didn't get up in anyone's business but that had been too good an opportunity to let pass by. Gunn always joked with everyone and it was time someone joked around with him.

Moving around the table to take a shot he just smiled, "a gentleman never tells. I will tell you that I'm … pleasantly surprised and I'm very happy with Fred. I never expected her to make such a difference in my life." Everyone chipped in and laughed along.

Gunn was still amazed at how good things were going between them. They were planning on having his sister over for a visit soon and he was looking forward to seeing her and introducing Fred to her.

Just as Angelus was taking a sip of his whisky, Groo looked over at Angelus and smiled slyly at him, "What about you Angelus? How are things going with Buffy?" Each and every pack member present focused their attention solely on their alpha.

Some tried to hide their interest by pretending to focus on the game at hand but they didn't fool Angelus. When Forest shot the eight ball from the table and it bounced all the way to his feet Angelus could only laugh. Leave it to Forest to make that stupid mistake.

It was no secret that Angelus was totally taken with Buffy and she with him. They had seen Angelus with many women but none of them had had the effect on him like Buffy had. The once cold and ruthless leader was now more open and calm, a definite after effect of Buffy's presence. Everyone in the pack liked the improvement and couldn't agree more that Buffy had a good influence on him.

"Things with Buffy are going great" Angelus replied as a small smile played on his face.

Gunn picked it up commented "By the look of that smile on your face things must be going pretty well. And here we all thought no one would every tame you're wild heart." Everyone laughed at that. Some had thought Angelus would never settle down.

He was a very driven individual and they couldn't think that he would be happy with just anyone. No one could have thought that a small wolf roaming in their back yard would tame the wild alpha. That first night Buffy threaded on their territory Gunn had been sure Angelus was going to rip the wolf apart for trespassing. Now she was warming his heart and teaching what love was all about.

"Yes well, you never know what might happen…" Angelus trailed off cryptically as he moved to take a shot at the replaced number eight ball. Forest threw his hands up in the air as Angelus sunk the ball. So much for an even match.

####

A limo arrived to pick up Angelus and Buffy shortly before seven. Once they were securely seated in the car Angelus took Buffy's hand in his. "Thank you for being so understanding and agreeing to come tonight. I know it was short notice… You look stunning tonight my love." Angelus was robbed of breath when Buffy emerged from their room. She looked stunning in the black floor length dress Trish had set out for her.

Buffy looked into his eyes with love and adoration, "I'm glad you approve. I'm sure it's no secret that I think you look great in your suit as well." she said before leaning over to place a soft kiss on his welcoming lips.

"So Cordelia told me Powel Inc. is a big client of Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy asked as she settle back into the lush seat of the limo.

"Yes they are. We handle all their cases. My uncle landed their account when he just started the company. They hold these events at least once or twice a year and I already declined their first invitation so I didn't want to come off as a crude bastard to decline again. I know you don't like these sorts of things…" Angelus explained.

"Angel, I really don't mind. I know it's something you have to do and I want support you in everything you do so please don't worry about me." She smiled at him and he knew she was telling the truth.

He also didn't care for these events but it came with running a big company and he had to make some sacrifices. Looking at the beautiful woman sitting next to him he was glad that he didn't have to attend alone or worse yet, with some random female acquaintance who he would have to take home later.

Before he had met Buffy he usually asked female friends of his. Most of these 'friends' of his were only flings or one night stands, or someone he wanted to get into bed with. But that no longer appealed to him as it once did.

He enjoyed Buffy's company like he never enjoyed anyone's before. Sure Buffy was not the type of woman he once dated but she was a fast improvement. Cordelia had once called his women 'trashy' and 'gold digging bitches', she could not have been more right. He knew what they were but he didn't care.

Angelus was not ashamed of his past but he wished he could take some it back. Thinking back to the conversation he and the male members of the pack had earlier, he was happy that they all like her. A pack's female alpha played a big role in the success of that particular pack and he was sure that his pack would only improve with Buffy at his side assisting him.

####

POWEL INC.

Once arriving at the Powel Inc building they were each handed a glass of champagne and Angelus introduced her to members of the Powel staff. Buffy met some of the directors of the company and many other staff members. She was pleasantly surprised how welcoming and kind all the people from the company were. Usually people from such a large company were snotty and stuck up.

They had been socializing for a while when an elderly man came over to talk to Angelus. Mr. Wilcox was a kind and friendly man and Buffy could tell that Angelus respected the man a great deal and he also spoke fondly of Angelus in return.

Something about Mr. Wilcox reminded Buffy of the old man who used to own the local bakery back in Sunnydale. He had always been very kind to Buffy. Whenever she purchased stuff for her mom he gave her some hot cross buns for the walk back home.

Mr. Wilcox asked Buffy to excuse him and Angelus for a few short moments while he discussed some business with him. Buffy was left to her own devices for a while and was grateful for the breather. Her ears were starting to sing from the noise around her and her jaw felt tired from smiling so much.

Moving over to an outside terrace Buffy took a few moments to catch her breath and appreciate the view. The hall they were in had a great view. With the moon shining brightly it cast a beautiful glow over the fish pond just a few feet away.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, announcing their presence. Buffy spun around and came face to face with a man with deep blue eyes and light brown hair. He was dressed in a tailored suit and matching tie. Racking her brain Buffy couldn't remember having met him before. She was sure Angelus hadn't introduced them.

"Good evening, I'm Andrew Reed, I don't believe we've met." he said as he extended his hand to her in greeting. Thank goodness. She would have felt horrible if they were introduced and she had forgotten his name so quickly. She always tried to remember people's names but it was a bit difficult when introduced to so many people in one night.

Shaking his offered hand Buffy introduced herself, feeling slightly unsure. She didn't want to be rude as she knew this company and its members meant a great deal to Angelus and Wolfram and Hart, Buffy tried to be as friendly as possible. The man seemed friendly enough but she wasn't up for company and couldn't just excuse herself without good reason, that would just be rude.

"Nice to meet you miss Summers. Are you not enjoying the party?" He asked enquiring to her being outside.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm having a wonderful time. I just needed to catch my breath so I thought I'd take a look outside." Buffy explained, hoping she had not offended anyone by excusing herself from the party.

"That's good. You seemed a bit lonely outside alone so I thought I'd check if everything was all right. I'm sorry but, have we met before? I'm sure I would have remembered your lovely face if you were a client of the company." Andrew said to her.

Feeling herself blush at the compliment Buffy looked down at her shoes as she smiled at him. Before she could answer Angelus did it for her. "She's not client of the company, she's here with me." He said smoothly as he slid his arm possessively around her slim waist.

Angelus was trying his best to control himself. When he had finished talking with Mr. Wilcox and his colleagues he went to look for Buffy but found she was nowhere in sight. He was just about to go look at the ladies room when his eye caught movement at the outside balcony. Lo and behold, it was Buffy and Andrew Reed. He knew Buffy wasn't the type of person to strike up a conversation with random men so it was clear that Reed had searched her out.

Angelus had never liked the young man and it was obvious that he was trying to make a move on his fiancé. Angelus was not impressed with that. He had always prided himself on the fact that he was not a jealous person but seeing Andrew looking appreciatively at Buffy made his blood boil.

As he stalked over to them a few members attending the party nearly spilled their drinks on themselves as they tried to get out of his way as he made his way through them. Angelus nearly crushed the glass of champagne he held in his hand as he heard the tone of voice Andrew was speaking to Buffy to. Not only that, but the man's scent revealed that he lusted after Buffy.

It was obvious that he wanted to get into her pants, or dress for that matter, and Angelus felt he could rip the kid's throat out for just thinking about it. For the first time in his life Angelus knew what it felt like to be jealous. The thought of Buffy with another man was too much for him to handle. He already thought of her as his and would make sure she knew and everyone else knew it as well.

Andrew's eyes snapped to his the second he spoke. Angelus did not miss the hint of fear that tinged the younger mans aura when he arrived. The thought made him smile in satisfaction. Good. Buffy leaned into his body and he gave her a slight hug back. He smelled her discomfort and tried to ease her a bit, he was very pleased to notice her smell changed the moment he arrived.

"Nice to see you again Andrew, I haven't seen you in a while." Angelus didn't even bother extending his hand to the guy. His remark was also not a friendly one and Andrew picked it up immediately. By the look in Andrew's eyes Angelus could tell the man knew he had overstepped the lines with Buffy. It could have been possible that Andrew didn't Buffy was his but Angelus didn't believe that for a second. Andrew couldn't care less if a woman was taken or not.

A gleam flashed in Angelus' eyes but was gone so soon Andrew thought he had imagined it. "I've been a bit busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy the evening" and just like that Andrew retreated with his tail between his legs.

Angelus looked after him for a few seconds more before returning his gaze to Buffy. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and the wolves descend" His tone was joking but inside he felt like he wanted to push her up against the wall and mark her as his, just in case anyone else got any ideas.

"If you hadn't left me alone you wouldn't have to worry about that. Luckily you arrived at just the right moment to save me." She said as she reached up to kiss him reassuringly. Luckily for her he had shown up rather quickly. When Andrew approached her she could sense he wanted her. As flattering as it might have been she had no interest in any other man except Angelus.

She had never seen this side to Angelus before and she liked it. She never would have guessed Angelus was the jealous type, he never showed it before. Buffy couldn't help but smile at his reaction, sometimes it was good to know her man didn't like other men threading on his turf.

They made their way back inside just as the waiters started bring out the first course. Although Buffy wasn't very hungry the food looked amazing and she wasted no time take a bite to test it. Angelus Also looked very impressed with the meal they were served with. After dessert they greeted everyone of importance then made their way home, it was almost midnight and Buffy had trouble keeping her eyes from falling shut.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy removed her jewelry and took a quick shower while Angelus checked in with all the pack members before heading to take a shower himself. Once they were in bed he turned to Buffy and regarded her before saying anything.

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked as she snuggled into him.

"Sure. Mr. Wilcox was very nice. I could tell he respects you very much." Buffy replied thinking of the old man.

"And how about Andrew Reed? Did you like him?" Angelus didn't know how to address the issue and just blurted it out before he could stop himself. He wanted to slap himself right after the words left his mouth. He didn't knew how to deal with the jealousy and wasn't sure how Buffy would react to his question.

Buffy stopped rubbing cream into her hands and looked over at him. "I don't like him actually. He seemed creepy and… insincere. Why do you ask?" Silently smiling to herself. She had wondered if Angelus might bring it up.

"I was just asking…" He said as he turned on his back and looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid her gaze. If she took one look into his eyes now it would be a total give-away. Buffy read his emotions very easily at times and he tried to hide them now.

Buffy regarded him silently at first, trying to hide the smile on her face. She moved over to lay atop of him while looking into his eyes. "Are you jealous? I can't believe the great Angelus is actually jealous."

Before she could say anything else he rolled them over and settled on top of her. He kissed a trail from her ear to her neck then kissed her lovingly on her mouth. "I never thought I would be jealous. But where you are concerned, I can't help myself.

When I saw him talking to you alone outside, I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was getting to you and letting him know you're taken…that you're mine…" Angelus said seriously.

"I kind of like you jealous, I'm glad I'm not the only one that gets jealous from time to time." Buffy answered truthfully. "But I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else but you."

Angelus kissed her with passion and continued to show her just how much she belonged to him.

END CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

WOLFRAM AND HART

Fred looked over the results from Buffy's tests again. She could still not believe it, yet the facts were right in front of her. After the series of tests they had done on Buffy they were still no closer to figuring out what ancestry she came from.

Unsure of how to continue, Fred made her way over to the science division to go see Willow. Willow had been a great help with the tests and her other research of the pack and maybe she would give some advice on how to continue.

Just as Fred arrived in Willow's office she was greeted by the shy Tara. They exchanged short greetings while she waited for Willow to finish up with a phone call. Tara said goodbye then blew a kiss at Willow before disappearing out of her office.

"Good morning Fred. You're here early today." Willow commented. By the look on Fred's face she had something on her mind. Then she saw that Fred held a file in her hands she was sure she could guess why Fred wanted to see her.

"Morning Willow. Yeah, I was hoping to get some advice if you're not too busy." Fred said uncertainly. She knew Willow had tons of her own work to do and didn't want to interrupt her if she was too busy.

"Not at all. Please take a seat. I take it this has to do with Buffy's test results?" At Fred's nod she continued. "I received Buffy's full medical record and so far everything seems fairly normal. They documented her attack but according to the people that brought her in to the hospital that night she was attacked by a large rabid dog. I guess we should be relieved that they didn't know it was a wolf.

Anyway, I see the attending physician was a Dr Ben Webber. I've called him but he was of very little help, saying only that she arrived with severe wounds and that he treated her accordingly. She stayed over a few nights but in his notes he said he believed she had been in a nasty accident. Something about his story just didn't add up, but I still have some friends at Sunnydale General, maybe they can help."

"Ok. I'm telling you Willow, I've never seen anything like this before in my life. I've done all the further research I can and ordered some more tests but right now I'm stumped. I don't know how to continue. Unless…" Fred trailed off. She had thought of this right after they started the tests but wasn't sure how Buffy would react or if she would even agree.

"Unless what Fred?" Willow could see the wheels turning in Fred's head. Fred was a very insightful and clever person and no doubt she would come up with something good.

"What if we do tests on Buffy while she is in her wolf form? I don't know if it will work but maybe it might?" Fred answered. She didn't know how Willow would react to the suggestion but she hoped she would agree or at least give her thoughts on the subject. It was perfectly understandable if she didn't like the idea. Sure there weren't any risks but Buffy might not feel comfortable and refuse.

Willow's face lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as the words left her mouth. "Of course! That's a great idea. It's worth a shot. Have you asked Buffy yet?" She was already excited just thinking about the possibilities.

"No I haven't. I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea that's why I wanted to hear what you thought of it before I asked her. So you think it might work? I really hope so. Buffy seems so desperate to know who created her and I really want to try and help her." Fred said dismayed. She couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment at herself, she hated failing.

"I can't say for sure but I definitely think its work a try." Willow was very optimistic at Fred's suggestion. All they had to do now was hear if Buffy wanted to try it.

"I'll phone her later and hear if she can come in then we can explain the procedure and everything with her and hear what she thinks. Thanks Willow. See you later" Fred smiled and left Willow to her work.

####

Hearing her phone ring Buffy scrambled to grab her bag. Looking inside the phone was nowhere to be found. The ringing got louder with each passing second and Buffy grabbed at the tons of papers littering her desk. Finally finding her cell under a heap of papers, Buffy flipped it open, hoping whoever was phoning her hadn't hung up yet.

"Yes! Halo I'm here. I'm here…" Buffy was swamped with work and she had trouble concentrating. The office was a total mess. Papers littered the floor and her table was hardly visible. No doubt it was the editor calling and he would not be happy if she didn't answer her phone.

"Buffy?" came a small uncertain voice. Buffy could not help but to smile. Fred, the resident scientist was always so uncertain of herself. Buffy recognized herself in the tiny young woman sometimes but was glad she wasn't as shy as Fred was.

"Hey Fred what's up?" She asked as some of the tension she had felt seconds before began to fade away.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I could always wait till I see you tonight…" Fred explained

"No don't be silly. Talk away"

Fred smiled at Buffy's friendly voice. She had never seen Buffy in a bad mood before and believed that Buffy was incapable of being rude or mean to anyone. She always felt easy and relaxed in Buffy's presence and she believed it had something to do with Buffy being an outsider once. Just like Fred was.

Buffy had been the first to greet Fred when she had taken the position as head of the science division. Buffy arrived that morning with double thick mocha lattes and three boxes of sweets. The kind gesture made Fred feel at home instantly and ever since they had gotten along very well.

"Ok then. I got the results back from your test. It's very strange and it's not conclusive so I was wondering if you would be up for another round of testing. It's nothing like the tests we did last time, because I remember you were feeling very sick afterwards.

Willow and I discussed it this morning and we were hoping to run a few tests on you while you were in your wolf form. If you don't feel up to it I completely understand. I could just…" Fred rambled on.

Before she had a chance to go on Buffy replied "Yes, I'll do it. Just say when and I'll be there."

Buffy could hear Fred was very nervous asking her to do more tests. Sure she had felt sick after the first round of tests but Fred had warned her and she knew Fred and Willow would have spared her that if they could. She agreed to the testing and expected to feel a little sick afterwards.

"Really? You'll do it? That's great, it's just…great! Ok then. I'll see you tonight then we can discuss the particulars. Great. Bye Buffy" Fred replied excitedly before she hung up the phone.

Buffy could only laugh at the enthusiastic response. She was a bit disappointed that they had not learned anything from her tests but she had known that she might never get closure on this matter. Buffy just hoped they could learn something from the next tests.

Feeling somewhat down Buffy shut her laptop off and grabbed her bag. It was way past her lunch time but she really needed some caffeine right now. A double thick mocca was just what she needed.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus arrived home early from work and decided to head to the gym to pass some time. Buffy wasn't due back from work for another hour and he needed to unwind a bit. Luckily for him he didn't have to go to an overcrowded gym after work. They Hyperion hotel had a fully equipped gym and he could work out in private.

Emerging from the gym more than an hour later, Angelus headed upstairs to take a much needed shower. As he walked past the kitchen he could smell Alyssa and the chef's cooking up something wonderful. His stomach rumbled as the delicious smell penetrated his nose, reminding him he hadn't eaten all day.

The gym session had helped ease some tension but what Angelus really needed was a good long run in the forest. Since he had nothing else scheduled for the night he guessed it was a good a night as any to go out for a run. Before he went to his room he stopped and Morgan and Coopers room to hear if they wanted to join him later. Their excited cheers were all the answer he needed.

After showering Angelus thought Buffy would be back home but she was still not in their room. Looking at his watch he saw it was well past seven. He was just about to pick up his cell when the door to their room opened to reveal a stressed looking Buffy. "Hey"

"Hey back. You're home late, busy day at the office?" He asked her. By the look on her face she had an extremely busy day behind her. He knew that feeling all too well. How many times had he not returned from work and felt that same bone deep exhaustion? Every time he returned home Buffy greeted him with a warm loving smile, drew him a bath and then gave him a long message.

"Yeah that too. Fred phoned me today." As soon as she said the words his head snapped up to meet her eyes. His attention was entirely focused on her. To say he had been anxious about the results were an understatement.

Hopefully it wasn't bad news. It worried him that Buffy might be disappointed with the results. He hoped that wasn't the case. "And?" he enquired while studying her face.

"She said the tests were inconclusive. They want to try and run another series of test but while I'm in my wolf from…" Buffy wasn't sure what Angelus would think of that. She had said yes to Fred before she had even discussed it with Angelus and now she was worried he might not approve. Buffy chided herself for saying yes to Fred so quickly and without even having thought the whole thing through.

Angelus was deep in thought and Buffy got worried when he didn't answer her at first. She had never thought to ask him how he felt about this whole situation. Maybe he was uncomfortable with what the tests might show. What if they found out who her creator was and Angelus wasn't happy about the discovery? So many thoughts were running through her head at once Buffy started to feel light headed.

"I umm… told her I'd… think about it but I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean we haven't even talked about this and what it could mean so…" she trailed of not sure what else to say. Angelus looked somewhat startled at her revelation.

"But I thought you wanted to know more about what happened to you?" He asked, unsure. Where had that come from? One moment she seemed excited about the idea and the next moment she didn't want to try it.

"I do want to know. I'm just not sure what it might cost me if I were to find out. I'd rather not know than risk losing …you. My future means more to me than the past does. I can see you're uncomfortable with this and I don't want to risk it. How about we just forget I ever mentioned anything" Buffy said as she removed her coat and made her way to the bathroom.

She just needed a warm shower to relieve the tension and hopefully Angelus would just leave her be for a few minutes while she gathered her thoughts. The thought of never finding answers hard to swallow and she would need some time to get used to the idea. Buffy had always thought she would find answers about but happened to her, now that wish was crushed in the blink of an eye.

Her hand had just settled on the door know when Angelus' strong muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against his hard chest. Buffy felt hot tears threatening to spill and tried to blink them away quickly.

She didn't want Angelus to see her crying over this. He didn't need to know that her nightmares had returned. That she dreamt of that wolf attacking her over and over again, that he ripped her to shreds to see her suffer while other times he killed her slowly and very painfully. The nightmare had become more vivid every night.

Somehow she managed to keep from screaming Angelus awake most nights. Luckily he thought she no longer had the dreams. If only she could tell him how much this bothered her. That she woke up terrified and sweating from the dreams. She thought about going to see a doctor to get some sleeping pills but was to scarred Angelus would find out.

What if something happened one night and she didn't wake up. She didn't want to be trapped in those dreams any longer than was necessary. At first she had set her clock to wake her each hour but after a while she got too tired and just slept through the ringing of her alarm. Angelus would then wake up and turn it off. She would then tell him she forgot to turn it off and luckily he believed her.

She was so tired of hiding, hiding in her dreams and in real life. It was exhausting trying to pretend that she was okay and dealing with everything. Maybe she just needed a break. She was due for a few days of leave so maybe she should take it and rest properly.

Angelus saw something in Buffy's eyes and he was surprised to see it was fear. Why was she scared? Surely she knew she had nothing to fear with him. He hoped he imagined it. Was there something else bothering her that she didn't want to tell him about?

Pulling her back onto the bed with him he held her tightly and hugged her to him. "Baby what's wrong? It seems like there is something else bothering you?" when she didn't answer he kissed the top of her head. "Where did that come from? I understand that this can be stressful for you.

I want you to know that I love you no matter what. If you want to do further tests then we do it. I want you to be happy. What makes you think that anything from you past would drive me away? Nothing could take you away from me unless you tell me to leave.

I'm not going to lie and say I'm comfortable with this. I just don't want you to be disappointed with what we may find out. I'm scared something might happen to you and I can't bear it. I want to find out just as much as you do. I love you. We'll do the tests and handle whatever may come our way." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips to emphasize his point.

She was stiff at first then he felt her relax beneath him. Angelus stroked her arm reassuringly. He had no idea why she suddenly felt so insecure. Maybe she was scared about what they might find out. He would be there for her no matter what. Whatever the tests showed he would stand by her and support her. Hopefully everything would turn out good and then she could get closure for once.

Buffy relaxed in her lovers arms. When he held her like this she felt nothing on earth could harm her. Angelus was her rock and she could trust him with anything. Her thoughts drifted off as she fell into a light sleep in Angelus' arms.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy was in a dreamless sleep and for that she was grateful. She hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. The fog around her drifted apart and she saw the wonderful meadow in the Hyperion's back yard. It was just turning dark but her enhanced wolf senses could see clearly in the dimmed light. To her amazement she was already changed into her wolf form.

She was walking around just taking in the scenery when she saw Morgan and Cooper running up to her. They started playing in the long grass trying to enjoy some time together. After a while Buffy felt the air round them shift before she saw anything. It was turning darker around her, making it difficult for her to see. It scared her because she was supposed to see clearly even at night when changed.

As she looked into the distance she saw a large dark grey wolf approach them. She looked franticly to where the cubs where and ushered them behind her. The large wolf was running towards them now and Buffy could do little as he approached them. She searched franticly for a spot to hide the cubs but could find nothing. She just hoped she could hide them from him.

The large wolf halted before her and sneered at her. Buffy felt the hair on her back rise to the frightening sound, fear gripped her heart as she saw him look pass her at the cubs. Suddenly the wolf started to growl at them. Before she knew what was happening he leapt towards the cubs but she managed to block him before he caught them. The cubs scrambled to get away, each running in their own direction. Buffy's fear increased when she saw they weren't running towards the safety of the hotel.

The larger wolf lunged at her and they started fighting, he flung her against a tree, momentarily immobilizing her. Buffy heard frightening yelps as the large grey wolf somehow got to the cubs and tore into them, biting them and tearing their flesh apart as she lay helpless and defeated on the ground as he killed the two cubs…

Buffy woke screaming. Her eyes dashed wildly from side to side looking for the cubs and the unknown wolf. Two arms tried to hold her down which only made her thrash harder trying to get away. He was trying to hold her down! The harder she tried to get away the tighter the arms tried to hold her down. She felt tears streaming down her eyes at what was happening. She felt helpless.

Angelus came awake as an ear splitting scream ripped through the quiet room. Buffy was trashing on the bed clearly having another nightmare. He thought the dreams had stopped. This was the first dream she had in weeks and even he was rattled by her scream.

He tried to wake her and calm her down but the harder he tried the more erratic she became. As soon as he smelled her fear he let go of her. His hands dropped from her shoulders as soon as the smell pierced his nostrils. Angelus had never seen her that scared before. This was not normal. Something in the back of his mind told him that something with Buffy was way off. As soon as he let go off her she woke up fully.

Buffy's eyes shot open again and landed on Angelus' frightened orbs. Her hand shot to her mouth as she realized what had just happened. She fell asleep and had forgotten to set her clock, she had another dream, another terrible dream. This had been the most terrifying dream she had ever had.

As aftershocks ripped through her mind and body Buffy stilled and a terrifying thought came to mind. Shooting off the bed like a bat out of hell she ran out of the room and down the hall. She had to make sure the dream hadn't been real. She had to make sure they were alright. Oh god what if they weren't?

Buffy heard heavy footfalls behind her as she rushed to Morgan and Cooper's room but she paid it no mind. Wrenching the door open she saw them both soundly asleep in their beds. Grabbing her throat in relieve she felt her pulse beating against her hand. She closed her eyes in relief as she pulled the door closed again only to come face to face with Angelus.

He looked totally shaken up and his face was pale as a sheet.

"I…I'm…I mean…" Buffy tried to explain even though she knew there was no way to cover this up. Angelus would know the second she lied to him.

"Tell me what the hell is going on. What was that Buffy?" His voice wasn't t calm or even soothing as she would have hoped. He wasn't angry, he seemed…terrified. No wonder, what must he have thought when she woke him like that? Buffy looked down at her feet still breathing hard, she had hoped that he wouldn't find out about her dreams. She kept him out of sleep enough already.

"I…I had a d…dream…" she never got a chance to finish her sentence. Angelus grabbed her hand and dragged her back to their room. Buffy was so shocked she could do nothing but follow and try to keep up with his large strides.

Angelus slammed their bedroom door shut behind him and placed Buffy on their large bed. He didn't say anything at first, just paced in front of her, thinking to himself. Buffy remained silent as she watched him pace. Angelus had to take a few moments to gather himself, he had no idea what to make of what just happened.

Finally he spoke in a grave voice, "I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now." Buffy opened her mouth only to shut it again as he said "And don't you dare lie to me Buffy, I could smell your fear all the way across the hall as I was running after you." He would know if she even so much as twisted the truth a little. He scent always gave her away.

Any thoughts Buffy might have had about bending the truth just flew out the window. Looking at Angelus now she knew she had to tell him the whole truth. "The nightmares started again a few weeks ago. It wasn't that bad at first, just small glimpses every once in while, but then it got worse.

I see it every time. That wolf that turned me, he haunts my dreams every night. Sometimes I see him attacking me, other times it innocent bystanders. He attacks them because he is trying to get to me and they are in the way. He wants to hurt them because they are close to me.

In my dream tonight he attacked Morgan and Cooper. It was horrible. I tried to hide them but he still got to them. When I tried to draw his attention away from them he attacked me and then went after them. He killed them…" The last few words ended in a hiccup as a sob tore out of her hoarse throat.

I'm so sorry I woke you. I know how tired you are and I've tried not to wake you. I set my alarm every night and I just forgot about it. When I got home, when I fell asleep in your arms, it felt like nothing could harm me. I didn't mean to wake you…"

Buffy hadn't realized she was crying until Angelus hugged her to him. She gripped him with all her strength, trying to get closer to his warmth but she couldn't seem to get close enough.

Sometime later when her tears had dried and she could cry no more, Angelus was still holding her tight against him. "You should have told me my love. You know you can tell me anything and I won't get mad or judge you my love. We'll figure this out together.

Morgan and Cooper are safe, you never have to worry about that. No one could get near them even if they tried. They have the entire pack watching after them. " Angelus tried to reassure her even though he knew it would do little good. He saw the fear in her eyes when she told him about the dream. She was scared something might happen to the kids because of her.

It wasn't likely that anyone could get near the kids as they always had a pack member with them, but he knew it didn't ease Buffy in the least. It was Buffy he was worried about. He didn't realize to what measures she had gone to keep this from him.

Setting her clock to wake her each hour?. No one could function like that. So she had knowingly put herself at risk, not telling him out of fear. When had things gotten so bad? Buffy couldn't carry on like this. Angelus didn't know what to do and held her tighter against him.

####

WOLFRAM AND HART

Angelus rubbed his eyes in frustration. All he could think about was how frightened Buffy was last night. He couldn't believe she had put herself through that without telling him. Good grief, she set her alarm to wake her each hour just so that she didn't wake up screaming and wake him in the process. He still couldn't believe it.

He could only imagine how scared and tired she must feel. No wonder she had dark circles under her eyes and she had little to no energy. It was because she got didn't get enough sleep. Checking his watch he was glad to see it was almost time for their meeting with Fred and Willow to start the next round of tests.

Angelus had talked with Fred himself that morning, scheduling Buffy's appointment. Angelus was very worried about her. The dreams had a greater impact than he had thought. How stupid of him to not have realized earlier what the impact of her cruel change had caused her. Buffy was deeply scarred and she needed his support and love now more than ever.

Finishing up his paperwork he shut of his desk lamp for the day and made his way down to the science division. To his surprise Buffy was already there, dressed only in a large white robe. Today they were going to do tests on her in her wolf form. Angelus was excited to see her in her wolf form while he remained human.

In his eyes, both human and wolf, Buffy was beautiful but he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like seeing her through human eyes while she was changed. To his wolf eyes she was spectacular with her light coat and fiery green eyes, something he had never see before until that night in the forest when he chased her down over a year ago.

It also made him wonder about her creator. Was she light in color because her maker was also a fair haired creature? That thought made him jealous and envious at the same time. Angelus couldn't help but wonder if Buffy would have been dark haired if he had been her creator. With his dark features he could have transferred some of that to her in the process of changing her.

Pushing the thoughts away as it would do him no good, he walked over to Buffy. She was slightly surprised at seeing him there. "I didn't know you were going to be here." She said as she hugged him back, trying to gain some of his power. She was nervous as hell.

"I phoned Fred earlier to find out what time you were coming in. I want to be here for this and for you. We'll handle it together." He said as he took her hand in his. Buffy smiled appreciatively back at him.

After getting everything in order for the tests, Fred moved over to the control panel near the door. She locked the door with a security code and adjusted a setting on the windows to that no one could see inside while they were busy. A lot of the staff at Wolfram and Hart were also wolves but the majority were human and clueless to the other side. They didn't want any unwanted attention.

Moving over to Buffy and Angelus she motioned for Buffy to get up on the table and start the change. Fred had seen members of the pack change at numerous occasions but this was more up close and personal and she could help but stare. Willow moved to stand next to Fred with her clip board in hand as Angelus moved a few feet away to give Buffy some space.

Buffy took a deep breath and gave herself over to the change. She felt her features and insides shift as it took her over. Opening her eyes to the people before her she shook out her fur with a quick shake.

Fred and Willow got to work immediately, hooking her up to various machines and scribbling away at their note pads. She looked up at Angelus as he had still not moved closer to her since she changed. His dark orbs stared back at her in wonder, there was no masking the adoration and stunned wonder in his eyes.

Buffy had seen that look in his eyes a few times before but usually he masked it or turned away before she could take a clear look. Wanting to ask him if everything was alright, she could only give a slight whine in his direction. She wanted him closer to her but it's not like she could just pull him over.

Angelus stared at the beautiful creature before him. Buffy was unlike anything he had ever seen. The luminescence from the light caused her coat to gleam beautifully. His mind failed to register and he moved in a trance over to her and placed his hand softly at her flank. Her hair was velvety soft as he stoked her from her head to her tail. Buffy leaned into his touch, loving the attention he was giving her.

####

More than two hours later Buffy was feeling exhausted. She had been prodded and probed, had instruments shoved down her throat and had to run for a full thirty minutes on a treadmill. Fred had apologized as she had taken more blood from her veins. Luckily Angelus had been there with her the entire time. When she shagged against his body he had placed his arm reassuringly around her, then held her upright all the while stroking her back to comfort her.

When they were done she changed back to her human form and nearly fell asleep right on the examination table. Angelus had helped her to get dressed then carried her out via a hidden door in the back. He placed her shaking form in the car and secured her with the seatbelt then drove her home to the Hyperion.

By the time they arrived home Buffy was asleep and he carried her up the stairs to their room. After he removed her clothing and closed the drapes he got into bed next to her and held her tightly against him as he followed her into sleep.

####

Angelus woke up a few hours later and saw it was well after eight at night. Buffy was still fast asleep but at least she wasn't as pale as she had been when he just brought her home. He phoned the kitchen and asked one of the staff members to bring up something for him and Buffy to eat. Angelus believed Buffy might be hungry when she woke up and he himself was starving.

Fifteen minutes later, Estelle, their friendly chef, brought up two trays with meals for Buffy and Angelus. Buffy had yet to wake so Angelus placed thy trays on a nearby table and got back into bed. Gathering her body closer to his he tucked the blankets around her to ensure she didn't get cold. He was lying on his side just watching her when she finally woke up.

Buffy blinked her eyes open, unsure of where she was. The last thing she remembered was Angelus helping her to get dressed. She must have fallen asleep on the ride back home. She was slightly disorientated so she looked around to see where she was. As she looked up Angelus was staring down at her and her breath caught in her throat. "Hey" Angelus said softly.

"How long was I asleep?" Buffy enquired, not moving from her spot. She was cold and it felt wonderful to have his warm body next to hers.

"A while. Go back to sleep if you're still tired my love." Angelus whispered.

Buffy smiled at his caring manner and reached her hand up to his neck and pulled him down to plant her lips on his. He smiled into the kiss but didn't pull away until they both needed to breathe. Angelus licked his lips as he looked down at her "Hmm, that was nice. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. Thank you for being there today, I don't know how I would have managed to get home without you. What did Fred say?" Buffy couldn't wait to hear if there were any results yet.

"She said she'll rush the results and let you know as soon as she gets anything."

"Okay. I need to take a shower, I feel sweaty after the run they made me do. How did you ever manage to sleep next to me without smelling me?" Buffy said as she started to get out of bed and moved over to start the shower.

Angelus started longingly at her body as she moved around in the bathroom. He also stood up and went over to her "You're beautiful…"

As Buffy looked up at him he explained. "When I saw you today in our wolf form, I was awe struck. I've never seen you while you were changed and I was human. I can't explain how beautiful you are to me, both human and wolf." Angelus wasn't sure he was saying it right and he looked away to try again.

Buffy stood still as a pole as Angelus spoke to her. She had been worried what he would think of her while she was transformed and to hear him reply in kind had been a great relief. She moved over to him and placed a long kiss on his lips.

When he pulled away after a while to look into her eyes, she smiled and removed her robe from her shoulders and started to unbutton his pants. Buffy easily pulled his large body into the shower with hers.

"I saw something in your eyes after I changed, tell me what you were thinking" Buffy said between kisses. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and down his back trying to take in every part of him

"I saw you, how wonderful you are. I was reminded of what I have and how grateful I am to have you as mine." Angelus said as he took a little nip at the skin on her shoulder.

Buffy moaned deep in her throat as she felt his bite leave a slight sting. Angelus continued, "I wanted you so badly I could hardly contain myself. I swear if Willow and Fred were not in that room I would have changed and taken you right there on the table. I didn't expect to become aroused while we were busy with the tests so I was surprised and shocked at my reaction.

Since that day I found you in the forest I've wanted you. When I was chasing you I couldn't help but think what a fine female you were. I was so angry that night and I think that was all that kept me sane; otherwise I would have taken you despite the fact that we didn't know each other and you were trespassing on my grounds." Angelus said hoarsely.

Buffy gasped at that, she had never known Angelus felt that way. She wanted to tell him that she had been imagining them making love while changed as well but didn't know how to tell him. The fact that he spoke of it first was a great relief to her.

"I've wanted you like that for a very long time. I was just too scared to tell you. I was afraid you would be repulsed with me. I want to share everything with you, in every form." Buffy gasped.

Angelus stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, he could see she was talking the truth. Her eyes were half closed and it was evident that she lusted after him. He slid his hands around to her bottom and heaved her into the air.

Bracing her against the wall he impaled himself in her hot, silken folds. Both gasped at the feeling of being complete. Their bodies joined again. Angelus shut his eyes at the feeling of her flesh surrounding him. The quivering of her inner walls drove him insane and he almost released himself at that very moment.

Angelus started moving within her in a slow rhythm, already feeling his climax approaching. Buffy always drove him to his limits so quickly. He loved taking her slowly and lengthening their time together but sometimes he couldn't hold himself back. Being joined with her like this felt like heaven.

Buffy gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt her crisis approach. She didn't want to go to quickly but Angelus knew just how to work her into a frenzy. His breath came out in short shallow gasps as he embedded himself to the hilt. Buffy felt every muscle in her body pull together tightly as her climax washed over her. Angelus followed soon after and groaned as his release passed through his body.

He sagged against her and pressed her harder into the wall, she accepted the added weight without a word. Covered in sweat and trying to catch their breaths, Angelus carried her into the bathroom and joined her in the shower.

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

WOLFRAM AND HART

Fred looked at the folder containing Buffy's test results. After the tests they had done a few days ago she was very eager to find out the results. Making her way over to Willow's office, she hoped Willow wasn't busy. To her relief, Willow sat alone in her office staring intently at the computer screen.

"Willow, are you busy?" Fred asked the redhead.

The redhead looked up from the screen and smiled at Fred, "No I'm not. Come on in. What do you have there?" Willow asked as she eyed the folder.

"It's Buffy's test results. I didn't want to look at them alone. Seeing as this is both of ours' project, I wanted to find out the results with you, it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm scared to see the results" Fred joked.

Willow laughed at that and motioned for Fred to take a seat. Fred was tippling around before Willow which was a clear sign at just how nervous she really was. Fred handed the folder over to her and she flipped it open and scanned the papers inside. As she finished reading each pager she handed them to Fred to see for herself.

"Well…" Fred said as they finished reading the reports.

"Well…" Willow seconded. "It's not bad news. It's not exactly what we hoped for but…"

"Yeah-" Fred wasn't sure what to say. She was disappointed with the results. She had hoped to give Buffy a conclusive answer. At least she could give Buffy some perspective. She just hoped it would be enough for her, or enough to help her make a decision.

"Do you want me to phone her and tell her to come in?" Willow asked. She could see that Fred was disappointed and hoped to make it better for her. She had also hoped for something more but knew before hand that they might be disappointed. That's just the way things were.

"Thank you but I think I should phone. After all, it was me that put the idea into her head so I should be the one to tell her." Fred said dejected as she stood up from the chair and moved to the door.

"Fred, this isn't bad, it's actually more than we had before which is very good. We can run some extensive tests and maybe get a blood type. Don't be discouraged. We know how to proceed from here." Willow understood that Fred was disappointed. She was a optimist at heart so that was to be expected.

Fred gave a small smile and nodded her head, "I just wanted to give her something more concrete than a few 'maybe's…" Fred explained. But the prospect of running extensive tests did cheer her up. Hoe could it not? They might just find out something big.

####

Buffy looked at the phone in her hand. Fred had called well over ten minutes ago but Buffy was still lost in thought. They had gotten the results back and wanted to see Buffy as soon as she could. She couldn't tell if the results were good or bad as Fred's voice had been very professional and to the point. Fred obviously didn't want to give anything away.

Buffy sighed to herself, all she wanted to do was phone Angel and tell him but she was too scared to hear the outcome. What if the results were bad? What if there was something wrong with her? Did she want Angel to know she was 'defective'? Would he even still love her if he found out? He could be repulsed by the answers. And there was the possibilitie that the results might raise even more questions.

Buffy's hands started shaking at the thoughts that were running through her head. She grabbed her bag and told her boss she had to run out to do some research for client then she jumped in her car and sped over to Wolfram and Hart. She would tell Angelus after she got the news; that way she could at least try to control some of the outcome. She just hoped she didn't run into him on her way down to the science division.

Buffy finally made it to Fred's office unnoticed, just as she entered she heard voices talking. Willow, it had to be Willow and Fred. As she opened the door all the relief drained from her body. There sat Angelus, relaxed in a chair across from Fred's table, talking to her like they had no care in the world. What was he doing here? Did he already know?

At the sound of the door opening Angelus turned and saw his lady love step into the office. He got up and went over to her to place a kiss on her lips in greeting. "I ran into Fred and saw your folder in her hands.

She told me she had just gotten off the phone with you and wanted to discuss the results with you so I decided to wait for you then we can hear the news together." Buffy didn't have the heart to tell him that she wanted to hear it alone first and merely nodded her head in consent. Fred threw an apologetic gaze over at her and Buffy knew Fred understood her situation.

"Ok then, let's hear it." Just then Willow entered and they greeted each other before Fred started telling them about the results. The first few stuff was very scientific and Buffy didn't have a clue what they were saying. Willow told her all was well and she relaxed a bit.

When Fred sighed and took a breath Buffy knew the worst was yet to come. Fred looked at her and spoke somewhat dejectedly "According to the blood tests we did while you were in human form, we found that you had two blood types, yours and the wolf that created you. It's totally unheard of and that's why we asked you to come in again so that we could do some more tests.

When we took blood samples from you when you were in wolf form we found that your blood 'battled' the other blood cells that were present. The easiest way to explain it, it's as if you body is rejecting the host's blood. The most simple way I can put this is…your body is trying to eradicate your maker's blood.

It's nothing to worry about. Your body is strong enough to handle it. Actually, your body has already expelled nearly 80percent of your maker's blood. You see, when someone is created, their maker's blood forms a bond and you can always 'link' to that person. Your body rejected your maker's blood. Within a few days the other blood cells will be completely gone and you will be…well a like a normal wolf who was born and not created. You will have no link to you creator what-so-ever.

We kept some of the blood samples to monitor and we are doing a DNA test as we speak. I will have the blood type results within the next hour and then we will run it through all our know databases to see if we can find the person that attacked you.

I know you were hoping for a better answer, something more conclusive than this, but I assure you that we will find who did this to you…" Fred trailed off as she saw Buffy begin to smile. She had thought Buffy would be very disappointed not smiling and…happy.

Angelus and Willow also looked over to stare at Buffy in wonder. Angelus' hand gripped hers tighter and she looked at him as if she had forgotten he was in the room. "Buffy? What is it?"

Buffy let out the breath she had been holding, "This is great. It's not what I expected but it…great. This means that that monster will no longer be a part of me. All this time, I could almost feel his presence like an undercurrent in my head. I can now finally be rid of that…of him. I don't have to worry that he might find me through some like we might have to each other. I can't believe this." Buffy said in wonder still reeling from shock.

Angelus finally caught on to what she meant. He could not express how happy he felt when he heard that her creator's blood would no longer be running through her veins. In a few weeks she would be rid of it completely. She would be rid of his essence one and for all. She would no longer have a link to her creator.

Angelus would never tell anyone but he was very jealous that some other man's blood ran through her veins. As wolves they recognized others by their scent. Each individual had their own unique scent. Buffy's scent smelled like vanilla and roses but it had always been tinged with another smell he couldn't recognize. He knew it was her creator's scent that still lingered on her.

It didn't make Buffy smell bad or anything, it was just an underlying scent that taunted him, reminding him about the wolf that created her. He had noticed her smell gradually change over the last few months but didn't know what to make of it.

Now he understood why that scent had been fading and her own scent came through much clearer now. He couldn't be happier. He didn't want some other male's scent clinging to her. Angelus wanted his scent on her, clearing indicating that she was his and his alone.

They finished discussing the details of the other tests then Buffy hugged both Fred and Willow in appreciation. They were very glad that Buffy was happy with the results and felt relieved in return.

As Angelus walked Buffy back to her car he held her tight against him. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like this huge weight has been lifted off me. It feels like I can finally starting accepting what happened and appreciate it for what it really is. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am now that I know that thing that attacked me won't be part of me much longer." Buffy felt relieved and at ease in herself for the first time in ages. Now she could finally just be …herself, no underlying presence in her being, just herself, and that felt amazing. Angelus nodded his agreement.

"How do you feel about this, I didn't even get to ask you yet?" Buffy said as she looked over at him.

Angelus could only smile at her "I'm happy when you're happy. I hated seeing you suffer and I'm relieved that you will be free of his blood and link to you. You're body obviously knew what happened was wrong and that must be why it fighting his blood." He said as he once again hugged her to him.

"So you're happy about this?" Buffy asked, just to make sure.

"How could I not be? No matter what the outcome was I would have been okay with it. I love you no matter what. I'm going to be totally honest and tell you how relieved I am that that bastard won't be a part of you anymore. You've always been mine and your body knows it." Buffy felt reassured after what Angelus had just said to her.

Before she got into the car Angelus held her back. "I phoned my mother again this morning. She wants to know when we're going to come visit them. I hope it is okay with you but I told her we'd come down this weekend. I cleared my schedule for Friday so I thought we could fly down Friday afternoon. That gives us a little more time to get out stuff organized."

Buffy smiled up at him, grateful to the powers that be for giving her such a wonderful man. "That's fine with me my love." Buffy was very excited to meet his parents and had been wondering when they could go to visit them. She wanted to know more about Angelus history and childhood, how he grew up and things like that. It would be a great opportunity to find out more when they visited his family.

This could not have come at a better time. Angelus could see that Buffy needed to get away for a few days and he was glad that she had agreed to go meet his parents. His mother had phoned him nearly every day for the past week asking him when they were coming. When he phone her this morning and told her they were coming this weekend she had been ecstatic.

She told him that she was going to invite his brother and sister as well and he was looking forward to seeing them all again and introducing Buffy to them. I was way past time he did that. Buffy had been patient with him all this time regarding his family.

He said goodbye to Buffy and went back to his office to finish his days work. He also needed a break from work and wanted to finish his most important cases before he left this weekend. It didn't leave him with much time but he could get it done if put his mind to it. Wesley had offered to take a few of his cases and Angelus was going to take him up on his offer.

####

LE GRANDE MONDIOR' HOTEL & CASINO

Darla checked that she had everything she needed for the next couple of days then wheeled her matching luggage to the door as she waited for the bellhop to collect her things. He was already waiting at the door when she opened it but she didn't even bother greeting the friendly young man.

She had some serious business to attend to over the next week and she didn't want to forget anything. Going over her mental list for the third time she was sure she had everything she needed. As the bellhop wheeled her luggage to the elevator, Darla took her handbag and placed her glasses over her eyes. She had a terrible hang-over from the previous night and she didn't want anyone to see her bloodshot eyes.

Scowling at herself she thought of the previous night. Like every other night she had a few glasses of wine to calm her nerves but she had been over doing it since her last meeting with Angelus. Darla had always like alcohol as it loosened her up and calmed her down.

It was exactly what she needed after seeing Angelus. He probably didn't even know he drove her to it. It was all his fault. Now she had to work harder at getting him back. She didn't like working to hard for what she wanted but Angelus was worth it. Figuring she would cut back as soon as she had Angelus back in her bed she didn't dwell on it for too long.

As she reached the lobby she went over to management and asked to speak to the manager. "Good day Mrs. Delaney, how can I help you today?" He wasn't friendly but remained professionally polite to her. It irritated her that he didn't treat her as well as he did the other guests at the hotel.

"You can send the bill to my husband, Jake Delany at this number. I'll be away for a few days attending to some personal business so please ensure that my room is kept tidy and I want clean sheets and my bar refilled before I return." Darla didn't wait for an answer from the manager, just turned on her heels and got into the waiting cab.

"Where to miss?" asked the chubby cab driver.

"Los Angeles International Airport" was her curt reply and she was thankful that the cabbie kept quiet on the drive, he did however glance at her from time to time in the rear view mirror but she chose to ignore it.

Removing the file from her large designer handbag she went over the information once again. She'd already gone through the contents of the file a few hundred times already but she wanted to make sure she got her facts right before going to see this specific person.

Luckily for her, no one was too hard to find with the use of an expensive private investigator. For the right amount he gave her personal details, history, medical records and current contact details. Darla needed all the information she could get.

She couldn't slip up here. It was too important. If this didn't work Darla didn't know what she would do. She would never give up that easily but still, she wanted Angelus back and she was done waiting. He should have been back in her bed already.

Thanks to that little blond, Darla had to go through all this trouble to get what was hers. That little tramp though Angelus was hers. She had another thing coming. Darla couldn't wait to see the look on her face when Angelus kicked her to the side and took her back. She belonged with Angelus, no one else and she was going to prove it by any means necessary.

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

O'ROURKE MANOR, ITALY

Buffy gasped in wonder at the huge manor in front of her. Not even the Hyperion Hotel was this big. The O'Rourke Manor was huge. When Angelus had said they were going to visit his parents in Italy she thought they lived in an uptown loft or country house, not the huge estate that she saw before her now.

The O'Rourke's driver had collected them from the airport and was busy unloading their baggage while Angelus helped him. Buffy could tell that the elderly man had known Angelus most of his life by the way they spoke to each other. Angelus had hugged the man when they saw each other at the airport and he later told her that Andrew worked for his father since he was ten years old. He was family.

Buffy heard a friendly female voice to her right and turned to greet what she was sure to be Angelus' mother. Grace O'Rourke rushed out of the front door and lunged herself at Buffy before she even got the words out of her mouth.

"Buffy! Finally I get to meet the woman my son had been going on about. How are you dear? I can't believe Angelus has waited so long to bring you to us. Come in, come in. Let the men handle the luggage. I'm so excited you're finally here. Welcome my dear." Grace said between hugging Buffy and pulling her into the house.

Buffy was astonished at the friendly and warm greeting she got. She was sure that she would have to prove herself to his parents before they liked her, but that was not the case. She was greeted with loving arms and she felt right at home with Angel's mother.

From out of the kitchen an older man who looked just like Angel emerged with a big smile on his face. Buffy could hear Angel greeting his mother and them laughing behind her. Buffy wanted to stick her hand out and greet Angel's father but he embraced her and picked her up off the floor before she could even say 'halo'.

Owen O'Rourke was laughing and talking at the same time and Buffy couldn't help but join in. She had never received such a wonderful greeting in all her life. "It's wonderful to finally meet you my dear. Welcome. Make yourself at home." Owen said as he twirled her in the air.

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. O'Rourke." Buffy replied in kind as he set her back down on her feet. Angelus came in next to her and hugged his dad in greeting. Buffy had never seen such loving parents before. Her mother Joyce had always been great but she wasn't as warm as Grace and Owen O'Rourke were.

Even at their age they still looked great. Grace had dark brown her which was cut in an elegant bob right above her shoulders. She was small in build but a bit taller than Buffy. Her face had laugh lines, evidence that she liked to laugh, other than that she looked around 45 which she knew couldn't be possible.

On the flight over Angelus had told her a little more about his family. His mother was an events coordinator and ran her company from home even though she had a large building situated in town. She loved organizing and planning and had turned it into a business.

That was how she met Angelus' father, she had been hired by one of his companies to organize a Christmas party and they fell in love in the process. It didn't happen right away though, Owen liked her immediately and hired her again shortly after to organize another event. At the end of a very successful night, he thanked her and presented her with one white rose and they started dating soon after.

Owen was a very laid back person and he took everything in stride. He owned several development companies and had always wanted to start a family as soon as he could. After he and Grace got married and she found out she was pregnant with their first child, Owen had hired a close friend to look after his companies as he wanted to spend more time at home with his wife and child.

He loved staying at home with them but his drive and passion soon had him back at work. Grace didn't mind as she knew how passionate he was about his work. Owen was always calm and understanding with everyone he met, ensuring him a respectable reputation.

He loved taking his boys to work whenever Grace needed some time off. Dante and Angelus weren't the easiest to handle, they always got into trouble but their dad never yelled or screamed at them, he was stern and firm and they respected their father all the more. Adriana had been born a six years after Angel, making her the baby of the three and they always looked out for her despite her protests. Grace and Owen were the perfect parents.

"Come to the kitchen, Nicole made some tea to warm you up." She grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. The four of them enjoyed a cup of tea and Buffy got acquainted with his parents while their luggage was taken up to their room.

Buffy wasn't sure what to make of the room arrangements and waited till they were alone to ask Angelus. "Angel, shouldn't we have separate rooms? I mean, isn't it rude to sleep in the same bed in your parent's home?" She asked unsure.

When Angelus laughed at her she wasn't very impressed, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing love. And no, we aren't going to sleep in separate rooms. My parents know we sleep together and honestly I won't be able to sleep if you're not in bed next to me." At his statement she couldn't help but blush. He pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss then made his way down the stairs.

"In any way, they can smell me on you and sleeping in separate bedrooms won't mask that." That earned him a swat on the arm but he only laughed as Buffy's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

Later that evening, after Angelus had showed her around, they were drinking hot chocolate in the living room next to fire. Buffy sat next to Grace and they chatted comfortably while Angelus and his father were discussing other things. Buffy felt so at ease with both Grace and Owen she couldn't believe it.

It was strange to think that she had only met them this morning and they got along like so well. Buffy was a bit nervous about when his brother and sister would arrive the next day but decided not to linger on it now. If Grace and Owen were such friendly people surely their children were the same.

"So Buffy, Angelus hasn't told me much about you yet. Where are you from?" Grace asked politely.

"I'm from California, born and raised in Sunnydale." Buffy smiled.

"Oh I've been to Sunnydale once, it's not a very big town but the people were so friendly. Are your parents still living there?" Buffy had hoped this wouldn't come up but knew it was inevitable.

"No, my parents got divorced when I was very young and my dad remarried shortly after. He's living in the Bahamas now. My mother, she passed a while ago. We lived in Sunnydale my entire life till I moved to L.A. after my mom died." Buffy couldn't hide the sadness in her voice even though she tried her best.

She didn't want to talk about her broken childhood and deceased mother since the latter always made her want to cry. Grace then embraced Buffy in a motherly hug Buffy did not expect and she hugged her back with equal passion. They all sat and chatted for a while longer till Owen said he was tired and wanted to retreat for the night.

When Buffy and Angelus got to their room he asked what had happened earlier. "It's nothing, your mom asked about my parents and I told her, I'm sorry but I still get a little emotional when I talk about it. You're parents are wonderful, I feel like I've known them my whole life." Buffy answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm glad you like them. They certainly love you. You'll just have to excuse my mother, she gets so excited sometimes that she doesn't give anyone else a chance to speak." Angelus laughed.

"I love that about her, both her and you're father made me feel right at home. I just hope that your brother and sister feel the same way." Buffy said as she snuggled up to Angelus. It was colder here than it was in Los Angeles and Buffy loved that Angel's body was always warm so she tried to get as close to him as possible.

"You don't have to worry about them. They are going to love you." Angelus answered as he pulled her tight against him.

####

The next day passed in a blur. The butler served Buffy and Angelus breakfast in bed and afterwards she and Grace went to a nearby mall to get some stuff they would need for the weekend ahead. Angelus' siblings would be arriving later that day and Grace was so looking forward to having all her children home.

When they were done shopping they headed home with nearly half of the mall stuffed into the back of Grace's Range Rover. Obviously the O'Rourke's liked to eat big, especially the men, as she had seen with Angelus herself. He could stuff en entire buffet meal and then still eat her plate and Morgan and Cooper's leftovers then go back for more.

The butler, Andrew and Nicole helped them unload and afterwards Buffy and Grace had tea then took a walk in the gardens. Just as they made their way back to the house Buffy heard a car pull up. When they entered the house Andrew had already taken their luggage upstairs and the sound of excited children filled her ears.

Buffy came into the living room and saw Angelus talking happily with two young children. She guessed them to be around five and six and they clearly adored their uncle. A man not much older than Angelus was talking to a beautiful dark haired woman who was clearly their sister. They all looked very much alike.

Angelus' brother, Dante, was married with two children but unfortunately his wife, Madeline had to work and would only be joining them the next day. Their two kids, Angeline and David were very excited to see their uncle and grandparents again and bounced with joy.

Adriana , little sister was nearly as tall as Angelus and Dante and had the most beautiful long dark hair with full lips and their fathers blue eyes. It was obvious that she had inherited that from their father while Angelus and Dated got their mother's darker brown eyes. In Buffy's mind, they were the perfect family.

Buffy lingered in the back, not wanting to interrupt the family reunion when Angeline and David noticed her and made their way over to introduce themselves. They smiled up at Buffy with kind eyes and extended their hands in greeting. Buffy lowered herself to her knees and smiled back at them. Gees Louis, everyone in the family is gorgeous, she thought to herself when she looked at the kids, they were the spitting image of their father.

Angelus soon noticed what was happening behind them and could not help but to smile at the scene. It was obvious that the kids liked Buffy already. Usually they were very shy around strangers but that was not the case with Buffy. As he looked at them now he could help but think of how great Buffy was with kids. Even Lark and Alyssa's kids thought of Buffy as their 'second' mom. There was no doubt in his mind that Buffy would one day make a great mother.

Angelus introduced Buffy to everyone and to his delight they all got along right off the bat. Angelus had been slightly nervous about introducing Buffy to his family. He was worried his mother and father wouldn't improve, that his sister might not like her and that his brother might think she was too 'plain'.

His nervousness had been misplaced. For the first time he could remember, his sister actually took Buffy by the arm and they started chatting like old friends. His brother winked at him and gave him a thumbs up and his parents adored her. It was an added bonus that Angeline and David took to her immediately.

Buffy was also pleasantly surprised. Angelus' family was wonderful; she couldn't believe he hadn't told her how great they were sooner. Angelus never shared too much about his family and Buffy didn't want to pry so she hadn't asked too much. She figured he would tell her as soon as he was ready to share. Buffy didn't even know that Angelus was an uncle.

Looking at them now she also couldn't believe that everyone before her were also wolves like her. In her mind she had always thought the wolf community to be fairly small, that wasn't the case. By what Angelus told her later, Dante's wife Madeline was human but their kids were born wolves.

She couldn't help but wonder if Angelus wanted kids and if they were going to be in her future. Angelus was so great with them that she believed he would make a great father one day. They had never really discussed children but Buffy knew that she wanted at least two someday. Hopefully it would be a boy first so that he could also look after his younger sister when they grew up.

Buffy had never had sibling and she had always wished she had a sister, someone to share everything with. But after her father had left her mother for his much younger secretary, her mother had never recovered. She went on a date once and swore she would never try it again. Buffy wanted her mother to be happy but she had insisted that she was happy alone. Buffy just hoped that it wouldn't happen to her.

Saturday came around and the girls went to pick up Madeline then headed for a short shopping outing before having lunch at Grace's favorite coffee shop. Buffy didn't feel excluded for one second and she enjoyed the time with the girls. Even Dante's wife was as friendly and they got along well.

The men enjoyed themselves as well. They went to some or other car show then took the kids to the carnival on Sunday. They all had dinner together every night and they didn't go to bed until after midnight. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company.

Buffy and Angelus was set to fly back later that night and Buffy couldn't help but feel sad to leave his family and this wonderful place behind, she felt like she was leaving home and that startled her. Grace made her promise to convince Angelus that they should visit more often and Adrianna also said she'd visit L.A. within the next month to catch up. Buffy had formed a sort of 'sisterly' bond with her and for that she was very grateful.

Buffy fell asleep on the airplane back to L.A. and woke only moments before they landed. It felt like the last few days had passed too quickly and she wished they could have stayed a little bit longer. They arrived back at the Hyperion well after everyone was asleep and decided to leave the unpacking till tomorrow as they both fell into bed exhausted.

"Your family is great. Thank you, I had a wonderful time." She couldn't even begin to express how much she appreciated that he took her to meet the family.

"You still want to marry me after meeting my family? Wow, you are a saint. I thought you wouldn't make it through the first day of my mother and sister's jabbering." Angelus joked.

"Hey that's not very nice…" she gave him a slight nudge in the ribs as she laughed with him. It was true, both Grace and Adriana loved to chat and Buffy missed their excited banter.

"I'm only kidding… David and Angeline adored you. I've never seen them like that with anyone except my mother and Adriana before. You sure have a magic touch with kids."

"David and Angeline is so sweet, they look just like your brother." Buffy had been waiting for this conversation for a very long time. Yet she didn't want to sound too pushy and waited for Angelus to move it along. After a short silence he pulled her to him and kissed her goodnight.

He fell asleep soon after and Buffy couldn't help but feel sadness creeping into her soul. So Angelus didn't want children, Buffy felt her heart constrict at the thought. It was obvious now how he felt about it. Sure he loved children but maybe he was not the type to want his own. In a way she could understand that.

Angelus was a very ambitious person and he was a powerful business man who had little time for much else except work. He enjoyed what little time he had to himself and probably saw children as an unnecessary complication.

She just had to make sure there weren't any slips when she and Angelus got intimate. She was sure Angelus would not be happy if something like an unplanned pregnancy happened. Buffy closed her eyes and tried to push the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't stop the tear as it drifted down her cheek and disappeared into the pillow.

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO SENT FEEDBACK!

I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.

XX

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

LOS ANGELES

Darla got off the plane with a very satisfied smile on her face. Things had gone better than she could hoped. The information she was given by the private investigator had been very accurate and Darla's plan was in motion.

She had feared that her plan would backfire in her face and all that money she had spent would have been wasted. Actually things had fallen into place perfectly. She hated every moment in Iowa as there were no glamorous places to go shopping or dine out at but she had found something to keep her busy the few days she had been there.

Glancing at the man next to her she smiled to herself. Soon Angelus… very soon. She thought silently. Within the next few days she was sure she would have him back in her arms where he belonged.

"I'm staying at the 'Le Grande Mondior Hotel and Casino. It's only a short drive, we'll take a cab." Darla said to the man walking beside her.

"That's fine with me." He wasn't one to talk much but Darla didn't mind, it gave her more time to work things through in her mind. She hated it when people talked and talked, she wanted silence.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel their luggage was taken up by the bellhop and Darla was slightly irritated that she had to pay his tip. According to her, men should always pay, not the women, well at least where she was concerned. She decided to let it slide this time.

Her room had two bedrooms but she was sure that only one was going to be used. They would probably move to the other bedroom sometime to continue their 'activities' but she had no problem with that. She liked experimenting.

"When can I see her?" He was very eager and Darla didn't want him making any rash decisions. This thing had to be played out according to plan, one wrong move and it could all go to waste.

"Soon. But as you know there are some complications. Not that you have to worry about that. I'll take care of him. I just want Buffy to be happy. That's why I went to find you. But remember you can't tell her that, it would ruin the surprise." Lying came so easily to her, not that she cared.

"How about we keep ourselves busy while we wait…" he said as he moved to pick her up and brace her against the wall.

"Hmm…that's exactly what I was thinking" Darla trailed of as she fastened her lips against his.

####

Buffy smiled at her co worker, Lucy and gave her the notes she had been waiting for. It had taken her nearly two hours but she finally had the charts ready. Lucy smiled at her and mouthed a 'thank you' as she cradled her phone between her shoulder and ear.

Buffy motioned she was heading out for lunch and waved goodbye to Lucy. She had been craving a choc-chip nut crunch smoothie for the past few days and today she was going to indulge herself. She didn't usually crave sweet stuff but she did now. She hoped Alyssa would make her famous three layer chocolate dessert for tonight.

She was just about to get into her car when she heard someone call her name. The street was very busy and she thought she imagined it but as she turned to see who it was and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Buffy wait!" she'd know that voice anywhere. He was right here, in L.A. jogging up to her.

"Riley?" Buffy asked bewildered. She was sure her mouth was hanging open at the shock.

"Hey babe. Long time no see." Riley smiled and moved to give her a kiss but she pushed him away before he got to close.

"What are you doing here?" she couldn't believe Riley stood before her. It had been more than two years that they saw each other last and they had not parted on good terms.

"I came to see you. We need to talk. Can we go somewhere private? I prefer not to do this on a busy street." Riley motioned to the street next to them. Cars were rushing by and people walked all around them.

Buffy gaped at him. We she didn't say anything he asked again. "Please baby. This is really important." He tried to take her hand in his by she moved it out of his reach and he frowned at that.

"No Riley, we can't go somewhere to talk. We have nothing to say to each other." Buffy tried to make it clear but he was having none of it.

Riley got an agitated expression on his face, "Fine, then I'll talk here since you leave me no choice. I've been thinking about you every day since we last saw each other. I'm so sorry for what happened. Sorry for what I did. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I want you back and came all this way to see you. I want us to try again."

"Are you serious?" Buffy stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes I am. I forgive you for what happened. I've dealt with it and I've decided that I want us to give us another try. "

Buffy couldn't believe the gal of this man. He 'decided'? Like he had anything to deal with. He left her after what happened, not the other way around. Riley blamed her for everything that went wrong in their relationship, not he was say he forgave her? He must be crazy.

Buffy just laughed and turned her back on him as she made to get in her car but his hand on her arm pulled her from the car none too gently. As soon as she felt him pull her back she slapped him. The shock on his face showed clearly how surprised he was at her behavior.

How dare he even touch her? Now he was pulling her from her car in front of all these people? "Don't touch me. Stay the hell away from me Riley. I don't want to see you ever again. You are delusional." Buffy said to him as she got into her car and locked the doors before she drove away. Riley stared after her and smiled to himself. So she thought she could just dismiss him like that. She had another thing coming. No one treated him like that and got away with it.

Buffy could not believe what had just happened. She had never expected to see Riley Finn ever again. She gripped the steering wheel in an effort to stop her hands from shaking. Buffy didn't know what to do. She knew she had to go see Angelus and tell him what happened but she was so shaken up she was in no shape to drive any further. Putting her indicator on, she drove into a parking lot at the nearby mall.

She didn't get out of her car, just sat there trying to get herself under control. After a few moments she got out, made sure her doors were locked then hurried inside. Riley could have followed her. She didn't put it past him that he might jump her when no one was around. She can't remember the last time she had been this angry. Not since what had happened with Riley had she been this shaky and upset.

Riley had always caused this reaction with her. She wasn't upset over him, she was angry because he had the nerve to come to her and expect her to fall into his arms. Did he really think she wanted him back? Shaking her head she knew for sure he had lost his mind.

Buffy decided she was just going to take a stroll through and clear her head then go and see Angelus and tell him what happened.

####

Riley was not bothered by Buffy's reaction in the least bit. True, he had expected a better greeting than the one he got. Although they didn't part on good terms he had believed that Buffy's good manners would win out over any ill feelings she still might have had towards him.

One thing about Buffy that you could always count on was that she would treat you with a kind of respect no matter what she thought of you. Looks like she has changed since the last time he had seen her.

Not that it mattered. He had his plan all worked out. He couldn't believe it when a elegantly dressed, blond haired woman had appeared on his front porch with an offer he could not refuse. It's as if the powers that be had sent him a blessing.

He had been thinking about Buffy not stop for months and had tried to get into contact with her but to no avail. If he had had the money he would have gone to see her much sooner. Unfortunately he had been without work for months now and was living with his parents again and they did not want to borrow him anymore money than they already had.

He had asked his dad and when he said no he had hoped to get some from his mother but his father had overheard him asking and burst into the room shouting about how disappointed he was in him. Riley knew his parents were old and had to save up for their old day but he promised to pay them back. His please had fallen on deaf ears.

Glancing again at the address written down on a piece of paper he hurried his step. He had to get to the Wolfram and Hart office building before Buffy.

####

WOLFRAM AND HART

"Angelus? There's a man here who wants to see you. He doesn't have an appointment and he refused to leave until he has seen you. Now he's making a scene in the lobby, pacing up and down until he sees you. What should I do?" Harmony asked. He tried handling the man when he arrived but he would not listen to her. When she asked him to take a seat while she spoke with Angelus he raised his voice at her.

Angelus looked up from his desk and frowned at Harmony. "Did he give you a name? A reason why he wanted to see me so urgently?"

"No he refuses to say anything to me." Harmony moved out of the way as Angelus got up from his chair and made his way into the lobby. The look on his face was enough to make her wish she had called in sick today. Angelus did not take kindly to being forced to do anything and with his current workload he did not appreciate the interruption.

As they reached the lobby Angelus saw a tall, slender man pacing around the room. Angelus had no idea who the man was, nor did he appreciate the scene he was making. Clearing his throat he came to stand in front of the younger man.

Riley turned and did a double take of the man standing before him. He had not expected Angelus to be so large and …intimidating. He had seen pictures of the man Buffy was currently dating but the pictures obviously did him no justice.

Riley himself was taller than most men but he didn't have nearly the amount of muscle the man before him did. Angelus was the same height but he had a few pounds of muscle on Riley. His shoulders were bigger and his features darker. It was obvious by the way his suit stretched over his arms and back that they were muscular and strong.

Unconsciously Riley gulped and stared wide eyed at the man before him. Seeing Angelus before him actually made Riley even angrier than he already was. So Buffy wanted Angelus over him? We will see how he feels about Buffy after I share some details about her past. Riley thought to himself.

"Can I help you?" Angelus asked in an unfriendly tone.

"No, but I can help you. 'Name's Riley Finn. I believe we share a mutual …interest…" he trailed of and hoped Angelus would get the hint. He knew he was taking a risk, making such a scene in his building but he had to make sure Angelus would see him.

A brief flash of recognition flashed in Angelus' eyes but it was gone before Riley even saw it.

"Let's talk in my office." Angelus motioned to his door. "Hold my calls Harmony" he threw over his shoulder as he followed Riley then closed the door behind them. Harmony knew this wasn't going to end well and called Gunn asking him to get to Angelus' office asap. The look Angelus had given the man looked pure murder.

Angelus could not believe who stood before him. He had always hoped to get his hands on the guy who had treated Buffy so cruelly and today was his lucky day. By some force of nature, Riley was in his office. By the look on his face he clearly had something very important to share with him. He could only imagine what it was.

Angelus smiled evilly to himself as he sat down and motioned to Riley to do the same. "I'm listening Mr. Finn"

"I have some information about Buffy Summers that you might be interested in hearing." Riley said.

Angelus merely lifted his left eyebrow and waited for him to continue. He only stared at the young man before him and didn't say anything. The corn fed, farm boy was threading on thin ice and he didn't even know it.

"I heard that you two are dating. I wouldn't want you to get caught up in her lies like I did so I want to give you a friendly warning. We dated a few years ago and she is not the person she says she is. I can see that you're a very wealthy man and I assure you Buffy sees only one thing when she looks at you." Angelus knew Riley meant his money but chose not to comment on it, wanting to hear what else he said.

Riley went on, "Buffy is a beautiful young woman, no doubt about that, but she has had it rough with her mother being dead and all. They never had lots of money and struggled at the end because they lost her mother's gallery when she got sick. Buffy must love that she is now dating one of the wealthiest men on L.A."

"What are you getting at Mr. Finn?" Angelus asked, his anger growing by the second.

"Oh, I'm sure it's obvious. Let me ask you this; has she spread those pretty little thighs for you yet? We dated for nearly two years but she never would. Little did I know she was out with another man, giving him what she should have been giving me.

Did she spin you the same crap about wanting to be married before having sex with you too? I guess not, seeing as your rich and all. Probably slept with you the first chance she got. She's a little gold digger…

Another thing, she says was attacked a few years ago. She said it was some sort of animal but I believe it was an argument she had with a lover. A lover she cheated on me with. She'll do the same to you. She'll use you till she gets what she wants then she will throw you aside like last week's news paper."

Riley knew he was the only person Buffy had told about the 'attack'. He could see on her face that she was ashamed and that's how he figured she had lied about it. Riley was sure she had not told Angelus about the attack and hoped he was getting her into some trouble with her lover.

"I'm just telling you to be careful; who knows if she has some disease from that 'animal' that apparently attacked her." Riley said with a grin on his face. He could see Angelus was shocked and he thought it to be about the news he just gave him.

Riley risked a glanced over to the picture Angelus had of him and Buffy on his table. He heard a glass shattering and papers ruffling but could never prepare himself for Angelus jumping over his table and tackling him from his chair.

They landed on the floor in a heap with Angelus crushing Riley's body under his as he took the brunt of their fall. Angelus saw red as the idiot insulted Buffy. Angelus didn't know what he was doing until he had Riley under him and his fist firmly planted in his face.

Riley sputtered and tried to fight back but he was no match for Angelus' superior strength. Riley had been in a few fights in his life but he had never felt anything as hard as Angelus' fist before. He tried pushing the bigger man off him but was unsuccessful. His ribs started aching intensely and realized that he had received another shot to his midsection.

Angelus heard his office door open and Harmony screaming but he paid it no mind, all that mattered was beating Riley to a pulp. Gunn and Groo rushed into the room and tried to pull Angelus off the guy and it took them three tries before they could separate them.

Luckily Lark and Forest entered soon after them and they kept Riley away from Angelus. Gunn had only seen Angelus in a fight once before and he was very happy that he was not on the receiving end. Looking over at Riley, Gunn could not help but laugh.

Riley's lip was bleeding, he had two teeth knocked out and his eye was already blue and starting to swell. Angelus didn't even break a sweat. Where Riley was bleeding and panting, Angelus merely looked like he had just taken a stroll through the office.

Angelus never lost control like this in his life and Gunn could not help but wonder what had angered Angelus so much. After making sure Angelus would stay put, Gunn let him go and with Lark's help, escorted Riley non-too-gently from the building.

When Gunn returned to Angelus' office he found him and Harmony gathering the stuff that had fallen from his table and putting everything back in place. Harmony was not very happy with what had happened and said that she deserved a pay raise because she had to put up with his temper on top of everything else. Angelus paid her no mind. She soon left and Angelus settled behind his desk but made no move to continue with his work.

Gunn took the chair across from him, "So, what was that about?"

"That corn fed asshole came in here and started insulting Buffy left and right. He called her a gold digger and a whore." Angelus was still angry. He could not believe Riley thought it good to come to his office and say those things about the woman he loved.

"Feel good punching him?" Gunn asked amused. It sure looked like he enjoyed it.

"You have no idea." Angelus answered with a satisfied grin on his face.

Gunn clapped his hands and said "Glad you enjoyed it" then stood up and left laughing all the while. Angelus shook his head at the man. Leave it to Gunn to find humor in any situation. Angelus could not deny that it felt good punching the arrogant asshole. He wondered what Buffy had seen in the guy but was glad she was rid of him.

Riley did not deserve a woman like Buffy and he was a complete fool for letting Buffy slip through his fingers but Angelus was happy he did. Thanks to Riley's mistake he now had Buffy all to himself, Angelus thought with a satisfying smile.

####

Riley dusted himself off while trying to catch his breath. That had totally exploded in his face. He just hoped Buffy also got some of that anger he had just received. Riley was certain she was only with Angelus for his money and good looks.

He couldn't help but feel jealous of Angelus. After all, he had everything Angelus wanted. The perfect woman, the job, the money and fame. Hopefully after his visit Angelus would soon be without one of those things.

Removing his phone from his packet he speed-dialed the only number on the phone. A sultry voice answered after a few rings. "How did it go?"

"Terrible. He attacked me and threw me out of the building. That was not part of the plan. That was not supposed to happen. You said he's a calm reasonable guy. Do you have any idea what I stepped into?" He was nearly screaming by now.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. You knew there was a possibility that he might not take well to the news. At least he knows now and all you have to do is sit back and wait for her to come running back into your arms."

Riley snorted at her reply. "Yeah well. I'm gonna sit back and relax on your tab. He knocked my teeth out. I'm going to need a body massage after what I've been through." Riley said then closed the phone ending the call. He hailed a cab and told the cabbie where to take him. He just hoped the plan followed through otherwise he was going to be very upset.

####

Darla closed the phone and smiled to herself. So she had neglected to tell Riley that Angelus had a temper like a raging bull. The fact that Angelus had punched Riley worried her somewhat. Angelus had never punched a man over her. He rarely lost his temper to that extent. Angelus was always a calm and collected person, she could count on her one hand how many times he had lost her temper…and it wasn't much.

Dismissing the worrying thought she chalked it up to something Riley must have said that made Angelus angry. When she and Angelus had been together he had never been jealous and she doubted that he was now.

She was sure Riley was in a lot of pain at the moment. Angelus was a powerful and strong man. No doubt he had given Riley a good hiding. Not that she felt in the least bit bad about it. Riley was just a pawn in her grand plan. A means to an end. She had no trouble using people to get what she wanted and Riley was playing a vital part.

After Darla had paid a professional private detective to get information on Buffy, she went to Iowa to see Buffy's ex-boyfriend. She had no idea if Riley would go with her but to her relief, he did.

Darla told Riley she was a friend of Buffy and that Buffy was very unhappy and missed him very much. Riley had no idea that she was actually no friend of hers. She had explained that she and Angelus were old friends and that she only wanted what was best for both of them.

When she had taken Riley out to dinner that night in Iowa he had told her that he also missed Buffy and wanted her back but had no money to go and see her. Darla had 'kindly' offered to pay for his ticked to L.A. and insisted that he stay with her while he worked at getting Buffy back.

After they reached an agreement they had wasted no time in packing his things to get back to L.A. to start with the plan. Neither Angelus not Buffy needed to know that Darla had slept with Riley. That would remain a secret between them.

####

WOLFRAM AND HART

Buffy got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. There was some sort of commotion going on but she was too far lost in thought to pay any attention to it. As she entered the floor she saw Harmony and Forest talking and waved at them.

She knocked on Angelus' office door and entered at his command. He was sitting behind his desk and looking at some papers in front of him. Buffy strolled in and noted that he was deep in thought and didn't notice her yet.

"Wow, is everyone at this place in a foul mood today?" she asked.

Angelus' head came up sharply at her question. A smile quickly broke out on his face and he stood up to go and greet her. "Halo my love. Sorry, I thought it was Harmony. She's been going off all day jabbering about god knows what." Angelus answered as he kissed her. He knew he had to tell her about the incident with Riley but was not sure how.

"I need to talk to you…" her tone made him worry and he pulled her over to the sofa situated in the centre of his large office.

"What's wrong?" Angelus asked worriedly.

Buffy took a deep breath and just let it all out. She didn't know how to tell him and there was no way of 'sugar-coating' it. "I saw Riley today. He showed up outside my office. I was heading out to lunch and as I turned around and there he was." Buffy risked a glace up at Angelus. She had no idea how he would take the news.

"He wanted to talk to me. He said he'd been thinking about me a lot and he wanted us to try again. He said he 'forgave' me for what happened."

Angelus had not said anything yet. He didn't know Riley had been to see Buffy. That angered him even more. That little shit had been to see Buffy while he wasn't there to protect her. Hopefully his visit to Buffy was short.

"When I told him to get lost he grabbed my arm and I slapped him. I didn't mean to hit him but when he grabbed me I just acted on instinct. Then I told him to leave me alone. I was so shaken up that I could barely drive. I went to the Ambiente Mall to calm down then I came straight over here. I know I should have come over straight away but I couldn't drive and…

"It's okay, don't worry. It's better that you didn't drive when you were upset. That arrogant piece of… I can't believe it. Buffy, he was just here Riley must have come here right after leaving you."

Buffy was very shocked to hear that. "What?"

"He came to warn me against you. He told me about the attack and his suspicion that you were cheating on him. I couldn't contain myself and before I knew what happened, I punched him…"

Buffy's eyes were wide as saucers. She could not believe that Angelus had punched Riley. She hoped it was a good solid punch. Angelus couldn't continue telling her what happened because she was hugging him so tightly.

"You're not upset?" he asked

"No. Why would I be angry? I wish I could have punched him. The slap I gave him was so…tame. What else did he say?" She wanted to know. Surely Riley would know he's not welcome here after being slapped by both Buffy and Angelus.

"Only that. Luckily Harmony called Gunn and he escorted him from the premises. I can believe he's so arrogant. Thank god you saw the light and moved on to better things." Angelus said as he kissed her passionately.

"So…are you going to heed his warning and stay away from me?" Buffy was only half joking. She wasn't sure exactly what Riley told Angelus but it couldn't have been very flattering.

"I don't need Riley or anyone else to warn or tell me anything about you. I know he's lying and I know the real you. Riley never knew you the way I do and nothing he says can change my feelings about you. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Like I told you before, nothing about you could scare me away." With those words he placed a reassuring kiss on her lips.

"Then I'm very happy to hear that." Buffy smiled against his kiss.

"I've had enough for one day. Let's go home." Angelus said as he pulled Buffy to his side and they strode out of his office. It had been a chaotic day and he had had enough. All he wanted to do now was get home and forget about everything.

END CHAPTER SEWENTEEN

####


	4. Chapter 18

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO:

ba2006; Kay8abc; BloodyPassion; Neoearthqueen30; dkwr07; TragicCure; SMGbest; bangel'stheonlywaytogo; Nana25; Esmerelda007 & agrove. If I forgot to mention anyone please forgive me.

THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERYONE ONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO SEND REVIEWS & FEEDBACK & TO EVERYONE READING. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

WOLFRAM AND HART

Angelus felt rested and full of energy the next morning. After he and Buffy had returned home the previous night they had made love first in the shower then again on their bed which lasted well into the night.

When he got to the office he had clients waiting for him and he was pleased to have a full day ahead of him. Harmony was also in a better mood which meant he was bombarded with lots of paper work that he had to sign and he once again thought of hiring another assistant. He made a call to Wesley and asked him to start interviewing potential candidates.

When Angelus looked at his watch for the first time that day he saw that it was nearly three o'clock and his last meeting was coming in the next ten minutes. He didn't have his diary in front of him to see who the next appointment was so he kept working on his current case.

A few minutes later he heard Harmony saying she was heading out to the ladies room. The door to his office swung open and he wondered what Harmony could possibly have forgotten.

"Halo Lover." Darla purred from the door.

Angelus' head reared up at the sound. What the hell was Darla doing there? Harmony knew better than to allow her back into the building. He had given her strict orders and knew she would not slip up on something like this. This no doubt was one of Darla's plans again.

Angelus felt his anger start up again. "What are you doing here Darla?" He asked angrily

"Oh aren't we in a bad mood today. I know how to make it better." Darla said seductively as she moved over to him. Darla was so happy to see that her timing was perfect. Just as she had arrived Harmony had stepped out to the ladies room and Darla slipped past her desk.

Darla moved closer to Angelus and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He was still seated and had to look up at her.

Angelus was not very happy with seeing Darla in his office. He made a mental note to let the security know not to let her in again. He remained seated for fear of what he might do to her. Angelus always prided himself that he could control his temper but after what happened yesterday he no longer did.

Darla's advances had once been a source of pleasure to him but he despised it now. She obviously had a reason for being here and he knew it could not be good.

"What do you want Darla?"

"You're all that I want. All that I've ever wanted. Surely you must know that…" She lightly started rubbing her fingers through his hair. He had enjoyed it when they were together and Darla would use anything she could to get him back.

"I love games but how about we stop for a bit lover? This fiasco has tired me out and frankly I believe your getting tired of you current bedmate. Enough is enough now. You know she will never replace me…" Darla purred as she lowered herself into his lap. Angelus grabbed his chairs handles in a desperate attempt to keep his anger in check. He had never laid a hand on a women and he wouldn't start now.

"Don't fool yourself lover, you know you will never be happy with her. She can never measure up to what I was, what I still am." Darla saw the look in his eyes and she didn't like it. Angelus was a strong willed person and when he was determined to do something he always followed it through.

"Oh my god…" came a soft voice from the door.

Both Darla and Angelus looked over in surprise.

Buffy stood in the door with her hand over her mouth and her eyes tearing up. Darla was in Angelus lap the once second and the next she was pushed off him and landed on the floor.

"Buffy wait!"

Darla deliberately smiled in Buffy's direction and she saw the younger woman rush out of the office. Angelus went after her but she had a gap on him and Darla hoped that he would be too late. Picking herself up off the floor Darla winched as she saw the heel of her shoe was broken. "Damn. Looks like Angelus owes me a new pair of shoes."

She decided to wait in his chair while he finished with his little 'toy'.

####

Buffy could hardly see where she was going. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to leap from her chest. By some miracle she made it out of the lobby and into the parking lot without running into anyone or falling over her own feet. She heard Angelus call after her but she ignored it. She just had to get to her car before he got to her.

Once in the safety of her car she locked the doors and turned on the ignition. A sudden hard collision at her door made her aware that Angelus had finally caught up to her.

"Buffy wait please. This is not what it looks like!" He pleaded urgently at her door but he could see that she would not listen.

"Please Buffy just open the door and let me explain." Buffy shook her head and the slammed the car into gear and sped off. He tried running after her but there was no catching her.

"Fuck!" He roared after her but knew better than to chase after her. Buffy would be long gone by the time he got to his car. Stalking back into the building he phoned Gunn and told him to meet him at his office. Angelus was sure Darla was still in his office and he was going to have her escorted from the building by the security team.

Just as he thought, Darla was waiting for him in his office. His anger flared to new heights at seeing her sitting there so smugly. She had planned this and had enjoyed every second of it. The coat she had been wearing was now open, revealing a red lace bra with matching panties and garter belts, she was trying to seduce him.

He didn't utter a single word and he stalked over to her and took her roughly by her upper arm.

"Hey! Angelus, what the hell are you doing?" Darla asked him in horror. When he didn't reply she felt dread snake up her spine. She had never seen Angelus this angry before in her life. His office door was suddenly filled by three large men.

"Angelus, stop this! What is wrong with you?" She pleaded but he still ignored her. Then he shoved her over to the men and one caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

"Stay the hell away from me and Buffy. Don't ever set you foot in this building again. If I so much as see you anywhere near her or me I will make your live a living hell. Stay the hell out of my life. I never want to see you again." Angelus then turned and slammed the door in her face.

Darla was shocked into silence and didn't put up any resistance as she was dragged out of the building half naked. How had this happened? She was so sure things would go smoothly if her plan was executed correctly. After all she had been through, after all they had been through together he had her thrown from his building without even batting an eyelash.

Things couldn't end between them like this. She had been sure that he would run back to her as soon as Buffy was out of the picture. How could he treat her like this? Was it possible that he chose Buffy over her? Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she became aware that someone was speaking to her.

"You have to leave the property miss. You are not allowed to ever enter these premises again and if you do you will be arrested." He then handed her over to another set of guards then turned and left as she was thrown from Angelus life.

####

Angelus rushed out of his office and sprinted down to the underground parking area to get to his car. Buffy had left nearly twenty minutes ago and he had wasted enough time. He had to get to her. She had been in a terrible state and he was worried about her, not to mention that he didn't want her driving when she was that upset.

As he was rushing through the busy streets of L.A. Angelus just hoped Buffy had gone home and wasn't somewhere all by herself. He knew what that must have looked like to her. Buffy loved him dearly and something like that would break her heart.

####

Buffy tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they just kept falling making it difficult for her to see. She had no idea how she made it to the Hyperion without crashing but was glad she did. She parked her car in the garage and didn't even bother to remove the keys from the ignition.

She was too upset to think clearly. Closing their bedroom door behind her she sagged against it and slipped to the ground slowly. Placing her head in her hands she forced herself to calm down. After a few minutes she stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

She had to think rationally. Maybe Angelus had a good explanation. Yeah right, he definitely had a good reason why there was a woman sitting in his lap rubbing herself against him while kissing her neck.

The door to their room swung open. "Buffy?" Angelus called out.

She didn't want to answer but she had no-where do hide. And she really wanted to hear what he had to say. She turned and faced him just as he entered the bathroom.

"Baby please, listen to me. I can explain." Angelus pleaded.

"I'm listening." She answered in a flat tone that surprised him. It was obvious that she had just washed the tears from her face but her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. He hated himself for causing her this pain. It was his fault that she was crying and upset.

When he didn't say anything for a few moments Buffy decided to talk first "Who was that woman Angelus?"

Angelus sighed and rubbed his hand through his already disheveled hair. "Her name is Darla. We dated for a few years but I ended it after I walked in on her and my best friend screwing each other. It happened nearly five years ago and she turned up a few weeks ago. She wanted me to represent her in the divorce case between her and Jake.

I didn't know she was in my office I swear. She must have slipped past Harmony when she was out and then she was in my office. I swear that nothing happened." Angelus finished

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?" Buffy could not help but get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as Angelus told her what happened. It was obvious he was leaving something out and she wanted to know what it was.

Once again Angelus sighed and tried to approach her but she stepped back. He stopped his advance and looked at her with pleading in his eyes. Angelus knew he had to tell Buffy everything. He had known it would have come to this sooner or later but he could not help but dreading to tell her.

"Please sit with me on the bed then I will tell you everything."

"Did you sleep with her?" Buffy demanded

"No Buffy I swear I didn't sleep with her."

"Then just tell me what happened. I think I deserve to know." She was on the verge of tears again but kept them at bay.

"Darla came to see me a few weeks ago. She was filling for divorce from Jake and she wanted me to represent her. She invited me to dinner at her hotel that night and I accepted. When I got there the restaurant was fully booked and we went to her room. She came on to me and I…I…" he trailed off.

"And you what Angelus?" Buffy asked him, her voice raised but shaking

"She, she kissed me and I kissed her back for only a second out of shock then I pushed her away. Buffy I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to risk losing you. You have to understand that."

Buffy was so shocked she could not breathe. Angelus had kissed another woman. In short he had cheated on her with his ex. Buffy could not describe the pain she felt at that moment. Her chest felt ripped open and she was sure her heart was bleeding.

"I can't believe this…" Angelus jumped towards her and took her hand in his. He was on the verge of tears himself. How could he have let this happen?

"All this time. Everything that happened and you didn't tell me. You didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened. I can't believe…"

"Buffy please you have to believe me. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to tell you but I was scared."

Buffy remained silent after that. Her tears fell freely and she made no move to hide them or wipe them away. "I need to be alone. I'll stay in the guest room tonight." She went to get up and Angelus tried to take her in his arms but she moved out of his grasp and held her hands up, "Please… just please don't touch me."

"Buffy…"

She moved around him again but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Stay, I'll take the guest room." She didn't even nod her head at him just stood with her back to him as he gathered some clothes and moved out of the room.

Before he closed the door he looked at her once more, "I'm really sorry. I love you." Then he closed the door and left. Buffy was shaking so badly by then she could hardly keep herself upright. She moved over to the bed and lied down.

Buffy didn't sleep, she just lied on the bed and stared into space. A hollowness that she had felt once before crept into her soul. Her mind was racing with thoughts but she had trouble grasping one thing and focusing on it.

All she could really concentrate on was that Angelus had kissed another woman and kept it from her. He had lied to her, he didn't trust her or have enough confidence in them to tell her what had happened.

An itching feeling on her chest made itself know. Thinking nothing of it at first Buffy ignored it. When it became too much to bare, Buffy pulled her shirt to the side and stared dumbstruck at the sight before her. She rushed over to a mirror not knowing what to do or think.

Her scar was resurfacing again. Where there was once a flawless skin was now the large angry welts of her scar. Buffy pulled her shirt back quickly, not wanting to look at the ugly scar.

The bedside clock read 2:18am yet it felt as if only a few minutes had passed since Angelus had left the room. A thought came to her and she sprung from the bed and took a quick shower. She then grabbed a bag from the closet and stuffed some clothes and toiletries into it without seeing what she was packing.

Opening the door to her room she glanced around the hall, it was deadly silent and everyone was fast asleep, just like she hoped. She moved silently through the Hyperion down to the garage and got into her car. Luckily for her the garage was underground and no one would wake up when she opened the door, leaving her to make a silent getaway.

She drove out of the garage and glanced back longingly. She couldn't stay under the same roof as Angelus right now. It was too painful and she needed time to clear her head. Buffy loved Angelus with all her heart but he had caused her so much pain in just one night and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Nearly an hour later she glanced at her watch again. It was still early but the person she intended to call was always up early so she didn't have to worry about waking her up.

"Hello this is Faith." Was the greeting Buffy received once she had dialed the familiar number.

"Faith? It's Buffy…"

"B? Oh my god, I can't believe it! How are you? It's about time you phoned me back. I left you a message nearly a week ago B. Wait are you driving?" Faith asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to Sunnydale actually…"

"Great! You'll be staying with me then. When do you get here? We'll have to go to the supermarket coz my cupboards are empty." Faith replied with joy. She hadn't see Buffy in a while and the short talks on the phone didn't help much when you were missing your best friend.

Buffy smiled although she knew Faith couldn't see it. Thank goodness for Faith, she was a reliable friend and Buffy knew she could always count on her whenever she needed help.

"Thanks Faith, I'll see you in an hour or two."

The two said their goodbyes and Buffy felt much better knowing she had somewhere to stay. Faith had always been a very good friend to Buffy. When Faith had moved to Sunnydale a few years ago she and Buffy became fast friends. People didn't really like Faith all that much but Buffy loved her honest and blunt nature. You always knew where you stood with her and that couldn't be said about lots of people.

Two hours later Buffy pulled up in front of Faith's apartment. Faith was waiting on the curb and didn't even try to conceal the smirk on her face.

"Nice wheels B. When you said Angelus got a car I thought it was going to be a small sedan" Faith said as she looked over Buffy's car with approval. Buffy just smiled at her and hugged her in greeting. "B, what's wrong?" Faith was immediately worried when she say the unshed tears in Buffy's eyes. She gathered Buffy in a hug and tried to soothe her.

Buffy couldn't help but start crying again as soon as the words left Faiths mouth. She tried speaking but her throat was constricted and all that came out was another sob.

"Come on, let's get you inside then you can tell me all about it." The two women walked into Faith's apartment and after she made Buffy and herself a warm cup of cocoa they settled on the coach and Buffy told Faith everything that happened. To say that Faith was surprised was an understatement.

"Don't worry B. You can stay for as long as you want." Buffy thanked her and they sat and chatted for awhile before they unloaded her bags. Faith had to work in a few hours so she took a shower and told Buffy that she would be back around 5pm.

They made plans to go to the supermarket the next day and Buffy was grateful for the little time alone. She needed to think things over so she crawled into Faith's spare bed. Buffy's first instinct was to call Angelus but she forced herself to shut her phone off.

No matter how hard it was for her now she just needed to separate herself form everything and work things through in her own time. She fell asleep two hours later with her tears drying on the pillow.

END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

####


	5. Chapter 19

TITLE: RAGING MOON

FEEDBACK: DO I EVEN HAVE TO ASK? THE MORE I GET THE SOONER THE PARTS GO OUT….SO PLEEEEEEAASE FEED ME.

DISCLIAMER: SEE PREVIOUS PARTS

CHAPTER NINETEEN

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus was about to lose his mind. After her had spent the night in the guest room he had wanted to go and speak with Buffy but decided to give her some space. He knew she was still very upset and didn't want to bother her. He figured he would give her a few more hours then go check on her and hopefully she would speak to him.

He knew he would not be forgiven easily but he would do everything in his power to rectify what he had done. Buffy had been so upset the previous night that he didn't even have a chance to tell her what else had happened with Darla after she left. He wanted to tell Buffy that he had her thrown Darla out of the building but he never got the chance.

He had woken up at six am and had trouble keeping still. The bed felt cold and empty without Buffy next to him and he just hoped she could forgive him for what he had done. After he had tossed around for another hour, he got up and went to the gym, hoping to relieve some of the tension in his body. He hoped he would be alone and it was as if his prayers had been answered when he entered and the gym was empty.

He spent over an hour working out but he still felt no relief. Angelus knew it was useless trying and the only way to feel better was to go and speak to Buffy. After he took a shower he went over to his and Buffy's room, but got no answer when he knocked softly on the door. He thought she might be in the bathroom and went inside.

To his surprise the room was empty and the bed made. It was obvious that she had not slept in the bed and when he looked into the bathroom he saw that was empty as well. A sickening feeling crept into his stomach. He knew Buffy wasn't down stairs and when he rushed into the garage, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her car was gone. He immediately tried her phone but it went directly to voicemail.

Phoning Gunn, he told him to activate the tracking device he had installed in her car. After 35seconds Gunn had located her and Angelus was not pleased to hear that she was not in L.A. According to Gunn she was in Sunnydale. He slammed the phone shut while Gunn was still talking and then dialed her number again. It went straight to voicemail which angered him even more.

"Buffy. I know you're in Sunnydale. Look, I know your upset but I don't feel comfortable with you being there unprotected. Please just call me…I love you."

All his instincts screamed at him to jump into his car and go to Sunnydale to get her, but he pushed it down. Buffy needed time and he knew she would not forgive him any sooner if he forced the situation. It would kill him to give her the space she needed but he would do that for her. Sighing to himself he glanced at his phone again. Dialing her number again he left another message as he strolled back into the Hyperion.

####

SUNNYDALE

Buffy listened to the message Angelus left for the fifth time. She hated not speaking to him but she couldn't forgive him that easily either. Deleting the four messages he had left she sent him a quick text telling him she was fine and staying at a friend's while she took some time to think things through. She immediately shut her phone off afterwards incase he decided to phone again. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet. His betrayal hurt her so much and her wounds were still raw.

Faith had returned a few hours ago but she was taking a short nap before they went out to the supermarket. Buffy didn't feel like going out but didn't want to leave Faith to go alone so she took a shower and watched TV while she waited for Faith to wake up.

They went to the supermarket a little while later and Buffy was very glad that they only had one stop to make. She was in no mood to see people and just wanted to get back to Faith's so she could crawl under the covers and hide. Buffy knew she shouldn't be like that but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to be left alone for a few days.

Luckily for her Faith seemed to understand and didn't ask her to talk about what happened. Faith gave her space for a while and left Buffy to get own devices. Every once in a while she would bring her hot cocoa and something to eat. When Faith came home that night after her shift she found Buffy on the coach watching a late night movie.

She gave Buffy one look then left to the kitchen and came back with a huge tub of ice cream and two spoons. Buffy laughed at her through her tears and the two ladies sat together while watching lame movies, gorging themselves on ice cream and chatting. It was exactly what Buffy had needed and was very grateful for having a friend like Faith.

She felt a bit better the next morning and took a shower to freshen up then decided to wake Faith and tell her that they should go and have breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Faith didn't say a word as she was pulled from her bed and told to take a shower. Buffy knew Faith could function without lots of sleep and she was happy that Faith didn't complain.

They had breakfast then decided to take a stroll through a nearby park. It was a sunny day and lots of people were out walking their dogs. Faith stopped and greeted people every once in a while, while Buffy stood back and appreciated the scenery.

It was obvious that people liked Faith a lot more now than they did when she first moved to Sunnydale. There had been lots of rumors about her running around town but Buffy had known that all of them were false. Some people had said she was 'skanky' and 'trash' but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Sure Faith like going out and enjoying herself but she had a good balance between social and working time. She worked as a nurse at the Sunnydale General hospital and people had learned through time that she was a caring and passionate person. Faith never paid the rumors any mind and Buffy respected that about her. No matter what the people said about her, she had held her head high and showed them they were wrong.

Buffy wished she had Faith's courage. No matter what life threw at her she always stood up and carried on. They decided to go into a music store at a nearby shopping center and Faith headed in one directed while Buffy when her own.

"Buffy?" a man asked to her left. Buffy looked up into a handsome face and was surprised that she recognized the man.

"Lindsay?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah. How have you been?" Lindsay asked friendly.

"I'm good. Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been all this time?" Buffy asked in wonder, a smile gracing her features.

Lindsay was a few years older than her but they had both attended Sunnydale High and he had purchased some artwork from her mother's gallery. They had always gotten along well and had started a sort of friendship. Lindsay had moved away to New York just a few months before her mother had passed on and they had lost touch after that. By the looks of him, New York had treated him well. His hair was longer than she remembered but it suited him. He was casually dressed in a white shirt and jeans and she could see he put on quite a bit of muscle.

Lindsay couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. Buffy Summers had been the source of every fantasy he ever had. He was taken by her the first moment they met. Unfortunately for him, Buffy seemed oblivious of the fact. They became friends and he once even contemplated telling her how he felt but decided against it at the last second. He didn't want to risk their friendship and he would rather have her as a friend than not have her in his live at all.

When he was offered a job in New York he felt unsure about going, he didn't want to move away from Sunnydale, he loved it here, plus Buffy was there. He knew Buffy might not return his feelings so he took the job and moved a few weeks later. He was sad to leave but knew he had to. He tried keeping in contact with her but work kept him so busy and they stopped talking, losing contact with each other. Maybe this was a sign…? They hadn't seen each other in ages and now they pitched up at the same place at the same time…

Before he could say anything else he heard a familiar voice approach them, "Well, well, look what we have here. If it isn't Lindsay McDonald...How've you been man?" Faith's loud voice rang out. Some people threw her annoyed glances but she didn't even notice. She moved over to Buffy and Lindsay and gave him a hug.

Buffy was surprised at that; she didn't know she and Lindsay got along that well. She didn't even know Faith and Lindsay knew each other. Just goes to show how fast things can change over time she realized with a bit of sadness. The three of them chatted for a while and when Lindsay invited them to dinner, Faith accepted before Buffy had a chance to think of a lame excuse.

"What are you doing?" Buffy ground out after Lindsay left.

"What?" Faith asked innocently

"You know what. I don't want to go out to dinner tonight. I don't feel up to it and you know it." Buffy complained. She knew Faith was well aware of the fact but she pointed out to her again, trying to make it clear to her.

"That's exactly why I accepted. You have to get out of the house and get some fresh air. You've been hiding in my apartment for nearly a week now, you're going to…die if you don't get out a bit. You're never going to recover if you just hide under your covers all day." Buffy rolled her eyes at Faith's statement and couldn't help but smile at her.

"I am getting air, in case you haven't noticed I came out today didn't I?" Buffy asked her. Faith was stubborn, just like her. But she was outside…getting air…breathing in the freshness…surely it was enough for a few days?

"One day isn't going to make a difference. I'm not saying go out and date the guy, just have dinner…"

"What? Faith? I'm totally convinced now…you live in your own world" Buffy joked as she shook her head. Faith made absolutely no sense.

"Oh come on. Are you seriously telling me you don't know that Lindsay has had the hots for you since the first time you met?" at Buffy's bewildered expression Fait laughed. "This is too good to be true. Ok let me explain it to you Buffy my dear… Lindsay McDonald has the biggest 'crush' on you. For years he's been trying to get you to go on a date with him but you have remained oblivious." Everyone with eyes knew that Lindsay liked Buffy, maybe Buffy should get her eyes checked…?

"Are you joking? There is no way on earth Lindsay likes me in that way. Come on we've been friends for ages." Buffy denied, shaking her head as she thought about it.

"Friendship is the best way to start a romance" Faith said matter–of-factly. She hoped she was making some head-way with Buffy. Lindsay's a great guy and he could be exactly what she needs.

"You're out of your mind Faith. Have you forgotten that I'm engaged?" Buffy shrieked. If Faith thought that Buffy was just going to start dating someone else she was sorely mistaken. Ok so she wasn't wearing her engagement ring, but it just didn't feel right. She herself had no idea where she and Angelus stood at the moment.

"No I haven't. I just think that Angelus needs some…healthy competition. I'm not suggesting anything. It's merely a dinner date between friends who haven't seen each other a while. And I'm also going to be there so you have nothing to worry about.'' Faith left Buffy gaping after her as he went onto a clothing store.

"Come on, I need something to wear tonight. Just because he has the 'hots' for you doesn't mean I can't look hot tonight." Faith called to Buffy who was still standing in the middle of the walkway, gapping at her like a fish out of water. A few second later she followed Faith inside. Buffy realized that she was actually looking forward to the dinner 'date' they had.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

"Angel, man are you ok? I heard what happened with Buffy." Lark said as he entered Angelus' study. Angelus was sitting in his study alone nursing a glass of whisky. Everyone in the hotel just called it 'brooding' and steered clear when he was like that.

"Oh, hey Lark." Angelus answered. He was in no mood for chatting. He had wanted to be alone so he closed himself in his study whenever he felt that way. Usually his pack members left him alone but seems like Lark decided he didn't want to follow the rules today.

Lark threw himself a glass of whisky as well then took a seat across from Angelus; neither said anything for a long while. Lark decided to break the silence. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really." Angelus' answer was short and blunt, Lark should have known a dismissal when he got one but he ignored it. Lark wasn't one that shared much either usually and Angelus couldn't understand why he was here now.

"Might help" Lark suggested as he took a sip from his glass.

Angelus sighed and knew that the useless banter was helping no one. There was no need to be rude to Lark; since he had brought this situation over himself he knew it was his own fault.

"Buffy's in Sunnydale. I screwed up and we had a fight so she left. I don't know if she'll be back or not. I'm just don't know what to do to make her forgive me." Lark knew that would be the most he got from Angelus. Angelus didn't like to share a lot about himself or his problems.

Lark was silent a while as he contemplated what Angelus told him. The entire pack knew what happened by now but he wasn't going to tell Angelus that. Lark was just very happy that Angelus threw the trashy blond woman from his office. He knew Angelus loved Buffy but he couldn't understand why Angelus had gone and met with her at a private hotel. Even he would have been pissed of royally if it happened to him. "Buffy will be back. She loves you to death. Just give her some time." Lark assured his pack alpha.

"How can you be so sure?" Angelus asked. He didn't know how Lark was so sure of it when he himself doubted if Buffy would ever forgive him. This was bad…really bad…going to Darla's hotel, allowing her to lie to him and still going up to her room…then kissing her back and then lying to Buffy…that was cheating.

"Buffy took the car. She's got too much pride to take your car if she intends on leaving you." Lark said honestly. Angelus looked up at Lark when he said that. Everyone knew Buffy loved Angelus with her entire being. It was obvious by the way she looked at him, but she would never take anything from him if she intended to leave. Even though it was technically her car, she would return it to him if they decided to go their separate ways.

"Our females are very emotional creatures. Buffy just needs some time to work things through by herself. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable doing that while in the house with you. Don't put too much pressure on her but don't let up entirely either. Let her know that you're sorry and you love her. She'll come back." Lark placed his empty glass on the table and then left Angelus to ponder his thoughts alone.

What Lark said did make sense. Buffy would never take any of his things with her if she left. Sure he had bought her the car and it was hers, but Buffy didn't work that way. She'd give everything back he had ever given her if things between them were to end. Knowing that Angelus felt a little bit better but that made him miss her even more.

####

LE GRANDE MONDIOR HOTEL AND CASINO

"I thought you said this was going to be easy!" Riley said angrily to Darla as he paced up and down the room. He was just about wearing a pattern into the rug.

"I thought it would be. Angelus has no idea who that blond bimbo is. She…" Darla stopped, realizing her slip.

"What did you just say? I thought you said you and Buffy were friends?" Why would Darla be badmouthing Buffy when they were friends? Surely Buffy had better friends than that. "Darla?" Riley pressed when she didn't answer him.

"Oh please, like I would be friends with that little…girl. She stole Angelus from me and now he refuses to see reason. It was supposed to be easy. You turn up and she goes back to you while I get Angelus back. This is all your fault. You were supposed to convince her, looks like you can't do anything right!" Darla screamed at Riley.

She wasn't very impressed with Riley or Angelus at this moment. She was so sure Angelus would come back to her once he knew she and Jake were no longer together. Darla still regretted cheating on Angelus but there was nothing she could do about that now. What's done is done. She had hurt Angelus but he had also had affairs when they were together. She pretended that it didn't bother her but it did.

Darla was a jealous person and she hated that he was never jealous of her. Whenever she had tried to make him jealous he never seemed to notice, where she was aware of all his conquests.

"My fault? You said Buffy wanted to see me. You don't even know her do you?" It made sense to him now. Darla had plotted the whole thing. She had used him as a pawn to get what she wanted. He should have seen it sooner.

He turned on his heel and strode out of the hotel room he shared with Darla. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He figured he would let Darla cool down then he would return and they could take things from there.

He still wanted Buffy back, this had only been a minor setback. It didn't matter that Buffy had told him to leave her alone. She just didn't know what she wanted. She just needed to be reminded of what they had shared. Surely she would come to her senses soon enough. If only he could get her alone and talk some sense into her.

Riley just hoped that Angelus used the information he had given him. Maybe now that he knew about Buffy's past he would kick her out and then she would seek him out and return to him.

####

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus sat once again in his study. He'd been there nearly the entire day. The door slowly pushed open and two small heads peeked inside.

"Angel? Mom is about to serve dinner. You have to come and sit with us. We saved you a seat." Morgan said to him. She knew he would probably say no but she still had to try.

Angelus looked up at the two youngest members of his pack. "I'm not hungry right now kids, you go on without me okay?" Angelus replied then went back to his work. He just didn't feel up to facing everyone right now.

Morgan and Cooper looked at each other with sad expression. Angelus hadn't eaten dinner with them all week and they were worried about him. "Please Angel, we miss you." Cooper tried once last time.

Angelus looked up into their expectant faces. One look at their expressions and he immediately felt guilty. It was true that he hadn't eaten dinner with the pack for a while. He just didn't feel up to the company. Buffy's seat was empty and he didn't want to face his pack. He understood why the kids had come searching for him. Morgan and Cooper usually sat next to him and Buffy during dinner and now neither one of them were there.

"Come on. Let's go see what your mom prepared for dinner." Angelus answered with more enthusiasm than he felt. He couldn't say no to them. They jumped for joy and ran into his arms and he carried them into the dining room. After they were seated Angelus could not help but glance at Buffy's empty chair.

"When is Buffy coming back Angel? Doesn't she want to be here with us anymore?" Morgan asked him sadly. He was shocked at the question.

"What? You guys know she loves being with you. She just went to visit a friend for a while." That was the only explanation he could come up with at the moment and he didn't want to lie to them either.

"We miss her. I wish she would come back. No one wants to play with us. Buffy always played with us…" Cooper said sadly as he thought about all the times they had played together.

"I know. How about the three of us go out for a run after dinner? I haven't been out for a while and I would like it if you two joined me." Angelus hoped that would cheer the kids up. By their excited smiles he was pleased.

Morgan and Cooper were not allowed to go running without supervision and he knew everyone had been busy lately so no one took them out. Buffy usually took them for a run when she got off work early.

His body was tense and sore and he figured he needed to take a run in his natural form to relieve some stress. If only Buffy was there so she could join them. Once again he felt his heart constrict at the thought that Buffy was away from him. It was no one's fault but his own.

After dinner he waited outside for the kids and decided to try and phone Buffy again. No surprise that it went straight to voicemail again. Buffy was clearly still upset and not ready to talk to him yet. He left a short message then ended the call when he heard the kids approaching.

Soon all three of them were transformed into their wolf forms and they took off at a leisurely stroll into the forest.

END CHAPTER NINETEEN


	6. Chapter 20

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

DISTRIBUTION: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT GOES ANYWHERE.

SUMMARY: SEQUEL TO DARK HEART - AU. BUFFY AND ANGELUS ARE WOLVES. NEW CHALANGES ARISE FOR BUFFY AND ANGELUS WHEN AN UNEXPECTED CHARACTER FROM ANGELUS' PAST SHOWS UP, HOW WIL BUFFY DEAL?

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK: IF YOU LIKE IT, DROP ME A NOTE. LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU WANT THE NEXT PART…*Wink * Wink*

CHAPTER TWENTY

SUNNYDALE

"Buffy? You ok in there?" Faith called through the bathroom door. Buffy had been in there for nearly an hour and she was starting to get worried.

The bathroom door opened and revealed a freshly showered Buffy still wrapped in her towel. "Sorry Faith. I didn't realize how long I'd been in there." Buffy answered trying to reassure her friend, she didn't want Faith getting suspicious of her.

"That's ok. I was just starting to worry about you. So are you meeting Lindsay for lunch later today?"

"Um, yeah I am…" Buffy trailed off, not really wanting to discuss the matter.

Faith smiled as she noticed Buffy trying to dodge the subject. "That's good. I think dinner went very well the other night. It's very obvious that Lindsay is still very smitten with you." Faith smiled thinking back to the dinner the three of them had shared.

Lindsay was a very nice guy. He was successful and had great manners, he even pulled both their chairs out when they got to the restaurant. Even though it was obvious he wanted to be alone with Buffy, he had included Faith in the conversations and they all enjoyed themselves.

Faith couldn't help but wonder why Buffy never took a chance with Lindsay. Any woman would be lucky to have him. That southern drawl of his was irresistible and he surely had to know the effect he had on women. Maybe Buffy had never realized that Lindsay liked her. Then that jerk Riley showed up and all hope was lost.

"Don't get any ideas Faith. I'm meeting him on a strictly friendly basis." Buffy told her friend before she got any ideas. And Faith was always full of ideas, she knew that look on Faith's face. The wheels where spinning a mile a minute in her head, she was sure of that.

"Sure, if you say so." Faith smiled with her back to Buffy. When Buffy just groaned in frustration at her and decided to ignore her. "I'm just saying…Lindsay is a great guy…you never know, maybe you like him more than you realize…" Faith trailed off in a sing song voice.

"I'm not discussing this any further Faith." Buffy said not looking at her friend. She had to get dressed.

"So are you coming to the hospital with me or what?" Faith called after her, giving in for the moment.

"Yes I am. I'm just getting dressed then we can go." Buffy answered. Faith had convinced her to join her for a few hours on her shift. She didn't like Buffy moping around at home all day and she wanted to get her out of the house for a bit.

A beeping sound alerted Faith that either she or Buffy had a new voice message waiting. Looking everywhere for the phone, she finally found it stuffed between the sofa cushions. It wasn't hers so she placed it on the counter and continued sipping her coffee while she waited for Buffy to finish up.

Buffy finally emerged a few minutes later and they grabbed their stuff then headed out to Buffy's car. Faith was driving so Buffy took the passenger seat and listened to her voicemail.

"What's up B?" Faith asked as she glanced over to Buffy. She could guess who it was but didn't say anything.

"It's Angel again. He says he misses me and the kids have been asking after me. What am I going to do Faith?" Buffy said as she placed her head in her hands. She missed Angel very much but she still had trouble dealing with his betrayal. Faith placed her hand on her arm but didn't know what to say to make her friend feel any better. No words could heal a broken heart.

"What do you want to do?" Faith asked her instead. Maybe if Buffy just listened to her heart she would know what to do.

"I don't know. I love him and I miss him so much. I just don't know how to deal with what he did." Buffy said truthfully. "I want to forgive him but how do I know it won't happen again?"

"Then maybe you should talk to him. Hear him out and then ask him everything you want to know. There's no use beating yourself up wondering about everything. The only way to get answers is to get them from him." Faith answered

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet Faith. It's still too hard…What if he says he wants her…how…what then?" Buffy couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice no matter how hard she tried. At least she didn't hide around Faith.

The thought of Angelus wanting Darla scared the hell out of her. She could see why he was attracted to her, Darla was a beautiful, mature woman. She wasn't like Darla, where Darla had an air of confidence, she was plagued with insecurities. Angelus would probably be relieved to be with a woman he didn't have to reassure the whole time.

"Ok then, talk to him when you feel ready. Don't push yourself. Give your mind some time and when you feel ready, call him. There's no rush." Buffy smiled at Faith. Faith never really gave advice on anything but what she had said made sense. She still needed some time before deciding anything and she knew she shouldn't make any rash decisions. No one had to know that she was actually scared to speak to Angelus, scared that he might say the words she dreaded.

They came to a halt at the Sunnydale General Hospital and got out to make their way into the building. Buffy hadn't been to the hospital since her attack and it felt kind of strange being back there after all this time. She pushed her uneasy feeling aside and followed Faith inside.

An hour later Buffy was just getting ready to meet Lindsay for lunch when a tall brown haired doctor made his way over to them. He halted dead in his tracks when he saw her and Buffy couldn't understand why. After a few seconds he continued walking and stopped right in front of her. Faith was still working on a chart and hadn't noticed the strange look on the doctor's face.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" He asked stunned.

"Umm, yes that's me." Buffy felt very uneasy around this guy but couldn't place why. He seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that he could not be trusted even though her was a doctor.

"It's me, Ben Webber…?" He trailed of waiting for her to catch on. When she didn't say anything he pressed on. "I was the attending doctor that night you came in for that biking accident. Remember I used to buy art from your mother's gallery… " As he said that he moved closer and took her hand in his, startling her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember a lot about that night." Buffy said in explanation and pulled her hand from his. Who the hell is this guy_? _This doctor acted as if he had known her all her life and like he expected her to greet him as such. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling she got when he arrived. Something about him was off. Her mind screamed at her to remember him but she couldn't understand why or what. He said he used to buy art from her mother; maybe that was what she was supposed to remember.

Faith had also joined in with the conversation and see could see Buffy was staring to get very uncomfortable. "Hey B, you have to get going otherwise you're going to be late." She reminded her. It was obvious Buffy was looking for an escape and she would be damned if she didn't help her friend out of an uncomfortable situation.

Faith had never like Ben Webber much, he often lost his temper and she believed that a doctor should keep his cool at all times. They had squared off once or twice before and Faith suspected that he didn't like her because she wouldn't stand down to him like all the other personnel did. He had once called her 'unprofessional' and Faith took offense to that. If anyone was unprofessional it was him.

Ben Webber was a jerk in her eyes an nothing anyone said would change that. Once she made up her mind about someone she rarely changed it. Webber always acted creepy and strange and she couldn't for the life of her figure the guy out. She also had a bad feeling about the guy but couldn't do anything about that.

"You're right. See you later. Goodbye Doctor Webber." Then she turned on her heels and strode out of the hospital. Neither she nor Faith saw the disappointed look in Doctor Webber's face. Faith left to finish her rounds and he was left standing on his own in the busy hallway.

Ben quickly turned around and made his way over to his office where he promptly shut the door behind him and slid the look in place. His face was turning red with anger and his hands were shaking so badly he had to hold on to the door to steady himself.

She didn't recognize him! After all those years she still hadn't noticed him. Buffy still looked at him like he was a stranger. She was supposed to know who he was. Buffy should have run into his arms! How could she forget? She was supposed to _know _who he was!

He grabbed the glass on his table and threw it against the wall. The shattering made him feel no better. There was only one thing that would ever make him feel better and there was only one way to get it.

####

Buffy rushed into the coffee shop and smiled apologetically at Lindsay. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I went with Faith to the hospital and I got held up." She explained as he pulled her chair out and she took a seat.

Lindsay smiled at her and laughed at her explanation. "It's fine don't worry. I haven't been waiting long." He hoped to put her at ease. He had only arrived a few minutes earlier so there was no harm done. He would have waited hours for her if he had to.

"Oh that's good. You won't believe what just happened at the hospital…" Buffy then continued to tell him what had happened. She still felt her skin crawling from where he had touched her and she wanted to go wash her hands over and over again just to get the feel of his touch off her.

"That's very strange. I've met the guy once before but I can't say that I know him very well. I know he transferred here from Arizona a few years ago. He mostly keeps to himself. I can have him checked out if you want?" Lindsay asked her, unease creeping into his stomach. Just the thought of the man invading her space was reason enough for him to have him checked out.

He wouldn't say anything to her but he was going t have the guy checked out anyway. He had gotten a complaint about Benn Webber a few weeks ago but couldn't prove anything so he had to drop the case against the doctor. He wished he had enough evidence against the guy to have his medical license revoked. None of the patients or staff liked Ben Webber.

"Oh no, please don't. I'm sure he meant to harm." Buffy tried to reassure him. She then changed the subject and hoped Lindsay would drop it. She didn't want any trouble and frankly she had no plans on seeing the doctor again anytime soon. Oh no, she was going to steer clear of the hospital that was for sure. Ben Webber made her very uneasy for some reason, her instincts screamed at her to stay away from him, and she had learned the hard way to trust her instincts.

"It's nice having lunch with you, I feel like we didn't get much chance to catch up the other night. Lindsay said as he smiled at her. He didn't mind Faith being there, he actually enjoyed her company very much, but he would have liked to have had Buffy alone. After all these years she still made his heart flutter. Time and distance hadn't changed that.

Buffy smiled at him, "Yeah, at least Faith had a good time reminding us of all the stuff I would have rather forgotten." She was laughing softly as she thought back to that night.

Lindsay joined in, "Yeah Faith sure knows how to enjoy the moment."

They had a small lunch and chatted for a while. Lindsay then had to go because he had a meeting scheduled and Buffy had to go pick Faith up.

Lindsay was just about to say goodbye but he swirled around and faced her, "Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I'll cook so we don't have to be in a crowded place." He asked. Lindsay normally never had trouble asking women out but he had a lump in his throat while asking and waiting for her answer.

Buffy really didn't feel up to it but when he asked so nicely she had trouble saying no. She now noticed that Lindsay had said 'we'. So he intended for it only to only be the two of them…like a real date. That thought made her uneasy but she had already agreed and couldn't back out now.

They said their goodbyes and Buffy got a bit uncomfortable when Lindsay took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn't expect it but she smiled at his as he left the restaurant. There was no missing the grin that spread over Lindsay's face as he pulled away from her.

Sighing to herself she got into her car and drove back to the hospital. Faith's shift was about to end in fifteen minutes so she figured she'd wait for her outside.

As she stopped in the parking lot she pulled a magazine from the back seat then texted Faith she would wait for her in the lot till she was done. Faith replied immediately. Buffy was paging through the magazine when she heard someone tap on her window. She looked up into the face of Ben Webber and couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. What was he doing out here? The staff had their own parking area so he couldn't be on his way to his car.

"Buffy? You Ok in there?" he asked. She looked started and felt bad for giving her a fright. She should know that she didn't have to be scared of him. He didn't miss to panicked glance she threw at the lock, so she wanted to lock herself away from him? The thought instantly angered him.

She glanced down and noticed that the doors were unlocked and wanted to hit herself in the head for forgetting. "I'm fine thanks, just waiting for Faith." She called through the window, hoping he would leave her alone. She tried to give him a smile in hopes of him leaving her alone but the look on his face was anything but concerned or friendliness.

Suddenly he pulled her door open, "She won't be done for another few minutes. Why don't we sit and talk while we wait." He said taking her arm in a harsh hold and pulling her from the car. His skin tingled where it touched hers. He wanted to pull her over to a nearby bench and speak with her.

Buffy lost all rational thought as the man pulled her from the car. Once her feet made contact with the pavement she wrenched herself free. "No thank you. I prefer to wait alone." She tried to get back in but he spun her around and pushed her up against the car, locking her between his unyielding body and the car.

Buffy managed to hold back her scream but couldn't help the gasp that fell from her lips. He had a dangerous look in his eyes. What was happening? "What are you doing? Let go of me!" She said as she tried to push him away from her.

He didn't even budge and pressed more insistently against her. It felt so wonderful having her body against his that his eyes almost rolled back in their sockets. How long had he wanted to feel her pressed against him like this?

Buffy felt his body press harder into hers, he pressed his lower half against hers and her eyes grew even wider at what she felt. He was turned on. The thought repulsed her and she tried franticly to get him off her.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked through clenched teeth as he stared her straight in the eyes.

"No I don't. Should I remember you?" Buffy asked, her anger and fear rising. His nostrils flared as he picked up the scent but didn't say anything. Buffy noticed his reaction and her fear soared to new heights. There was only one explanation for his reaction…

"Buffy? Dr Webber? What's going on?" Buffy sighed in relief at Faith's appearance. Ben let her go immediately and Buffy sagged against the car. Ben looked at her with warning in his eyes and Buffy had a feeling this was not over. He stalked away without saying a word, leaving two stunned females behind.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Faith asked Buffy bewildered as she rushed over to her. She had seen that Ben had Buffy pushed up against the car and Buffy was frightened. She helped her into the car then climbed in and locked the doors in case the psycho doctor decided on making another appearance.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you and then he appeared at my window. He opened the door then pulled me out before I even knew what was happening." Buffy answered trying to catch her breath.

"I've always had a bad feeling about that guy. No one likes him. Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Faith couldn't describe how panicked and shaken up she felt. When she came out of the hospital she had stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ben pressed up against Buffy. The lethal look in his eyes scared her more than she would like to admit.

"No, I'm fine. Just my arm is a little sore where he grabbed me." Buffy said as she rubbed her arm. She was surprised at the force he had grabbed her with. Ben seemed like a timid person but he had just proved that looks could be deceiving. Luckily for her Faith had showed up, there was no telling what might have happened if she didn't.

"You have to call Angelus…" Faith insisted. Could it be so hard to convince Buffy? She and Buffy were both stubborn but surely Buffy had to see reason. Ben obviously had it out for her and she knew couldn't protect Buffy from Ben, only one man could and she knew Buffy would refuse.

"What? No! It's no big deal Faith…" Buffy stammered, feeling shocked that Faith would even suggest it. She wasn't going to run screaming and terrified to Angelus just because of a little incident. She had more pride than that. She could look after herself and she didn't need Angelus to always protect her.

"Like hell it's no big deal! You should have seen how he was looking at you, like you were a piece of meat or something. Buffy, I don't think you should ignore this. Just call Angelus and have him check the guy out." Faith couldn't believe what had just happened and Buffy was acting like it was nothing.

"I'm not going to call Angelus so just drop it Faith ok?" Buffy said wishing Faith would just give in this one time. Lindsay had offered to check the guy out earlier so if Faith wanted info on the guy she could go ask him herself.

"Why won't you call him?" Faith pressed on. Was she hearing correctly? Was Buffy so blind to what had just happened? She had just been attacked, there was no telling what else he would have done if she didn't show up.

"I just can't…"

"Buffy…" Faith whined, there was no way she was backing down. Buffy just had to see reason and if they had to bicker like school kids then so be it. Faith never lost a bickering contest in her life and she wasn't about to back down from this.

"I think I'm pregnant Faith …and I'm not ready to deal with him yet." Strange enough, that had the desired affect and Faith shut her mouth with an audible gasp as she stared wide eyed at her.

END CHAPTER TWENTY


	7. Chapter 21

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

FEEDBACK: DO I EVEN HAVE TO ASK?

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO SENT FEEDBACK. I DECIDED TO POST THE NEXT PART AS A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE. AND YES…YOU GUESSED RIGHT

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

SUNNYDALE

"What?" Faith sputtered. Had she just heard Buffy say she thought she was pregnant?

"You heard me. I think I'm pregnant." Buffy answered looking at Faith calmly. She was determined to have her way and Faith would just have to accept that fact.

"How…?" Faith asked, she still had trouble working through the information Buffy had just given her. Buffy was pregnant? How long…? That must be why she was taking so long in the bathroom the other day. Buffy had a guilty expression on her face and Faith saw it before she managed to hide it.

Buffy gave a small laugh, "I'm sure you know how…" even though she was not feeling very humoristic at the moment. She didn't even know how it was possible. She didn't know what to make of it either and she sure as hell didn't know how to explain it. Buffy had always been so careful when she and Angelus were together, or so she thought. Obviously they weren't careful enough.

Faith scoffed at her but couldn't contain the smile that spread over her face. Faith knew Buffy adored children and wanted her own one day. But by the look on Buffy's face it was clear that she was distressed. Why? She was supposed to be happy.

"I did two home pregnancy tests yesterday and two again this morning. All of them were positive." Buffy replied dejected.

"I'd say congratulations are in order." Faith moved to give Buffy a hug then she saw the tears in her eyes. "Buffy, what's wrong? I thought you wanted kids?" Faith asked bewildered. Had Buffy maybe changed her mind? She couldn't believe that was the case. Unless…

"I do, you don't know how much I want this. It just…I don't…Angelus doesn't want kids. I don't know how he will react to the news. We've never spoken about this before but I'm pretty sure he won't be happy with the news. How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant knowing that?" Buffy explained, on the verge of tears again.

Faith didn't buy it for one second. She knew Angelus adored Buffy and no matter what the situation might be Angelus would never shun her because she was pregnant. Faith took a deep breath and wondered how to handle the situation.

"How about we go back into the hospital and do a proper pregnancy test? Those over the counter test aren't always accurate and if you are pregnant you should see a doctor anyway. Doctor Addison Welsh it a great gynecologist and she can check you out. " Faith asked, Buffy nodded her agreement Faith wanted to do an air punch at her victory but contained herself at the last moment.

As they strolled back into the hospital Faith kept a look out for Dr Webber and was pleased that he was nowhere in sight. If he tried to get close to Buffy again Faith was going to give him a good ass-kicking. He was bigger and stronger than her but she was thankful to her parents for making her take those martial arts lessons when she was younger, they would sure come in handy.

She sat Buffy down in a private examination room while she went to call Addison. To her relief, Addison wasn't very busy at the moment and happily agreed to see Buffy. She herself was six months pregnant and she loved her job. Addison and Faith enjoyed working together and formed a friendship over the years.

Addison made Buffy feel very comfortable while examining her and thirty minutes later Buffy had the test result. It was true…She was five weeks pregnant. Buffy was still reeling with shock as Faith led her out to the car and drove them home.

Buffy was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize they were home and seated on her bed. Faith came in with a cup of hot cocoa then took a seat next to her. "Buffy, you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Buffy said. "Thank you for caring and looking after me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to lean on." Buffy said sincerely. This would also explain why she was feeling so overly emotional the last couple of weeks.

"Ah B, don't do that, you're making me all sappy here." Faith laughed but hugged Buffy back. They both laughed together and then pulled back after a short while.

"So you know you have to phone Angelus now right?" Faith tested. This was a great time in a couple's life and she didn't want Buffy going through it alone.

Buffy's head snapped in her direction. "NO! I don't want him to know. If I call him now he'll rush over here and as soon as he sees me he'll know something about me is…off." Buffy said. She didn't want to say too much. Faith had no idea of her wolf status or any mystical things and she didn't want her to find out either.

"You mean he will pick up your pregnant… As in…his wolf senses will pick up the difference in your body?" Faith asked calmly. Buffy slowly turned her head to look at Faith. He mouth fell open and her eyes were as big as saucers. There was no way to explain the shock she was feeling. How the hell did Faith know? How could she be so calm? Why wasn't she running?

"I know what you are Buffy. I've always known. I'm not a total idiot." Faith joked trying to make light of the situation. By the look on Buffy's face the news shocked her completely.

"How…?" Buffy couldn't even form a full sentence.

"I don't know. I just felt something was different about you. When I started working at SGH I drew your file and read what happened. Everyone said it was a biking accident but they way your injuries were described it clearly showed that you were attacked by a large animal. I followed you one night into the woods and I saw you transform." Faith told her, as calm as ever like she was telling her a bedtime story.

"You…you knew all this time, and still you were friends with me?" Buffy asked stunned.

"Yes. You are still the person you were before you were changed. I cared about you before and I still care about you. Just because your anatomy changes every once in a while doesn't change that." Faith answered honestly. Did Buffy honestly think she was going to judge and abandon her because of something like this? Not a chance in hell!

"You aren't scared I might attack you or something?" The idea of Faith knowing was oddly a huge relief.

"No. Why do you want to attack me?" Faith joked and Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "I could take you down anytime, wolf or no wolf." Buffy couldn't help but laugh as Faith joked about it.

"How did you know about Angelus?" Buffy asked after they stopped laughing.

"Well I figured since he was so damn protective about you he must be a wolf too. No human male gets so protective about their girlfriends like he gets about you." That got Buffy thinking. It was true that Angelus was very protective of her and she missed that.

"I'm not so sure. He's a great guy but somehow I don't see him wanting kids. He'll do the responsible thing and take care of the child even if he doesn't want it. I can't do that to him. I can't force him into a situation that he doesn't want." Buffy's eyes pleaded with Faith to understand.

"I can't believe that. Angelus adores you. I'm sure he will be delighted to find out he's going to be a daddy." Faith let go of the breath she had been holding and sighed. "Ok B, you know him better than I do. If you want to wait that's fine by me. Just think about it ok?" When Buffy nodded Faith felt somewhat relieved.

She wished that Buffy would just give in and phone Angelus. He deserved to know the truth but she stood behind Buffy and would support her in whichever decision she would make. After all, she was on Buffy's side and at the moment Angelus was the 'evil cheater' so there was no way she was going to support him now…maybe later when things settled down…maybe…

####

Ben sat behind the bar at the Bronze, the only club in Sunnydale. Empty beer bottles stood all around him. He raised his finger at the barman, showing he wanted another beer. Lenny frowned but placed an ice cold beer next to him.

Lenny had seen his fair share of drunks in his days but none of them had ever unnerved him like the guy sitting before him now. There was something about the guy that made him feel very uncomfortable. Maybe it was his dark empty eyes that set him off. Lenny was not about to strike up a conversation with the guy so he moved as far away from him as the bar allowed.

Ben didn't notice anyone or anything around him, he just stared into the bottle he had in his hand. He had been trying to control his anger so he decided to grab a couple of beers to soothe himself. It didn't help one bit.

The events of the past day were still very fresh in his mind. When he walked into the hospital that morning he felt something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. He had dealt with a few trauma cases and had just finished with surgery when he noticed the petite blond in the hallway.

As he pulled air into his lungs he caught her scent and his nostrils had flared with the familiar scent. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Buffy Summers. He had always adored her from afar, tried to get her to notice him but she never did.

He first met Buffy at the art gallery that her mother had owned. Joyce Summers had been a pleasant lady and he had bought numerous paintings from her gallery in hopes of catching Buffy's attention. She never even noticed him.

She was always busy with friends or that ignorant asshole boyfriend of hers. Ben felt his anger rise at the thought. He still felt resentment and jealousy towards the taller blond man. Riley Finn had Buffy for himself and Ben hated him for it. He didn't deserve her, no one did.

Ben then tried to get Buffy's attention in other ways. He visited her mother's gallery frequently in hopes of encountering her. He followed her to see where she regularly hung out and where she shopped. Luckily for him, she never noticed. He 'bumped' into her once at the supermarket and she had been very polite and apologized for not looking where she had been going. Before he could start a conversation with her she was already walking away.

The sound of her sweet voice enticed him even more. It also angered him that she dismissed him so easily. That day was a turning point for him. He knew he had to make her his, and he would stop at nothing to get her. Everything about her called out to him and he didn't care what he had to do to make her his.

A few weeks later he made his move.

One night, as she was making her way home he followed her as he always did. His hunger for her had burned in him so long he had trouble containing himself. Try as he might he couldn't control the beast that was inside of him. No one knew what he really was, as he had gone through great lengths to ensure his secrets remained hidden.

He had transformed into his wolf shape before he could summon the change and stalked after her as she turned a corner and moved out of his sight. He sped after her with inhuman speed and attacked her before he could control himself. Once he had the taste of her blood on his lips he was lost. She tasted so sweet, like nothing he had ever tasted before.

Over the haze that clouded his mind he could hear her screaming but paid it no mind. He had her within his grasp and nothing else mattered. She managed a kick in his face which momentarily distracted him and crawled under a fence to try and get away. He again got hold of her but had to let her how as three younger men pulled her through the fence and out of his reach. Losing control never crossed his mind, but he should have known better. Where Buffy was concerned he had trouble thinking straight.

He still remembered the smell of her blood and the fear in her eyes. He had reveled in it before he regained his mind, and changed back to his human form. Shock and anger at what had happened made him regain control over the beast. Ben had rushed to the hospital and arrived just five minutes before the men brought Buffy in.

She was unconscious and had wounds all over her, wounds that he had inflicted. He felt some pride when he had looked down on her knowing she would forever have the scars. Scars that proved she belonged to him. They had rushed her to the E.R. and he tended to her. He wanted to shout at all the medical staff to leave them but knew it would never happen.

During the few days she was in the hospital he had stayed with her while no-one noticed. He hated that he had to leave her there when his shift ended but knew all he had to do was wait. Ben had planned on taking her that night. He just had to wait for the staff to change shifts then he would take her away and no one would ever see them again.

When he returned a few hours later, she had been gone. Faith was busy finishing up her discharge papers. It took all his will power to keep himself from attacking the brunette. Something about the way she had looked at him made him think she knew what he had been planning.

Ben never got another chance to get Buffy back. He heard later that she had moved and he had no way of finding her. Try as he might Buffy had disappeared. He was sure Faith new more but she refused to talk to him. He had lost control of himself that night, he wouldn't let that happen again. When he got a hold of her now, he would remain in control of his beast and Buffy would be his.

Ben placed a few dollars on the counter then strolled out of the bar. Now that Buffy was back in town he was going to make sure she didn't leave him again.

In a small way he was glad Buffy didn't remember him. If she did, there was no telling what she might do. To his relief she couldn't place him. Now it worked in his favor. She would never expect him or know what was coming.

Ben himself didn't fully understand his other half. He had been an orphan since birth. His first memory was of him and a foster family when he was five. The family had been staying with were very kind to him. Unfortunately, his adoptive father and mother had died in a car crash a few years later and he went back to foster care when he was nine.

Most of his memories after that were very vague. His first change had happened when he was thirteen. The school bully had followed him home and cornered him in an abandoned ally, not too far from his home.

The bully had mocked and teased him then advanced on Ben and knocked him around for a while. While Ben had lain helpless and bleeding on the cold concrete, he felt a change in him. He had thought it was the end of his life. He waited for the bully to strike him again but the blow never came. As he risked a glance up to his assailant he could see the fear and denial in his eyes.

Ben transformed into a wolf for the first time that day, and he could not have been more relieved. Billy Thompson had never picked on him or anyone else from that day on. Not that he could. Ben had made sure to dispose of his body. The search for Billy was unsolved till this day.

Billy Thompson had been his first victim but certainly not his last. As Ben's thoughts drifted once again to Buffy, he smiled to himself. Yes, he had waited long enough. Buffy had returned home to him.

####

Buffy sat in Faith's guest room waiting for the bath to fill with water. After the day she just had she needed a warm bath to soothe her aching muscles. She had been suffering bouts of morning sickness for a few days now. After her appointment with the gynecologist Buffy felt a bit better knowing everything was ok with the baby.

The unknown had been driving her insane and she didn't want Faith knowing about it. Luckily for her, Faith was a great friend and had taken everything in stride. Faith's level-headedness was a saving grace. Buffy had felt like she was going to explode. She didn't want to keep her pregnancy a secret form Faith and she was relieved that Faith now knew.

As Buffy stepped into the hot water she could feel her muscles starting to relax. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves down. Buffy still couldn't believe Faith knew about her being a wolf. For all those year Faith had known and protected Buffy's secret like it was her own.

"Hey B, you in there?" Faith called through the door. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and had some interesting news to tell Buffy.

"Yeah, come in" Buffy called back. The bathroom door eased open and Faith poked her head through the door. "You're not throwing up are you? Coz if you are I need to go get my apron first." Faith joked and got a chuckle from Buffy.

"I'll be sure to warn you before any of my gag reflexes start working again." Buffy joked back.

Faith took a seat on the toilet and sipped on double chocolate ice smoothie, Buffy's was placed next to her head and she took the offered drink and smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"How are you feeling B?"

"I'm fine. Just tired and I wish I was over the morning sickness part. That really sucks." Buffy replied as she thought back to the morning, she had been hunched over the toilet for a good hour before she felt steady enough to get back up.

"Yeah I hear morning sickness is a pain in the ass…" Faith mumbled. Buffy only laughed at her.

"So…boy or girl?" Faith asked Buffy. At her questioning expression she explained. " What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Buffy smiled at the thought and replied without hesitation, "A boy. So that he can watch over his little sister." Buffy didn't mind either way, she would love her baby unconditionally. Buffy could see it all before her, she could imagine Angelus' dark orbs looking back at her through her babies eyes. It's hair a shade darker than her own.

Faith smiled at her answer and nodded her head, "True. I'd like a girl though. Their so cute and you can play dress up with them all the time which is great." Buffy now laughed at Faith as she looked up at her. "I didn't know you wanted kids Faith"

"Oh I don't. Not right now anyway. Their much too winey and they make a mess of everything. I'm so not up for that and probably won't be for the ten to twenty years."

"Faith…" Buffy chided her but knew that was how her friend felt. Faith had always operated better when she was alone and Buffy didn't see that changing in the near future. Faith had trouble keeping boyfriends, not to mention kids. Faith liked kids, but only from a distance.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Buffy asked

"Oh yeah. That idiot Ben Webber was in a terrible mood today. He was shouting at people left right and center, had one of the junior nurses in tears at one stage. He was just about to go off on another resident when the chief walked in and witnessed the whole thing.

Man I get chills just thinking about it. The chief ordered him to calm down…big mistake. Webber threw a tantrum like you've never seen before. Once the chief had enough he suspended Webber for two weeks and told him to calm down before returning to the hospital. Webber went hysterical after that, throwing files and stuff around like a spoilt little brat.

You have no idea what joy I felt when I saw the look on his face. Security had to escort him out of the building. Looks like Dr Webber has joined the unemployed line." Faith said with a satisfied smirk on her face. Thank heavens she didn't have to look at his face every day anymore .

Buffy took it all in before replying, "I have the strangest feeling that I know him from somewhere but I can't place him." Buffy told Faith.

Faith contemplated it for a while then shrugged her shoulders. "Must be from you stay at the hospital or something."

Buffy nodded her head but didn't say anything. Faith was probably right but Buffy was sure there was more to it than that. At least she didn't have to worry about him. The unease in her gut told her not to dismiss him so quickly but Buffy ignored it.

Ben Webber couldn't possibly mean her harm. He seemed like a stand-up citizen. After all, he was a doctor, and they were good people. Buffy thought to herself as he got out of the bath and padded to her room. She got into bed and placed her palm over her still flat belly.

She wished Angelus was next to her, with his large palm warming her growing belly. She tried to stop her train of thought but couldn't help it. She missed Angelus next to her. She wished she could share this wonderful news with him. Her body was cold and she wanted Angelus snuggling tight against her and telling her everything was going to be alright, that he was happy they were going to have a baby.

She held back her tears. She refused to cry anymore. This was supposed to be a great time in her life and she wasn't going to waste it crying. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

END CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

####


	8. Chapter 22

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

**A/N:** THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO SENT FEEDBACK.

I KNOW EVERYONE IS GETTING ANGSTY AS TO WHEN ANGELUS AND BUFFY WILL GET TOGETHER – DON'T WORRY, ALL WIL BE REVEALED IN DUE CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT MENTIONS OF B/L. PEASE DON'T HATE ME.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

LOS ANGELES

Riley was seething with anger. He couldn't believe he had been such a fool to trust someone he didn't know. The day Darla arrived on his doorstep offering to help him, he thought she was a gift from above, but he could not have been more wrong. Darla never wanted to help him. She just wanted to use him as a pawn to get what she wanted. Granted he would also have benefitted from her plan if they succeeded.

After the failed attempt to reach out to Buffy, Darla had lost her temper and screamed at him. He never was one to worry about female tantrums but he had never seen a person react like Darla did that day. It started with fighting, as he tried to explain and defend himself, she had started screaming and then she threw him with whatever object had been closest to her.

Riley liked to think of himself as a calm person. He left Darla alone for a few hours hoping she would calm down and then they could talk rationally like two adults. Returning to her hotel room two hours later he had been stunned at the havoc she had left behind.

All the mirrors were broken, the chairs were turned over, the entire contents of the mini bar were pulled out, and she no doubt had drunk most of it. Her clothes and shoes were laying everywhere, along with his that she had pulled from his small suitcase.

Riley was just about to turn around and leave when he heard her calling him from the bathroom. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to look if she was okay. Darla stood in the bathroom, clad only in lacy underwear. It was obvious that she was drunk by the way she struggled to keep herself upright.

He had prepared himself for another screaming match but Darla had other ideas. Riley never got the chance to say his piece because Darla leapt into his arms and started kissing his neck. It was the last thing he expected her to do but he was never one to say no to quick shag. As Darla pulled his shirt from his pants he let her take the lead as they both fell backwards onto her bed.

####

SUNNYDALE

"Hey B, I'm about to leave for my shift. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Faith asked as she was getting dressed. She didn't like leaving Buffy alone but knew there was no other way around it.

Buffy entered Faith's room and leaned her shoulder against the door frame. "Faith, you can relax. I'll be fine. Uncase you have forgotten, I've been on my own many times before." Buffy joked and was glad to see Faith smiling at her.

Faith held her hands up in mock surrender "Just making sure. Now that you have a baby on the way, you can never be too careful." It was always like that between them, playfully joking with each other.

Faith finished getting ready and she was out of the door and off to work. Buffy was a bit sad but knew it was just her hormones kicking in. Not only that but she was feeling very lonely, and she missed Angelus. In fact she missed the whole pack.

Faith's apartment was quiet and serene, where the mansion was always crowed with people and Morgan and Cooper's laughter. She missed going out on runs into the forest with them and chatting with them while eating Alyssa's delicious breakfasts.

Buffy couldn't help but wonder if Morgan and Cooper would ever know her baby. She hoped they would. Unfortunately it all depended on how Angelus would react to the news of her pregnancy. Would her child also be born a half wolf? Or would her baby be born totally human? So many questions were running through her mind she was starting irritated with herself.

There were so many unanswered questions and she had no one to turn to for advice. She would have loved to go to her mother for advice, how else would she know what to do? Asking Alyssa was out of the question so she had only one other option left…buying the 'What to expect when you're expecting' seemed like a good idea.

A knock on the door pulled Buffy from her thoughts and she went over to check who it was. To her surprise, Lindsay was standing outside with a dozen roses in his hands. "Lindsay?" Buffy asked shocked, she could hardly see his face behind all the beautiful white and yellow flowers.

"Hey. So Faith called me and told me she was worried about you being alone, and seeing as I'm such a great friend, I volunteered to come and babysit you." Lindsay said as he strolled into the apartment. Buffy was still a bit shocked at seeing him there but could help but laugh at what he said. Faith would defiantly do something like call someone to 'babysit' her.

"Babysit huh?" Buffy asked with a grin on her face.

"You've got it. I brought pizza, a movie, champagne and flowers to cheer you up." Lindsay marched into the kitchen and started opening doors to get a vase, plates and glasses. "You just sit you're pretty little ass down on the couch and I'll be right with you." Lindsay said while getting everything together.

Buffy was skeptical but did as he said and made herself comfortable as she waited for him. She didn't miss the comment about her 'behind' either. If felt nice to hear a compliment like that. A few minutes later he strolled back into the room and placed the flowers on a nearby table and handed her a glass filled with alcohol-free champagne.

"You get the alcohol free one seeing as you don't like drinking…it makes you do the strangest things." Lindsay trailed off and they both laughed at the reminder.

"The flowers are beautiful, thank you." Buffy said as she looked at the large bouquet of colorful flowers. She had almost forgotten how nice it felt to receive flowers every once in a while. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble-"

Lindsay cut her off, "It's no trouble at all, and I wanted to do it so please...relax." Buffy smiled at him appreciatively. "So what do you want to watch tonight Madame? I have King Kong, Wedding Crashers and Ace Venture." Lindsay read out the titles.

Buffy burst out laughing and Lindsay soon joined in. At least he was making her laugh so that was a bonus point for him. When Faith had called him earlier that day, he expected it to be about work. He was overjoyed when she asked him to go and keep Buffy company. Faith obviously knew that he hungered for some time alone with the blond, and he had agreed immediately.

Now, sitting here with her sipping champagne and eating pizza he had never been happier. Buffy was a great person and who could blame him for falling in love with her. She was everything any guy could want in a woman. When she had moved to L.A. he had been upset and angry with himself for not having made a move on her earlier.

That no good ex-boyfriend of hers had never appreciated her and Lindsay despised the guy with a passion. Buffy was kind and sweet where Riley was the complete opposite. He never understood what she had seen in him or how they had ended up together but he was glad Riley was no longer in the picture.

Lindsay had once witnessed an exchange between Riley and Buffy at the bronze. Buffy had been sitting with a friend of hers when Riley walked in. Buffy moved to go and greet Riley but he just looked over her head and approached a slutty red head at the bar. The look on Buffy's face had been burned into his mind for all time.

As she stood a few feet behind Riley, mouth agape at what was happening, Lindsay had wanted to punch the guy out and take Buffy in his arms and soothe her. No women deserved to be treated like that, least of all Buffy. That was the night Lindsay realized he was falling in love with Buffy.

Shaking his head to dismiss the errand thoughts, he inserted the first movie. 'Ace Ventura' was the choice of the moment and he couldn't be happier. Buffy needed to laugh a bit. He had seen sadness in her eyes but didn't want to pry into her personal business.

They chatted, sipped champagne and laughed together like they were long lost friends. Lindsay was very impressed with himself. Buffy's laugh was the most mesmerizing sound he had ever heard. Lindsay filled up their glasses in between laughter. When Ace Ventura was finished they agreed on Wedding Crashers. After grabbing another piece of pizza he flopped down on the cough right next to Buffy so that his leg was gently touching hers.

When she didn't move away Lindsay felt somewhat reassured. He stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, sipping from his glass and laughing at the movie. Buffy was having a great time as well as she had tears running down her face from all the laughing.

Lindsay took a deep breath and glanced over at Buffy, he had been stealing glimpses at her all through the night and she caught him red handed. "Do I have something on my face?" Buffy joked as she rubbed over her face.

Lindsay chuckled at her then pulled her wrist gently from her delicate features. Buffy went still as his hand folded around her wrist. He took her hand in his and smoothed his finger over her delicate flesh. "No you don't have anything on your face." Lindsay said then placed her hand back into her lap and focused his attention back on the movie.

Buffy felt slightly awkward but when Lindsay laughed hysterically she laughed with him. It was nice having company, she was tired of being alone all day. This is exactly what she needed, great company, food and a comedy. Instant remedy for the blues.

Lindsay commented on something one of the actors said and Buffy couldn't help but giggle at him. He was so absorbed into the movie and he was totally living it. They continued watching the rest of the movie and when it was done Buffy wanted to watch another comedy.

Lindsay agreed with a smile then popped "Observe and Report" into the player. They lost all track of time and when Faith got home she was very happy to see Buffy enjoying herself. She greeted them and grabbed a piece of the pizza. She was beat after her shift and all she wanted to do was jump into the shower and get into bed. She said goodnight then left the two alone again.

"It's getting a bit chilly, want some hot cocoa?" Buffy asked him. He looked momentarily surprised then paused the movie and said he would love some. As Buffy went into the kitchen he excused himself to the bathroom.

Once inside, Lindsay let out a deep breath. Buffy sure had his insides in a twist. When she caught him staring at her he felt like an idiot but she smiled at wiped at her face. Just as she wanted to place a strand of hair behind her ear he gently took her hand in his. Her skin was as soft as silk. He had to force himself to let her hand go and focus on the movie again.

When she didn't say anything he was relieved. He didn't know what she was thinking but would give anything to know what was going on inside her head. Lindsay splashed his face with some cold water then went out to the kitchen to see if he could help her.

When he came into the kitchen, Buffy was straining to reach the cocoa on the top shelf. She was miles away but she stretched her body in an attempt to get it. Her shirt was riding up, exposing some of her creamy stomach.

This wasn't good. Seeing her like that did serious things to his mind and body and he rushed over to help her. "Here, let me…" He got the cocoa from the shelf with no problem and handed it to her, only then did he realize how close they were. He could smell her scent as it tingled his nose.

Buffy looked up at him with huge eyes and he was shocked into place. His mind screamed at him to move…to do something…but he could only stare as she moistened her suddenly dry lips. When he saw her tongue sneak out he couldn't help himself.

Lindsay lowered his head and placed his lips gently against hers. She felt so wonderful, even better than in his dreams. When she didn't pull away or shove at him he gained new confidence. His left hand reached around and softly settled on her hip. He wanted to taste her so badly. Coaxing her mouth open to let him in, he kissed he deepened the kiss.

Lindsay felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Her lips were soft and supple and she tasted tangy like the champagne she had been drinking. Lindsay edged himself closer to her, wanting to be closer still. He didn't want this moment to end.

Buffy was stunned. What was happening? One moment she was reaching for the cocoa and the next Lindsay was at her side kissing her. She kept stone still as she felt his hand on her hip. His lips nudged softly at her, seeking entrance and she granted him access.

Lindsay was a good kisser, that was for certain, but it didn't feel right...He wasn't Angelus, no one would ever match up to him. Buffy placed her hands against his chest and gave a soft push, making Lindsay stop his actions.

Lindsay didn't say a word as they looked at each other for a few moments. Buffy broke the silence, "Lindsay…" She began but stopped, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew it was inevitable.

Lindsay looked more focused now, he was still in a daze but she had his full attention. He didn't move away as she started speaking, he wanted to savior every moment. Even if he only had her in his arms for a few seconds, he would take those few seconds.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but…I can't do this, I have…I…I'm seeing someone, back in L.A. I have someone in my life." She just realized what happened. She was no better than Angelus or Darla, she was doing the exact same thing, kissing another man.

Lindsay regarded her in silence then gave a feeble attempt at a smile as he backed away from her," I should have known. A great woman like yourself would already be taken." Lindsay shook his head as he leaned against the counter. What had he been thinking? He should have …asked…or something before jumping her like that. The damage was done.

"I'm sorry…" Buffy started but Lindsay stopped her by grabbing her hand and folding it in his.

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be apologizing. Buffy…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. It's just…I couldn't help myself. I know I probably wreaked any chance of still having a friendship with you but…"

Buffy saw the defeated look in his eyes. She cared about him and didn't like seeing him like this. She squeezed her other hand around his and smiled at him, "Nothing you could ever do, would make he want to end my friendship with you." It was true, she didn't want to lose him but he had to know that she wasn't romantically interested in him. She also had lots of baggage, he didn't even know the half of it.

"I'll take whatever I can get." He answered honestly then pulled her in for a hug. She returned the hug, this was what friendship was about and Lindsay was one to have on your side. After a few moments he let her go, he clearly used those few moments to compose himself.

"So…how about that cocoa?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips. Buffy returned his smile as she prepared the hot drinks. A few minutes later they settled back into the couch and finished watching the movie.

Lindsay couldn't help but glance at her again. Buffy truly was a beautiful woman, both inside and out. That guy back in L.A was very lucky to have her, he hoped he knew that. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why she was in Sunnydale alone. Maybe she was just visiting for a while, maybe there was another reason, not like she would tell him.

Maybe Faith would fill him in later, she obviously trusted him enough otherwise she wouldn't have asked him to stay with her. He made a mental note to call her in the morning.

When the movie was over he was so tired he almost fell asleep right there on Faith's couch. Buffy wasn't fairing any better. She had already dozed off a bit while the movie was still playing. He bid her goodbye then got in his car and drove home.

Buffy closed the door behind him and slid the lock in place. She couldn't help but think back to what happened. She never expected Lindsay to feel that way about her. When he kissed her she was shocked. But her mind drifted to Angelus right away. Lindsay was nothing like Angelus. But her heart belonged to Angelus and nothing would change that.

Her heart constricted as she thought of him and what happened. The last words she had spoken to him had been in anger. Seeing him with that woman in his lap had struck her so hard she felt like she couldn't breathe. Did he still have feelings for Darla? Could it be that he was having an affair with her? That would mean that he didn't want her anymore.

Darla was older than her and surely more experienced. Men liked that didn't they? Experienced women? She was beautiful and no doubt Angelus was attracted to her. Did she have more to offer to Angelus? It was obvious by her designer clothing that she was wealthy and successful.

Angelus had told her that they had dated once. Could it be that he wanted her back? Angelus never spoke that much of his past. Maybe he was trying to hide the feelings he still had for Darla.

Buffy curled the blanket around her. All the thoughts racing through her mind was driving her crazy. No matter what happened she would deal with it. After all, what else could she do? Only time would tell and she could do nothing but wait and see how things played out.

####

LOS ANGELES

WOLFRAM AND HART

Harmony poked her head into Angelus' office so see what he was up to. He had been in his office all day, not even leaving for lunch like he usually did. She was a bit worried about him but knew better than to ask why, "Angelus? I'm heading home. It's nearly seven o'clock, shouldn't you also be heading out?"

"Ok Harmony. I'm just going to stay and finish up this last case file. I'll see you tomorrow." He dismissed her without even looking up from the papers in front of him.

Harmony sighed but didn't say anything. She just pulled his door closed behind her and nodded to the security guard on her way out. Harmony hated it when he was like that. She wished Buffy would just come back. She was sick and tired of Angelus' moods.

Angelus stayed at the office for another hour to catch up on some work. When his phone rang he wanted to ignore the call but answered it instead. Morgan's friendly voice filled his ears, "When are you coming home Angel? Mom said dinner was going to be ready in thirty minutes and she's going to be real mad at you if you don't show up." She warned.

He chuckled at that "Tell your mom I'll be there in the next ten minutes." Ever since Buffy had left, the kids had gotten more and more attached to him. Every night he returned from work, he found the kids waiting in the garage to see if Buffy was with him. Every night they left with the same sad disappointed look on their faces. Angelus hated himself even more then. It was his fault that the kids were disappointed each night. He had caused Buffy to leave.

Grabbing his jacket and cell phone, he switched off the light and made his way to his car. Once seated inside, he took his cell from his pocket and dialed Buffy's number. It was no surprise that it went straight to voicemail.

"Buffy? I miss you. Please…please come home." His tone was pleading and he didn't bother to try and hide it. He wanted her back in his arms where she belonged. Driving home, he was on autopilot. He was halfway up to the lobby when he noticed he had forgotten his phone in the car. Jogging back, he grabbed the phone through the open window and saw that he had missed a call.

As he looked at the phone he cursed to himself. What if it had been Buffy? She could have been in trouble and his phone was in the car. The number was withheld so he couldn't be sure who phone him. It probably wasn't even Buffy. Sighing to himself, he strolled back into the mansion.

####

Angelus was up very early the next morning. With Buffy gone he didn't sleep more than four hours so he spent extra time in the gym. It was way too early for him to head to the office. After a long workout session he went back to his room to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later he was freshly shaven and showered and sipping on a cup of hot coffee while the kitchen staff were preparing breakfast. Alyssa was still sleeping so the chef prepared breakfast. Morgan and Cooper came rushing down the stairs, shouting to their dad to hurry up. They were probably late for school…again. Whenever Alyssa left him to attend to the kids they were always late.

Lark charged down the stairs with his jacket half on and two backpacks in his arms. Jip, they were defiantly late for school. Each of them grabbed a waffle and toast as they rushed out of the house. Angelus chuckled to himself and he heard Lark speed out of the garage.

The kitchen started filling out as all the members of the pack started to arrive. Some were dressed for work while some just came down to get a coffee. Angelus couldn't help but think that Buffy would be one of the zombies stumbling into the kitchen to get her daily wake-up call.

Placing the newspaper on the counter her said goodbye and left to get to the office. It would do him no good sitting around mopping. He still had a business to run. It was just getting harder and harder each day without Buffy. Thinking to himself he would give her a few more days then he was going to Sunnydale to go get her. He was tired of being without her. She belonged here with him and the pack, surely she knew that?

END CHAPTER TWENTY TWO


	9. Chapter 23

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER & NOTES: SEE PREVIOUS PAGES

A/N: A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT FEEDBACK AND TO ALL THE READERS. ANY THOUGHTS ARE HIGHLY APRECIATED SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! IF ALL GOES WELL I'LL SEND OUT THE NEXT PART BY THE END OF THE WEEK. X X

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

WOLFRAM AND HART

Angelus had been in meetings with clients for the better part of the day. His office was starting to look like a revolving door. Not that he minded, he needed all the help he could get to keep his mind off Buffy and his current situation.

Looking at his watch he saw it was well after three and decided to take a step out of the office and stretch his tired limbs. His legs felt like concrete blocks after sitting for so long. He left his coat hanging over his chair as he informed Harmony he was heading out for a few minutes.

When Angelus arrived back at the office it was well after four and he wanted to get a few more stuff done before he left for the day. Just as he was about to get into the elevator he heard a commotion at the reception. People were gathering outside the doors but he could not make out what was happening. Two security guards rushed past him and disappeared into the crowd

Angelus made his way over to the group of people and was surprised to see three of the security guards were restraining Riley Finn. He was putting up a huge struggle but the guards were not letting up. One of the guards tried reasoning with Riley but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Riley must have forgotten what happened last time he entered the building.

"Hey! Hey! O'Rourke, I have to speak to you." Riley yelled as soon as he saw Angelus. When he arrived at the office he was not surprised that the guards wouldn't let him through. No matter how he tried to explain how important it was, they ignored him.

Angelus was surprised at the manner Riley called him. After the beating he gave the younger man he didn't expect him to formally address him as he did now. It was obvious that Riley still didn't like him. It seemed like Riley was very stressed and he could see the pleading in the younger man's eyes.

Riley slipped his one arm free of the guard but didn't struggle or push against him. "Please, it's real important that I speak with you." Riley pleaded once again. Angelus could not turn him away. He would want to hear what Riley had to say.

The guards looked over at Angelus and he nodded to them that they should let him go. Riley sneered at the guards but wisely kept his mouth shut. As he was approaching Angelus, one of the guards stopped him, padded him down for any weapons and when they found none, stepped out of the way. Riley thought it was totally unnecessary but didn't voice his opinion.

"What are you doing here Finn? I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke?" Angelus' tone was not friendly and Riley rubbed his nose unconsciously at the reminder. Yes, he remembered what Angelus told him the last time he was here.

"I'm not here to make trouble, I swear. I just need to talk to you…about Buffy." Riley knew by the look on Angelus' face that he did not appreciate what he was hearing. When the older man just stared back at him Riley questioned himself, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Riley would be very grateful if he came out of this without any bruises or broken bones. But he needed to say his piece and he was not leaving until he did.

"Listen, I know you don't like me very much and I assure you the feeling is mutual but this has to do with Buffy. I know I've been a huge asshole to her but I still care about her. Please just give me five minutes of your time and hear me out."

"Talk, I'm listening." Angelus answered as he folded his arms over his chest. Riley didn't miss the way the fabric of his shirt strained to accommodate his huge shoulders.

"I'd prefer it if we could do this somewhere private." Just as he spoke the words, a man dressed casually in jeans and sneakers arrived and stood next to Angelus. He remembered the black man from the previous time he had seen Angelus, Gunn was what Angelus had called him.

Angelus turned on his heel, not waiting for Riley to follow him. Gunn on the other hand, ushered him towards the building. They walked into the lobby of the huge building and he was escorted to a small office that only had a large table and a few chairs. They probably used it as a consulting room for clients. He took a seat, relieved Angelus was going to hear what he had to say.

Angelus took a seat and motioned for Riley to do the same. "You better make it quick Mr. Finn. I'm not a very patient man and I'm in no mood for trouble today." The threat did not go undetected. Riley swallowed once then cleared his throat. He was just going to tell Angelus the truth and then he was going to get the hell away from him.

"A few weeks ago I got a visitor up on my parent's farm in Iowa. It was a blond woman claiming to be friends with Buffy. She told me that Buffy missed me and wanted to see me. I was overjoyed to hear that as I missed her and tried to get in contact with her but was unsuccessful. She offered to pay for my flight to L.A and said that I could stay with her while I sorted things out with Buffy.

She said she'd been friends with you and Buffy for a long time and she wanted Buffy to be happy again. From the way she talked about you it was obvious that she had strong feelings for you but I chose to ignore it. She said there were some complications and that it would take some time to convince Buffy.

I said yes and came to L.A. with her the next day. She's very secretive and no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't tell me anything. I mean I was not about to look a gifted horse in the mouth. When she finally said that I should go and see Buffy I was so relieved. However, she did warn me that she was dating someone and that it might take a bit longer to convince Buffy to come back to me.

I didn't care as long as I got to see Buffy. I was so sure she would run back to me after she saw me. I told her about what happened with me and Buffy, about that alleged animal attack. It seemed to me like she was really enjoyed hearing that. She said that if Buffy rejected me I should come to you with the information about what happened to her.

I went to see Buffy and I was totally taken aback to see the shock and contempt in her eyes. Buffy had always been a sweet mannered person and I couldn't believe she didn't want me. I was so angry after seeing her and then getting a beating from you so I went back to the hotel and told Darla what happened-"

"Wait…what? Did you just say Darla? Are you saying that Darla was the woman who came to you?" Angelus asked alarmed, he couldn't believe what he just heard. It was possible that the boy was lying, but the look on his face told Angelus that he was telling the truth.

"Yes, Darla Delaney she said her name was. I'm not even sure if that's her real name." Riley shook his head. He still couldn't believe he had fallen for her lies and tricks.

"Carry on." Angelus encouraged him wanting to hear what else he had to say.

Riley swallowed then went on, "When I told Darla what happened and she got angry. Started throwing a huge fit. The hotel room was trashed when she finally calmed down. After a while she got this smirk on her face, like she was planning something really bad. Now I don't know Darla all that well, but the look in her eyes kind of creeped my out.

She had a new plan alright. She wanted me to find Buffy and drug her...She even gave me the GHB tablets she wanted me to give to Buffy. I know GHB is some powerful stuff, I've seen stuff like that on TV. Then Darla wanted me to take Buffy to a nearby hotel and …well you know…" Riley said as he looked down at his hands, ashamed to even admit it.

"What Riley? I want to hear the words." Angelus insisted as he slammed his hand down on the table, causing Riley to jump in his chair.

"Darla wanted me to have sex with her while she was unconscious and take pictures of us together as proof. So when she woke up the next day and saw that she had slept with me. Darla then wanted to take to photos to you."

"Son of a…" Gunn just shook his head. There were some real sick people on earth. Why would someone what to do that to Buffy and Angelus? They didn't deserve it.

"I can't do it. Buffy doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I want her back and all but not like that. I can't force her to be with me if she loves someone else, it just 'ain't right. Sure I'm upset over how things ended between us but that is not the way I was brought up."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Angelus voiced his doubt.

"I may be from a small town but I'm not stupid. I've got proof. I recorded Darla on my cell when she was talking. I also got some pictures of her while she was passed out." Riley said as he withdrew his cell from his pocket and handed it over to Angelus.

Angelus was deadly silent as he first looked through the photos then listened to the recording. There was no mistaking Darla's voice. He could not believe the measures she would go too to get what she wanted.

"I didn't do it, I swear on my life." Riley said as he drew a small plastic bag from his other pocket. "Here's the drugs Darla wanted me to use on Buffy. I don't even know where she is I swear." Riley said, he didn't want to offend Angelus any further and hoped his honesty gained him some points.

Gunn took the bag from him and smelled the substance inside. He pulled his face as he closed it and nodded it Angelus. Gunn was an expert and he handled lots of cases dealing with drug abuse. He knew the products when he smelled them, confirming Riley's story.

"Why are you doing this now? Why come to me with all this information when you clearly want Buffy back?" Angelus asked him in a gentler tone. He tried to calm his anger but he was having trouble. He wanted to ring the man's neck for plotting against his Buffy. The only thing saving Riley was the fact that he came clean and admitted what happened.

"Like I said, Buffy's a sweet girl. She's never mean to anyone and she's had it rough. I don't believe in forcing my way onto others. If Buffy wanted me back she would be with me. But she loves you, and I can't compete with that." Riley admitted. He didn't like it but he wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to be a part of something that would destroy an innocent person's life.

Angelus knew it took a hell of a lot of courage for Riley to say that. He still disliked Riley a lot but he was grateful that he had come to him. Angelus couldn't imagine what would have happened if Riley had gone through with Darla's plan.

"Does Darla know you haven't seen Buffy yet?" Gunn asked.

"No, She's been drinking up a storm at the hotel. She wakes up, drinks, showers and then drinks some more till she passes out. She's got some serious issues and I'm not the babysitting kind. She's been pressuring me to go to Buffy since yesterday. I told her I couldn't get Buffy alone and it seems like she's buying it, I just don't know for how long she will believe me before she gets suspicious. She thinks I'm looking for Buffy right now." Riley told them.

Angelus nodded as he absorbed all the information Riley had just given him. He was so angry at Darla he felt he could strangle her. Darla had always been a bitch but he was amazed at the lengths she had gone through. She was obviously a very sick person.

"Do you know if Darla was taking any drugs or med's?" Gunn asked before Angelus got the chance. They needed something to nail her on.

"Uh, I'm not sure. She didn't allow me into her room but I did notice a few prescribed drugs on her bed stand one morning." Riley said, he just hoped they didn't find out he slept with her.

"That's good. If she was taking anything then we can get her arrested." Gunn spoke to Angelus.

"I want to help, if I can. It's the least I can do." Riley said as he saw Gunn jump in motion. He really wanted to help. And if he had to help bring Darla down then he would do it. It was the least he could do after what he put Buffy through.

Gunn and Angelus looked over at each other, contemplating the idea. A smile crept up on both their faces as they turned to look at Riley. Suddenly he was felt like he was being surrounded by wolves. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped in so eagerly.

####

LE GRANDE MONDIOR HOTEL

Darla came awake slowly. He head pounded terribly and the best way to describe the feeling was to compare it with colliding into a brick wall head first. The drapes to her room were pulled open letting the warm rays enter the room. Hadn't she closed them the night before?

Her mind was all groggy and she wasn't sure where she was. Glancing around her she saw she was in her room at the hotel. It was quiet so that meant Riley was out_. _He better be out there screwing that little bitch if he knows what good for him. He was stalling and she knew it. There was no way he was getting out of it that easily. They had a deal and he had to follow through.

As she stood up from her bed the room started spinning and she had to sit back down before she fell over. Sitting helped a bit but what she needed was another drink. As she made her way over to the mini bar she grabbed her pills from the counter. Deciding to take three instead of the prescribed one, she threw them down her throat and didn't even bother looking for something to swallow it down with.

The mini bar was empty, which only angered her more. This hotel was supposed to be a five star establishment and they couldn't even keep the bar stocked. She would make sure the manager heard about this.

Darla staggered over to the bathroom and started the water in the shower. She just needed some warm water to clear the fogginess in her head then she would be ready to go. She had waited long enough, today she was going to reclaim Angelus and to hell with anyone that tried to stop her.

Once she finished in the shower, she brushed her teeth and applied some make-up. Riley had yet to call and check in, Darla hoped he had gotten to the little witch. Looking for her phone she saw it was not in the bathroom. Opening the door she came face to face with the hotel manager.

"What the hell are you doing in here? This is a private room." Darla screamed at him as she pulled the towel tighter around her naked body.

The hotel manager said nothing, just glanced at her with disgust. He turned around and looked at the trashed hotel room.

"Excuse me! Would you mind getting the hell out of my room before I call the police?" Darla screamed at the manager. He continued to ignore her as he surveyed the damage. She obviously had no idea how serious the situation was.

"No need miss Delaney, I have already informed the authorities and they will be here within the next…twenty seconds." He informed her as he glanced at his watch and Darla could only stare at him in disbelief. Was this man insane? She could have him thrown from her room and then call the owner about the poor service she was receiving.

Just like the manager said, the police arrived a few seconds later. She was arrested in her bathrobe and escorted off the premises, kicking and screaming. Not that it would do her any good. Her charges included damage of hotel property, possession of illegal drugs and abuse of prescription drugs. Those were some serious charges and she would not get off lightly.

She never saw Riley or Gunn standing just down the hall witnessing the entire event. Riley felt somewhat bad for her but pushed the though away. She had gotten what she deserved. She wouldn't be getting out of this no matter how good a lawyer she got.

Gunn didn't say a word as he walked out of the building and got into the car. Riley followed and climbed into the passenger seat. "Thank you for your co-operation Mr. Finn, Angelus and miss Summers appreciates it." Riley merely nodded his head as Gunn drove him to the airport.

Considering the circumstances Riley had gotten off scot-free. Angelus had offered to buy him a ticket back to Iowa and not file charges against him in exchange for the help he had provided. Riley was just grateful he got out of the situation in one piece. He didn't belong here, Iowa was his home and he was eager to get back to living his life.

####

WOLFRAM AND HART

"Angelus?" Gunn called through his door. As he pushed the door open he found Angelus looking out at the city beneath them. "Everything is taken care of. Darla has been arrested and Riley is sitting comfortably on a plane back to Iowa."

Angelus didn't reply, just nodded his head. Gunn wasn't sure what was going in his head but knew better than to ask.

"Thank you Gunn, for everything." Angelus said softly before Gunn could open the door to leave.

"Any time my man, any time." Gunn smiled at his boss and pack alpha. All in a day's work.

"What do you think I should do?" Angelus asked him.

Gunn was momentarily taken aback at the question. Angelus rarely asked for advice. He knew what Angelus meant but still asked the question, "About Buffy?" At his nod Gunn had to think for a few seconds before answering. "What do you want to do?" He asked him instead.

A sarcastic laugh escaped Angelus' lips, "I want to race down to Sunnydale and go get my mate. I want her back where I can watch over her and I want her safe. I never want to let her out of my sight again. I want her marked so that no man will ever come near her again. I want…I want her home where she belongs." Angelus confessed truthfully.

"Then what are you waiting for? I thought you'd be halfway to Sunnydale by now." Angelus rushed past Gunn in a blinding speed. Harmony was calling after him but he paid her no mind. The only thing that mattered now was getting to Buffy.

Gunn smiled as he watched Angelus go, it was about time the man came to his senses, he had wasted enough time. Harmony threw a questioning look at him but he just smiled at her as he left the office.

END CHAPTER TWENTY THREE


	10. Chapter 24

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER & NOTES IN PREVIOUS PARTS.

A/N: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO EACH AND EVERYONE WHO SENT FEEDBACK!

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

SUNNYDALE

Buffy was feeling pretty low and down in the dumps. She was sure the pregnancy wasn't the only reason she felt like that. Placing her hand over her belly she tried to feel the life growing inside of her. A life she and Angelus had created together. Buffy could not help but smile at the thought. The fetus was still very small, it didn't even look like a baby yet, but she felt a strong sense of connection with the entity growing inside her.

It was no secret that she had always wanted a child of her own. Morgan and Cooper were the first children she could really interact with and she loved every second of it. Alyssa and Lark always got this certain look in their eyes when their kids were around them and she now knew what it was -Unconditional love. What proud parents they were. Buffy admired them very much.

She hated that she couldn't share this with Angelus. Why did Angelus have to lie to her about Darla? Why did it have to happen now? Try as she might she could not get those thought from her mind. Buffy knew she couldn't carry on like this. She had to be strong now, for her unborn baby and for herself.

The future of her baby was more important now than her own feelings. She knew she had to tell Angelus, he deserved to know. What he chose to do with the information was up to him. She decided she would call Angelus later. What she would say to him she didn't know yet but figured she would know what to say when the time came.

Buffy's entire body was feeling achy en tense, probably because she hadn't transformed for a while. Scribbling a quick note to Faith, she said she was heading out for a few hours, she placed it on the kitchen table and took her coat.

She needed a good run in the woods to relieve the tension in her body and ease the stress. Excitement raced in her blood as she walked the short distance to the park. Looking around for any bystanders or witnesses, Buffy was relieved to see that no-one was around. Buffy moved into the shadows and removed her clothes. She placed them under a thick bush and let the change take over her body.

As soon as he landed on her four paws Buffy felt her body come to life once again. Her bones stretched out and she welcomed the feeling. Shaking out her shiny coat she didn't waste any time taking off in a quick run around the woods.

Because of the life that was growing inside her Buffy took it easy. As she didn't have much information about wolf pregnancies, she decided not to push her body too far. Alyssa had told her she had transformed up until six months when she had been pregnant with both her children. Buffy wasn't that far along yet but she didn't want to take any chances.

Buffy had been waltzing around for more than an hour when she felt a bit tired and decided to drink from a nearby pond. It was dark out but her eyes saw perfectly. The full moon cast a bright glow over the pond and it was a great sight to behold. After taking a few sips of water, Buffy leisurely strolled around. It felt great being in her wolf form again. When she was like this, she always appreciated nature more. Looking at everything around her Buffy tried to memorize every tree and flower.

These woods had been her playground for a while and she was glad to be back here again. Luckily not much has changed in the few months she had been away. The trees were tall and the flowers blooming wonderfully.

She couldn't help but compare the woods here to the one she had been roaming in L.A. for the better part of two years. Sunnydale's woods weren't nearly as big and private as the one in L.A. Where she was totally at ease in the woods in L.A, here she felt less protected and a bit unsure of her surroundings. This wood was nowhere as big as the one back home but it had served her very well and for that she was very grateful.

A sudden wind rose up and Buffy felt the chill through her thick fur. Suddenly an unfamiliar scent penetrated her nostrils and her fur stood on end. The scent was thick and musky, it smelled of dirt and …antiseptic soap? Was that even a smell? Glancing around her, she saw nothing but darkness. A sense of dread crept into her stomach and she turned and trotted back in the direction of the bush where she had stashed her clothing.

Risking a glance over her shoulder again she was relieved to see nothing was following her. As her gaze settled in front of her again she stopped dead in her tracks.

A few yards in front of her stood a large wolf. He looked menacing with his dark brown coat and his ears pulled back. His lips were pulled back exposing his sharp teeth while foam dripped from his mouth corners. Clearly this wolf was not a happy camper.

Looking at him Buffy knew this wasn't going to end well. This wolf looked nothing like the pack back home in L.A. Where Angelus and the other males of his pack were fully muscled with large paws and shiny coats, this wolf appeared mangy and worn down. His tail had very little hair covering it and his coat was long and shaggy. He appeared gaunt and somewhat dirty.

Instinctively Buffy knew this wolf was not upset over her being in his territory. Somehow she felt she had to know this wolf for some reason. He seemed somewhat familiar in a disturbing way.

The brown wolf slowly started making his way over to Buffy, growling all the while. It suddenly hit Buffy right at that moment…this was the wolf that had attacked her that night, this was the wolf that changed her.

Blinding fear snapped her into action. Before the wolf could come any closer Buffy bolted back into the dark woods. The darker wolf was momentarily stunned at her sudden retreat but dashed after her as soon as he gathered his bearings. With a fierce growl he ran after Buffy.

Buffy heard the growl erupt from his throat and forced her legs to propel her faster away from him. This wolf was after her and it was not to make friends or apologize for what he had done to her. There was no way she would give in without a fight. Not only for her sake but for her unborn child's as well.

She dashed behind trees and debris, trying to shake the wolf off but she was not so lucky tonight. Buffy knew these woods like the back of her hand and she believed he did also. To her relief a familiar fallen oak tree could be seen a few yards in front of her.

The tree was very old and had huge roots sticking out everywhere. Once she had inspected the tree close up and found that she could easily fit underneath it to a small 'cave' in the ground. If she could just make it to there then she would be ok. The other wolf would never be able to fit underneath.

Buffy made the mistake to glance back and see how far he was behind her. In the few seconds she looked back over her shoulder, the wolf charged forward and leapt at her. His teeth caught her in the left side of her neck and he bit down with force, effectively taking her down to the ground.

As soon as he felt her flesh in his mouth he pulled and swung her, the momentum and the strength in his bite threw Buffy a couple of feet from him and she landed in a tangle of limbs. He dived at her as soon as she hit the ground, trapping her body by stepping on her hind paws. She whined in protest at the added weight but he didn't let up, just stared down at her.

The breath was knocked out of her with such force she had trouble breathing. Blood ran down her chest and leg where he bit her and she felt dizzy from the knock she took as she hit the ground. She tried getting up but she could not muster the energy to lift herself up. No matter how many breaths she took she could not get enough air into her lungs.

She felt helpless and defeated as the brown wolf sniffed at her. Buffy tried her best not to shy away and show her fear. He then stepped back, releasing her from his painful grasp and to her amazement he transformed back to his human form.

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes, she closed them and opened them again but he still stood before her. Ben Weber…the doctor from Sunnydale general hospital? But how…? He was supposed to be helping people, not attacking them.

"You look so surprised my dear. I guess that can be expected." Ben said as he circled her.

Buffy felt like she should be polite close her eyes at his nudity but he seemed unfazed. He seemed smug and gleeful as he moved around her naked.

"You must be wondering why? I can just see all the questions running around in that pretty little head of yours." Ben tiled his head as he spoke to her.

Buffy could do nothing but stare back at him.

"See it's a funny story. Ever since the first time I saw you I've wanted you. But you never seemed to notice me. You were always too busy with your stupid friends and that bastard boyfriend of yours to notice me." Ben laughed sarcastically.

"I went out of my way to be nice to you, to try and get your attention but it never worked. So I figured the best way to get you to notice me was to make you come to me. I must say, I unfortunately lost control of myself that night I attacked you. I had it all planed out but that fell through when those idiot's pulled you through the fence. But they got what was coming to them soon after."

Buffy felt her heart sink at the revelation. She had read in the news shortly after her attack that one of the guys that helped her went missing. She never would have thought Ben got to him out of revenge.

"So anyway, after they took you from me I rushed back to the hospital to be there in time when you arrived. I treated you that night. I didn't realize how much damage I had done until I saw you on my table. I felt horrible, it wasn't supposed to go down like that. I never meant to scar your beautiful body.

The next day you woke up, you thanked me with such kindness in your voice and at that moment I knew I had done the right thing. I figured it would only be a matter of time before you came to me. And to my utter joy, your boyfriend dumped you not long after. I seemed like everything was falling into place."

Buffy dragged air into her lungs, feeling herself regain some control over her body. Anger was a great motivator and it was the only emotion she felt at that moment. Had this man never thought what he had done to her? He didn't even feel bad about brutally attacking her. He felt no remorse over anything he had done.

"But then the bomb went off. You left Sunnydale and I couldn't find you. I tried everything to find you but no-one knew where you went. That bitch friend Faith refused to talk to me. I'd have killed her if I had the change but it seems she's very safety conscious. Don't you worry, her time will come.

You must know how overjoyed I felt when I heard you were back in town. I figured it would only be a matter of time before you would go for a run and then I would find you. I'm so glad you realized that you belong to me Buffy. I only wish you had come to me sooner." Ben grinned down at her.

Buffy felt repulsed, Ben was clearly delusional and he belonged in a mental institute. Ben kneeled before her, lifted his hand to place it gently on her fur. She used his distraction to her advantage and leapt out from under him and bolted to the tree.

Ben was still in his human for and he would never be able to catch her. Better yet, it would take him a few seconds to change back to his wolf form and by then she would be in the safety of the tree. He may be a doctor but he was a fool for thinking she would give in so easily.

"NO!" Ben screamed at he tried to run after her. She could smell the anger radiating off him. Within the next few seconds he transformed again but Buffy was hidden safely out of his reach under the tree. She didn't risk changing back to her human form in case she needed to make a run for it again.

Ben slammed into the tree trunk and tried to fit through the small entrance. Buffy heaved a sigh of relief when he didn't fit. He franticly clawed at her but he came up short. Buffy was leaning far away from him into the hollowness of the tree. He growled and scratched but nothing happened.

The only problem now was getting past him. Ben would probably not leave her there and she couldn't stay in there forever. Either way, she didn't have a lot of options. Where were Angelus and Gunn when you needed them? She left a note for Faith and when she didn't return Faith would get worried. Hopefully she would call the police and not come looking for her alone.

Ben had been trying for almost an hour to get to her. Buffy was feeling scared and exhausted and didn't know how much longer they would be there. She whimpered as she tried to get into a more comfortable position. Her legs were cramping from being in one position for too long. If she needed to run now she wouldn't make it very far.

Ben had stopped trying to claw at her, now he was just circling the tree like a caged animal. Buffy glanced at him, trying to see if she could slip past him, but there was no way she was getting away from him so easily. He watched her like a hawk.

After a while he walked back a few paces and started smelling around, he moved off to the side and Buffy couldn't see him anymore. She listened to him move around but stayed where she was.

Suddenly there was a fierce growl and sounds of shuffling. Buffy jolted at the sound but was too scared to move forward and poke her head out to see what was happening.

####

Angelus wanted to pull the hair from his sculp. He was driving way over the legal speed limit but it felt like he was moving slower than a snail. Every second away from Buffy was a second too long. He just hoped Buffy didn't refuse to see him or send him away.

After a few more minutes he arrived in Sunnydale and felt relieved to see the building coming into sight. Angelus didn't know where Faith lived but luckily for him, Gunn knew and forwarded him her address. Once again he was very grateful for the tracking device installed in Buffy's car. He didn't want to take any chances with her safety and had the device installed before he gave the car to her.

Stopping in front of Faith's apartment, he bolted from the car and didn't even bother closing his door. Before he even knocked on the door he knew there was no-one home. Walking briskly back to his car, he shut the door and locked the car.

He remembered Buffy telling him that she had always gone to the nearby woods to change and walk around there. It was in walking distance from him so he took off at a brisk pace and scanned everything as he walked.

Angelus got to the woods in a matter of minutes. It seemed dark and deserted, he was just about to turn around when he smelled Buffy's scent lingering in the air. He jogged to a nearby bush where her scent was the strongest and found her clothes folded in a neat pile, just like she always placed it.

He looked deeper into the woods and gave the air a light sniff, trying to find her. A rich scent filled his nostrils…blood…not just any blood, it was Buffy's. He'd know her scent anywhere. His entire body went ice cold with fear as he also smelled another wolf.

Clothes littered the ground as he took off in a dead run, his body changing into his wolf from within seconds. His vision turned red with rage. The sight that met him made his heart skip a beat. Up ahead he could see a dark brown wolf circle a large tree. Blood stained the ground at what appeared to be an entrance below the tree.

Buffy was trapped underneath the tree and she was bleeding. Angelus let out a mighty growl as he attacked the wolf who had attacked her. Angelus slammed his larger body full force into the other wolf. They tumbled to the ground and the wolf yelped in pain. He paid it no mind as he landed on top of him and bit into his exposed neck.

Another whimper escaped him as blood started running from the wound. Angelus had no mind of what he was doing, he just tore into the wolf with abandon. Rage and fear drove him forward. Buffy could already be dead and he would make sure the creature would suffer horribly.

Ben tried to bite at the wolf that attacked him but could not get a decent bite on him. It was obvious the black wolf had the upper hand and Ben felt fear creep into his heart as he realized he didn't stand a chance against the stronger wolf.

Angelus had him on the ground and under him in no time. The urge to kill him for what he had done was overwhelming but Angelus had to make sure Buffy was alright. Angelus sent out a sharp mental blast and it knocked the wolf out cold.

Angelus wasted not getting to the tree. The entrance was big but not big enough for him to fit through. Bending down and sniffing at the entrance, he was startled when a cold wet nose pressed against his. Relief flooded his body as he took a few steps to allow Buffy to crawl out.

Buffy didn't know what had happened but she could smell Angelus' scent. When he poked his nose into the entrance, she crawled closer and pressed hers against his. Attentively she crawled out of her hiding place.

Angelus stood a few feet away, studying her every move. Buffy gave a cautionary glance at Ben lying unconscious on the ground as if trying to make sure he wouldn't get up. Once she laid eyes on Angelus again she flung herself at him, relief and exhaustion flooding her body.

She nuzzled into his warm fur and closed her eyes. Strong arms surrounded her and she saw that he had changed them both back to their human forms.

"God Buffy, are you okay?" Angelus was frantic as he ran his hands all over her naked body. When his hands came in contact with her neck she flinched at his touch. "That son of a … I should kill him in his sleep." His hand was covered in Buffy's blood as he pulled it away from her.

Buffy didn't reply, just threw herself at him again and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared, I thought I wouldn't…see you again…" She couldn't finish her sentence as tears started running from her eyes.

Angelus held her tighter against him "It's ok, you're going to be ok my love." Nothing he said made her stop crying. Buffy had no idea how long they sat in the woods and she didn't care. Angelus was with her and she was safe.

Suddenly she thought of her unborn baby. Ben had flung her around and her entire body ached all over from the beating she endured. Her hands started shaking and she had trouble standing. Luckily Angelus scooped her up before she hit the ground. "Hospital…"

"What? Baby, what's going on?" Her face had gone pale and Angelus started worrying anew.

"I have to get to the hospital, please. I have…now…I have to get there now…" She was starting to get frantic and Angelus had trouble keeping his grip on her as she squirmed around.

Buffy didn't know how it happened but suddenly Gunn, Groo, Lark and Forrest were next to them. Gunn moved to the fallen body of Ben while Lark handed Angelus a blanket and his clothes. Lark took her from Angelus and started running with her towards the car, Angelus was on his heels as he pulled his clothes on in the process.

They were in the car and Angelus had her dressed within seconds, right as they stopped at the hospital. Angelus hoisted her back into his arms and ran to the closest nurse. Buffy was quickly taken into an examination room where they started treating her shoulder and other injuries.

Angelus loomed over them but an elderly nurse ushered him from the room. Angelus protested but she was stern and he finally relented.

"The baby…" Buffy sputtered, unable to form word in her shocked state.

'What my dear?" The friendly old nurse asked when she came back to Buffy's side after leaving Angelus to wait in the waiting room.

"I'm pregnant…I fell… my baby…" The nurse quickly sprang into action. She alerted the doctor and he immediately set out to see if the baby was ok. After a sonogram confirmed that the baby was perfectly fine, Buffy's body started to relax.

The doctor assured her she would be fine but needed to stay overnight for observation. He administered some pain medication via a drip and Buffy's eyes soon fell shut in utter exhaustion.

####

SUNNYDALE GENERAL HOSPITAL

Angelus was pacing like a caged animal. The doctors had ushered him from Buffy's room more than 40 minutes ago and he was still waiting to hear what was going on. The door to Buffy's room opened and he rushed to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Angelus rushed out. When the doctor gave him a skeptical glance he felt like shaking the man and prying an answer from him.

Seeing the worried look on the younger man's face, "Are you her husband?" he questioned. The doctor could not just share information about patients to anyone, it had to be family.

"I'm her fiancé. Is she going to be ok?" Angelus didn't care about their policies and he was going to cause one hell of a scene if this doctor didn't tell him what he wanted to know.

"Yes she's resting now. We treated the wound on her neck and shoulder and the other bruises were minor injuries and will heal in time. We gave her some pain medication and a relaxing agent, she should be awake tomorrow morning. You don't have to worry sir. She's doing fine, they both are." The doctor was pleased that he could give the man some reassuring news.

"I'm sorry, both? What do you mean by both?" Angelus couldn't understand what the doctor was saying.

"The baby of course…" When he saw the stunned look on Angelus' face he stopped talking. Obviously he didn't know about the young woman's pregnancy. He knew he obviously spoiled the surprise and fell bad about it.

"She's…pregnant?" Angelus' voice had gone hoarse from the shock as he stared wide eyes at the man before him.

"Yes, she's about seven weeks along. You didn't know?" When Angelus shook his head the doctor felt bad for giving him the news under such dire consequences.

"You can go in and sit with her. She's sleeping now and I must stress how important it is that she must not be disturbed. One visitor at a time so you're friends will have to wait their turns outside." The doctor indicated to the three large men standing behind him.

Angelus glanced over his shoulder as if seeing his pack members for the first time. His body was in total shock as he walked into Buffy's room. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful. Taking her pale hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed her softly. Angelus stayed with her like that the entire night.

####

Gunn stood up and stretched his legs for the umpteenth time that night. He and the other members of the pack were waiting outside Buffy's hospital room. Lark had fallen asleep in a very awkward position and Gunn guessed it was only a matter of time before he either fell out of the chair or it broke from the strain.

Angelus had yet to come out of the room. Groo came back with a cup of coffee and they both took long deep sips. They were tired but there was no way they were leaving Angelus and Buffy here alone.

After Angelus had sped out of his office like a bat out of hell, he had phoned Gunn and told him to get to Sunnydale. Lark, Forrest and Groo were in the car before Gunn even stepped out of the building. When they found Angelus and Buffy in the woods, Gunn felt his heart sink at the sight.

Angelus had a bleeding Buffy cradled in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. Groo and Gunn had made quick work of the fallen wolf and he was now halfway to Los Angeles in the back of the car with Forrest, ready to be placed in a cold cell under the mansion.

A cracking sound snapped his head up and he saw a stressed looking Angelus come from Buffy's room. "She's sleeping but she's ok."

Everyone was very relieved to hear some good news. Angelus looked Gunn in the eye and muttered in a flat tone "She's pregnant…I'm going…we're having a baby". Lark woke suddenly when the words left Angelus' mouth and fell to the floor. No one paid him any mind as he stood up.

Gunn and Groo were shocked into silence as all three of them looked at each other. A smile broke out on all their face at the same time. "I'm going to be a dad!" Angelus said happily and they all started laughing happily. Groo jumped onto Angelus and started shouting happily, Gunn and Angelus soon joined in.

"Excuse me gentlemen, this is a hospital not a playground." A nurse chided them at the noise they were making. All shouting eased immediately, but no-one stopped smiling as they looked guiltily at her.

"I'd say congratulations are in order." The nurse said as she also broke out a smile. The pack men were stunned at her but they all started jumping and shouting once again. Gunn ran over to the nurse and picked her up while laughing and jumping.

"She's pregnant, we're going to have a baby!" The nurse could not help but join in to their happiness.

A doctor cleared his throat noisily and looked at the men and nurse in a disapprovingly. Gunn placed the nurse back on her feet and they all straightened up. The nurse wasted no time in disappearing and getting back to her rounds.

Gunn and Groo turned their back on the disapproving doctor and slapped Angelus on the back. "Congratulations man. I can't believe it. This is great." They continued to talk excitedly for a while longer till the nurse came back and informed Angelus that Buffy had just woken up.

END CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR


	11. Chapter 25

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER & NOTES IN PREVIOUS PARTS.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Feeling groggy and disorientated, Buffy slowly regained consciousness. Awareness followed and she was relieved that she wasn't in any pain anymore. Her head felt thick and her eyes fell closed again of their own accord. A soft beeping sound could be heard in the background as she fought the fog in her head and willed her body to wake up properly.

An elderly nurse stood at the end of the bed writing on a chart then glanced up and smiled at Buffy. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling my dear?" the nurse asked as she moved around the bed to check on her.

"Tired, sleepy…" Buffy wanted to say more but the words wouldn't form.

"That is to be expected dear. The doctor gave you something to relax and it's the aftereffects you're feeling. You're head will clear within the next few minutes." She smiled at Buffy as she patted her hand reassuringly.

"Is my baby…?" The effects of the drug did nothing to calm her worries about her unborn baby.

"The baby is fine, the doctor had a look earlier and everything is good." The nurse reassured Buffy.

Buffy gave a nod then placed her hand over her stomach, grateful beyond belief that everything was fine. She couldn't remember much of the previous day and racked her brain to try and regain her memory.

"Do you want to see you're fiancé dear?" The nurse's voice was friendly and warm.

Buffy's shocked eyes met the nurses' "He's here?" Suddenly she remembered everything. Ben Webber, a local doctor. Ben admitting he had attacked her then killed the innocent men that helped her that night. The second attack in the woods and her trying to get away…her hiding under the tree and then, finally Angelus arriving and rushing her to the hospital.

"Yes, he's standing right outside with his friends. They have been here all night, 'caused quite a ruckus earlier." The nurse laughed as she thought back to what happened. "I'll go get him for you." Buffy smiled thankfully at the nurse but couldn't help feel apprehension as she waited for him. Did he know about the baby? What was he doing in Sunnydale? Did he know about Ben?

The door to her room opened and he strolled into the room with a confidence she still found very attractive. His eyes were red and his hair disheveled, he was obviously tired but he still looked good. Only Angelus O'Rourke could pull that off and look good doing it. As he strolled into her room she fell in love with him all over again.

His eyes traveled her body, no doubt checking that everything was ok. Buffy tried to smile at him as his eyes landed on hers and she felt her heart do flip flops at the intensity of his stare. "Hey"

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Angelus asked as he took a seat next to her and took her smaller hand in his. It felt so good to have her with him again. Her skin was still a bit cold and he couldn't wait to warm her with his.

"Tired, but I'm good." Buffy answered meekly. He nodded his approval and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks to you, how did you find me last night?" Buffy asked, trying to avoid the inevitable for just a few moments more.

"If I was blind I would find you." Angelus said truthfully, his eyes searching hers.

"You're always saving me. You must be getting so tired of it." Buffy faked a laugh but deep down in her heart she felt fear. What if he _was _tired of always protecting her?

Angelus looked into her eyes, clearly seeing the fear in her eyes. "Not in a million years, my love." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. Both were silent for a while before Angelus broke the silence. "God you don't know how good it is to see you. When I was looking for you in the woods and I smelled your blood…I was so scared…if anything had happened to you…I wanted to rip him apart…" Angelus choked up and couldn't go on, the possibilities too much to even think about.

Buffy saw his distress and felt her own tears starting up. Pushing herself as far up the bad as she could, she leaned in close and hugged him to her, "I'm fine, you got to me in time and that's all that matters." She tried to reassure him.

"But what if I hadn't, he could have killed you Buffy…" Angelus' eyes widened, "It was him wasn't it? He's the guy that attacked you that night. He's your creator." It finally dawned on him, Buffy merely nodded in confirmation. Hearing it out loud made Buffy think back to the encounter at the hospital.

Buffy knew she had to tell Angelus that she was pregnant. If she didn't tell him now, she didn't know when she would have the courage to do it.

"Angel, I have to tell you something…" She started as she tried to avoid his eyes. Instead she focused on the blanket covering her.

He looked up from their joined hands and knew what she was about to tell him. He was shocked to see a look of apprehension on her face. Why would she be scared to tell him?

"I'm…I know I should have told you sooner but…I'm sorry, I didn't…" clearly she was having some difficulty telling him. Buffy always babbled when she didn't know what to say. She tried hiding her discomfort but her babbling was always a dead give-away.

"Buffy, you know you can tell me anything." Angelus assured her, wanting to hear her say the words.

"I'm pregnant." It just blurted out of her mouth. She had wanted to ease into it but the words just poured from her mouth before she could stop them. As she looked into his eyes she was surprised to see him smile.

"I know, the doctor told me last night." Angelus said with a pleased smirk on his handsome face.

"You aren't…disappointed?" Buffy asked

"Try happy, elated, excited." Angelus smiled at her. The happiness shining in his dark eyes.

"But I thought that you didn't want kids. I mean we've never talked about this. You've never mentioned wanting any. I thought … I thought… And with what happened with Darla… " Buffy babbled on

"Buffy stop. I'm happy. And I've always wanted kids. You don't know how happy I am about this. I've never discussed kids before because I thought you weren't ready yet. Please give me a chance to explain what happened." He pleaded with her.

Buffy nodded but didn't say anything. It was obvious to him that she was still very hurt about what happened a few weeks ago. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and she looked up into his eyes. Angelus managed a small smile. "You know I love you right? You are everything to me Buffy. I never would have forgiven myself if something were to happen to you…" his words trailed of as he tried to steady himself.

Seeing Buffy in the hospital bed was still very hard for him to handle. He thanked god that she survived with only minor injuries. He still blamed himself for her being in this condition. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be here.

Angelus pressed on, he needed to explain himself to her and tell her what really happened that day with Darla. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what happened with Darla. I understand that you feel betrayed and hurt.

I would have felt and reacted the same if it was me. Nothing happened with Darla, I swear on my life. I would never do that to you. I love you and only you, you are the person I want to spend my life with and I will do everything in my power to prove myself to you Buffy."

Buffy finally glanced up into his face and released a breath she hadn't even realized she been holding. "You have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that. These past few weeks…I…with everything that happened, I doubted everything…and it feels good to hear you saying that." Buffy confessed to him.

"I know I have to regain your trust. I'm willing to do whatever is necessary, just as long as you come home. Please come home my love, I can't stand not having you there with me. Morgan and Cooper are driving me insane; they miss you so much…I miss you…" Angelus chuckled as he said the words. Morgan and Cooper were driving him up the walls with their constant questions.

Buffy smiled as well as she thought of the kids, she missed them very much. "Oh? Those two can be a hand full." She acknowledged. Things were still awkward between her and Angelus but she was glad they were talking about it.

"So…we made a baby huh?" Angelus tried making light of the situation and was happy to see Buffy smile back at him.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Buffy smiled broadly.

"Are you happy? About the baby, I mean?" the thought suddenly had him worried. Did Buffy even want to have a child? He wasn't sure.

"Yes. I'm very happy about the baby." Buffy smiled as she looked down to her stomach and placed her hand lovingly there.

Angelus moved his hand to her belly unconsciously then snapped it away, "May I?" he asked as he lifted his hand from her abdomen, unsure if she would allow him touching her. To his relief and joy Buffy nodded her head. He placed his hand gently on her belly and started rubbing in small circles.

A smile crept onto his face as he thought of the life growing within her. "I can't believe it" the thought still amazed him. He and Buffy had created life. The thought made him swell with joy and pride. Never in his life had he expected this.

Buffy noticed Angelus was lost in thought, the smile still firmly in place. Angelus was happy…he was actually…happy, Buffy realized as she placed her hand over his. His eyes snapped to hers the instant her hand landed on his.

Angelus jumped up and took her face in both of his hands as he kissed her passionately. It felt so good to have her back in his arms again, where she belonged. "I'm never letting you go again." He said and Buffy smiled at him, the love shining through her eyes.

"We still have to talk about what happened." Buffy reminded him and he couldn't help but feel apprehensive at the thought. He sat back down and started explaining.

"Darla came to me after I said I wouldn't take her divorce case. She tried making up excuses to see me but I told her to stay away and she got angry. Darla has always been a very deceitful person, I just didn't realize to what lengths she would go too to get what she wanted.

That day you came to the office, she slipped past Harmony into my office. I'd told Harm not to let her in but forgot to alert the security guards downstairs otherwise they would never have let her onto the premises.

Darla came on to me just as you entered and saw us. I swear nothing happened. I pushed her from me and had her thrown from the building after I ran after you. That day you saw Riley? It was not by chance that he was here. Darla flew to Iowa and convinced him that you wanted him back and she flew him back with her."

"What? Are you serious?" Buffy could not believe what she was hearing. So Darla was behind the whole thing? No wonder Riley seemed so different that day.

"Yeah. She had this whole plan and used Riley to get to us. Riley came to me a few days ago and told me everything. Apparently Darla has a drinking problem and he couldn't handle her anymore. He went back to Iowa." Angelus didn't want Buffy to know the extent to which Darla's plans had gone.

When Riley had agreed to help them, Angelus made a bargain with him. He would never tell anyone about how far Darla would go. He didn't want Buffy stressing in her state. If she found out how sadistic Darla was, if she knew Darla had planned on drugging her and then wanted her raped, it would just be too much for her and Angelus didn't want to risk it.

Gunn was the only other person that knew but Angelus knew he could rely on his friend's discretion. Buffy did not need to know the gory details.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should have listened when you tried telling me what happened." Buffy apologized. Angelus stared at her, shocked to hear her apologizing.

"Baby, there's no need for you to say you're sorry. I know what it looked like and I can understand your reaction." Angelus assured her. He never expected her to apologize to him. He was the one who was wrong, not her.

"But I should have been more understanding. I trust you and I should have had more faith in you to just believe what any person said about you." Buffy felt horrible for how she had reacted. She and Angelus loved each other and they had been together for more than two years. Surely she knew him better at this point in their relationship.

Angelus squeezed her hand in reassurance "It's forgiven my love. You don't have to be sorry." He smiled at her and was glad they talked everything through. Now everyone knew the truth and they could get back to their lives.

A commotion at the door had him and Buffy looking questioningly at each other. The door burst open and Faith rushed in, Lindsay, Gunn and Groo were on her heels but couldn't catch up to her in time. She flew at Buffy and hugged her in relief.

"Oh my god, Buffy. I came as soon as I heard you were in here. What the hell happened? Are you okay? Is…" Faith asked in a rushed tone. Gunn came over and tried to pull her from the room. "Hey! Watch it dude, get your paws off me before I drop you're sorry ass." She said sternly to the large male.

Gunn could not believe what he was hearing. This small girl in front of him threatened to drop him? Was she serious? "Listen shorty, this is a private matter. Who the hell are you anyway?" Gunn asked sternly.

The brunet woman and a man stalked down the hall and entered Buffy's room before he and Groo could stop them. Gunn was flabbergasted at the nerve of the woman before him. There was no way he was letting strangers into his pack leader's room.

"Gunn, it's ok. This is Faith, my friend. She works as a nurse here. I was staying with her while I was in Sunnydale." Buffy called from her bed. As funny as it was watching Faith and Gunn go at each other, she didn't want to risk it. Both Faith and Gunn was strong willed people and she was in no mood to pull them from each other.

Faith just couldn't resist and had to have the last word "See I told you." Then she stuck her tongue out at him like they were still in kindergarten. Gunn scowled at her but remained silent as he looked over to Angelus with a bewildered expression on his face.

In the commotion that was taking place, everyone forgot about Lindsay. He was having his hands full getting past the dark haired man blocking his entry to Buffy's room. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get past the bigger man.

Angelus happened to notice and stood up and walked over to him while Buffy was talking to Faith.

"Who are you?" Angelus didn't even try to hide the menace in his voice. He had no idea who the male was but he wasn't about to let him in either.

"Who the hell are you?" Lindsay countered right back at him. He was not going to let the guy intimidate him. Standing his ground, he folded his hands over his chest and waited for him to answer.

Angelus stared at the man before him and made no move to answer his question. Buffy's soft voice eased his anger somewhat as she called to him, "Angelus, let him in. He's a friend." A friend? What the hell did she mean he was a 'friend'?

Lindsay gave Angelus an evil look as he shoved past him and made his way over to Buffy's bed. Lindsay was sure this was the man Buffy was seeing. He was clearly very protective of Buffy which was a good thing, but he couldn't help but be jealous of the man. He had what Lindsay wanted…Buffy.

Lindsay knew Buffy was in good hands but he couldn't resist biting out the situation a bit as he leaned down and gave Buffy a hug. A growl from the doorway caused the hairs on his body to stand on end. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at Angelus with wide eyes. Did he just growl at him? Like in an honest to god, growl, like an angry dog? Lindsay was sure he imagined it.

"Angel, please." Buffy chided him and Lindsay was now sure he didn't imagine the growl. His eyes snapped to Faith in hopes of getting an explanation from her. She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Angelus was so angry he felt his muscles start to pull together as he wanted to jump at the man who had just embraced Buffy. Gunn stepped in front of him, no doubt blocking him. It did nothing to ease the anger and jealousy he felt within him. Who the hell did this guy think he was? And how dare he lay his hands on Buffy?

Angelus fisted his hands at his side as he tried to calm himself. Buffy didn't need to deal with him attacking her 'friend' right now. If she said he was just a friend, then he was just a friend. It did absolutely nothing to make him feel better.

In hopes of getting his temper under control, he moved around the bed and stood at Buffy's side in a protective and territorial manner, making sure the guy could see Buffy was taken.

"Faith phoned me a while ago and I was on the phone with her when she heard you were admitted. She asked me to come and I rushed over." Lindsay said as he moved his gaze to Buffy's.

"Lindsay has some interesting information on Ben Webber…Hey!" Faith informed Buffy, but was appalled to see Angelus grabbing the file from Lindsay's hand as she was speaking. Lindsay didn't say anything, just folded his arms as Angelus ripped the file from his hands.

Faith glanced at Buffy in hope of getting some help but saw that she also couldn't do anything. The man which had tried to block her from the room moved over to Angelus and stood behind him as he also read the information contained in the file. Both were silent as they read.

"Well? I also want to know." Buffy said in a raised voice. Everyone knew except her, and no one was making any moves to tell her what was said in the file.

Luckily for her Lindsay came to her aid. "Ben Webber is a know fugitive in Texas. Authorities have been looking for him for more than five years now. He was suspended from practicing medicine after no less than five clients reported malpractice.

Ben has been alluding the police for all this time and managed to escape being apprehended about three years ago. He disappeared off the radar after that. I'm guessing that was when he came to Sunnydale."

"How did you get this information?" Angelus asked Lindsay in a more steady voice, looking from the file to the man standing next to Buffy.

"I'm an attorney, I have my ways, plus I have some connections up there and they were more than willing to give me the information on a known fugitive." Lindsay answered curtly.

"Did you tell them you thought Ben Webber might be here in Sunnydale?" Gunn spoke, addressing Lindsay.

"Yeah but I wasn't sure it was the right guy so I told them I would notify them as soon as I knew anything." Lindsay could see the wheels turning in Angelus' head.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ben since his tantrum the other day. The chief told him to come and collect the stuff from his office but I never saw him come in." Faith recalled.

"How about I go and check out his office? Faith, could you maybe let me in there?" Gunn asked Faith in a friendly but professional tone. She was slightly surprised at the change in his tone but she could see that the man obviously cared for Buffy so she decided to change her attitude towards him as well. Nodding her head in agreement, she made her way over to Ben's abandoned office.

"Hang on I want to come along and take a look around myself." Lindsay said as he looked at Angelus. He nodded his head and Lindsay was pleased at that. Obviously they all had the some interest at heart which was to find out about Ben Webber.

Buffy and Angelus was left alone as the four people left her room to go search Ben's office. Angelus moved to the basin and poured himself a cup of water. He gulped the entire contents down in one gulp which made Buffy raise her eyebrow at him. "Angel? Are you ok?" she was starting to get worried about him, he was acting strange.

He nodded his head and smiled to try and soothe her. "So, how do you know this…Lindsay character?" Angelus tried to keep his voice steady but he had no idea if he succeeded.

Buffy sputtered as she tried to keep from laughing, "Lindsay? Um…since school, we went to school together but he was a few years ahead of me. He was a friend of my mother's too but he moved to New York a few months before she died." Buffy asked. Was she imagining this? Was Angelus actually asking her out about Lindsay?

He nodded his head and contemplated what to say next. "Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy asked trying to be sensitive to his feelings.

"Have you…did you ever…date…him?" Angelus forced the words past his lips, feeling terribly vulnerable as he asked her the question.

Buffy placed her hand against his cheek softly and looked into his eyes. She didn't want to lie to him but did she really want to risk Lindsay getting attacked by a very upset Angelus, after he found out Lindsay had kissed her.

"No, we never dated…" Angelus harshly released the breath he was holding. "But…he kissed me…once…" Angelus' eyes went wide at the confession and Buffy had to hold his hand tightly as he pulled it and tried to stand up.

"Angelus, listen to me. Don't you dare to anything to him. He's my friend and he's going to stay that way…in one piece preferably. Nothing happened and he apologized, Angelus please…" Buffy knew that look. Angelus only got that look when he was extremely upset and about to rip something apart.

It was very obvious that Angelus wanted to go at Lindsay and she was not going to let that happen. To her relief Angelus remained at her side, looking into her eyes. Angelus gave a short laugh and looked at Buffy with love in his eyes. "I really hate it when you call me that."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at him, "Hate when I call you what?"

"Angelus, you never call me that. The only time you've ever called me by my full name was that day after I caught you I the forest. Ever since then you've called me Angel. When you use my full name it sounds like you're using a formality because you're scared of me, and you know you never have to be." He explained.

"I'm sorry about Lindsay." Buffy tried to say but he interrupted her.

"Don't be, considering the circumstances you've done nothing wrong." Angelus said to her. He knew Buffy would never kiss another man, as she said it had been an impulsive decision which Lindsay apologized for immediately after it happened. He couldn't blame her for what someone else did.

It still didn't make him feel any better about Lindsay. He decided to keep himself in check for Buffy's sake. She had been through enough and he wasn't going to cause her any more stress. Buffy didn't have to know that he was going to have a word with Lindsay later.

Angelus placed his hand on Buffy's belly once again and thought of what was growing within her. No matter how jealous he was feeling at the moment, the truth was, Buffy was his and in a few weeks, her belly would start to grow with the evidence.

A grin spread over his face at the thought. "What are you smiling about?" Buffy asked him as she also started smiling. Before Angelus could answer, his phone started ringing and to her disappointment, he answered. It was his mother from the sound of things.

After a few minutes he ended the call and looked at her apologetically "My parents and Adriana are coming down this weekend. I'm sorry but my mom would have it no other way." She assured him it was no problem at all, she was actually happy to hear they were coming to visit.

A while later Faith, Gunn and Lindsay rejoined them in the room. Upon their investigation of Ben Webber's office they found lots of incriminating evidence. He had been filling prescriptions at the hospital pharmacy and selling the drugs to people at a profit to himself. They also found a file containing lots of photos and information on Buffy. His obsession with her went deeper than any of them had thought.

Gunn spoke with Angelus shortly and agreed to turn Ben over to the authorities. Forrest was already en-route with the still unconscious Ben in the back of the van to the L.A. police department where he would be arrested and taken into custody.

Angelus was relieved beyond belief that everything turned out alright. Buffy was safe in his arms again, she was expecting their child, Ben was arrested and everyone was alright.

####

NEXT DAY

SUNNYDALE GENERAL HOSPITAL

"You know I'm not letting you stay here right? You're coming home." Angelus 'asked' her the next day. Buffy had been monitored and the doctor was pleased with all her stats and cleared her to go home.

Buffy was also very happy to be cleared and was eager to get back home. She smiled at him and chuckled at his tone. "I know…I want to go home with you." She thanked Faith for all her support and made her promise to visit soon. Faith happily agreed and even poked some fun at Gunn before saying her goodbyes.

Gunn didn't mind in the least. He actually enjoyed being challenged every once in a while and promised Faith they would continue when she visited.

All in all, Buffy couldn't be happier with how things had turned out. She and Angelus still had a ways to go but they were happy and loved each other very much. She was looking forward to seeing the pack again. Angelus wasted no time in phoning them and telling them the great news about the pregnancy.

As she and Angelus arrived back at the Hyperion and all the pack members rushed to greet them, Buffy couldn't help but think; 'It's good to be back home.'

END CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE.

A/N: ONE MORE PART TO GO THEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED.

THANKS SO MUCH TO EACH AND EVERYONE READING AND SENDING FEEDBACK!

X X


	12. Chapter 26  Epilogue

TITLE: RAGING MOON

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

DISTRIBUTION: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT GOES ANYWHERE.

SUMMARY: SEQUEL TO DARK HEART - AU. BUFFY AND ANGELUS ARE WOLVES. NEW CHALANGES ARISE FOR BUFFY AND ANGELUS WHEN AN UNEXPECTED CHARACTER FROM ANGELUS' PAST SHOWS UP, HOW WIL BUFFY DEAL?

TIMELINE: SET ABOUT A YEAR AFTER THE END OF DARK HEART.

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

A/N: AND SO THE STRORY COMES TO AN END. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE RIDE. ..

CHAPTER 26 – EPILOGUE

LOS ANGELES

HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy cradled the cordless phone between her shoulder and cheek as she paged through a magazine, "Faith you were supposed to be here yesterday." She grumbled.

"I know I know, so I'm a bit late…what's new. We're leaving within the next ten minutes. Has Angelus' parents arrived yet?" Faith asked, trying to divert the attention away from herself. She felt bad enough as it was already and she hated disappointing Buffy.

Due to circumstances beyond her control, she had been unable to get to Los Angeles early like she and Buffy had arranged. Angelus' parents were visiting and she also wanted to spend some time with her friend before all the commotion started.

"No not yet, Angel said they'd be here tonight. He's picking them up at the airport around six." Buffy said offhandedly as she lazed back on her and Angelus' king sized bed. Not only was she feeling frustrated, she was on the verge of tears for no particular reason. Well maybe because she was sad about Faith…but still, that wasn't a good enough reason to want to burst into tears.

"So what are you complaining about then?" Faith asked

"I'm not complaining…I'm just…I wanted you to be here so that we could go shopping before they arrive." Buffy whined again.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'll see you in a few hours." Faith said goodbye a few minutes later and chuckled at her friend. She could hear Buffy was emotional and she was pretty sure it was over nothing at all. As far as Buffy had told her, she didn't suffer from mood swing all that much, which was good.

Lindsay rushed out of his house, dropped his case, picked it up, and jumped in the car. Faith arched her eyebrow at him, the look on her face evidence of her irritation.

"Don't say a word." Lindsay said not looking at her. He fixed his stare at the road as they excited Sunnydale.

"Did I say anything?" Faith asked, mock surprise on her face.

"No, but I know you were going to so…" Lindsay's voice was flat but with a undertone of laughter. Good thing he didn't take everything so seriously, otherwise he never would have survived the next few hours with Faith in the car.

####

Cordelia walked into Buffy's room without knocking, Buffy knew better than to get irritated with her, as Cordelia would simply just ignore her and carry on speaking about whatever crossed her mind. After living with the dark haired girl for more than a year, she was still getting used to her

"Oh my god, you're not going to believe this. I got this book from one of the designers and it has the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen in my life. You'll defiantly find something in here." Cordelia said excitedly.

Ever since Buffy's return to L.A. Cordelia had made it her life mission to get Buffy the perfect wedding dress. Every day, she arrived with no less than five wedding books and magazines. Buffy sighed as she looked at the book Cordelia was still paging through. Everything she showed Buffy was indeed gorgeous but she still hadn't found 'the dress' yet.

Apart from the books and magazines, Cordelia carted her to every known designer in L.A. Buffy was very excited about the wedding but didn't feel very optimistic about the gown at the moment. She was six months pregnant and even though they were only getting married after the baby arrived, she doubted she would regain her body in time.

"Don't you sigh at me, you'll love these. I already made an appointment with Roberto, we're seeing him next week for measurements…" Cordelia went on excitedly. Her eyes bulged at a picture and she flipped the book around so Buffy can have a look.

"Cordelia…" Buffy started to whine but she cut her off.

"Ugh please don't give me that 'I'll never fit, I'm too big' excuse again. You're so tiny you'd fit into anything." Cordelia said sternly at her. She couldn't understand what Buffy was going on about. At six months pregnant she had the smallest bump she had ever seen. Buffy gained only the weight of the baby and the rest of her body was still in great shape. She could still fit into a wedding dress and no one would be the wiser that she was pregnant underneath.

Cordelia had taken the task of wedding planning to heart and she enjoyed every second of it. Buffy didn't seem to mind and she approved of most of Cordelia's ideas so far. Even thought the wedding wasn't for another five months, the venue, flowers, catering and entertainment was already organized. She sent the invitations out two weeks ago and everything was going according to plan.

The only trouble she had was getting Buffy the right dress. They had been to countless bridal boutiques and still hadn't found a dress Buffy liked. She tried to get Buffy to go to Milan with her but Angelus didn't want her flying without him…so she flew Milan to Buffy. Roberto Cavalier was eager to start working on the dress and couldn't wait to meet Buffy.

Buffy couldn't contain her surprise at Cordelia's words when she told her about the famous designer who was going to design her dress. Ever since, she and Cordelia had been collecting pictures of each and every single dress they liked so they could show it to Roberto when he came.

####

Angelus permanently walked around with a grin plastered on his face. The news about Buffy's pregnancy couldn't have made him happier. Since her return, every pack member has been fawning over her and he told every person he came in contact with he was going to be a father.

Even though Buffy assured him she was fine he didn't want to take any risks. If he could have it his way, Buffy would be bed bound until she had the baby, but she was very stubborn and insisted on carrying on like she did before the pregnancy.

Every time they were in bed together, or just around each other, he would place his hands on her bump, feeling their child growing within her. At six weeks she was relatively small and with certain clothes, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

He couldn't wait until she reached her eight month. The doctor said that Buffy wouldn't have a large stomach like other woman because of her small, petite build. He loved seeing her pregnant, she absolutely glowed and he felt a very deep male satisfaction at seeing her belly grow with evidence that she was his.

On numerous occasions, he saw men looking appreciatively at her. Then he liked to place his hands possessively around her and grin at the fools, the look on their faces were priceless. Yet, Buffy never seemed to notice the attention she got. It was wonderful having all her attention focused on him, the sole recipient of her love.

Glancing at his watch he was shocked to see how late it already was. He'd gone into the office to get a few things done and now it was already three o'clock. His parents and siblings were due to arrive in the next few hours and he wanted to spend some time with his fiancé before he had to share her with the rest of his family.

His mother called almost every day to hear if Buffy and the baby were still doing fine, and it unnerved him to no end. Buffy was in perfect health and his mother was just causing him unnecessary stress with her constant phoning and blabbering.

Luckily for him his sister acted as a bit of a buffer. Adrianna visited often and he was grateful for that. She always had a way with their mother that he didn't understand. Whenever Adrianna told his mother Buffy was doing well, she would let up for a few days, to his relief.

When Buffy just returned from Sunnydale, he was a nervous wreck. The first morning he woke and found her slumped over the toilet he nearly had a heart attack. Buffy tried reassuring him she was fine but he would have none. of it

If it wasn't for Alyssa, he probably would have rushed Buffy to the hospital. He didn't know morning sickness got that bad and every day she was feeling sick he would sit with her and comfort her until it passed. It also made him feel guilty that he wasn't with Buffy when she first found out, and when she first started getting sick. She had to go through all that alone and he would hold himself responsible for a long while.

He wasted no time in getting the baby room started. The doctor said it looked like they were having a boy but didn't want to rush as he said the sonogram could sometimes be inaccurate. They were scheduled to see the doctor again in a month and he hoped they would get a more definite answer then. So they tastefully decorated the baby room in green and yellow, fitting both a girl and a boy.

Angelus arrived at the Hyperion a few minutes later and only had to follow Cordelia's excited voice to find Buffy. Cordelia was in full swing busy organizing the wedding and constantly annoyed him with ideas and chatter. He didn't care one way or the other; he just wanted Buffy to be happy with it.

When he entered their room, he found Morgan laying next to Buffy on the bed and Cordelia blabbering on about some designer they were going to see next week. Morgan and Cooper almost didn't let Buffy out of their sight. They were constantly asking questions about the bay and pressing their ears to her stomach in hopes of hearing the baby. The baby was sure going to get lots of attention when it finally arrived.

Buffy smiled as he entered the room and moved to give her a kiss. Cordelia didn't stop talking for one second and he wondered how Buffy handled it. After listening to her go on for another ten minutes, Cordelia finally left, taking Morgan with her. He heard something about taking her to a dress fitting but wasn't sure.

"Hey." He smiled as he settled behind her on the bed and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled wonderful and he could not get enough of it. Ever since the pregnancy, she smelled a bit different, her usual vanilla scent was tinged with something sweeter.

He remembered Alyssa's scent also changed when she was pregnant with their children. The smell drove Lark wild and at the time Angelus didn't understand why, now he did.

"Hey." Buffy answered as she settled back against his warm chest. She had been wondering when he was coming home and was relieved he finally arrived to 'safe' her from Cordelia. Her ears were sore and she was just about sure they were bleeding from all Cordelia's talking.

"How's the bump?" he asked as he rubbed his hands softly over said bump. Her skin velvet soft under his touch.

She smiled as she answered, "Bump is fine." He wanted to fall asleep right there, although he cut back on his hours at the office, he was still a bit tired from worrying over Buffy all the time. He hated leaving Buffy and didn't want to spend any time away from her.

Lark spoke to him a while ago and told him to relax. Even though their women were small, they were tough and could handle anything. Protectiveness came naturally, but that was amplified tenfold when their mates got pregnant.

"Tired?" She mumbled as she looked at him. He'd been waiting on her hand and foot since they got back and it looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"A bit, you?" he asked as he lifted his head from her neck and kissed her again.

"Not really, I've been in bed almost the whole day. My back is killing me and I wish I could go for a run with you." She answered. She wasn't going to take any risks and hadn't shifted since her fifth month. Alyssa assured her it was fine to shift well into her sixth month but she wanted to play it safe.

Angelus nodded in understanding. He knew how it felt when you hadn't shifted in a while. Buffy couldn't shift for the next five months and he could only sympathize with her.

"When are you picking your parents up?" Buffy asked, her eyes drifted shut and she had trouble keeping them open. Now that he was next to her, she just wanted to snuggle into his chest and fall asleep. Her question came out a rumble and Angelus smiled at her.

"Their plane lands in two hours. Groo is going with me, you know how much Adriana packs and I know I won't be able to carry all her luggage, let alone my parents as well." Angelus said as he pulled her tightly into his side.

Buffy giggled, it was true. Adriana always packed no less than three very large suitcases, even if she was only staying for three nights.

"Isn't Faith supposed to be here already?" Angelus questioned.

"Hmm, yeah. But she's always late." Buffy contemplated whether she should tell Angelus Faith was bringing Lindsay with. Angelus wasn't a big fan of the other man and she didn't want Lindsay to feel unwelcome. Angelus never cared about hiding his distaste for someone but she hoped he would make an exception.

When he felt Angelus' body relax against hers she knew it was now or never and she wanted to get it out of the way before Faith and Lindsay arrived. He stroked her hand gently over his which was laying softly over her bump.

Angel?" Buffy asked in a sweet voice, she had to approach it from the right angle.

"Yes love?" Angelus didn't open his eyes or move and she took that as a reassuring gesture.

"Faith is bringing Lindsay along…." Before she could continue Angelus sat up quickly and nearly pushed her from the bed with the force he used to push himself up.

He steadied her body with gentle hands and didn't bother hiding the scowl on his face, "What?"

Buffy blinked at his raised voice. Okay she didn't expect him to take the news very well but, she didn't except this. Buffy sent a glare his way as she repositioned herself comfortably again. She was tempted to ignore his outburst and not answer him at all. She really hoped for his sake he wasn't going to cause a scene. Her mood swings and emotional state wasn't up for it.

When she didn't answer him right away Angelus forced himself to calm down. The scowl on Buffy's face told him she wasn't impressed with his outburst. Even though it couldn't be helped, he felt bad for his sudden reaction. Buffy had been very emotional the last couple of days and he didn't want to upset her. The last time they had a small 'argument' she burst out in tears and he got a scolding from Alyssa.

"Sorry baby…Did you say Lindsay was coming along?" He had to grind his teeth at the effort it took to get the words out of his mouth. He wasn't a big fan of Lindsay and he was sure the guy picked it up. Why in the hell would he even agree to come to L.A. when he knew Angelus didn't like or want him here?

The answer was actually obvious…Lindsay cared about Buffy and he didn't care if he upset Angelus with his presence. When they had been in Sunnydale, Angelus could easily pick up that Lindsay liked Buffy in more than a friendly way. Buffy seemed oblivious to the fact but that didn't mean he made peace with the situation.

Angelus did admire the man somewhat, he didn't know a lot of people that would defy him but Lindsay did. Just as long as Lindsay didn't try anything and he knew Buffy was taken then he could probably try to act civil towards the man.

"Yes, Faith is bringing Lindsay and you better not cause a scene Angelus. Lindsay is a friend and you better treat him as such." Buffy made her point perfectly clear and Angelus knew he was going to be in the 'dog house' if he wasn't decent with Buffy's 'friend'.

"You have to say the words Angelus." Buffy said harshly when he remained silent. He hated it when she called him 'Angelus'. She was either being very serious or scared and the vibes he was getting from her told him it wasn't the later.

He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, "Fine…I won't hurt Lindsay." Buffy smiled at him immediately. "…Much." Angelus threw in and got a slap on the shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh at his pregnant mate. "Ok, Ok. I won't do anything and I'll behave." It took every ounce of willpower to utter those words but he would to it for her.

"Thank you." Buffy answered as she settled back against his chest. She was exhausted and she didn't even do much the whole day. Alyssa told her that she would feel like that throughout the pregnancy but she didn't expect to feel so utterly exhausted.

"Faith and Lindsay are dating now and I want Faith to enjoy it here. Lindsay makes her happy so he's more than welcome here." Buffy said as her eyes drifted shut.

Angelus was surprised. Buffy didn't tell him Faith and Lindsay were seeing each other. He admired Faith and was very grateful to her for looking after Buffy when she was in Sunnydale. So then he didn't mind if Lindsay was coming. He agreed that Faith deserved happiness and if Lindsay made her happy then he wasn't going to make a scene about it.

Angelus pulled her fully against his chest as he made himself comfortable on the bed. He remembered how Alyssa had been when she was pregnant with Morgan and Cooper and she told him she loved it when Lark would just lay with her when she was tired. It was obvious that Buffy was about to fall asleep at any moment and he wasn't about to complain when his mate wanted him to cuddle with him..

A few minutes later he heard Buffy's breathing even out, signaling she was fast asleep. He moved his hands and settled them on her small stomach. Pride swelled in his chest when he thought of the baby growing inside her.

Buffy was only six months along but he couldn't wait for the baby to be born. It did worry him a bit about Buffy's health and safety but they had the best doctors and he was confident in their skills. Alyssa constantly assured him that Buffy would be fine as she was stronger than she looked.

Angelus followed her into sleep soon after.

####

LATER THAT NIGHT

Angelus and Lark walked into the lobby with difficulty. They were carrying everyone's luggage and his family wasn't the lightest packers. His sister had no less than four bags and he couldn't imagine why she would have that much luggage for just three days.

His mother and Father walked behind them and their constant talking was already making his ears bleed. Grace was disappointed that Buffy wasn't at the airport with Angelus but she understood that she was tired and not up for the trip.

When Angelus' father wanted to head back to the car to get the rest of their bags, Angelus stopped him and told him to relax. Lark took the other bags up to their room as Angelus walked back to the car. He sighed as he saw there were still four large cases that needed to go in.

Angelus was about to close the car door in a very awkward position as he was trying to handle all four bags at once. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice and felt some weight ease out of his hands. As he looked up he came face to face with Lindsay.

"Here, let me help you with that." Lindsay's voice wasn't friendly but it was civil and Angelus muttered a barely audible "thank you' to the man. Lindsay didn't say anything else as he carried two of the large bags inside the lobby. Angelus didn't see Faith and figured she was probably inside already.

Lindsay placed the large bags in the lobby and was greeted by a large man with light brown hair and green eyes. He introduced himself as Lark and he shook the offered hand that was extended to him. The man was no ray of sunshine but Lindsay figured that anyone related to Angelus couldn't be all happy chappy all the time.

Faith hadn't told him much about Angelus and his family so he didn't know what to expect. After Lark took the bags upstairs he told him to go to the living room where everyone was assembled. His eyes grew wide as he saw how many people there were. He counted nearly twenty people but there was still people filtering into the large room.

Faith's voice could be heard through all the commotion and he had to laugh at her loud voice. Most of the people were gathered around a large table while others were busy fussing over Buffy where she sat on a plush leather chair.

Lindsay had to steel himself…it wasn't easy seeing the woman he had been in love with, pregnant with another man's child. Some people moved out of the way, giving him a clear view of her. Buffy was comfortably seated between Faith and an older woman he didn't know, a smile on her face as she listened to Faith talk.

Even though Buffy was smiling brightly at the attention, his eyes drifted from her and settled on Faith. Faith clasped Buffy's hand in her own and she was laughing at something the older woman was saying. Her dark hair tumbled in soft waves down her back and her eyes were shining brightly. He had been in love with Buffy for years but all that changed when he found Faith.

She was nothing like Buffy, she was a wonderful person and at that moment he realized how absolutely in love he was with her. A smile graced his face and he moved closer to them and he now felt a lot more comfortable being here. He had worried it might be awkward seeing Buffy and Angelus again as he didn't know how he would feel when he saw Buffy again.

Buffy glanced up at him and smiled when she was Lindsay move closer. It was good seeing him again and she realized how much she missed them both. Faith was still talking with Angelus' mother and Buffy was amazed at how easily they took to each other.

Buffy stood up a bit awkwardly but managed to hoist herself up and embrace Lindsay in a hug. Buffy vaguely heard a soft growl travel through the room but she didn't even bother raising her gaze to Angelus.

She knew he didn't like it but he also knew he had nothing to worry about so she didn't even entertain his doubts. She was still madly, deeply in love with Angelus and that would never change. But she liked that he still let her know he was a bit insecure…she always loved showing him her devotion later.

After they embraced, Lindsay and Buffy chatted for a while to catch up. Faith was still talking with Angelus' mother and Lindsay laughed, "There's no way we're going to get her away now. You know how Faith is, once she starts there's no stopping her." Buffy laughed to herself at the obvious fact.

She escorted Lindsay to the kitchen and served them some ice tea. She was a bit surprised that Angelus didn't show up to 'mark his territory' in front of Lindsay. After everyone was settled in they had a huge dinner in the dining room.

Buffy wasn't sure if Lindsay knew that almost everyone at the table were wolves. If he did it didn't seem to bother him. Angelus and Groo were talking with Angelus' father and Faith and Lindsay sat by Angelus' sister on a nearby sofa.

Even though Buffy slept for a few hours before everyone arrived, she was tired again and had to hide a yawn. She glanced up and saw Angelus looking worriedly at her and she smiled back at him. Angelus could tell Buffy was tired but knew she wouldn't go to bed until everyone settled down.

He glanced over at Faith and Lindsay and saw his mother make a bee line for them. Chuckling to himself, he thought about saving them from his mother but decided against it…Lindsay could suffer a bit and he knew his mother had no brakes. He had to admit he was surprised that his mother liked them so much. Faith he could understand but Lindsay…that was a mystery.

Nearly an hour later Angelus was escorting Buffy back to their room. She was leaning against him, tired from all the excitement. He didn't want her over exerting herself but he knew better than to say anything.

After a quick shower they were settled in bed and Buffy was snuggling into his side as he rested against the headboard. "What time are you girls heading out?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Buffy smiled, "I think we're leaving around ten. The appointment isn't until twelve but mom and Adriana want to do some shopping before we go." Buffy knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Adriana was a shopaholic and she had her sights set on one of the nearby malls saying "L.A. is the shoe capital" and she wasn't going home until she bought at least a few new pairs.

Angelus only nodded but didn't comment.

"You seemed quiet when we were having dinner, everything ok?" Buffy asked. Angelus didn't talk as much as his mother and sister but he seemed quieter than usual.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled at her. He could try and 'hide' the reason but he knew Buffy wouldn't stop until she got an honest answer. "I was just watching you with everyone. My mom and dad are so happy and I'm beginning to think we won't see the baby at all with them around." Buffy chuckled at that.

As soon as Angelus told his parents about the pregnancy they visited nearly every weekend. Buffy didn't mind at all and she was grateful they were happy about the baby. When the baby arrived, his mother was going to stay with them for a while to help out.

"Anything else…?" Buffy enquired.

Angelus wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to upset her. "Lindsay and Faith seem to be happy…"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, "Not again…Angel…"

Angelus laughed softly and took her hand in his then placed a soft kiss on her wrist. "That's not what I meant. I'll be honest, Faith and Lindsay are an odd couple but she seems very happy, Lindsay too." Angelus remained quiet for a while then spoke again, "I'm just glad he's over his inflation with you. Would have been a real shame if I had to beat him up this weekend in front of our guests…"

Buffy laughed at him, knowing he was only joking and teasing her. "Stop it, that's not funny." Buffy said but still giggled.

Angelus rolled them and settled over Buffy, kissing her passionately, "How about… you show me just how much you're mine?" He said between kissed and her eyes drifted shut at the sensations he caused within her.

Buffy smiled up at him with a naughty gleam in her eyes, more than happy to oblige.

####

NEXT DAY

Buffy, Adriana, Grace, Faith and Alyssa left at ten the next morning. Cordelia was meeting them later then they were going to look at flowers then cake tasting afterwards. Angelus didn't mind that Cordelia was taking the whole wedding planning on herself. Buffy was also happy for the assistance and Cordelia was having a blast.

Even though they were only getting married after the baby arrived, Cordelia wanted to get Buffy fitted for a dress. Buffy had long since given up on trying to change Cordelia's mind. Angelus wisely decided to keep out of it. A hormonal Buffy was one thing but, a persistent Cordelia was a whole other situation.

Angelus and the men were going out to play golf later and he was looking forward to it. To his dismay, his father and Lark had taken a liking to Lindsay and he was going to join them. Groo was teasing Angelus about Lindsay being better at golf than he was and Angelus stood up to the challenge. He wasn't very impressed when they played and ended at a tie. Groo and Forrest were going to have endless days worth of enjoyment by poking fun at him.

When they arrived back at the Hyperion, a large lunch awaited them and they wasted no time digging in. The women weren't back yet and Angelus was starting to miss Buffy terribly. His father made a comment about how much he ate and everyone laughed except him.

After they were done eating, they went to the game's room and everyone kept themselves busy. Groo, his father and Lark started a game of pool and he and Lindsay sat and watched them play. Neither said anything and Angelus was glad that Lindsay didn't try to fill the silence.

"Angelus?" Lindsay asked and Angelus closed his eyes in irritation. He knew he shouldn't snap at the man but it was taking all his will power to face the man and answer politely.

"What's up?" He asked, not looking at the man.

Lindsay scowled at the man. He didn't like Angelus either but he wanted to make peace for Buffy and Faith's sake. "Look, I know we don't get off on the right foot, but Faith asked me to speak to you. She doesn't want to come visit Buffy and then have to feel the animosity between us. I know Buffy doesn't like it either so…"

Angelus still didn't bother looking at him, "How do you know how Buffy feels?" Disdain was dripping from his voice. He could smell Lindsay's anger rising and he welcomed it. Even though he knew the man was no threat for him, he couldn't get the image of this man kissing Buffy out of his head. Was he wrong to want to rip his tongue out? If he didn't get a grip he might just shift into his wolf form and that would end badly for everyone.

Lindsay pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep himself from saying something he might regret. "What the hell is you're problem Angelus? You don't even know me…"

Angelus cut him off and finally glared at him, "My problem is that you kissed my fiancé…that you lusted after her. I'm pretty sure you get where I'm coming from." He grid his teeth together as he spoke.

Lindsay snapped his mouth shut as understanding dawned on him. At least now he understood. He felt like an imbecile for being caught and wanted to apologize but knew it would only make the situation worse. How to you apologize to a man for kissing his fiancé?

"About that…" Lindsay started but the words died on his lips. He didn't know what to say.

Angelus saw the turmoil behind Lindsay's eyes. It was obvious that he was sorry for what he done but he could see Lindsay would never admit it. Angelus regarded the man before him. It was true that Buffy was unhappy about how things were between them and he would give her anything her heart desired…even if it meant making peace with Lindsay McDonald.

"Buffy is an amazing person so I don't blame you for feeling that way about her. She considers you a friend and for her sake I'll put it behind me and move on. I feel slightly better about it now that I know how you feel about Faith so…"

Lindsay didn't give him a chance to finish, "What do you mean how I feel about Faith?" Did she or Buffy say something to him?

"I see the way you look at her. You feel very strongly about her, anyone can see that. Faith is a great woman and she deserves to be happy. You make her happy." Angelus answered as he glanced at the pack members again.

Lindsay blinked twice at what Angelus said. Was he that obvious?

"Yes you're that obvious." Angelus answered and got a scowl from Lindsay.

He smiled evilly at Lindsay. Lindsay didn't have to know that he could smell the emotions coming off him. Another perk about being a wolf, people emotions could easily be detected by smell.

Lindsay merely nodded as he also focused back on the people playing pool. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't want Buffy. She's a great person and anyone would be lucky to have her in their lives…but I'm sure you already know that. Whatever I might have felt for Buffy at one stage…I don't feel like that anymore, I have Faith and I'm very happy with her.

One thing that still gets me is why Buffy was alone in Sunnydale in the first place. I know that's none of my business but let's just make one thing clear…If you ever hurt her, in any way, I will stand up for her and I will take you out." Lindsay stated very calmly, like he was merely commenting on something minor.

Angelus had to smile to himself. The man did have a lot of guts. Lindsay might not know the entire story but yet he was still behind her and that was acceptable in Angelus' book and he respected Lindsay for that.

"I'm glad we understand each other then." Angelus said and turned his body towards Lindsay, then extended his hand towards the man. Lindsay couldn't hide his shock and it took him a few seconds before he shook the offered hand.

There was something in Angelus' eyes that he couldn't quite place but he could sense there was a new sort of understanding between them. Feeling of anger and jealousy drained away and he also realized that he respected Angelus all the more.

Buffy and the women entered the lobby and she was shocked to see Angelus and Lindsay shaking hands. She had never expected that to happen and decided not to comment on it right away. Angelus and Lindsay dropped their hands and moved over to greet the women.

Cordelia stormed past with all the shopping bags and placed them down in the centre of the lobby while she greeted Groo. Faith and Alyssa were chatting and Grace greeted Angelus then moved to go look for her husband.

Buffy waited as Angelus walked up to her and stopped a few inches in front of her. She didn't bother hiding the smile that graced her face. He pulled her into his arms and placed a lingering kiss on her lips by way of greeting.

Neither said anything at first but Buffy knew the twinkle in his eyes very well. It amazed her that Angelus still found her so irresistible even though she was pregnant. After saying goodnight to everyone he led her up the stairs and closed their bedroom door behind them with a soft thud.

He placed her on the bed and removed her clothing while kissing her all over and then lingered on her stomach. Buffy smiled down at him as he showed her just how much he missed her.

####

A few hours later they were cuddling together when Buffy couldn't wait any longer, "What happened with you and Lindsay?"

Angelus kissed her forehead, "We just talked, nothing to worry about…" He trailed off.

She smiled against his chest as she contemplated the words. Angelus may be cryptic sometimes but she has learned to understand him very well. "Thank you…" she said sincerely.

Angelus knew what she meant and was happy he made the decision to clear the air with Lindsay. "Anything for you, my love."

They both fell asleep a short while later with Buffy cradled into his side and his hand protectively on their child.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EACH AND EVERYONE WHO READ AND SENT FEEDBACK FOR RAGING MOON. THE STORY IS NOW FINISHED. (I THOUGHT I MIGHT DO A LITTLE PIECE ABOUT THEIR FUTURE, BUT I'M NOT SURE YET.)

THANK YOU! X


End file.
